


Come On Baby Doll

by lion_62



Series: Baby Doll [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Kidnapping, Best Friends, Biological Father, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional Abuse, Flashbacks, Fluff, France (Country), John is not so nice, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Military, Mycroft IS the British Government, Nightmares, Not by main characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parentlock, Pets help save the day, Physical Abuse, Picnics, School, Sexual Abuse, Sherlock and John will do anything for there kid, Sherlock goes undercover, Sick John, Surprises, Teen Pregnancy, When it comes to his daughter, american school system, bad people come back, but not for long, love after death, to many tags I give up for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 164,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sherlock and their daughter Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes have had the year from hell and are ready for a good few years. But its not as nice as they hoped it would be. Darby starts school and things are not good there and then John... How will Darby and Sherlock work without John for a few mouths.</p><p>Recommend reading 'Baby Doll Its Okay, Papa and Daddy got you' before reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Its Been a Year

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah guys here is the continue of Baby Doll Its Okay, Papa and Daddy Got You!! I'm so excited for this I have so many good ideas its going to be so much fun to share them all with you. Hope you love this story as much as you loved the last. :D
> 
> P.S. The Mary story will not come sorry. It was just not happening. Also if anyone knows how the English school system works please let me know!!

"Papa." Darby yelled running into the kitchen where John was making a snack for her.

"What?" He turned expecting to see the little girl with blue lips and having a hard time breathing.

"My tooth is moving!" She announced worried. "Is it cause I eat so much sweets with daddy and my teeth are rotting out like you said?" Tears were now forming in the little girls big hazel eyes. John let out a sigh of relief and knelt in front of the girl taking her hands.

"No baby doll, your teeth aren't rotting out." John laughed wiping a tear off her cheek. "You're getting older so that means you're going to start losing your teeth so new big ones can come in." He explained with a smile. "It happens to everyone as they get bigger."

"So what happens?" She asked in concern. "Will it hurt?" 

"It might hurt a little bit when we have to pull it out and when the new one comes in but thats it. Can you show me which one it is?" Darby opened her mouth and used her thumb and forefinger to wiggle her bottom front tooth. She could move it fairly well back and forth; it wasn't ready to come out yet, but close. "Good baby girl, you gotta keep wiggling it so it gets looser and will come out earlier." 

"I'm scared papa. Its gonna hurt." She whispered tears starting to fall again. 

"Yes it might, but guess what?" John said acting excited

"What?" 

"Once your tooth comes out, you put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy comes and takes it and gives you money!" John announced and watched as his daughters face lit up with glee.

"Really?" Darby asked hopping up and down excitedly, tears stopping. 

"Yeah, so keep wiggling it. You can use your tongue or your fingers just remember to wash your hands lots." John said with a small laugh as the girl pushed at her tooth.

"What will daddy say?" She questioned around her hand as she pulled at her tooth.

"He'll be excited just like I am." John said with a smile thinking about his husband who was working a case at the moment. "He might even help you learn a way to get it out faster knowing him."

"Yay!" She squealed running to her golden retriever, Leo, to tell him all about her tooth. The dogs tail wagged as the girl plopped down beside him on the floor. John chuckled softly to himself standing up and going back to finishing the four year olds snack. 

It was November and almost a year since Darby had gotten sick with what they had thought to be pneumonia but later learned it was a cyst on her lung. It had been hell after that; she was kidnapped and almost died in her surgery. She still had trouble breathing and was still on oxygen. She had been tested to see if she could be taken off the oxygen a week ago and hadn't made it. She was extremely sad and had cried in Sherlock's arms for the whole night but she understood it was better to be on oxygen and get better then to push it and have to go back to the hospital. 

John walked into the sitting room with Darbys snack grinning as the girl pushed at her tooth. "Thanks papa." Darby sighed happily taking the bowl apple slices and peanut butter from his hands. 

"Your welcome, be careful the apples could make your tooth fall out." Warned the father as he sat in his chair.

"Okay." Still happily but cautious Darby bit into her apple with her back teeth making John chuckle as he picked up the paper. He was just starting into the headline story when there was the loud ‘SLAM’ of the downstairs door being shut then light fast steps on the stairs.

"Solved it already?" John asked putting down the paper and turning to see Sherlock come through the door grinning.

"Yes, it was a four, easy, but exciting at least." Sherlock confirmed stalking over and kissing his husband firmly. "I missed having you by my side today. You would have helped me make fun of Anderson for his stupidity." 

"I missed you too, and yes I would have helped you with that." John giggled kissing Sherlock once more before the detective turned to their daughter. 

"Hello there baby doll." Sherlock greeted sitting on the floor beside the little girl and taking one of her apple slices. 

"Hey." She whined in fake annoyance as he dipped the fruit in peanut butter and biting into it well grinning at her. "If you ask daddy, I'll give you one." She informed for the hundredth time in her life.

"Yes but then I wouldn't get to see your mad face, which is adorable." Sherlock chuckled taking another bit. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her snack. He watched becoming very confused as to why she was eating differently. "Why are you biting with your back teeth, are you hurt? Did you fall and hit your mouth?" He didn't see any bruising around her mouth or a reason why she wouldn't be using her front teeth.

"Oh!" She grinned putting down her apple she was about to eat and jumped into his lap. "Look look look!" She wiggled the tooth for Sherlock to see and grinned around her hand. "My tooth is loose! I thought it was because we eat so much sweets and my teeth were rotting out like papa said but then he said it was supposed to happen!" 

"Yep." John agreed moving to sit by Sherlock on the floor. 

"You'll lose all your front teeth and maybe your back ones." Sherlock explained looking at her tooth. "May I?" He asked pointing to her mouth and she nodded once before opening her mouth wide. He moved the tooth back and forth very easily. 

"Wow baby girl its looser than when you showed me a little while ago." John said in shock. "Good job." 

"It should come out by tonight." Sherlock said simply eyes narrowing as he thought about what he had researched of children growth when Darby was first brought home. "Possibly sooner."

"No!" Squeaked the little girl, face filling with fear. "Its gonna hurt." She shook her head tears falling as her bottom lip trembled.

"Shh, baby." Sherlock soothed pulling her close to his chest. "It won't hurt as much as when you cant breath well or your last oxygen test." He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead well John rubbed her back.

"Baby doll, with how loose it is it probably won't even hurt, it might just fall out." John informed arching an eyebrow as he thought. 

"I'm still scared, papa." She whimpered hugging closer to Sherlock. 

"Don't be ridiculous, you will be fine." Sherlock said firmly kissing her head. "Sit up I want to see your tooth again." Slowly Darby sat up and opened her mouth. The detective pulled the tooth forward with little pressure; there was a small 'pop' and red liquid started to form where the baby tooth used to sit. "Well... that's out." Sherlock chuckled holding up the tooth for John and Darby to see.

"What? I didn't feel anything! Papa you said it would hurt, it didn't hurt at all." Darby said with a hint of annoyance and laughter. "Now I get money from the tooth fairy!" 

"The what?" Sherlock asked in disgust. "There is no su-" John elbowed the taller man hard in the ribs making him huff for breath. 

"Yep baby girl, you put that under your pillow and in the morning money will be there. But you can't stay up and try to catch her or she wouldn't come." John laughed as the girl lapped at the new gap with her tongue.

"I'm gonna go put it under my pillow right now!" She squealed taking the tooth out of Sherlock's hands and running up the stairs.

"Are you really going to lie to her about so stupid fairy?" Sherlock asked annoyed and rubbing his ribs.

"Love shes four, she has a big imagination and she loves these kinds of things. Anyways you're the one who first told her about Santa." John pointed out arching an eyebrow at his husband. 

"Yes." Sherlock agreed with a small laugh. "But Santa is one ever child for hundreds of years has believed in, the tooth fairy, Ha!" 

"Just shut up and let her have her fun." John chuckled falling into Sherlock's side as the detective put an arm around his shoulders. "Wednesday is a year." He finally said after a pause.

"I know." Sherlock said simply but with a hard voice. The air in the room because tense as the hated subject come up between the fathers. "Are you worried?" He asked instead of deducted.

"A bit, yeah." John sighed pressing closer to the thin man. "I'm worried something could happen again, even something small... But it is Darby, so most likely nothing but giggles will happen." 

"True." Sherlock agreed kissing the top of Johns head as the man sighed through his nose. "She will be fine, we know she will. Do you think we should do something to celebrate for her making it a year? We haven't gone to Disneyland yet like we promised but she hasn't been cleared." 

"Yeah, we cant do Disneyland yet but we should do something here. We should go to dinner then have the Littletons, Madi, Greg and Mycroft, and everyone else come and do something." John suggested running his hand up and down Sherlock's thigh. "I dont know, maybe we shouldn't do anything. Do we want to bring up all the memories of pain and surgery and that shit?" 

"Im afraid I dont know either John." Sherlock sighed again.

"What?" John looked up at Sherlock teasing. "The great Sherlock Holmes not know something! Is the world coming to an end?" 

"Shut up John." Sherlock tried to act annoyed but he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. "I will look online for something that might help. And when it comes to Darby I feel like I don't know a lot. And if you ever tell anyone else that I will kill you and make it look like an accident."

"I would expect no less." John laughed leaning up to kiss Sherlock. "And yeah probably a good idea to look online for something." He settled back into Sherlock's side. These were one John’s favorite moments; when Sherlock was teasing and warm by his side. "I love you Sherlock." He whispered closing his eyes and letting the worries fade away.

"I love you too, John." The detective kissed his head again pulling his closer. "What is Darby doing up there?" Sherlock asked when a loud thud came from upstairs then ten seconds later another and a loud giggle.

"She is your child Sherlock, so something very creative. Come on lets go see." John sighed picking himself up off the floor with a grunt then holding out a hand to help Sherlock up. As the fathers went up the stairs the giggles got louder. "Baby doll, what are you doin'?" John asked opening the door to see Darby land on a pile of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals. She had taken everything off her bed and put it in a pile below her bed. She then proceeded to get up on her bed and jump onto the pile.

"Jumping papa! Its fun!" She announced before jumping off her bed and onto the pile of fluff. Leo jumped off as well landing beside her. "Come do it with me daddy!" She yelled climbing back up on her bed to jump again. As Darby went to jump off the bed again John grabbed her in mid air, and lifted her high then let her fall hand still around her taking away most of the impact as she hit the pile. 

“How was that?” Sherlock asked with a laugh flopping down beside the little girl. 

“Fun! Papa do it again.” She asked John as he sat on the mount laughing and rubbing his shoulder. 

“Sorry baby girl but that hurt my shoulder a bit so I don't think I’ll be doing that again tonight.” The doctor sighed falling back so his head was resting against Sherlock's shoulder. Darby pushed out her lip for a second before shrugging and climbing to sit on Johns stomach instead, she had to pull at her oxygen cord to make it reach. 

“Papa.” She said simply holding out her hands motioning that she wanted to see one of his hand, he easily offered one up. She twisted his wedding ring around and around well humming the new piece she was learning on the violin. John and Sherlock both lay there happily, small smiles on their faces watching their daughter study and play. As Sherlock watched the little girl he thought of his and Johns conversation that had happened only minutes earlier. 

“Darby.” He said getting her attention. “You know that it has almost been a year since… all of this, started don't you?” Darby just nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. “Well what do you want to do for it? Do you want to do something special or just make it seem like any other day?” He asked brow furrowed.

"Well I don't want it to be sad." She said simply holding onto Johns hand a little tighter as she spoke. "Maybe we can go to a museum with Madi grandma and grandpa and maybe nana, poppy, Myc and Greg. I dont care what we do I just don't want it to be sad."

"I think we can do 'not sad'." John smiled pulling the little girl down and into a hug. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you too papa and you too daddy." She giggled leaning forward to kiss John then Sherlock. She lied her head on John's chest letting him run his hand through her hair well Sherlock took her little hands holding them tight. Darby let out a yawn as the fathers noticed it was nap time. John softly started singing to the little girl and soon the girl was asleep snoring lightly and drooling on Johns shirt. 

“Shes adorable all the time, but even more like this.” John whispered to Sherlock as he pressed a kiss to the girls head.

“True John.” Agreed the detective looking down at his daughters calm sleeping face. John nuzzled closer to Sherlock pressing a quick kiss to his throat then resting back against his shoulder again. 

“She is like a heater when she sleeps.” John said dramatically after a few minutes and pulled at his collar that was slowly turning damp. 

“Stand up and all make her bed again so you can lay her down.” They got the girl into her bed easy enough and John pulled off his jumper leaving just his undershirt.

“Ahh its so hot!” John sighed as they walked down stairs. Sherlock just laughed and pulled him into a kiss. They were both soon on the sofa panting and snogging like there was no tomorrow. Johns undershirt was on the floor somewhere well Sherlocks button down was open wide. John broke the kiss pressing his forehead to the man below him and started to giggle. “Your adorable.” He laughed kissing Sherlocks nose. 

“John.” Growled Sherlock rolling his eyes as a light pink fell across his cheeks. John just giggled more kissing all over Sherlocks face making him laugh as well. John kept kissing all over Sherlocks face neck and chest until they were both breathless and John flopped down on top of his husband looping his arms around the mans back and pressing his nose into his long throat. “Are you still hot from having Darby sleep on top of you?”

John just giggled more, kissing the skin that was under his lip before nuzzling closer and closing his eyes rolling to the side so he wasn't right on top of his Sherlock. Sherlock ran his hands through Johns hair until he was asleep then escaped into his mind palace.

Still half asleep Darby hopped down the stairs Leo by her side. She came into the sitting room to see papa and daddy laying on the sofa. It was easy to tell papa was asleep but daddy had his hand in the thinking pose. She walked over to him smiling sleepily and took off her oxygen backpack before climbing up and laying on his chest. Slowly Sherlock opened his eyes to see her looking up at him with big eyes.

“Hi baby girl.” He whispered giving her a warm smile and shifting a bit to get comfortable with the weight on top and beside him. 

“Hi daddy, whatcha thinkin about?” She asked folding her hands under her chin.

“About the case I helped uncle Gavin with.”

“Its Greg daddy.” Darby sighed rolling her eyes at him but giggled which made John start to wake. “Hi papa.”

“Hey baby.” John said as he stretched grinning at her. “Sleep good?” He asked laying his head back on Sherlock's shoulder and wrapping an arm around the girls back.

“Yep! So on Wednesday are we going to the museum like we said in my room?”

“Sure if thats what you want to do.” John agreed with a smile. 

And thats what they did. The day was spent at the museum with Greg, Mycroft, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, as well as Darbys biological grandparents, Belle and Hank, and biological aunt, Madi, celebrating Darby living even though the odds were against her. Darby spent the money she had gotten from the tooth fairy in the gift shop at the museum of course with a little help from daddy to make up the rest that she owed. Later they all went to Angelo's who was so happy to see Darby and gave her anything she asked for. 

It had been a year since the little family's year of hell had started. All three just hoped that the next few years wouldn't be as bad as this last year had been. Oh how they were right and wrong in so many different ways.


	2. Your here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby and her fathers go to grandpa Littletons birthday. But when they get home and Darby goes to sleep things aren't so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!! Thanks for the kudos and comments, please let me know what you think.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Sherlock called from the sitting room waiting for his husband to finish getting their daughter ready upstairs. It was now March and Darby had just turned five. She was extremely excited to be five because she would be starting school once the summer had come and gone.

"Hold on daddy!" The little girl yelled with a loud sigh and Sherlock could hear John chuckling. "Here we come." She announced hopping down the steps with John following right behind.

"You look pretty." Noted the detective as the girl ran to him. She had gone out earlier in the day with Madi, who took her to get her hair cut and styled in loose curls as well as her nails painted. Madi proceeded to buy her a new shirt and skinny jeans which John had help her put on moments ago. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Thank you. And yes I am ready! Madi got me this for the party, too." Darby said excitedly looking down at her clothes the reaching up signing that she wanted to carried. She was on the small side for her age and didn’t weigh much so it was still very easily for both fathers to carry her.

"Here its supposed to be cold tonight." John said holding up the child's jacket as well as his husbands. John helped the girl into her coat and put her backpack back on before checking her portable oxygen tank well Sherlock and Darby chatted away. "Alright we're all set to go." Announced the doctor grabbing the gift and following his family down the stairs.

"Do you think grandpa will like his gift?" Darby asked as they rode in the cab to the Littletons flat. 

"He will love it, its from you baby doll how could he not?" John teased pulling her closer to his side. 

"Yeah your right." Darby said happily looking down at the box in her lap. 

"Happy birthday grandpa!" Darby yelled running into the flat when Belle opened the door.

"Thanks! Good to see you angel, you've grown since the last time I've seen you." Hank teased wrapping the girl in a warm hug.

"Its only been a few hours, silly." Darby giggled kissing his bearded cheek. "Grandma!" The girl yelled running back to the old woman who looked just like the girl and hugging her.

"Hey there sweets. Are you a bit excited?" Belle asked laughing.

"Thats to say the least." Sherlock said rolling his eyes. "All day she hasn't talked of anything else other than the gift she got." 

"Can he open it now please please please?" She asked holding the gift and jumping up and down beside her grandfather. 

"Baby doll, slow down a bit yeah." John chuckled shaking his head and sitting beside Sherlock on the sofa.

"Lets just wait for Madi then we will do gifts okay." Belle laughed and both grandfather and granddaughter let out a whine of disappointment. "Oh hush Hank, be an adult and wait patiently." Belle teased hitting his arm playfully making Darby giggle. The girl walked over to Sherlock and placed the gift in his lap before running back to her grandpa and climbing into his lap.

"Can we do a story?" She asked wiggling happily and the man nodded. This was what the grandfather and little girl did anytime they were together. One would start with some small detail and they would build off each other, taking turns creating the plot and exciting parts. "Once I met a fish who could change colors whenever he passed a special rock." Started the little girl.

The three others listened for a little while until the story because too complex for them to follow but the old man and little girl were keeping up fine. John sighed shaking his head at how big his daughters imagination was.

"Belle, hows Taylor doing?" John finally asked turning towards the woman. 

"He’s good, called last night." She sighed looking down sadly. Taylor was the oldest of the Littleton children, then Madi, then Sidney Darby's biological mother who had died four years ago. Taylor had moved to America a few months after Sidney died. "He wants to come home sometime soon and see all of us again, its been four years. He finished school there to become a dentist and has gotten a really good job working in an office with a man who has worked in that area for a while." He smiled showing she was very proud of her son’s accomplishments. "He has saved up the money and is hoping to come in the next month or so."

"Thats great! How long will he stay?" John asked. He and Belle soon fell into a deep conversation about Taylor and what working in the medical field was like.

Sherlock was going to join in but soon became distracted by Hank and Darby’s story. They had been going for ten minutes and still they did not act like they were struggling for ideas. Sherlock was always so fascinated by how easily the girl could keep up and keep adding to the story. He had noticed a few times that Hank would run out of good ideas but Darby was still just popping them out like mad.

"Hey sorry I’m late." Madi announced shutting the door with a thud behind her.

"Yay presents!" Darby shouted scrambling off Hanks lap to get his gift. "Open open open...please." She grinned hands tucked under her chin playing with her oxygen cord.

"Alright alright." Laughed the old man waiting for Madi to sit before pulling back the paper. It was a stack of three books; the first was a joke book, second was a journal, and the third was black leather.

"The jokes are funny I read some." Darby said pointing to the first book then the next. "This ones so we can write our stories we make up. And this one." She pointed to the last one taking a deep breath. "Daddy helped me but its some of our stories we made up. Daddy had written some of them down as we made them up and I chose my favorites and got the book then he helped me write them in it. Theres our bear one after the bad guy took me away and the one about my shoes." She grinned up at Hank as he looked at her mouth slightly open.

"This is amazing angel! Thank you so much." He put the books to the side and pulled the little girl into a tight hug. "Thank you, this is better than I could have asked for." 

"You bet, grandpa!" She giggled in his ear as he pulled her up to sit in his lap.

"Okay next." Belle chimed in handing a new gift to her husband. "This one is really for both of you." Darby grinned and helped pull away the paper. Both Darby and Hank gasped at the sight, it was three new boxes of legos; one cars and aeroplanes then the other two houses. "You two love to make stories well playing with legos and John told me what they were getting you so." She shrugged.

"Yeah!" The little girl squealed giving her grandfather a high five. "These are gonna be fun." 

"Yes and it will help if you have... people to play with." Madi pulled a bag out if her purse and handed it to her father. He opened it to find smaller packages that contained little lego people. "Mum told me what she was doing so I thought I'd help." Madi laughed as she watched her father and niece look at the different bags.

"Look grandpa! This one has a cowboy." Darby giggled pointing to the package. 

"This one has a ninja." Added the old man holding up the pack for Darby to see. They both were soon into a deep conversation about the new people they had gotten and forgot about everyone else around them.

"We might have wanted to do present after everything else." Belle laughed as the little girl squealed with laughter. 

"Yeah she probably won't want to come home now." John chuckled as he and everyone else watched the two with love.

"You're right John she probably won't." Sherlock snorted beside him. "She will want to stay the night until she remembers that she doesn't have her wolf or blanket." All four adults laughed at this because they all knew Darby would not sleep anywhere without her comfort objects unless John or Sherlock were holding her. 

"Shall we have cake now, then?" Belle asked after talking for a bit longer and Darby and Hank had moved to the floor to play with their new toy.

"Yes." Hank smiled up at his wife lifting himself from the floor with a grunt and following her to the kitchen.

"Come on baby doll." Sherlock said lifting the girl from the ground and kissing her cheek.

"Daddy, you know you don't have to carry me if you dont want to right?"

"I know but I love too and so does papa." Sherlock chuckled kissing her cheek again as John grinning beside them in agreement. 

They sung happy birthday and now sat around the table eating and chatting lightly. Sherlock was growing bored and inpatient until he saw what Darby was doing. Slowly Darby traced the tablecloth with her finger, following the pattern. She then went back and seemed to be counting the number of petals each flower had along with leafs. She took a bite of cake then went back to counting.

"Have you figured it out?" Sherlock asked once she took her hand away and just looked at the fabric.

"Yeah. Theres fifteen flowers before it repeats again. Ever first, third, and thirteenth flower have six petals well the rest have seven. All but seven of them have three leafs when the rest have two or two and a half that show. Only one flower out of them all has eight petals and one leaf and its the one that begins that pattern." She let the words roll out off her tongue like she had seen Sherlock do so many times. He loved watching her make her own small deductions in her own way.

"Good job baby girl. Can you guess how many times the pattern repeats and how many flowers there are in total?"

"No daddy you silly! I would have to walk around and papa would get mad because thats not good manners." She giggled pushing at his arm lightly. 

"Okay okay." Sherlock surrendered kissing the girls head and running his fingers through her hair. 

"Grandpa, can we go play again please?" Darby asked as she finished her milk a few minutes later. The old man took his last bit of cake and nodded to the girl standing and holding out a hand for her to take. They went over to the floor and soon were deep in building a story as they played with the new toy men and houses. John, Sherlock, Madi and Belle watched for a minute before going back to their conversation about the new cases they were working on lately. 

"Alright well I have to go to work." Madi announced standing and walking to Darby. "See you later sweets, thanks for going shopping with me today." Madi said happily hugging the little girl.

"Thanks for taking me! I love you, see ya’ later." Answered the little girl kissing the woman's cheek before lying back down on the floor next to Hank and starting to build again. 

"Bye guys." Madi waved and was out the door with one last hug from Darby. Another hour passed without anyone really noticing until Darby pulled at Johns jacket.

"What's up, baby girl?" Asked the father turning towards her. 

"Hold me, I'm tired." She whispered reaching her arms up at him. He quickly scooped her up and looked at his watch.

"Well you're tired because its an hour and a half past your bedtime." He sighed wrapping his arms tight around her as she nuzzled into him.

"Oh my, it's already ten thirty." Belle exclaimed placing a hand over her chest. She quickly stood and gathered up all the plates and cups with Hanks help. When John passed Darby over to Sherlock and made to help she hit his hands away. "You two need to get that little girl home and into bed, not help us clean. We love all three of you but go, our granddaughter needs sleep." She pressed with a slight grin. 

John and Sherlock both laughed and Darby was already nodding off. "Alright alright." John said putting his hands up. "We will see you all soon." They said their goodbyes and were practically pushed out the door by Belle so John wouldn't try to help again. Both grandparents wanted what was best for Darby, which was sleep at the moment, and if that went extra work then so be it. 

By the time the three got home Darby was fast asleep in Sherlock's arms and did not want to be moved. 

"Come on baby doll, you have to let go of daddy to at least go potty so you don't wet the bed." John tried as they stood in their flat.

"Uh-huh, daddy." Darby said defiantly holding tight to Sherlock eyes still closed. Sherlock didn't do anything to help his husband, he was more than happy to hold his daughter and even more happy that she wanted him to hold her. John glared at his husbands smile as the man tighten his arms around the girl and she sighed with content. 

"Fine, then you don't want to pee on daddy do you?" John asked arching an eyebrow at that idea. Sherlock looked at John, eyes become round with sudden realization and his arms loosened around the body he was holding. Darby opened her eyes at Johns words and when she felt daddy loosen his grip knew she had lost.

"Fine but only if daddy holds me after I'm done and in my pj's, okay?" She bargained looking between the two father's.

"Okay." Sherlock promised setting her on the ground. She went to the bathroom and ran upstairs to change then back to Sherlock where he had moved to the sofa. She climb into his lap holding tightly onto her baby blanket and wolf.

"Papa its kinda hard to breath." Darby whispered looking over at John where he was looking at the mail.

"Oh lets see what we can do about that then shall we?" John smiled at the girl and sat next to Sherlock opening the oxygen backpack. "Well the knob is turned down thats why its hard to breath your not getting anything at all." John said with a small laugh as he fix the problem.

"Thank you." The little girl sighed taking a deep breath and curling closer to Sherlock. The detective kissed the girls head as she fell asleep and turned so he could lay his head in John's lap. 

"She loves you so much Sherlock, I’m starting to get jealous of how much she wants to be with you." John teased running his hand through the mans curls.

Sherlock scoffed shaking his head. "Really John you think she loves me more than she loves you? Yesterday all she wanted was you. You to play with her, you to get home from work, you to hold her, you to take her to the park. Don't be ridiculous, she loves you just as much, if not more than she loves me." Sherlock said firmly. He hated when John thought their daughter loved one of them more than the other. 

"I know I know, I just like to tease you." John giggled leaning and kissing the man then their daughter's head where it lay on Sherlock's chest. The little girl sighed and moved her head closer to the lips well mumbling a small ‘papa’ which made both fathers hearts lift with love.

The two fathers talked for a while longer about nothing at all. John kept doing things to get Sherlock to laugh and would kiss his nose whenever he did. 

"We better go put Darby in her bed and go to sleep ourselves, I have work in the morning." John announced after yawning widely. Sherlock nodded sitting up slowly and the little girl let out a loud snore. John and Sherlock looked at each other and started giggling wildly. "That was like how I snore, how did that come out of her?" 

"I dont know but it was adorable." Sherlock giggled standing and heading up the stairs to the girls room. As Sherlock laid her down Darby woke slightly and let out a whine of protest. "Shh baby, go back to sleep." Sherlock whispered kissing her head and Leo nuzzled closer to the girls warm body. He changed her oxygen cord to the different machine before going back down stairs.

"She go to bed okay?" John asked as Sherlock came into their room. Nodding the taller man climb under the blankets and into Johns side pressing his freezing toes onto the man’s shin making him yelp.

"Warning Sherlock please, I don't mind, but you have to warn me first." John scolded well Sherlock just smirked and nuzzled closer to his side. "Your an ass sometimes."

"You love my ass so I'll take that as a compliment." Sherlock shot back looking up at John with a smirk. 

"Oh shut up." Giggled the older man turn in off the light. "Go to sleep." He huffed kissing his detective one last time and pinching his bum. "Yes I do love this." He giggled again as Sherlock yelped and they both settled down for the night.

Darby woke crying and holding her tummy, she hadn't been kicked but it still felt like she had. She opened her eyes and saw him, he was putting on his rings again because she made noise. Where were papa and daddy they should have found her by now. They probably weren't even looking anymore because they were sick of her with her surgery to come and them always having to help her. She would have been sick of her too if she were papa and daddy. Even if they did find her the man said he was going to kill them and her. She just wanted her oxygen back and a coat and some food. The man came forward and lifted her by her hair with one hand and started to slap her cheeks with the back of his other hand so the rings would cut.

Both fathers woke with a start at the loud bark that filled the room. They both sat up straight in bed looking around to find Leo at the door barking again before running out. Jumping out of bed they ran for the stairs following the dog up. There was a small scream and they tripped over each other trying to get up the steps faster. 

Finally they made it up and burst into the room to find Darby thrashing in her bed sobbing. Both father's knew what was happening, it happened every so often since she had been kidnapped a year ago. She was having a flashback, she must have woken from a nightmare of the same thing and it triggered the flashback. 

"Darby." John jumped for the girl scooping her into his arms and pressed his lips to her ear. "Come on baby, you're safe." He whispered holding her as Sherlock held onto her hands so she wouldn't hit him. John was the only one who could draw her out of her flashbacks since he was the one who had found her in the old building when she had been kidnapped. 

"Baby its me, come on you're safe. Hes not here, he's not going to hurt you, you're okay. Come on baby, come out of it, I’m right here so is daddy, come on baby girl." He whispered rubbing her back and pressing kisses all around her ear as she sobbed.

Darby screamed when the man threw her on the ground and kicked her. She hated all of this, being kicked was the worst. She just wanted papa and daddy thats it, just wanted them to hold her and tell her it was okay but all she got was the kicks and the man screaming at her to stop crying. Something changed and now someone was holding her hands and something warm was pressed against her ear. She could still feel the man kicking her again and again but she focused on the warm around her hands and ear. 

"Open your eyes baby girl, you're here with daddy and I, come on you can do it." John prompted hugging her tight and whispering in her ear well rubbing his nose on her temple knowing the warmth helped her come out of the flashback.

Darby sobbed again at the man's foot kicked again and again. She pushed her head towards the warmth and felt papa nose. "Open your eyes baby girl, you're here with daddy and I, come on you can do it." She heard papas soft voice over the sound of her own sobs and the bad mans mean yells. Maybe papas voice was right and she just had to open her eyes. 

John and Sherlock watched as Darby let out one last sob then slowly let her eyes flicker open. "Papa." She yelled falling forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both father's sighed with relief as she came out of her flashback. 

“Shh, love. Its okay Daddy and I are both right here nothings going to happen, you’re safe.” John whispered hugging her close and Sherlock rubbed her back. The little girl was shaking from fear and fatigue, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat as well. “Come on look around daddy and I got you, its okay hes not here.” He whispered kissing her head where she was hiding her face in his neck. 

Darby sniffed once, tears still falling hot into Johns shoulder before sitting up slowly. John gave her a small smile and Sherlock came around and wiped away her tears. “See there ya’ go. You're here with us, no one will ever take you again.” John whispered as Darby reached for Sherlock who happily took her. She curled into his body pressing her ear to his chest but lifting her hands to his curls letting the soft waves run through her fingers. John smiled at his husband and daughter knowing this was like therapy for both of them. Sherlock liked to be able to hold the girl and Darby liked to hear Sherlocks heartbeat.

“Come on John, Darby's sleeping with us tonight.” John picked up the portable oxygen and followed Sherlock down the stairs and to their room. Once they were settled in again, Darby started crying again. “Darby calm down, he is gone and will never come back again. You just had a flashback hes not here papa and I are, you are okay.” Sherlock whispered pulling her tight to his chest as John rubbed her back.

“I know, I-I-I.” She hiccuped because she was crying so hard. “Just this time I-I kept thinking you and papa weren't goin-ing to make it-it.” She sobbed grabbing onto Sherlock's shirt for dear life. 

“Baby doll, daddy and I will always find you, you know that, now calm down, you're here with daddy and I. Shh nothings going to happen well you're with us.” John said comfortingly. 

“I kn-now.” She cried taking a deep breath. Sherlock and John kept saying comforting things until the girl was asleep again. Sherlock kept a tight grip on the girl as John kissed his and her head before curling close to them and falling asleep himself. Sherlock stayed awake watching the little girl who nuzzled closer to him every so often and twitched in her sleep. He was so happy to have her in his arms and John sleeping with his legs tied with his. Sherlock once thought he would never have this and was so happy he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Next chapters going to be a whole lot of fluffy so be excited!!! Please let me know what you think or if you have ideas you would like to see in the story love to hear them!!!
> 
> -V


	3. Five Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years ago John and Sherlock made a decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments, kudos, and is reading the story!! Really hope you all like this, I just got the idea and yeah... HERE IT IS!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!! Or if you have any questions I would be so happy to answer them!! love you all, hope you like :D
> 
> P.S. FLUFFY!!!!!!!

Five years earlier

John trailed his fingers over Sherlock's lips, nose, and cheekbones tracing over every line of the mans face. They had finished a huge case hours ago and had just finished have the most wonderful sex. Now Sherlock lay with his eyes closed and let John study his face well he almost purred like a cat. 

"Your adorable." John whispered smiling softly down at his husband. They had been married for a year two weeks ago and they were both had been very excited to celebrate the day. 

"Dont be ridiculous, John. I am not adorable." Sherlock huffed opening his ice blue eyes to glare up at the doctor. John just giggled and kissed the man again before returning to following the lines of the mans face with his finger. 

"Sherlock?" John finally broke the silence that had fallen over them minutes ago. The younger man hummed opening his eyes again. "Do you... do you or did you ever want to have a kid or kids?" John asked brow furrowed and he let his hand fall to the man's stomach and head be supported by his other hand so he was above Sherlock a bit.

"I-I... Why?" Sherlock asked caught off guard. "Why are you asking?"

"I dont know, I just wanna know really." John said in explanation. 

"John I’m not... good at that kind of thing. I never really thought I would get the opportunity to have someone to have children with." Sherlock whispered not looking at his husband. 

"What? Love, you had to have had at least a hope of someday having a child and wife or husband at some point in your life." John said in surprise and Sherlock still wouldn't look at him.

"I never did as a child or teen, people were always making fun of me back then. I didn't want to be with someone who made me feel like that. Everyone made fun of me, even my cousins and brother… while everyone except grandmama. I only ever wanted to be with someone once and have kids with them before you and I got together." Sherlock explained still keeping his eyes away.

"The Woman?" John asked looking down at Sherlock who glanced up to glare at his words before looking away again.

"No of course not her. I have told you John I didn't love her." Sherlock scolded, playing with the blanket that was loosely thrown over them both. Why was he so embarrassed to tell John? Yes he might find it a bit creepy but... "You. You when you lived here before the... fall. You when you were with Mary." Sherlock whispered so quietly John would have thought he was hearing things if he hadn't seen Sherlock's lips move. 

"Sherlock." John breathed heart fluttering with love. He cupped Sherlock's cheek making him look up and saw a pink painted across the man's cheeks. John couldn't think of what to say so he leaned and kissed the detective instead. "Yes now there is no doubt that you're adorable." John giggled.

"John." Sherlock huffed and it sounded more like 'Jawn'.

"Oh hush." Giggled the doctor slapping at Sherlock's naked hip. "Do you still want that? Yeah I know I kinda ruined it being with Mary, but do you still kinda want a baby?" John asked again.

"I haven't thought about it again. Im not good with kids though, I'm not patients enough for them. I couldn't just sit there holding and feeding them all day long, I'd go mad. Then the pooping and spitting up, I can handle a mess, just look at the flat, but not that kind of mess. And what poor child would want me for a father? I don't know how to get adults to like me let alone a child that can only answer yes or no, and for the first year not even that. Who would want to let me raise their child?" Sherlock vomited looking away from John again.

"I would." John answered simply. "I want to let you help me raise a child. To help me teach it how to live a good life, not just a everyday boring one." John whispered making Sherlock look back up at him. 

"You would?"

"Yeah of course. But darling I was just asking, we don't have to go and find a baby right now. I just wanted to know what you thought so dont worry about it." John whispered kissing him again. "The thing you need to worry about is me doing this." John climb over Sherlock moving down his body and took the now turning hard penis into his mouth.

~~~

It was a week later when the subject came up again. The two men were cuddling on the sofa watching crap telly when a baby toy ad came on the screen.

"Do babies really need that; a bowl that doesn't spill?" Sherlock asked in disgust looking up at John from where his head was in the shorter mans lap.

"Yeah I guess." John said just as confused as Sherlock. 

"Thats idiotic, our child is never going to use that." Sherlock huffed glaring at the telly.

"Wait what?" John asked completely caught off guard by Sherlock's words. 

"That thing is stupid John, they are just-"

"Not the bowl Sherlock." John cut in looking down at Sherlock and turning off the telly. "You said our child, so you want to have kids then?" John asked running his hand though the man's hair. 

"Oh I uhh." Sherlock stammered looking away then back up at John. "Yes, I have thought about it and yes I want to have a child with you. Well not have a child but adopt or whatever." John grinned leaning down and pressed a kiss to the dark haired mans lips.

"You are absolutely amazing." John giggled kissing Sherlock again. "So you want to adopt then and not have someone have the baby for us?"

"Well yes adopt, I cant wait nine months for some stupid lady to have our child." Sherlock huffed. "Once we tell Mycroft we want a baby there will be one waiting on the door step."

"I don't think he'll leave it on the doorstep its still a bit cold for that." John teased pulling at Sherlock's hair lightly before returning to the massage. "Do you want a girl or boy? I’m fine with either, I just want a child."

"A boy you could play rugby with in the park like most fathers do. But you always wanted a girl, that was the thing you were most disappointed about with Mary's fake pregnancy. You want a boy to play with and a girl to love and throw kisses upon." Sherlock said simply not answering Johns question. "I really don't mind, I just want to help you raise the child." 

"Okay so either then." John clarified reaching for his laptop and handing it to Sherlock. "Look for a website for adoption." He answered to Sherlock's questioning look. 

Sherlock found a few different sites and they filled out the needed information and sent it in. John kept kissing Sherlock whispering excitedly 'I can't believe we're doing this!' and Sherlock would have to cover his mouth to make him be quiet so he could work. 

"There, four different websites that have us on record now." Sherlock sighed closing the laptop and putting it on the floor before turning to hide his face in Johns jumper. "Do you really think I can do this?" He mumbled. 

"Love." John said softly pulling at Sherlock to look at him. "Darling if anyone in this world could raise a child to become the best it could be, it would be you. I can tell already all you want is what's best for them and we don't even have them yet. You're going to be an amazing daddy so stop worrying." 

"Fine." Sherlock huffed trying to act annoyed but couldn't hide the small smile that crossed his lips. "Wait, who is going to be who? The child can't call us both 'dad'? And what names do we use? Dad and what else? Not father, that reminds me too much for my childhood."

"Well there's dad, papa, uhh baba, pop there's a lot the kid could call us." John said thinking with a frown.

"I like papa and dad out of those. Baba seems to close to baby and pop that's just idiotic." Sherlock explained making John giggle and kiss him again. "So who will be who out of those?"

John stopped humming as he thought. "You seem more like a dad to me than a papa." He shrugged. "Your dad I’m papa. But I think for you it might be dada then daddy for the first few years." John said with a cheeky grin well Sherlock frowned thinking. 

"I don't mind, the child will be little so they won't know any different." Sherlock sighed grinning softly at the thought of having a small child call him daddy. "What about their name?"

"Oh... I don't know, do you have anything you want to name it?"

"Hamish."

"What, why my middle name? Don't put that name on the poor child." John asked shaking his head.

"John when The Woman was here and she kept flirting with me you suggested it. 'Hamish... if you're looking for baby names.' Those were your words. And we are looking for baby names so Hamish." Sherlock explained waving his hands around.

"Fine then William for the middle name."

"No!"

"Then Scott. If we are using my middle name, then we are using one of yours as well." John said firmly with a wicked grin.

"Fine Hamish William Watson-Holmes for a boy. What about a girl?" Sherlock huffed.

"Annabeth."

"No nothing that starts with an A it could always be Mary's real name." Sherlock huffed again bringing his hands up to his thinking position. "Sidney?"

"No, ex-girlfriends name. Uhh Victoria?"

"Could be good, but then its a very common name." Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he thought.

"Okay Virginia?"

"To American, that was one of the main states that was there when they broke away from us. Rachel?" Sherlock closed his eyes thinking of different names he has heard.

"That was my great aunts name who I stayed with when I would come home on leave from the army. She was amazing, she died a while ago when I was in my twenties... so I guess I only stayed with her once." John told looking down at Sherlock. "I dont think I like it for a first name but a middle name yeah."

"Hmm yes middle name works well. So first name...?"

"Donny?"

"No! To much like Donovan." Sherlock growled glaring at John.

"Oh I didn't even think if that, but no nothing close to her or Anderson. Umm... why are girl names so much harder?" John asked shaking his head well petting Sherlock's hair.

"I dont know." Sighed Sherlock as his phone buzzed. "Oh case!" He yelled jumping up pulling John with him. 

~~~

"How stupid are people! He was at the crime scene, did he really expect not to be caught." Sherlock huffed walking through the door of 221B and flopped down on the sofa to sulk. 

"I dont know love, you're the genius not me." John chuckled setting down their dinner on the coffee table. 

"Darby?" Sherlock said suddenly sitting up and looking at John. "Darby, I used to know a girl named that, she was the only one in school who didn't make fun of me but she let me eat with her at lunch, it was only for a week before she moved to America."

"Darby... Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes." John tried out the name letting it play on his tongue. "I like it. Its different, I have never heard it before so she won't have to deal with other people having it. But its not too different."

"Yes and its not to hard to pronounce like Mycroft." 

"Yeah, and it just sounds like a cute little girls name." John said looking up as he thought about the name. "How would you spell it? D-a-r-b-i-e or r-b-e-e or r-b-y?"

"The Darby I knew was i-e." 

"Thats sounds to much like the Barbie dolls. I like it with a y though, it would be easier for her to spell it." John said as he passed out their food.

"So D-a-r-b-y it is then?" Sherlock asked taking a bite of his food and John nodded. 

"Hamish William Watson-Holmes for a boy or Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes for a girl." John grinned as he thought of finally holding a baby in his arms that was his and Sherlock's.

The two men finished their dinner talking about the things they would need to do before a child could be brought to 221B; a room, clean, baby toys, and other things. John cleaned up well Sherlock went to do an experiment. 

"You know you will have to clean up this when we get a baby. We can't just have random chemicals around for them to get into." John told leaning against the counter and looking at Sherlock who slowly looked up at him.

"I could just clean off the top shelf then not you or the child could get to it." Sherlock suggested with a snicker at the short joke.

"Yes that works you giant of a man." John huffed grabbing the newspaper and walking to his set. "Oh hello Mycroft." John said when he turned and saw the man at the door.

"John." He nodded letting himself in and sat in Johns chair. "So as I was coming up it sounded like you two are thinking of adopting a child, is that so?"

"Yeah, put our info in with four different sites today." John said with a grin sitting in Sherlock's chair as Sherlock grumbled something about 'Fat Mycroft always getting his fat nose into everything.'

"Well that always nice to hear, mummy will be excited." Mycroft smiled. "Now brother mine I have a case for y-"

"No! Get out Mycroft and go eat some cake." Sherlock said loud and clear making both older men roll their eyes.

"Fine. Good day to you, John." Mycroft stood and let himself out.

"Could be nice to him ya'know." John sighed moving back to his chair and opening the paper.

"I could but that would take the fun out of it." Sherlock shot back from the kitchen making John laugh.

~~~

It was a week later; Sherlock was bored yelling at John to find something for him to do. 

"Love I have checked both our emails twice as well as my blog and your website and Greg doesn't have anything. Its your turn to look." John huffed as he made tea for them. The sun was shining in on 221B warm and bright in the afternoon of the beginning of march.

"John." Sherlock whined and it sounded more like 'Jawn'. "There has to be something to do, I’m going mad!... Do you want to have sex?"

"Sherlock I’m not filling in your boredom with sex." John glared handing the man his tea.

"You want to have sex though. I have read the signs off you all day. Your trousers are to-"

"Sherlock enough. Yes I want sex but I am not having it with you to fill in your boredom, I told you that." John snapped sitting in his chair.

"Fine." Sherlock huffed looking around when Johns phone rang. "Case! Answer it!" 

"Hush so I can!" John tried to hide his giggle. "Hello?"

"Hi is this Mr. Watson-Holmes?" Came a calm woman's voice.

"Yes, how can I help you." He asked holding Sherlock off with one hand.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Rose from LovingArms the adoption program. Is Mr. Holmes there with you?" 

"Yes he is one second." John said happily pulling Sherlock into his lap and putting his mobile to his shoulder. "Its one of the adoption programs we signed up for." He informed and Sherlock went wide eyed taking his hand and nodding. "Okay he is right here. Do you want me to put you on speaker or something?"

"Yes that would probably be easier." John quickly hit the button.

"Okay." 

"Great! So, how our program works is we get a new child and put in their information and the system pulls someone out randomly from the many people that have signed up with us. We received a new child last week and put their information in and you were the ones selected!" Mrs. Rose explained happily and both men felt breathless. 

"Really?" John asked grin spreading across his face. "So what happens now?" 

"We need you both to come down and fill out the paperwork, and we will explain more then. When would be a good time for you to come?"

"How soon can we come, we can come right now?" Sherlock asked grinning just as much as John.

"You can come now? Oh that works perfectly!" She said happily. She gave them the address and told them she would see them soon. Both men jumped up grabbing shoes and coats falling down the stairs after each other.

"Oh boy what’s going on? You're making such a racket up there." Mrs. Hudson asked as they came to the bottom steps.

"Not now Mrs. Hudson, we have a baby to adopt." Sherlock called and John just grinned at the woman following his husband out onto the street. The cab ride felt like it took forever and both men felt like they were about to jump out of their sets. Finally the cab stopped in front of the building and John throw the cabbie some bills, more than he should have with a new baby to adopt. They both walked hurriedly up to the front desk.

"Name and who are you here to see?" Said the woman behind the desk with a squeaky voice.

"Mr. Holmes and Watson-Holmes here to see Mrs. Rose." Sherlock said nicer then John had seen him act to someone new in a long time.

"Oh right this way." She stood and lead them down a hallway that was nicely decorated. The two men, so to be fathers, took each others hand following quickly. The squeaky desk woman opened a door and stepped aside for them to enter. Behind another desk was the woman they knew was Mrs. Rose. As Sherlock walked in he could tell Mycroft had been there only an hour before by the smell of his aftershave. He wanted to complain but he couldn't he was too excited about getting a baby.

"Oh welcome sit please." Said Mrs. Rose turning into mother of all, which was expected with her line of work. "Well before we get started with paper work I thought you might like to know about your child, right?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"Yes please!" Both soon to be fathers said at the same time excitement over taking them.

"Well, the baby is a girl." Both men gasped grinning wider. "The mother carried her full term and her family informed us that the mother did not smoke or drink while pregnant. The mother turned seventeen well carrying the child and the father ran away once he heard the word ‘pregnant’. The mother wants to live her life not weighed down by anything and that is why she gave the child up." Mrs. Rose looked up from her paper quickly to make sure the men were still okay. "The mothers family wanted to keep the child but the mother wants nothing to do with her. She told our people 'I just want the baby to have a good life with a good family.' So the family didn't fight her wishes and let the baby be taken.  
"The baby weighed 7 pounds and was 43 centimeter long. She was born February 19th at six thirty-seven p.m. She is now two weeks old and we are hoping will be in your care by next week." The woman took a deep breath looking up at the men. John had already fallen in love with the little girl and he hadn't even seen a picture of her yet. Sherlock was grinning ear to ear thinking of his soon to be daughter.

"Do you have a picture of her we can see or can you at least tell us more about her?" John asked squeezing Sherlock's hand.

"Oh yes here, that was taken three days ago." She pushed a picture across the desk and Sherlock gingerly picked it up holding it so both he and John could see. The child in the picture looked like any other new baby but she was different because she was almost theirs. At just two weeks her cheeks were already filling out and her lips puckered in the cutest way. She had a little purple dress on which had bee’s stitched onto it. Her eyes were closed and her hands were up by her face. It was easy to tell she already had a lot of hair even though it was light in color.

"Shes beautiful." John whispered tears coming to his eyes and Sherlock nodded beside him. "Can we keep this until she at least comes home?" He asked looking up at Mrs. Rose who was grinning.

"Yes of course, its your for forever. Now should we start on the paperwork? The sooner it gets done, the sooner it get processed, and the sooner she gets to go home with you." Both men nodded and Sherlock put the picture in his lap and couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to soon have the real little girl there instead. 

"Okay first lets start with the birth certificate. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes." Sherlock said proudly.

"Okay..." The three adults went through every piece of paperwork making sure nothing was missed. "Okay I will send it off right now." Mrs. Rose said when they had finished.

"Okay. Sherlock were getting a baby." John said excitedly hugging his husband as they stood. 

"Oh I think I might regret this." Mrs. Rose whispered drawing the soon to be fathers attention. "Okay I have never done this before but follow me." She stepped around the desk and started for the door, doctor and detective following quickly. She lead them down three different hallways to where they came to a big window. "We only have four babies with us right now and your baby Darby is... right there." She pointed to the center crib where a little bundle was fast asleep. 

"Shes amazing." John whispered tears springing to his eyes again as he watched the slow rise and fall of the baby's chest.

"She is John, she is. And she's ours soon." Sherlock hummed sniffing because he was definitely not crying. "Can we hold her?"

"Im sorry but no, I'm not even supposed to let you back here." Mrs. Rose bit her lip looking around to make sure no one had seen them. "Okay I’m sorry but that is going to have to be enough, I don't want to get in trouble or you in trouble, come on." She put a hand on their shoulders and they stiffly started to move their feet still looking through the glass at the baby.

"I will call you as soon as the paperwork comes through and we can set up a time for her to be picked up or delivered to your home." Mrs. Rose said once they were in the front room again.

"Okay thank you." John nearly giggle he was so filled with joy, well Sherlock was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. 

-

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock yelled when they were home again.

"What what, what is it?" She asked worried rushing out into the hall.

"Were having a baby girl." John giggle grabbing Sherlock and pulled him into a hard warm kiss.

"Oh my boys I’m so happy for you!" She nearly yelled jumping to hug them. "When will she be coming home? Whats her name?"

"Darby, and the paperwork just has to go through." Sherlock grinned and Mrs. Hudson's face fell.

"Boys that can take weeks to a month." She informed with a sad smile and Sherlock scoffed.

"Mycroft had been there no more then an hour before us. I will be surprised if it takes more than a week to get the papers through." 

"Shit! Sherlock we only have a week! We need to go shopping, come on." John grabbed the man's hand pulling him outside to stop a cab. 

Soon they were walking the aisles of a baby shop. The had a crib, stroller, baby set, bottles, binkies, diapers and wipes, and clothes piled into a basket. Sherlock was huffing about how stupid some of the things the store carried were. 

"Hush Sherlock, some people think their baby needs all of that." John finally said, but he wasn't mad, he was too excited to be mad. He grabbed a pink fluffy dress holding up for Sherlock to see and the man shook his head in disgust. 

"She doesn't look like the type of girl to wear pink and have her nails and hair done. She looks like the type to play with the boys, getting muddy as she jumps in puddles not worrying about if her clothes get dirty." Sherlock said in a matter of fact tone holding up a pair of jeans and a simple green shirt.

"I think you're right, love. She seems like a girl who want to have fun outside, not be getting her hair done." John grinned grabbing socks and pajamas. They kept going through the shop until they had what they thought was enough for one days shop.

-

"We need to go clean out my old room so we can put everything up." John sighed once they had gotten all the new things up and into the flat. "The bed is still up there as well as some of my old things." He sighed again scratching the back of his head looking down at the boxes they had just bought. "We can still use the dresser thats up there as well."

“Mrs. Hudson will let us put the extra things in the downstairs apartment until we find something to do with them." Sherlock said with a wave of his hand. "John we forgot blankets, baby soup and stuffed animals."

"Love we can get that tomorrow."

"Yes but I want to get the blanket and stuffed animal right. I have been looking online and it says children do better when they have something that stays the same like a blanket or stuffed animal. It helps them adapt to the new environment." Sherlock explained looking up at John with a bit of worry.

"Have you really been looking online for things like that?" John asked sitting on the floor beside Sherlock. 

"Of course John don't be ridiculous. I have been researching since we signed up. How much they'll need to eat, how much sleep, how fast she should be growing, when she should start walking and talking. I have found a few blogs on how children adapt being brought home; thats where I found the comfort objects thing." Sherlock replied easily.

"Your amazing love." John whispered kissing Sherlock softly. "Let me take you to bed." John stood taking Sherlock's hand and kissed him the whole way to their room.

-

"We won't be able to have sex whenever we want anymore." John told sitting up from where he had been laying on his stomach dozing lightly in after sex bliss.

"True." Sherlock sighed rolling closer to his husband. The detective started slowly running his fingers over John's chest letting a silence fall over them. John looked down at Sherlock with love pressing down and kissing the mans curls. "Aren't you worried?" Sherlock finally asked the question that had been nagging at his mind all day.

"What do you mean?"

"That I'll mess up. I’m not good with children, they want to much." Sherlock sighed letting his hand fall from Johns chest. "I scare most adults, how could a child ever love me? Darbys so small and sweet how could she ever love someone like me; she could probably fit in one of my hands right now." He sighed again throwing an arm over his eyes. "I could mess up in so many ways and get her hurt. I could be in my mind palace and she could fall and I would never know until I come out or you came home. I’m scared John, I could fail so easily." Sherlock confessed hiding his face more with his arm. “She will need so much from me and I don't know if I have the patience for that. Babies need held almost twenty-four seven, and they cry and poop and spit up, I can't take all of that. How are we supposed to go in cases when we have to take care of her?”

“Mrs. Hudson will want to spend time with her as well as Molly. Love, you will be fine, she will love you because you love her and will try your hardest with her. I will be there to help you as well, your not just doing this all on your own. I’ll be there as well as everyone else. Yes it might be hard to have the patience to hold her, but thats one of the best parts of a baby, they just want to be close to someone. And well you go in your mind palace she could just lay on your chest.” John suggested kissing Sherlocks elbow. “I believe you can do it darling, and I know Darby will love you. You're going to be an amazing dad.” Sherlock slowly moved his arm and looked up at John, his face was so full of love and truth. Sherlock reached for John connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

“I love you John.”

“I love you too.”

~~~

"Shut up John. I have made it this far I can finished it." Sherlock growled as John laughed. For the past hour Sherlock had been trying to put together the crib. Its was five days later and both men felt like they were going to explode with excitement. 

"Why in hell is the leg up there? Did you even read the instructions?" John asked taking the booklet into his hands.

"No! I don't need instructions John." 

"Apparently you do." Giggled John. Almost another hour later and a lot of yelling from Sherlock they had the crib put together correctly. "See there, its up."

"Whatever." Sherlock grumbled falling back onto the pile of baby blankets they had bought. He grabbed one holding it up. "I like this one the best, I think we should have this one be the comfort object... and this stuffed animal."

"Okay." John said with a grin. The blanket was teal on the back then grey and white on the front. The front pattern was like flowers but yet it wasn't. On the edge was silk grey ridden to match the grey of the fabric. Both men had never felt anything softer than that blanket. The animal was a wolf, it was bigger so it wouldnt be lost easily, Sherlock figured it would be a little smaller than Darby was now. "Well that finishes up her room." John informed folding the last of the little clothes.

"Do we have her sleep up here for the first little while?" Sherlock asked sitting up and handing John things to put away.

"No, she's still too young to sleep on her own thats why I put the cradle down in our room by the bed." John smiled at Sherlock as the man nodded slowly.

"Oh I haven't seen it."

"I know, you haven't slept in three days. You know with Darby you're going to have to start sleeping more, babies wear you out." John sighed taking the chosen blanket out of Sherlock's hands and put it in the crib. 

"John thats ridiculous wh-"

"Hold on." John cut in as his phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Hi is this Mr. Watson-Holmes?"

"Yes."

"Hi its Mr. Rose."

"Oh hello, how are you, what can we help you with?" John asked excitedly looking down at Sherlock with a grin. Sherlock shot up standing beside John and tilting his head so he could hear their conversations. 

"Im good thank you, I hope you are the same. Well I have some good news and bad new for you and your husband. The bad news isn't horrible, just might be disappointing." She paused and both men felt nervousness spike through them. 

"Okay." John pressed wanting to know what was going on. 

"Well the good news is everything went through perfectly and she's your!" Both men, now fathers, grinned. "She could be brought to you today but thats where the bad news comes in. She has to get her first set of shots tomorrow so our team has decided to keep her for tonight, get her shots first thing in the morning, then bring her to you."

"Oh bloody hell, I thought that was going to be a lot worse." John sighed rubbing a hand down his face. "Okay so what do you need us to do?"

"Well since you're a doctor we will get her medical file tomorrow and leave them with you when we drop her off, but thats really it." Mrs. Rose told. "Also is it okay if we drop her off to you instead of having you pick her up here? Its just easier for us."

"Yes yes thats fine! What time will you be here?"

"Well her appointment is at nine, so ten or eleven at the latest if that works for you and Mr. Holmes?" 

"Okay, that's sounds great! That will work perfectly!" John said excitedly bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet.

"Okay good. We will have a list for you tomorrow of all the things the baby prefers like what formula and such. Sorry I have to go I have a meeting so I will let you go tell Mr. Holmes. See you tomorrow." And with that the woman ended the call. 

"Sherlock tomorrow!" John grinned hugging the wonderful man. His heart felt like it was going to explode he was so excited to hold his new baby.

"Tomorrow John." Sherlock sighed kissing the mans head. He couldn't wait to see the little girl up close and feel her in his arms.

~~~

"I want her to learn everything from you." John finally said as they lay in the dark trying to sleep that night. "I want to love her like I never was, I want her to know she is loved by us."

"She will John." Sherlock said simply running a hand up his husbands chest. 

"I dont want to hide things from her either, I think we should tell her shes adopted and just tell her that were happy her real mom gave her up because it meant we could have her. I know some adopted kids feel abandoned but I want her to know we will never leave her." Expressed John with a sigh. "I want to answer all her questions and not hide things from her. I don't want to half ass things with her. I want her to know she has all of us and she can trust us with anything."

"She will. You know I can't not tell her everything she asks about. And I think she should know about being adopted, she may still have a hard time with it but we will teach her that we wanted her, that we love her. And do I ever half ass anything?"

"Sleep and eating." John said with a slight chuckle.

"That doesn't count." Sherlock grumbled but he couldn't hide his laugh. "She will be safe with us, and we will give her everything she needs."

"I love you so much Sherlock, how did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I love you too, and I ask myself the same thing." Sherlock whispered nuzzling closer into Johns neck.

"Your adorable." John giggled kissing the mans head. 

"Jawn!"

"Hush, go to sleep you haven't slept in three days." Sherlock just grumbled and they both let sleep take them.

-

Both fathers woke early excitement rushing through them. They tried to consume their time picking things up, checking the girls new room, and making sure they had plenty of everything they would need.

"John, I need something to do, I’m going mad!" Sherlock yelled at nine thirty.

"I know love I am too. Hey call Greg and have him bring some cold cases for you to look at." John suggested handing Sherlock a plate of eggs and a cup of tea. "Eat. Don't look at me like that, you need food in your transport to be able to take care of Darby, eat."

"Fine." Huffed the detective shoveling a bite into his mouth well taking out his phone and firing off a text to Lestrade. 

-

Both men hurried down the stairs when the bell rang an hour later. 

"Damnit!" Sherlock huffed when it was Greg with a box of files.

"Sorry, expecting someone else?" Greg laughed following up them up the steps.

"Yes actually." Sherlock growled as they entered 221B. Greg glared at Sherlock; he was used to the snappy moods of the detective but that didn't mean he liked them.

"Their bringing Darby here anytime now." John explained.

"Oh! Congratulations mate." Greg said happily hitting Johns shoulder. "So she should be here anytime then?"

"Yeah." John grinned as he and Greg made there way to the kitchen leaving Sherlock to the box of files. "Oh shes adorable, I just want to hold her already."

"Thats how I was with my girls when they were born." Lestrade laughed. "So do you guys have everything you need then?"

"Yeah, we think we do... at least the basics." John sighed still grinning and leaned against the counter. He and Greg chatted for a bit, Greg telling different stories about when his two daughters were little. "How old are they now?"

"Seventeen and fourteen. They came and saw me last weekend they're so big, its madn-" He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. John grinned and rushed into the sitting room taking Sherlock's hand lifting him off the floor. They rushed down the stairs excitement running through their veins.

"Oh come in come in, its quite cold out there." They heard Mrs. Hudson fuss then gasp and they both tried going down the stairs faster and nearly fell. "Is that her?"

"Im sorry, but is this where Mr. Holmes and- oh." Mrs. Rose chuckled seeing the two new fathers coming down the steps. "Hello, how are you both?"

"Good thank you, and you?" John answered stopping at the bottom of the steps Sherlock right beside him. There was another woman, the nanny, with Mrs. Rose who was holding a bundle in her arms. 

"Im good thank you." She grinned and looked at the things in her hands. "Okay so we need you both to sign a few more things before we give her to you and we forget about them." The new fathers signed quickly well Mrs. Hudson stood beside the other woman and looked down at the child.

"Oh boys, shes lovely." Said the landlady, trying desperately to hold back tears.

"She is." Mrs. Rose agreed taking the now signed papers. "Okay so this is her file from us, it has her medical records and such inside as well as the list I promised of the things she likes. I put a few other things in there as well that I thought you might need or like to have." She handed the file over and Sherlock took it stuffing it under his arms, he just wanted Darby not the bloody files. "Okay and here is her bag. It has her bottle and a change of clothes as well as diapers and that." Sherlock took the bag sliding the file inside. "And here's Darby."

The woman stepped aside and the nanny stepped forward. Softly the woman passed the baby to John helping him support her head well he tried to get his arms in the right spot. He finally got it right and the woman stepped back and Sherlock stepped forward looking over John's shoulder. Darby twitched and wiggled before slowly opening her eyes and looking up at John and Sherlock. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes, and she looked up at her new father's with wonder. Both men felt their hearts being opened and Darby stepping right in making herself at home there. 

"Hey there baby doll." John said softly. They hadn't decided on what the girls nickname would be but once John said 'baby doll' both fathers knew that was the name. Darby looked up at John binkie falling out of her mouth then up at Sherlock and her mouth went into a small 'O'. She was wrapped in blankets because of how cold it was but John could tell she had grown since the last time they had seen her a week ago. 

"Oh thats amazing." Said the nanny. "She usually cries when she is given to someone else." Both fathers looked up for only a second before back down at their daughter. "Oh she will want to be feed again in about another half hour. She also loves to be held and cuddled. If you have trouble getting her to sleep just wrap her in a blanket and hold her, that usually does the trick. She doesn't cry to often, only when hungry or she wants to be held." The woman informed as the men watched their baby.

"Okay thank you." John said with a nodded before turning back to watch the child. Darby gazed back at him and he smiled slightly at her tears coming to his eyes.

"Okay we will leave you to it." Mrs. Rose said happily and Mrs. Hudson let them out. John looked up at Sherlock who was grinning. 

"She really is so beautiful John." Sherlock whispered rubbing his thumb across her forehead. "Lets take her upstairs to her home." Sherlock turned and let John go first. The detective stayed right behind John so if he tripped he could grab the man so he wouldn't fall and hurt the baby. 

"Hey there Darby." John said softly as they walked up the stairs. "This is your home now, you're going to live here with us and will take care of you." He whispered coming to the landing and Sherlock quickly opened the door. 

"Why are you talking to her? She can't understand you." Sherlock asked as John sat on the sofa and he put down the bag.

"It just feels like I should." John answered grinning. He slowly turned Darby so she was out in front of him. Sherlock came and sat beside them pressing close to John and gazed down at the little girl. He gingerly reached out a hand and placed it on the girls back; it completely covered it and then some of her bum. 

Greg smiled as he watched the two new fathers fascinate over their new child. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of them all sitting together on the sofa. "I'm gonna go, see ya mate." Greg whispered letting himself out. 

Darby kept watching the two men eyes shifting between the two. Both men grinned down at her with glee that she was finally home and theirs.

"Do you want to hold her?" John asked looking over at Sherlock and couldn't help but kiss his cheek.

"John I don't think I should, I could hurt her." Sherlock said stiffly.

"Nonsense." John scoffed. "If you're really that worried I will stay right here beside you. Now come on hold your arms out." John slowly coached Sherlock on how to hold a baby before softly passing over Darby. "Watch her head and hold her bum, that will make it easier." Darby watched wide eyed as she was passed but didn't make a sound. 

"John I’m not doing it right, I’m going to hurt her take her back." Sherlock said in a rush of worry when John took his hands away.

"You're fine, but if you keep yelling you're going to scare her." John soothed rubbing the mans tight. "Dont be so tense, let your instincts take over. You're not going to hurt her, I’m right here." 

Sherlock looked up at John worried before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. 'It feels off, she is to low in my arms and not close enough to my chest.' Opening his eyes Sherlock twisted his hand so one arm was supporting the baby; Darby watched him with wondering eyes. He brought his other arm up and softly took the girls head and moved it so was higher on his bicep. He then lifted his arm so she was turned towards him and closer to his chest rather than stomach.

"See your fine, you're getting the hang of it." John whispered leaning and kissing the girls head. The baby let out a soft noise looking up at him. "Shes so small."

"She is." Sherlock agreed turning slowly and leaning back against the couch. Both fathers watched the little girl as she watched them. Slowly she started pushing her lips out like she was sucking on air. "What is she doing?"

"I dont know." John answered with a sigh rubbing her cheek softly with his finger. She kept doing the same action for a minute before she started to cry.

"John what did I do? What do I do? Take her back." Sherlock asked in a panic as the baby yelled a bit.

"Nothing love, you didnt do anything. Shes must be hungry, that must have been why she was doing that with her lips. Stay here I'll make a bottle, just bounce her softly." John sighed and Sherlock gingerly bounced the crying child, the bouncing helped by not much. Sherlock didn't even realise he started it but soon he was patting her bum and she calmed and started crying only softly. 

"Here darling, do you want to feed her or me?" John asked sitting beside his husband again with a bottle and burp cloth. 

"I don't know exactly what to do, I want to watch you do it so next time I can." Sherlock whispered turning so he could hand off the crying child. 

"Alright here you go." John said softly lightly pushing the bottle nipple in between Darby's lips. Sherlock studied John as he feed their new child. How John held the child, how a few times he would pull the bottle away to make Darby breath, how he softly swayed side to side to keep the baby calm. When Darby was half way done he pulled the bottle completely away and handed it to Sherlock told hold. 

"You need to burp her half way through and when shes done to help get the air bubbles out so her tummy doesn't hurt." John explained throwing the cloth other his shoulder then lifted the child. He softly patted her back a few times before running his hand up then he went back to patting. After a few more pat’s Darby let out a hearty burp. "Good job baby girl." John giggled slowly placing her back in his arms and wiping her face. "Do you want to do the last half?" John asked again.

"Yes." Sherlock said after a moment. He wanted to be in every part of his daughters life. Sherlock liked feeding the baby, it was easy and relaxing. He was very good at burping her as well. He patted the child's lower back once and she burped and then he patted again and she burped again. "How much does she need to do this?" Sherlock asked getting another burp out of the child.

"I think thats good." John giggled and Sherlock put the child back into his arms. Darby looked up at Sherlock for a minute before her eyes closed and she was asleep.

-

Darby was never put down that day. Either John or Sherlock was holding her. Now she was asleep in between them because they both didn't want to put her in the cradle. John softly ran his finger over the girls cheek. She was wrapped in her 'comfort blanket' as Sherlock called it, with her wolf beside her.

"I love her so much already John." Sherlock whispered watching the sleeping child. 

"I do too, and I love you as well." John cupped Sherlock's cheek and kissed him softly. They watched Darby for a minute more before the child shifted and started to cry telling she was hungry like they had planned she would be at this time. "I'll go make a bottle." 

Sherlock feed Darby again sitting on the bed crossed legs well John dozed lightly head on the detectives thigh. Sherlock kissed his little girls forehead as she ate. He had a baby, a little girl in his arms, and she was his and Johns.

~~~

"Raawwaahhh." John squealed softly down at the little girl who copied him in a much higher pitch. Darby was going to be six months in five days and her fathers had love the time with her. 

"Ahhhhh." John yelled again and Darby followed right behind before she fell into baby giggles. She was on John and Sherlock’s bed with John leaning over her making her yell. "Ehhhhahhhh." John and Darby yelled again as Darby wiggled her arms and kicked her feet excitedly. "Weehhhhahhh." They went again before John leaned down and bit at the girls tummy tickling her. 

"What are you two doing in here?" Sherlock asked with a grin coming into the room and flopped on the bed next to his daughters. "Hi baby girl." He whispered kissing her head. Slowly Darby kicked her leg and rolled over getting closer to Sherlock. 

"Hi love." John giggled kissing Sherlock head then backing away quickly grabbing Darby. "You stink! Go shower!" John yelled but he was still grinning. "You could kill someone with that smell! Go, off the bed before we have to burn the mattress. Where in the hell did you go for the case?"

Sherlock just laughed getting off the bed and going to shower. When he come out smelling a lot better Darby and John were in the sitting room and Darby was balling.

"Shit Sherlock I lost the binkie, here." John passed Darby over to Sherlock and went in search for said binkie. 

"Shh baby doll." Sherlock soothed, rubbing the baby's back with her propped up on his shoulder. Darby still had a hard time holding her head up sometimes and her head fell with a thud onto the mans shoulder making her cry more. "John hurry." Sherlock called starting to bounce and pat the girls bum softly.

"Oh YES!" John yelled from the bedroom rushing to them. "Here pass her over. She’s tired and I can't get her to sleep, could you play that always helps?" John took the little girl softly wrapping her blanket around her well Sherlock picked up his violin and started to play. Darby soon was asleep because of Sherlock's soft song. "Thank you." John grinned looking up at Sherlock. "What was that song, I have never heard you play it before?"

"Its Darby’s song, I started composing it today well Anderson was being annoying, that was my first time playing it." Sherlock shrugged coming and sitting beside John on the sofa.

"Your amazing, absolutely brilliant." John said almost breathless. Sherlock fake glared making him giggle suddenly. Darby jerked arms shooting out at the sudden move and she started crying again. "Shh, sorry sorry." John whispered rocking her as she fell asleep again.

-

"John come here." Sherlock yelled excitedly. Darby was up on her hands and knees in front of Sherlock and was daring to move. 

"What, what is it?" John asked coming into the room and gasped. Darby looked up at him binkie in her mouth and came forward shaky. John got down on his knees and put his hands out encouraging her to keep going. "Come on baby doll, you can do it, come to papa." He said sweetly as he grinned like a madman and so was his husband.

Darby went a little farther before falling onto her belly. She looked up a John and got back up on her hands and knees moving again. After falling a few more time she made it to John who scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "Good job, baby." He giggled.

~~~

"Come on dada!" John tried well Darby just stared at him. She was ten months old and had already started walking, now they just needed talking. "Come on you can do it dada." John tried again raising both eyebrows.

"Come on love I wanna surprise your daddy, help me out here. Dada." Darby just giggled waving her arms and making her toy rattle. "Oh come on it's not hard dada." Darby just giggled again putting the toy in her mouth. "Oh screw it! We'll try again in a bit." He would have said something worse but since Darby would be talking soon both fathers had tried to stop swearing.

-

"Darby you wanna cookie?" John asked later and held up an animal cracker. 

"'eah 'eah 'eah." Darby squealed running to John but fell after a few steps, she wasn't that good at walking yet.

"Okay but to get the cookie you have to say dada for me." John bargained. Sherlock and John both knew their daughter was extremely intelligent. She wasn't supposed to talk until she was closer to her first birthday and she had started walking easily as well. 

"No." She huffed reaching for the cookie.

"Nope dada first."

"No." She reached again and lost her balance falling on her bum. "Owwy." She said before standing and reaching for the cookie again. 

"Dada." John said slowly.

"No." She said again reaching when they heard the downstairs door closed. A few seconds later Sherlock came through the door. The little girl turned and pointed to the man. "Dada." She then pointed to John. "No, 'aa." She clarified then reached for the cookie. "'Eah."

"Is papa not giving you the cookie." Sherlock smiled taking the animal cracker out of John's hand and giving it to the little girl. "There." The girl squealed and walked away biting on the snack. 

"What in the hell?" John sighed and Sherlock just looked at him expectantly. "I kept trying to get her to say dada all day and she wouldn't. Then you came in and she said it pointing to you then pointed to me and said 'aa'. Can you explain, because I don’t understand?"

"She called me dada yesterday so I have been trying to get her to say papa but she can't say the p yet so its just aa. She is very intelligent John she knows your papa and I’m dada thats probably why she wouldn't say it to you." Sherlock explained like it was no big deal and kissed John softly after.

"Ugh, she is so your child, I just wanted to surprise you." John complained letting his head fall to Sherlock’s shoulder well the the man just chuckled.

"John you're amazing, I’m so surprised and happy that you taught our daughter dada just for me." Sherlock said sarcastically making John snort and slap his bum.

"Thank you." John sighed finally looking up and check that their daughter was okay.

~~~

"Okay again." Sherlock said swiftly as he sat with his and John’s daughter in his lap. She was now a year and a mouth old, speaking and walking very very well.

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P Q-R-S T-U-V W-X Y and Z. Now I know my A-B-C's 'ext time 'ont you 'ing with me." Darby sung bopping her head back and forth as she went.

"Good, baby girl." Sherlock praised giving her a high five as John walked through the door from work.

"Papa papa come 'ere." Darby yelled waving for the man to come.

"Alright alright." John giggled kissing her head then Sherlock's before sitting on the sofa beside them.

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P Q-R-S T-U-V W-X Y and Z. Now I know my A-B-C's 'ext time 'ont you 'ing with me." She sung again as John watched in amazement. 

"Good job bug." He praised. Her new nickname was 'love bug' or 'bug' because of how much she loved to be held and how much she loved everyone else.

"'Nd, D-A-R-B-Y W-A-T-S-O-N dash H-O-L-M-E-S." She finished proudly and sneaking a peak at daddy because that was the first time she had gotten it completely right. Even when the Y sounded like she said I and the N like a M, Sherlock was proud.

"Good job." Both fathers said at the same time.

"Thank you." She giggled before reaching for John. "'Old me." She put her binkie back in her mouth and John took her happily leaning into the couch as Sherlock put his arm around his shoulders. 

"Your amazing baby girl." John sighed kissing her temple. They had had their daughter for a year and it was one of the best years of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who left comments and kudos and for all the support. Hope you all enjoyed this little flashback in time. If you have questions please comment and I will answer them or at least try. Thanks again!! :D
> 
> Also I cant work tumblr so I have a pinterest and its all about the fic follow me Lion_62!!


	4. You Cant Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Papa you cant go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where the plot starts to get rocky. 
> 
> Sorry if the chapter is really choppy, I just couldnt get all my ideas down, the words just wouldnt form. Hope you like!! Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Let me know what you think.
> 
> (Sorry if some of my facts and things are wrong.)

Darby slowly walked down the stairs at four in the morning. She had woken up a little while ago and couldn't go back to sleep so she was going to sleep with papa and daddy. As she slowly opened her father's door she could see light. Papa was asleep but daddy was on his mobile. 

Sherlock sat up slightly to see why the door had opened and saw Darby with her head peeking in. He deducted she just couldn't sleep and nothing was wrong, he let out a breath he didnt even know he was holding. It was now the end of July and Darby was supposed to start school in a week; both fathers were worried something would happen to make it so she couldnt. "Come here." He whispered with a small smile. 

Darby grinned pushing the door the rest of the way open and skipped over to Sherlock's side of the bed. She took off her oxygen backpack then reached for Sherlock who lifted her and placed her in the middle of the bed next to John and himself. 

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here to sleep with you and papa." Darby whispered cuddling up to the taller man. "Is that okay?"

"Yes thats perfectly alright." He whispered back with a chuckle kissing her head.

"Can we play a game on your mobile for a little bit?"

"Yes." Sherlock picked up his mobile again scrolling to Darbys games. "Which one?" He asked holding it out for her to pick. She grinned up at him before scrolling a different way and went to the books picking her favorite one 'Harry Potter'. "Of course I should have known. But what about papa, he'll wake up?"

"He'll wake and see what we're doing smile then go back to sleep, thats what he always does." Darby explained nuzzling closer to the man, ready to begin the tale.

"Alright... 'Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Private Drive,...'" Sherlock kept reading well Darby followed along nuzzled happily in Sherlock's arm with her head on his chest. John, like Darby had said; woke, smiled, kissed Darbys head, then was back asleep. As they came to the end of the chapter Darby yawned hugely lifting her baby blanket up to her ear making it uncover her toes.

"Alright, its time to go to sleep." Sherlock whispered turning off his mobile and pulled up the other blankets for the girl to use. "G'night baby doll."

"Night daddy." She whispered back pecking the man's lips then nuzzled into the man warmth again and was asleep soon. Sherlock smiled down at the girl then at John who was snoring slightly. He reached out and stroked Johns hair once before falling asleep himself. 

-

'RING'

The little family jumped awake to the sound of Johns mobile. Darby growled slightly hiding her face in Sherlock's ribs and pulled her wolf closer trying to go back to sleep. Sherlock and John giggled at the sight before John answered his phone.

"Hello?" He said with a rough voice.

"Johnny!" Sherlock could hear Johns baby sister yell before she started to talk at the speed of light. 

"Harry-... hold o-.... slow dow-... HARRY SHUT UP!" John finally yelled covering his eyes and shaking his head. "Its nice to hear from you but slow down and stop yelling; I do need my hearing today." Sherlock chuckled next to him.

"Yeah you are... Thats great to hear... I know you haven't..." Sherlock immediately deducted they were talking about the woman's drinking problem. "Yeah well thats because you weren't in a place where you could... You want to now?... Harry-..." John sighed again rolling his eyes. "Hold on a minute okay, just hold on."

John put the phone to his chest and looked over at Sherlock. "Shes went to rehab and hasn't drank in a little over four months." John told before taking a breath. "She wants to meet Darby now thats she done so good, are you okay with that?"

Sherlock sighed as well thinking about the decision they had made when Darby was first brought home and Harry was at her worst with drinking. "John, she is your little sister; if you think its okay then I do as well, I trust you."

"Oh great thanks." John sighed feeling the weight of the decision fall onto his shoulders. He sighed again making up his mind and lifting the phone. "Hey Harry, yeah I think it would be alright if you met her." He said softly and the woman squealed. "Today?!... I'm off, yeah... lunch... Harry slo-... Fine lunch! See you then." And with that, John hung up. "I already have a headache." He whined rolling so his face was pressed into Darbys back.

"Papa that tickles." Darby whispered softly, turning in Sherlock's hold so she was face to face with John. 

"Sorry." He smirked pulling her onto his chest. "Hey its time to wake up." He informed rubbing her back and helping her sit up.

"Papa who were ya' talkin too? Who are you going to met with them?" Darby asked rubbing her eyes falling back onto his chest yawning. 

"I'm going to see my little sister, and you and daddy are coming with me." John sighed running a hand through the girls hair. "We're going to have lunch with her."

"You have a sister?" Darby said surprised sitting up confused. "Is she that lady one you go see a lot?"

"Yeah, shes the one I go see and you get to see her today. Come on lets go take a bath and eat some breakfast, yeah?" John said quickly not really wanting to talk about his sister.

"And cartoons?" Darby asked grinning reaching for Sherlock to be carried. 

"Sure."

-

"Papa if I'm good can we get an ice cream or candy after? We haven't had a treat in forever." She said dramatically as they walked to the little bakery they were to have lunch at.

"Maybe baby doll, we'll see how good you are." John laughed taking her hand out of Sherlock's and spun her around.

"Okay." She giggled taking Sherlock's hand again and Johns in the other. "Daddy when we get home again can we learn a new song to play?"

"Sure baby girl." Sherlock smiled, proud that his daughters love to learn from him, loved to be with him. "What song?"

"I don't know, something a little harder then we have been learning."

"Sherlock, you might need to start composing more with how fast she's learning." John giggled looking down at the girl with love.

"Johnny!" And the next thing John knew he was in a bone crushing hug.

"Harry I do need to be able to breath." John gasped patting the womans back. "And stop bloody calling me that."

"Shut it Johnny, you've been Johnny since I was three." The woman laughed pulling back to look at her big brother. She had the same sandy color of hair as John and looked just like him just with a softer jaw and nose bridge. She was a little shorter than her brother as well.

"That was when you were three, so stop." He giggled kissing her cheek. "Glad to see you again."

"You as well." She let go of John to look at Sherlock. "And hows the great detective?" She joked reaching out a hand.

"Im good thank you." Sherlock smirked shaking her hand. Darby gasped up at the woman pressing into Sherlock's legs holding tight to his large hand. "How have you been?"

"Been worse." She shrugged before looking down at Darby. "And you must be the little girl Johnny boy talks so much about, huh?" She asked with a cheeky grin kneeling down so she was face to face with the little girl.

Darby closed her gaping mouth and narrowed her eyes at the woman grabbing her oxygen cord. She stared at the woman with a slight frown then up at papa and daddy. She looked back at Harry and scrunched up her nose. "You and papa look a lot alike." She observed.

"Well thats because Johnnys my big brother." Harry laughed reaching out her hand to the girl. "Harry Watson, nice to meet ya'." 

"Nice to meet you too." The girl giggled shaking the womans hand. "I’m Darby Watson-Holmes. But Mycroft and daddy are brothers and they don't look a lot alike. How come you and papa do?”

“Its just the way it worked out.” John said quickly before Sherlock could go deep into the subject. “Daddy will tell you more about it when we get home.”

“Okay. Wait... isn't Harry a boy name?"

"Yes it is, Harry's short of Harriet." The little sister laughed again, standing. "Looks like you're just like Sherlock; noticing everything." John watched with love as his sister and daughter got along well. 

"Yeah! How come you call papa 'Johnny boy'?" Darby questioned again rubbing her nose and the oxygen cord. 

"Because its fun... and because he's so short his name can't be short too." Harry answered with a snicker.

"Oi, no short jokes." John huffed as Sherlock and Darby started to laugh. "Come on lets go in before things start to turn bad for me." He sighed swinging Darby into his arms with a peck on her check. 

-

"No Harry don’t, shut it." John huffed again as she told a story of them as kids once they had finished lunch and a treat because Darby was good.

"John relax, its funny. It happened to me as well." Harry laughed continuing. "Yeah so, we were playing army and we had to 'blend in' so JOHN found the 'mud' and we rubbed it on our arms, necks, and such. We kept saying it smelt funny, but I was five he was seven, we didn't know. We kept playing but when we got home mum smelled us and told us it was poop. We never made that mistake again, and John never got to decide what went on our bodies again." She told as Darby and Sherlock laughed.

"Why, why that story? Out of all of them, you chose that one." John sighed running a hand through his hair and checking the time on his phone to see a text.

'John, we need you and Sherlock here now. Everything's okay just... get here fast. -Lloyd'

"Hey sorry Harry but we need to go. I just got call into work." John informed with regret passing Sherlock his phone so the man could read the message. The little family quickly hugged the woman promise to meet up again soon.

-

"Lloyd whats up?" John called as they came to the desk. Both fathers were worried they had bad news about Darby.

"Hey, nothing wrong. There's just... someone here to see you and I." Lloyd said gesturing in the air as he tried to find the right words.

"What?" John questioned in complete confusion seeing Lloyds wife behind the doctor.

"Just... I don't know mate." He finally sighed rubbing his head. "He's in the conference room. Madi could you take Darby for a few minutes." 

"Madi!" Darby squealed letting go of John's hand running to her aunt. 

"Come on." Lloyd sighed again when the two girls started chatting away. Sherlock and John's nervous built as they walked to the conference room; at least it didn't have to do with their daughter. When Lloyd opened the door and walked in, an older man in a military uniform stood and both John and Lloyd saluted him.

"At ease, men. Please sit." Sherlock and Lloyd wife, Sue, looked at each other as their husband stiffly turned and sat by their other halves, as well as the man in uniform. "I'm Colonel Cook, its nice to see you all... alright, sorry but I can't take all this formal crap today. I have the worst headache and what I'm going to tell you about makes it worse so..." He shrugged dropping his stiff shoulders; which made the two other soldiers do the same. "Im not usually like this, but the Mrs's is with my daughter whos about to have a baby so I was up all night waiting for news from them. Sorry you probably don't want to know that,... lets start with names, yes? Yours are?"

"Yes." John sighed relaxing visibly and grabbed Sherlock's hand. John and Lloyd told there names than their other halves. "Sorry sir, but why are we here?"

"Right I heard about you John, always right down to business. Well we asked you here today because... well because the new field doctors we have... are worthless. I swear they don't know the difference between a bullet hole and a stab wound. I'm not ever trained and I know that." The old man huffed in anger. 

"Times were falling when I left." Lloyd sighed with a shake of his head. "But what's that got to do with us?"

"Well you two names have been floating around for how to fix the problem. The men that worked with you, they say you two were the 'battlefield dream team' as it says here." Cook looked up from his papers sighing through his nose. "We want you two to come to one of the bases and help train these fools for three to four months."

"What?!" Both soldiers said at the same time and the color drained out of Sherlock's face. 

"We have families now... and good jobs." John tried defending well Sue broke out in tears. 

"Im pregnant." She cried and Lloyd looked at her in shock. "I found out last night I was going to tell you when you got home." Lloyd hugged the woman with joy for another child and shame for he had never been there when she was pregnant.

"No I’m not doing it, I’m not going." The older doctor said into his wife's shoulder.

"I’m sorry to say but you must. This request for you two has tried to be stopped three times by someone high up. He claims that you couldn't go for his own health reasons." Said the old man and Sherlock finally caught up with what was happening. They were going to take John away. Take him away from 221B for three to four months, they were going to take him from Darby and Sherlock. And Mycroft had tried to stop it, but he couldn't.

"John." Sherlock whispered looking up at his husband who had sadness and anger written all over his face. Sherlock tighten his grip on the mans hand and John looked over at him pulling him into a hug. "John."

"I know Sherlock, it will be okay." John whispered back kissing his shoulder before looking up at the Coronal. "When, when do we leave?"

"It was supposed to be today but the man who tried to stop it got it to at least move back three weeks." The man informed sadly.

"Okay good, contact me with the information I need. Now excuse me, I’m going to spend time with my family." John stood pulling Sherlock up with him then pushing him out the door. "Darby come on." He called picking the girl up quickly and pushing out the main door.

The doctor was quite the whole ride home, only ever talking to tell the cabbie where to go. Sherlock watched half scared of what was going through Johns mind. The shorter man kept a tight hold on his husband hand and in the other a hold of the little girls hair, arms, or fingers. Darby kept looking between the her fathers, but didn't say anything. When they were finally home John rushed up the stairs. Darby could tell something was wrong; daddy was looking at papa funny. 

"Daddy whats wrong?" Darby asked as they climbed the stairs to the flat. Sherlock just shook his head; he was still in shock. 'They can't take John away they can't.' He thought as they entered the flat. John was trying to make tea but his hands were shaking to bad, so he gave up with a loud sigh leaning against the counter. "Papa what's wrong?" Darby whispered tugging at the doctor's trouser leg.

"Come here." John sighed lifting the little girl holding her tight. John felt tears come to his eyes as his daughters hide her face in his neck. 'Four months. Four months without her or Sherlock.' He thought with pain. 

Sherlock watched as a few tears left his husband's eyes and fell onto their daughters shirt. 'Three weeks then John will be gone.' Sherlock slowly walked over to his little family putting his long arms around them. 

"What's wrong papa, daddy? Am I sick again? Do we have to go back to the hospital again? Im sorry, I dont wanna be sick again." Darby whispered hugging John tighter with her little arms. "I'll get better, I promise."

"Shh baby girl, you didn't do anything. Your not sick, its not your fault." John whispered back kissing her head. 

"Then what's the matter?" Darby asked firmly pushing at Sherlock's head so she could sit up, John just sighed again and looked up at Sherlock. 

"Might as well not put it off." Sherlock whispered taking John’s hand and leading them to the sofa where he pulled John practically into his lap. 

"Whats wrong daddy? Why are you and papa so sad?"

"Baby I have..." John took a deep breath steadying himself. "Im going to have to go away for a little while. When you were playing with aunt Madi, daddy Lloyd and I went to talked to a man from the military."

"The military is what you were in when you were in the war right?" Darby interrupted.

"Yeah." John answered with a smile because of how smart his daughter was. "Well the man told Lloyd and I that we have to go away and help train people."

"Only for a few days right? Like when you go and help Harry?"

"No this is going to be a long time. I'm going to be gone for four months." John sighed and felt Sherlock's arms tighten around him. 

"What? No, you can’t go away for that long, no papa you can’t. What will daddy and I do without you?" Darbys bottom lip trembled. "You got hurt last time you were there, you might get hurt again."

"Im not going somewhere I can get hurt. And you and daddy will have aunt Madi and grandpa and grandma you can play with." John tried to soothe pulling the girl to his chest. He didnt want to leave them just as much as they didn't want him to leave. 

"Myc! Myc can make it so you don’t go."

"Hes already tried." Sherlock whispered kissing Johns head.

"Oh." Darby said in complete disappointment. "When do you have to go papa?"

"In three weeks." He informed as hot tears fell from all their eyes. "I'll be able to see you start school and I'll be back right before Christmas."

"No papa dont go. I don't want you to go, you gotta stay here with daddy and I." She whined hugging closer to John. "You gotta be here to take me to school like we planned." 

“I know baby doll but I can't get out of it. If i could stay I would, I promise you I would.” John whispered hugging her tight.

“No papa, you can't go. Daddy don't let him go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the comments and kudos. Hope you all like the story so far and if you have anything you would like to see happen let me know, I LOVE to hear from you all.
> 
> *Heads Up* Next chapter might take a bit to get up I'm going on spring break so might be a bit longer then they usually come
> 
> P.S. I GOT A TUMBLR!!! Its Lion-62 (ikd how to put the link in sorry) !! I also have a pinterest which I do use more, its Lion_62


	5. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you John. "I love you papa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come up!!! I have been so busy with school and then life. The next chapter might take a bit to come up as well I'm in the middle of moving which sucks! I had to edit this really fast so if there are more boo-boos then normal so sorry!!  
> Anyways on a happier note hope you like the chapter. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos!! Love you all and thanks for reading let me know what you think!
> 
> If you have Ideas on how you want John to come Home read end notes!!
> 
> **WARNING** Sad fluffy

**WARNING** Sad fluffy

"Come on baby doll, schools going to start without you." John called from the kitchen as the little girl brushed her teeth in the bathroom. 

John only had two more weeks left at home before he was scheduled to leave and in the short time he had left a gloom had set over the family. The past week had been full of cuddles and trying to be together as much as they could. Darby was held by John every night before bed then John and Sherlock would hold one another trying to memorize each others bodies. During the day the family would spend their time together either playing games or just talking; anything was good as long as they were together. 

"Ready papa." Darby announced with excitement coming into the kitchen. She was extremely excited for her first day of school but yet she didn't want to leave papas side.

"Alright, here." John pasted the little girl her lunchbox and knelt beside her. "Come on Sherlock." John yelled checking the girls backpack making sure her oxygen was working. "You still wanna take Leo, right?"

"Yeah." The girl whispered before calling the dog. The fathers had arranged with the school to let the service dog come with the girl so if anything happened he would be there. Sherlock helped the girl put the dogs vest and leash on before picked her up and carried her out to the street.

"What are you most excited to learn about?" John asked the little girl with a grin, they walked hand in hand down the street to Darbys school with Sherlock on the other side of John holding his other hand. 

"Uhh... all my classmates names, because I already know how to read and spell and do math so." She shrugged smiling widely up at her father's. 

"Really? You know how to read I have never noticed." John said sarcastically as they came to the steps of the large building. Darby bounced up the steps and through the door. Kids were screaming and running around and John could feel Darby getting wound up with the excitement. "Come on your classroom is over here." 

Almost every child stopped and gasped at Leo as they family walked to the room. The dog just wagged his tail and let hands run over his back but stay close to Darby. 

"Hello there, you must be Darby." Said a black haired woman as they entered the room. "Im Mrs. Foss your teacher, its nice to meet you." She extended her hand to the little girl who grinned and shook said hand.

"Hi."

"You can go find your desk if you'd like well I talk to you fathers." The woman suggested. Darby grinned up at John and Sherlock before hurrying off to look over the name tags, Leo close behind. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Holmes and Watson-Holmes." 

"You as well." John replied quickly shaking her hand and Sherlock looked her up and down.

"Your husband has started sleeping with the teacher next door since we last saw each other. But you really can't be mad since you have started sleeping with the young new janitor who started working here last week." Sherlock deducted quickly. He was going to say more but a sound from John made he stopped. "Not good?"

"No not really." John sighed rubbing a hand down his face. "Sorry about that-"

"I have heard about his deductions since Sally Donovan is my best friend." Mrs. Foss snapped coming out of her shock. "You can say goodbye to your daughter, then go." She snapped again glaring at Sherlock as Darby ran up.

"Papa papa look I found my desk." She squealed bouncing a bit. She grabbed his hand pulling him around a few desk to where hers sat. "And this is James he sits next to me." She added pointing to a little boy who was talking to his own parents.

"Amazing, love." John giggled before taking her little hands and kneeling in front of her. "Alright daddy and I have to go now. Be good okay, and be nice as well."

"Okay." She whispered fear setting in now that she would have to be away from papa and daddy. She pulled her hands out of Johns hold to hug him. 

"Try hard on all your work but remember to let other kids answer as well." John whispered kissing Darby's head and letting her hug Sherlock. 

"Be good, and remember that we love you no matter what other kids might say." Sherlock whispered into her hair so it was mostly a mumble.

-

John and Sherlock finally got Darby to let them go and were now walking home holding tight to each other. Sherlock had so much on his mind; mostly the memories he tried to forget from his childhood. How even on the first day of school he was bullied for his intelligence.

"Love, what's wrong?" John asked after a few minutes of Sherlock being stiff and not really focused on where he was.

"I'm worried John." The detective answered simply.

"About?"

"Darby. She is very intelligent and she could be teased and bullied for it, like I was. Yes, we are very different; I was cold and harsh and she is warm and loving but still... Once the other children notice how bright she is and that she is different from them they might attack her." Sherlock admitted waving his free hand about as he spoke.

"I-I... I don't know what to do." John sighed not knowing how respond to that. "Honestly I think we need to talk to her and tell her if any of the kids are making her feel bad she need to tell Mrs. Foss so she can handle it." John finally suggested. 

"Yes that might help." Sherlock agreed nodding softly as he spoke as they rounded the corner of Bakers street.

"Oh John dear, there's a box here for you." Called their landlady as they entered the flat. John picked it up softly and nodded to Mrs. Hudson in thanks heading up the stairs to the flat. 

"Did you order something?" Sherlock asked as he followed his husband up to the flat. 

"No." John set the package on the table as Sherlock followed behind looking at the box with curiosity. The doctor quickly opened the parcel and his heart fell. There sat his new uniform and dog tags with a letter on top. Sherlock tensed and hurried to his experiment not wanting to deal with the thought of John leaving. Upon looking at the letter, John found it was his plane ticket and information about where he would be going and what day and time he would be leaving; he only had eight days until he left.

"They cut it down." He choked out, tears springing to his eyes. Sherlock looked up from his experiment in horror. "I leave in eight days now." Sherlock just stared at him trying not to believe what he was hearing. John was supposed to have two weeks not eight days. "They took it down by a week." 

"John." Sherlock whispered standing and wrapping his arms tight around his husband who was shaking. 

"Sherlock I can’t leave you, I can’t leave Darby." John sobbed into Sherlock's shirt, letting the letter fall to the floor so he could cling to the detective instead. 

"I know John." Sherlock whispered kissing Johns head. "I can’t let you leave either." Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his grip on John. John would be gone for four months, what was he supposed to do? Even when John left for a few day just to go see Harry, Sherlock felt himself growing anxious for his return; and that was just a few days, how was he going to last four months?

"I love you so much Sherlock." John finally said once he had stopped sobbing a few minutes later. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck pulling him down so their lips met. The kiss was slow and soft, telling each other how much they loved one another. It soon grow fast and desperate in their need to be close and touching. John let his hands fall and run over his husbands chest and hips to cup his arse then drift farther to his thighs. John easily picked Sherlock up and the detective immediate wrapped his legs around the doctors waist breaking the kiss to giggle.

"My John." Sherlock breathed against the blonde's lips before sucking at his neck. "My strong John." He breathed again letting his hand run over the doctors still fit chest. 

"Yours darling yours." John chuckled carrying the detective to their room. "And my brilliant beautiful Sherlock." John let Sherlock fall onto the bed on his back, leaning over the taller man John placed his hands on either side of Sherlock's head and kissed him roughly biting at his bottom lip. "Mine."

"Yours." Sherlock vowed kissing John again.

-

They made love together, slow and full of passion and everything they felt for each other. They vowed to each other over and over again everything they had promised on their wedding day and then some. Now Sherlock was shaking in Johns arms clinging to him. How was he going to live without John for four months? How was he going to take care of Darby without John?

"It will be okay." John reassured, almost reading his thoughts, he rubbed Sherlock's back soothingly. "You will have Molly and Mrs. Hudson and the Littletons. Time will fly by and I'll be back before we know it." He sighed half heartedly. Time would drag on, they both knew that.

"No." Sherlock whimpered fighting back tears, hiding his face more in Johns chest. 

"I know love, I know." John pressed his lips firmly to the dark curls. "Im so sorry."

-

"Papa, daddy!" Darby squealed running to her fathers smiling widely. Both men grinned at the girl as they held close to each other. 

"How was your first day of school?" John asked with a chuckle squatting down to lift the girl with one arm and keep hold of Sherlock.s hand with the other. Once he had the girl in place they turned heading for home as Darby handed the taller man Leos leash.

"So fun! We got to draw lots of pictures and play at the playground. We had to learn lots of rules too, and everyones names. We get to play outside three times a day; in the morning, after lunch, and in the afternoon! I played with James and Sally during outside time, this Sallys nicer then Sally at uncle Greg’s work." Darby spouted off excitedly. 

"Sounds like fun, baby girl." Sherlock smiled.

"We got a folder as well. On the left side is all the papers for you guys to see and my homework, then the right side is my finished homework and papers Mrs. Foss needs back." Darby explained pointing to her backpack. "Everyone really liked Leo and kept asking why I had oxygen by I just told them because I got really sick like you said to papa." 

"Good to hear." John smiled sadly. His heart hurt that he wouldn't be able to get these reports everyday. That his daughters wouldn't be able to tell him in person about what had happened but over letters. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to hold the little girl was they walked home. That he wouldn't be able to sleep next to Sherlock or kiss them both good night. He wouldn't be able to sing to Darby when he tucked her in for bed or swing her around as she giggled. He wouldn't be able to remind Sherlock to eat or wrap his arms around the man from behind. John would miss all of that, every bit of it. He only had eight days until his plane left and he had to leave his family 

Darby watched papas sad smile and became concerned. She watched as papa looked at his feet with sadness and daddy look at him with pain all over his face. "Papa what's wrong?" Asked the little girl, happy mood leaving quickly as she remembered papa was going to leave in two weeks.

"Oh baby girl." John sighed kissing her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hide her face. "I'm leaving sooner than we thought." He whispered placing his cheek to her head.

"What?" Darby asked, her voice breaking with pain and horror.

"I leave next Tuesday." Luckily they were back to Bakers Street. Darby started shaking and let out a sob as tears ran hot and sticky down Johns neck. Both fathers felt their eyes start to sting as they came to the front door. Darby wrapped her legs around Johns torso holding tight to him as they climbed the stairs. 'How?' Sherlock thought. 'How am I going to take care of Darby without John? I can hardly take care of myself.' John sat on the sofa as Darby sobbed into his shoulder.

"No papa, no." She cried. "How come they took it down? They can’t do that they, can’t take you away, daddy and I need you." She was shaking hard in Johns arms, Leo whined below her worried about his master. "I dont want you to go, they can’t take you away."

"Hush now love, it will be okay." John whispered helping the girl out of her backpack as she cried. "Daddy will take care of you and so will Mrs. Hudson, you'll be okay."

"I don’t want granny and daddy, I want you and daddy." Darby stated firmly wrapping her arms around his neck again once her backpack was off.

"I know you do baby, but I can’t change it." John sighed tears falling hot down his face. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John’s shoulder and kissed his head making his own tears land in Johns hair. "If I could make it so I could stay, I would."

"I kn-now." She hiccup hugging closer to John. John rubbed her back as she cried and he pressed himself into Sherlock. He didn't know how he was going to live without Sherlock and Darby. They were what brought him so much joy, so much love. The first time he left he was excited and ready. He would be getting away from his father, who beat the shit out of him, and his mum, who let it happen and screamed at him for nothing. He was happy to leave then, but now. Now he had Sherlock who he could hardly live without, and who he loved more then anything. Sherlock who made life exciting and an adventure, who thought John was more important than the sun, the solar system. Who helped him raise Darby. He would have to leave Darby who made everything happy and fun. Darby who told funny stories of Prince Papa and Wizard Daddy, who made John laugh at the worst of times. This time was so much harder.

Darby cried for a few more minutes before sitting up, arms still around John’s neck, and pecked his lips quickly. "I’m gonna miss you papa." She choked out.

"I’m gonna miss you and daddy so much baby girl." John whispered kissing her forehead. 

"Now daddy's going to have to learn to cook and you wont have to tell him too." Darby sighed looking up at John with a small smirk. John laughed whole heartedly well Sherlock just chuckled. And that was Darby; always seeing the light in the darkest of times. She did that with her cancer and now she was doing it here.

"Yes he will wont he." John giggled pulling her into another hug and Sherlock wrapped them both in his long arms. "Im so proud of you Darby, in everything you do. I love you so much, you're absolutely brilliant just like daddy."

"I love you too papa. I really don’t want you to go." Tears fell fast from the girls eyes again as she hugged John.

"I know, I don’t wanna go either."

-

As the week went on the family spent all their time together. No matter what Sherlock and John were together; Sherlock even went with John to get the shopping. Darby would go to school then stay by John's side; helping him and daddy clean or make dinner. While Darby was at school the fathers would have sex trying to memorize every part of each other, then when Darby was home they would cuddle with her. She would sleep with them at nights wanting to be close, and with John leaving she started to have nightmares. John carried Darby with him everywhere; in the flat, when they went on walks, anywhere he just wanted to have her and Sherlock close, and Darby was more than fine with it.

Tuesday came too soon. John woke first; Sherlock curled behind him and Darby clinging to his shirt. She had had a nightmare that Mr. Wilkinson, her kidnapper, had killed John like he had told her he would. She had sobbed clutching at John for almost an hour before finally falling back into an un-restful sleep. 

The doctor looked down at the girl pain filling his heart, he would be leaving her today for four month's. He wouldn’t be there to stop her tears or giggle with her as she played, all he would get was letters and to Skype with her twice a week. The letter he had gotten a week ago had told him we would be able to Skype. The letter had been signed by three people; one of them being Mycroft Holmes which he figured that was where the Skype permission came from. 

John sighed and felt Sherlock start to wake behind him. He lifted his hand and ran it through the mans hair feeling him hum then tense, his grip around John's waist tightened. 

Sherlock woke filled with Johns scent. He smiled and hummed when he felt John's hand in his hair but then he remembered what today was and he tightened his grip protective. 'John is leaving today, leaving in less than five hours. John will be gone for four months. Yes four months is shorter than two years but now there's Darby. I can’t take care of Darby by myself. She needs both of us. She needs John just as much as I do.' Sherlock thought with sadness. He kissed the base of the doctors neck and up behind his ear.

"Hey love." John whispered turn in his head to kiss Sherlock properly. 

"John." Sherlock whispered, wrapping his arms around John's chest and pulling him close while hiding his face in his neck.

"I know, I know but careful you're going to wake up Darby and I dont want the tears to start yet." John whispered petting the mans dark curls. Sherlock nodded and softly slipped a leg over Johns hip wanting to feel as much of his husband as he could.

"I love you." The detective whispered in the doctors ear. "I will never stop loving you." He vowed. He wanted to tell John over and over again how much he felt, but most of it he couldn't put into words.

"I love you too, I cant breath sometimes because of him much love I feel for you." John promised back taking Sherlock's hand and kissed it. They sat in silence hugging before Darby started to show signs of waking. "Here come the tears." John sighed running a hand through the girls hair. "Hey baby doll." 

"Hi papa." Came the sleepy reply. She snuggled closer press in her cold nose into Johns throat. There was a quiet pause then a cry from the little girl. "Papa."

"I know baby." John sighed wrapping his arms around her and lifting her onto his chest. "I know." He repeated, Sherlock put his arm over the girls back pulling her and John closer to him. "It will be okay, I promise."

"I don’t wan-nt you to go-o, you got-ta stay here with daddy and me." She sobbed hiccuping on her words. "Dont-t go."

"Darby we've talked about this, I have to. I'll back right before Christmas, it will be over before you know it. Now come on calm down so your can breath." John turned into doctor as the girl sobbed and her breathing became erratic. 

"I-I can’t, it hur-rts." 

"Alright sit up now." Sherlock whispered putting his hand the girls shoulder making her sit up. "Ready in... out... in... out." John and Sherlock both helped the girl through the breathing rotation, making her calm down. Both puffed out their chest and the little girl tried to do the same, then they blow it out slowly. 

"Okay good job, baby girl." John whispered pulling her back to his chest. He rubbed her back as she cried softly, he reached over with his free hand and pulled Sherlock close. "Im going to miss both so much."

The morning was spent with Darby in Johns arms and Sherlock either with his arms around them or close to them; no matter what, Sherlock was touching John. John finally had to put Darby down long enough to bath her and shower himself. 

Putting on his uniform and dog tags on was the one of worst parts of the day. Slowly he looked at himself in the mirror; the different shades of green, cold metals and heavy boots used to be comforting, but now they felt rough and uncomfortable. He already missed the soft rub of his jumpers. He looked like he was twenty again in his uniform but his face was harder than before. He adjusted the fabric for the hundredth time trying to make it feel not so awkward. He didnt want to go help these stupid people he wanted to stay and help Sherlock on cases and Darby with her homework, even when she never needed it. 

Letting out a sigh John sat on the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands. 'How am I going to live without Sherlock and Darby, its going to be a long and hard four months.' He thought bitterly rubbing his face trying hard to make the stinging in his eyes go away. 

"John." Sherlock whispered pushing the door open to see John in his uniform and sitting on their bed. The doctor looked up, eyes red, at his husband. "John." Sherlock slowly walked over to the doctor and hugged him.

"Im so sorry Sherlock, I’m so sorry I’m leaving-" John cut himself off because he knew he couldn’t trust his voice. 

"John stop being an idiot it will be fine." Sherlock lied putting up his walls trying to hide his sadness for John's sake. John chuckled lightly pulling back from the hug to kiss Sherlock softly.

"Leave it to you to call me an idiot even at the worst of times." He giggled kissing Sherlock again. He knew what Sherlock was trying to do, he was grateful and slightly upset by it. 

"Of course John." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "But you're the only idiot I would deal with." The detective laughed trying desperately to cheer John up. "Darby and I will be okay until your back, so dont worry." Sherlock reassured kissing Johns head.

"I know, take care of her Sherlock, and yourself." John said as the taller man knelt in front of him arms around his waist.

"I will, you know I will." Sherlock sighed leaning into John's hand as he cupped his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." John kissed Sherlock again as tears ran hot down his face. 'This kiss has to last for four months.' John thought pushing his tongue past the taller man's lips. John and Sherlock kissed like there was no tomorrow because there wasn't. This was the last true kiss they would have for months, this is what they had to remember when they were apart. John told himself he would think of this moment when he missed Sherlock, so he took every piece of it he could and stuffed it into his brain making himself remember. Sherlock took every piece of of this moment and placed it onto the wall he saw the most, which happen to be right next to his 'John' room, in his mind palace. They finally broke the kiss when they were both gasping and placed their foreheads together.

"Stay here." John whispered standing. Sherlock watched as John rubbed his eyes heading for his nightstand. He grabbed something small enough to fit in his hand before coming back. 

"Stole them from Darby." Sherlock smirked as John sat back on the bed.

"She wont notice, and I want you to wear them." John whispered opening his hand and taking the cold metal chain in between his fingers. He carefully put the chain over Sherlock's head and around his neck letting the old dog tags clink against Sherlock chest. The detective took the two cold cycles into his hand looking down at them as John pushed the curls out of his face. 

"John." Sherlock looked up eyes red and stinging. The shorter man pulled Sherlock close kissing his hair. Sherlock clutched the front of Johns uniform as tears slowly spilled over and wall that he tried to build fell.

"I know love, I’m so sorry." John held his husband close as he cried quietly.

"Papa, daddy?" Darby asked softly coming from the sitting room where she had been watching cartoons. John keep Sherlock close but looked up at the girl holding out an arm for her. The girl ran to her fathers wrapping her arms around John's neck because Sherlock had his arms around John's chest. 

"I love you both so much." John whispered kissing Darbys head then Sherlock's. Darby didn't like how papa looked in his army uniform; he looked mean and harsh not lovey and like a teddy bear. She wanted her papa back not the army's papa. 

"I love you too papa, I don't want you to go." She whispered hugging tighter to him. They all hugged for a while longer before Sherlock sat up to kiss John again well Darby stayed pressed into John. As papa and daddy kissed the girl saw the dog tags around daddy's neck. Softly she let go if papas neck and grabbed them looking it over. John broke the kiss when he felt Darby move.

"Does daddy get these now because even when you're not with him its like you are because he has them?" Darby asked repeating what John had told her before her surgery when they gave the girl the tags. 

"Yeah, just like that." John smiled kissing the girls head. He looked at her then the tags then Sherlock an idea coming to his mind. Softly he let go of the two he loved most and took his old tags in hand. Skillfully he took the second tag and shorter chain it was connected to off the main chain, he then softly took Darbys wrist and clipped it on. "There, now I’m with you and daddy."

Darby looked at her new bracelet then at papa and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered before pecking his lips.

"You bet baby girl." He hugged her and Sherlock again before his phone went off showing that it was time to leave for the airport. "Alright, time to go." He sighed lifting Darby into his arms and standing, helping Sherlock up with his free hand.

Darby sat in John's lap in the cab with Sherlock right beside them. The girl clutched at Johns shirt for all she was worth. As they walked through the airport John carried Darby in one arm and Sherlock's hand in the other well Sherlock carried Johns pack. People gave them sad smiles as they found Johns gate. Once they arrived they saw Lloyd with his family saying goodbye. 

"Papa." Darby started to cry. John let go of Sherlock's hand so he could wrap both his arms around the girl.

"I love you so much baby. Be good for daddy and I promise I'll see you soon, okay?" He whispered tears hot in his eyes.

"Okay. I love you too papa." She sobbed hiding her face in his neck. John kept telling her how much he loved her a she cried holding tight to him.

"I love you baby." He said once more kissing her head before setting her down and taking Sherlock into his arms. He hide his face in the mans neck as Sherlock pulled him close. "I love you so much Sherlock."

"I love you too John." Sherlock whispered hugging John tightly as Darby hugged Johns leg. They stayed like that for a long time; one of Johns arms around Sherlock and the other other holding Darby close, until they called for Johns plane. "I love you John."

"Love you papa." Darby sobbed below them.

"I love you both." John kissed Sherlock again then knelt and kissed Darby hugging her again. He picked up his pack as Darby sobbed and Sherlock picked her up. "I love you." He said once more before turning and went to his gate. Darby and Sherlock watched John walk away tear running hot down their faces. Right before John went out of view he turned and kissed his hand waving goodbye to his daughter and husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOHNS GONE!! *tear* As I said early next chapter will take a bit to come up (Im super busy with school and im moving). Please let me know what you think of this chapter or the whole story in all, I LOVE to hear from you all!! Thanks for reading
> 
> P.S. If you would like John to come home in a certain way or something like that please let me know!! I have a few ideas but I would like to know if you all would like to see a certain something happen. Please comment don't be shy!! I might not use it but then there is the always a chance i could!! So if you have ideas let me know!!
> 
> Reminder: John is a like a boot camp, nowhere near battle, so he cant really get hurt. (And after what Darby is going to go through well Johns gone and when he gets back... hurt John wont be fun.)


	6. Papas Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darby papas calling." Sherlock called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments!! This chapter is a bit sad Im sorry!! It will be fixed... maybe. Let me know what you think. Sorry if there are boo-boos. If you have any questions let me know as well.
> 
> If you have ideas for Johns Homecoming (Or more ideas) read end comments

"I wan-nt papa." Darby cried once she and Sherlock were home from the airport. 

"I know baby, so do I." Sighed the detective kissing her head. He already missed John; missed his smile, his laugh, his hands, his smell, his love. It hadn't even been half an hour and Sherlock already felt empty. 

"Why they have to take him away?" She sobbed. She missed papas warm smile and jumpers. She missed him tickling her and kissing her face; she just wanted him back.

"Because he had to help some stupid idiots." Sherlock snarled pulling Darby closer to his chest. Darby cried in Sherlock's lap until she fell asleep with the detective rubbing soothing cycles on her back. Sherlock sighed as the girl shuddered in her sleep still crying a bit. He let his head fall to the back of the couch; he felt empty and alone, he didn't like that feeling. Sighing again he pulled the girl closer, it was going to be a long hard four month's.

-

John and Lloyd sat be each other on the plane feeling hollow. John let his head fall into his hands; he remembered this feeling, the feeling of empty, from when Sherlock had faked his death. It had been worse last time; he had just figured out that he loved Sherlock but it was too late. At least this time he knew he would see the brilliant man again. 

He missed Darby; missed her warm breath on his neck as she slept, and her nose or feet or hands pressing into his skin when she was cold. He just missed all of her and all of Sherlock. He missed everything about them.

For each minute the plane flew on the further he grow from his Sherlock and Darby; the thought made his heart ache. 

-

Sherlock held Darby all day because she was so sad and because she remembered him a lot of John; it made him feel not so empty. As soon as Darby had woken, she insisted that Sherlock take her to John's room so she could take one of Johns jumpers to hold. She picked the blue and white striped one, which was her favorite. Now she had her baby blanket, wolf, and John's jumper all in her arms.

Mrs. Hudson brought them dinner telling them 'just this once' because it had been such a hard day. Sherlock made himself eat knowing John would be upset if he didnt. That night Darby slept with Sherlock in his and John's bed; Sherlock didn't sleep, he watched Darby and his heart ached when he looked at the empty space behind her. Darby had another nightmare screaming for John then sobbing in Sherlock's shirt. 

"I want papa." She cried clinging Sherlock. 

"I know, I want him too." Whispered the detective as he rubbed her back. Usually Sherlock could always make her stop crying but tonight all she wanted was her other father. Sherlock tried everything to make her stop balling but nothing worked and he was becoming frustrated. "Darby stop, you're making it so you cant breath."

"Papa." She just cried. Sherlock racked his mind for a way to help the girl calm. 

"Come on breath with me. In....out....in." He coached the little girl as his mind raced. Finally the girl started to calmed as he came up with an idea. "Alright, feel better?"

"No, I still want papa."

"I know, but I have an idea." Quickly the dark headed man took a blanket and wrapped it around the girl as he stood and went to the sitting room. He set the girl on the sofa then cleaned off a space on the coffee table, he then gathered the things he would need; paper, pen, markers etc. 

"Daddy?" Darby asked as he set the things on the table. Sherlock just smiled and picked her up so he could sit on the floor with her in his lap.

"This is what we are going to do; everytime we miss papa, we'll write him a letter or a picture or whatever you want. Tomorrow we will send them to him. This way instead of thinking about how much we miss him we can think about what we want to tell him. How does that sound?" He arched an eyebrow at the girl as she looked over the paper and markers. She looked up at Sherlock then whipped her eyes and reached for a pencil. The father grinned and kissed her head reaching for a paper of his own.

"I'm gonna tell him about how my french is getting better then draw him a picture. Maybe I'll tell him about the new song I'm learning on the violin too." Darby started thinking about what she could tell papa, he had only been gone for a less than a day but he always wanted to hear about how her french and violin lessons were going. "What are you going to tell him, daddy?"

"Our new plan for whenever we miss him." Sherlock answered feeling much better now that his daughter was not crying but was excited instead.

'My dearest John,  
How is the stupid base you are at, are the men really that idiotic? Well more idiotic than most people anyways.  
I already miss you so much John, I never thought I would feel so empty without you by myside and its only been a few hours. Dont you dare call me a romantic for that! Darby is having a hard time without you. She had another nightmare and that's why we are up at two in the morning writing you. I have come up with a plan; everytime Darby and I miss you, thats always but when the ache is more known, we will be writing you. Darby is excited about the idea as am I, so you may anticipate many letters being sent your way.  
I love you John, more than anything in this world do I love you. I am already counting the hours until you come home.  
Only yours, Sherlock.'

'Hi papa,  
I miss you a lot. I want you too come home now. I want you home with daddy and me I. daddy came up with a plan that everytime we miss you we right to you, im happy Because that means I get to right you a lot because I miss you lots I thought I would tell you about my violin and french! daddy gave me a really hard song last week but I almost got it doen and french isnt hard at all any more. Now daddy switches from english to french as we talk sometimes its in the muddle of his sentences. At the beginning it was really hard but now its not. And once I surprised Myc by talking to him in french it was really funny. I love you papa and I miss you lots and lots and lots. Love Darby'

Darbys picture ended up being of her, John, and Sherlock all holding hands. Darby was in the middle with a over sized smile and head that the two fathers wore as well. 

"All done daddy." Darby squealed pushing the papers over before rubbing her eyes. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes, come on." Sherlock lifted the girl into his arms and carried her back to his room; she was asleep within minutes, as was Sherlock.

-

John stared at the roof of his new brackets. He didn't like the feeling of the blanket he was using; it was too rough. He missed having a warm body pressed into his side. He missed being able to look at the ceiling and think happily that Darby was safe right above him.

He sighed, it wasn't good to think about things he couldn't change; but he did it anyways. Rolling on his side he closed his eyes and thought about his last kiss with Sherlock, he missed the man so much. 

~~~

Sherlock didn't have Darby go to school the next day. Instead they stayed home watching movies, playing games, and missing John. They only left the flat to get lunch and send John his letters. Both father and daughter were sad but they tried to have fun together. The next day Sherlock did make the girl go to school.

"Daddy I don’t wanna go to school." Darby cried as Sherlock got her ready.

"You have to baby. Papa would want you to go."

"I wanna stay here with you and play more games and write more letters to papa; I don’t wanna go to school." She said firmly as Sherlock knelt before her.

"Darby you must. I’m not staying here, I’m going to help Lestrade with a case so you have to go to school." Sherlock defended just as firmly. Darby pushed out her lip trying to make him change his mind but he just gave her a look and she sighed in defeat. 

-

"Hey look, the weird girl with two dads is back." James yelled as Darby walked into her class with Leo by her side. She looked over at Mrs. Foss as the other kids laughed but the woman acted like nothing had happened. Darby put her head down and walked to her desk, which sadly was next to James. 

"My mom says that people who have two dads or two moms are gross." Said the little girl who sat across from Darby. 

"I know, you told me." Darby whispered taking out her pencil and starting on her letter C worksheet. The other kids keep telling her things as she did her work. Darby finished her sheet before everyone else and put her head on her desk, she just wanted papa.

"Your an alien huh? Thats why you can finish your work so fast and you have to tubes on your face." James sneered glaring at Darbys almost perfect work. "You freak alien. Darby the alien, who's a know it all." 

"Im not an alien!" Darby yelled in defence. "Daddy helped me learn my letters and I have the tubes because without them I can't breath!"

"Yeah because aliens can't breath human air." Sam snickered. 

"Stop it!" Darby yelled as Mrs. Foss came to their table.

"Darby there is no yelling. Now, what's going on?"

"The-" Darby started but was cut off by James.

"Darby called me an alien."

"No I didn't, you-"

"She did, Mrs. Foss, she did!" Sam added quickly.

"Darby it is not okay to call others alien. You need to say sorry to James and you will have five minutes taken off your outside time this morning." Mrs. Foss scolded as tears pricked the little girls eyes.

"I didnt-"

"Darby stop lying, Sam wouldn’t lie just so you could get into trouble. Now say sorry to James." Mrs. Foss said strictly. 

"But he did." Darby mumbled as Leo whined below her nuzzling her hand. She took a deep breath and looked at the mean child. "Im sorry James, I wont call you alien again."

"Good now back to work." With that Mrs. Foss walked away and the little hurtful comments started again. Darby tried blocking them out but she couldn't and each one hurt a little more than the last. 

-

"Hello dear." Mrs. Hudson greeted when she picked up the child from school.

"Hi granny."

"How was school?"

"Great!" Darby lied. "We learned about C and the color green. Green is just blue and yellow mixed. We had to take colored pencils and draw them in the same spot until we got green."

"Sounds like fun love." Mrs. Hudson laughed as they walked home. 

"Wheres daddy?" Darby asked as they turn onto bakers street a few minutes later.

"Still with uncle Greg, I’m afraid. He said he would be home for dinner and to tuck you in tonight." 

"Oh okay." Darby sighed as granny opened the back door. 

"Please get out your folder and do your homework and I'll look over your papers that were sent home." Mrs. Hudson instructed as Darby sat at the table. Her homework was working more on C, and the paper brought back the horrible words her classmates had called her. 'Its the freak alien! Don't let her touch you.' 'Its gross to have two dads.' She cringed as the words cut through her mind. 

~~~

"Caption Watson-Holmes?" Asked a young man coming into the room.

"Yes."

"These came for you." The young man handed the letters over then left just as fast as he had come. John smiled at the handwriting that wrote out his and his husbands names. He put the letters in his pocket not wanting to open them here so if he started to cry he was by himself. 

Luckily it didn't take long for him to get somewhere he could read them in peace. 

He grinned at Darbys sloppy handwriting as he read her adorable letter. He missed her lots as well and reading the blue marker letter made his heart hurt. He looked over the picture and his grin felt just as big as the one on the paper. Sherlocks letter made him cry, no matter what the man said he truly was a romantic. 

He quickly wrote a response to his daughter and husband. He told Darby he was excited to hear about her violin lessons and French, he told Sherlock that he was a romantic and that yes, the men were true idiots, and that Sherlock would have loved to tell them so. Before John went to send them off he put the picture Darby had drawn somewhere he would see it everyday.

~~~

"Madi!" Darby yelled running to her aunt after school the next day.

"Hey sweets." The woman laughed squatting down to hug the little girl.

"I thought daddy was supposed to pick me up today?"

"He was, but I phoned him and asked if I could take you for a bit." Madi explained taking the girls hand.

"Okay!" Darby squealed excitedly. "What are we doin’?"

"Something,... something special." Teased the aunt leading the girl down the street.

-

"Were gonna make a bear?!" Darby asked as they came to their decision. 

"Yep! You can make anyone you want." Madi grinned taking the girl to where she chose what kind of stuffed animal she wanted. "What do ya' want? The lion?"

"No, I want a brown bear." Darby answered simply reaching for the softest one. The worker helped Darby stuff the bear and fluff the fur.

"'Kay time for clothes, is it going to be a boy or girl?" Madi asked as Darby held her new friend close. Darby looked over the clothes and her classmates words ran through her head. 'The alien baby freak' James words hurt even as just a thought. ‘This new bear was going to be something to keep me safe.’ She thought making up her mind.

"Boy." She looked at Madi quickly then went for the outfit she had spotted a moment ago. It was a bear sized army uniform with dog tags and boots. Madi felt tears come to her eyes as Darby quickly dressed the bear.

"And a name?" The older girl asked when Darby was done putting the fabric on the animal.

"Jp for John and papa." Darby whispered looking the stuffed toy over thinking of Johns soft jumpers and hands. She pulled the toy to her chest and thought of John and not the horrible words she had heard throughout the day. She felt better immediately. 

Darby carried the toy in her arms on the way home, not in the box she was given. 

"Daddy daddy look what Madi got me." Darby yelled as they came into the flat. Sherlock had been laying on the sofa but he quickly sat up when the girl yelled for him and was just in time to take her into his arms.

"Amazing baby girl, what do you tell Madi?" Sherlock smiled kissing the girls head not even looking at what was in her arms.

"Thank you Madi." Darby passed her army bear to Sherlock so she could hug her aunt. Sherlock actually looked at the toy and his heart ached.

"Your welcome sweets. I have to go, see ya' soon." The woman kissed the girls head before letting herself out.

"Is this support to be papa?" Sherlock asked when the girl was on his lap again.

"Yeah, his names Jp for John and papa." Darby explained taking the animal into her arms again. Sherlock smiled sadly but kissed the girls hair feeling proud of her.

Darby smiled up at daddy then at the bear. She knew she should probably tell him about what the other kids called her but he was already so sad with papa leaving that she didn’t want to add to that. So instead she pecked his lips before hopping off his lap to get them each a fruit snack.

"Papas suppose to skype tonight." Sherlock informed and watch his daughters face light up with glee.

"When?"

"In about half an hour." Darby squealed, she handed Sherlock her fruit snacks and ran for the desk, where she grabbed his laptop. The detective laughed taking the too heavy object for the little girl out of her hands. Darby bounced beside Sherlock as he opened the window so they could wait for John to make the request call

"Are you going to tell papa about your new stuffed animal?" Sherlock asked as he lifted the girl into his lap.

"Course daddy." Darby giggled rolling her eyes playfully before laying her head on his chest, pulling her papa bear close. She curled in Sherlock lap tucking her cold toes under his thigh; she had missed naptime when she went with Madi.

"Dont go to sleep." Sherlock bouncing his shoulder. "Remember we're trying to work naptime out, and don't you want to talk to papa?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired though." The little girl sighed, she looked up at Sherlock giving him the biggest eyes she could. The detective laughed and kissed her head.

"So you want to sleep and not talk to papa?" 

"No, I wanna sleep and talk to papa." She giggled before kissing Sherlock's lips. "But instead you could just hold me until papa calls."

"Alright." The man pulled Darby closer putting his chin on top of her head and rocking slightly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"The-" Darby wanted to tell Sherlock about the mean kids at school but she couldn't make herself do it. 'What if he agrees with them and thinks I'm a freak alien too.' She thought in horror. "I love you."

"I love you more than anything, Darby." Sherlock whispered placing his lips firmly against the girls head. He could tell something was wrong but he didn't want to push the girl. He felt the little girl relax in his hold at his words and his heart hurt. "Darby, if... if somethings... wrong you can tell me." Where was John? He would know how to handle this.

Darby tensed again. 'I should tell him.' She thought quickly but instead decided against it. "Okay, if somethings wrong I'll tell you." 

Sherlock looked down at his daughter, something was wrong that much as for sure. He could easily deduct what it was, but he would rather have the girl come to him in trust. So instead of pushing it he tightened his arms and rocked her softly trying to push as much love through the simple action as he could. He rocked her for close to ten minutes before the laptop went off.

"Papa!" Darby pushed up grinning at Sherlock before turning in his lap to see the screen. Quickly as he could Sherlock accepted the call then moved himself and Darby to the floor so they were level with the device. Darby bounced as the screen loaded and when Johns face can up she squealed. "Papa!"

"Hey baby doll." John laughed. "Hey darling."

"Hello John." Sherlock grinned as Darby giggled wildly.

"Papa papa papa." She squealed again as tears came to her eyes. "I miss you lots!"

"I miss you too, I wanna be home with you and daddy so much." John sighed looking at his lap for a second. "Hows school?"

"Fun! Guess what? Madi came and got me after school today and she took me to make my own bear." She hurried and grabbed the toy off the floor where it had fallen when she was bouncing. "Look, he has your uniform. I made him so I can hug him when I miss you! His names Jp for John and papa!"

"Amazing love." John laughed sadly heart aching that he couldn't hug his daughter himself. “Hows daddy?"

"Hes okay, he got to help uncle Greg with a case yesterday so hes happy but he misses you really bad." Darby told folding her arms over the coffee table then resting her head on them. Sherlock looked at his lap, the truth of the little girls words hurting more than he had anticipated. 

John watched Sherlock's reaction and felt the same sad empty feeling. "Then you'll have to kiss him lots for me, huh?"

"Yeah!" Darby giggled looking back at her other father. "Hows it going?" She asked looking back at John. John wanted to reach out and take Sherlock's hand to comfort him, his hand actually started to move for him but then he remembered they were hundreds of miles away. 

"Its absolutely dreadful." John said dramatically. "There's no legos or lion toys. There are no tickle wars or fluffy blankets or stories to read." He joked and the girl fell into a fit of giggles. 

"Really that bad?" She squealed.

"Yes, so you must play with your things even more to make up for my time without them." John laughed.

"Okay, I'll do that now." And with that Darby was off. John heard the sound of Darby dumping out all her legos and Sherlock sigh, and he knew she had just made a mess.

"Sorry." John said half heartedly. 

"I'll get you back for that." Sherlock teased scooting forward so he could talk to his husband.

"Hope so. Oh before I forget, I got your letters and first; great idea. Second, hell Sherlock, I have never met people so stupid. The men here are worse than Anderson! I'm not kidding; I could feel my IQ drop as they talked." John huffed and Sherlock laughed. "I wish you we're here just so you could help me find things to say to them like we do with Anderson. Their idiots, complete idiots."

"Worse than Anderson no ones that bad." Sherlock chuckled at his husbands cheeky playful grin.

"But they are! I didn’t even know it was possible, but it is." John laughed loving the smile that played on his lovers lips. They talked for half an hour and Sherlock gave John things to call the men when they were being stupid. "Those should work, I'll let you know what the men do when I say them." John giggled then sighed. "I have to go now. I love you so much Sherlock, I miss you so much."

"As do I John. I love you too." Sherlock whispered as his soul felt like it was breaking. "Darby come here, its time to say bye to papa." Darby ran over to Sherlock plopping down in his lap.

"Bye papa, I love you." Tears pricked the little girls eyes.

"Bye baby doll, be good for daddy okay?"

"Kay."

"I love you." And with that John ended the call. Darby cried in Sherlock's chest until dinner, she ate quickly only to start crying again when she was done. Sherlock rocked her to sleep as she cried for papa clutching Jp.

~~~

The next day, which luckily for Darby was Saturday, Darby made Sherlock take her to the store to get papa Legos, a fluffy blanket, a copy of her and John's favorite book, The Lion, The Witch, and the wardrobe, and a box for it all to go in. Once they were home again, the two packed the box adding one of Darbys small lion toys and a note that said they would have a tickle war when John got home. 

Sherlock smiled as he helped his daughter find the things she needed and pack the box. He was more than happy to help make John not feel so far away from home. He also was happy to help make his daughter cheer up since she had been in a gloomy stage since the doctor had left. 

Darby skipped along side Sherlock holding his hand as they took the box to be sent off. Now papa wouldn't feel so far away from home and she helped someone instead of being made fun of.

~~~

John got the box exactly a week after he had left Darby and Sherlock in the airport. He grinned widely as he opened the package to find all the things he had told Darby he didn't have at the base. Tears formed hot in his eyes when he pulled out the stuffed lion toy and noticed it was one he had gotten for the girl when she was in the hospital two years early. 

He would be skyping the two people he loved most in about an hour, so he hurried to put the lego car together that this family had sent to him. 

"Papa!" Darby yelled when the picture came through. 

"Hey baby. Guess what? I got your package." He grinned at the little girl holding up the car and lion.

"Yeah, do you like it? Does it make the base not so bad?" Darby asked excited. 

"I love it, Darb. It makes everything better. And I’m holding you to the tickle war when I get home." John arched an eyebrow at the little girl as Sherlock chuckled beside her.

"Okay." Darby squealed again. The little family talked for another hour before John had to go. "Love you papa."

"I love you John." Sherlock said right after the girl.

"Love you too, baby, I love you as well Sherlock. Be good you two, don't get into trouble." John laughed half heartedly.

"Maybe we need to get in trouble so Prince Papa can save us and come home." Darby whispered laying her head on Sherlock's ribe cage.

"Maybe, but don't try and get in trouble." John chuckled. "Alright I love you two, be good."

That night John slept better than he had in a week with the new blanket over him. He dreamed of playing with Darby and Sherlock in a park with fresh flowers.

~~~

Slowly another three weeks passed. John Skype Tuesday and Thursday; those were all three of the little family's favorite days. Darby slept with Sherlock every night except when he was on a case then she slept in her own bed. Sherlock didn't mind he liked having a warm body to hold and Darby liked it because it kept the mean hurtful words away.

The bullying was getting worse for Darby at school, the other children began to not letting her on the playground or eat lunch with them. Everytime she told Mrs. Foss the woman would tell her she needed to be a big girl and deal with it. Mrs. Foss also wouldn't let Leo come with her anymore because he was a distraction. She knew she should tell daddy but what if he thought she was an alien freak know it all too.

Today James and his friends chased her around the playground until her chest hurt so bad had to run to the office crying and telling them to call daddy. The woman called and told Sherlock Darby was crying profoundly and saying her chest hurt. Sherlock told the stupid woman to have Darby do her breathing exercises then hurried to the school. 

When he got there Darbys lips where turning blue and she was not calming down at all. The office woman was kneeling in front of her worry in her eyes as she tried to get the girl to calm, Sherlock quickly pushed her away and tried his best to imitate John's doctor tone.

"Darby, come on calm-"

"Da-add-add-dy-y." She choked before coughing harshly then tried to suck in a hard breath. Sherlock quickly took her hands and placed them on his chest covering them with one of his own, and put the other hand on her face making her look at him.

"Ready in..." He puffed out his chest heavily and the girl tried to do the same as best she could. "Hold...out." Softly he left the air out. "In... hold... out." Slowly he got the girl to calm enough she could breath. She still sobbed tired, but she could breath, and he picked her up. "I'll be taking her home." He said coldly to the office woman as the little girl laid her head on his shoulder exhausted from crying so much. 

Darby was asleep before they had even made it home to the flat. Her hands were tight in Sherlock's curls as she slept so the father just layed down on the sofa with the girl. Darby woke almost four hours later still exhausted but hungry. 

"Hey love." Sherlock whispered rubbing her back as she stretches. "What happened today? What made your chest hurt so bad?"

"I-I don’t know." Darby lied not wanting to tell daddy that James had chased her calling her an alien. Sherlock sighed he knew something was wrong but he didn't want to push it.

~~~

"Daddy do I have to go to school?" Darby asked as Sherlock tied her shoes the next day.

"Yes baby, you do. Don’t you want something to tell papa when he calls tonight?" Darby sighed and nodded taking Sherlock's hand as they walked out of the flat.

-

"Hey alien." James sneered as Darby sat at her desk.

"Im not an alien." Darby whispered for the hundredth time in the past month.

"Then why do you have tubes on your face?" 

"They help me breath." Darby whispered knowing what would come next.

"Yeah cause aliens can't breath real air." James laughed, as did the rest of the table. Darby just put her head down and started on her work as tears filled her eyes. 

-

"Okay what five plus five?" Mrs. Foss asked after lunch and Darby quickly raised her hand.

"Ten." She called without being picked upon.

"No one likes a know it all Darby, wait until you're called on." Mrs. Foss scolded and Darby put her head down feeling tears again.

"Sorry." She mumbled. 

"Freak know it all alien." James hissed under his breath. A single tear slipped from the girls eye. 'I'm not!' Darby thought in protest.

-

"Hello Darby." Sherlock smiled as Darby ran up to him after school. Darby ran hard into Sherlock's legs hugging him and breathing in his soothing scent.

"Hi daddy." Darby focused a grin taking his hand. They walked home quickly, Sherlock could tell something was extremely wrong but he made himself not deduct; he wouldn't do that to his daughter. When she wanted him to know she would tell him.

-

Darby was playing with her legos when Mycroft came. He and Sherlock soon were in a heated argument about a case, but it soon turned into an argument about intelligence. 

"Please Sherlock I know much more than you-" Mycroft started to laughed when a small voice cut him off.

"No one likes a know it all." Darby mumbled still playing with her legos. The brothers looked at the girl in shock then each other.

"Darby?" Sherlock asked 

"Yeah." Darby looked up like it was the first time she had talked.

"Nevermind." Sherlock looked back at his brother who had a worried look on his face. "Do you think...?"

"Yes." Mycroft answered Sherlock unasked question. Both men had the same idea, Darby could have only hear that from two places. From them, but they kept those kinds of comments for when the girl was not around, or someone had told her that. "Take care of it Sherlock or I will."

"Ha! What, like you did with me when I was going through the same thing?" Sherlock snapped horrible memories flooding back.

"Sherlock! Just... take care of it or I. Will!" Mycroft stood and let himself out, anger and self hatred rushing through him. 

-

"Darby papas calling." Sherlock called a few hours later. Darby bounced over crawling up on the sofa to sit by Sherlock. 

"Hey baby. Hey love." John greeted when the picture came through. 

"Hi papa!"

"Hello John." Sherlock smiled at his husband, he missed the man so much. John would know what to do with just finding out Darby was being bullied.

"How are you both? Hows school baby girl?"

"Its good." Darby focused a smile.

"Yeah! Do you got lots a friends? Do you eat and play with them?"

Darby wanted to cry and tell papa everything right then but instead she told the half truth. "No." That wasn't a lie. "I only have one, Toby. All the other kids are kinda mean. Toby and I don't like the other kids so we eat and play by ourselves."

"Oh well you should try and give the other kids another chance." John reassured not liking to hear other kids were rude to his daughter. 

"Okay. Toby here so I'm gonna go play with him." Darby stood.

"Daddy let you have a friend over?"

"Yep."

"Amazing." John grinned proud of his husband for stepping out if his comfort zone. "Tell Toby I said hi."

"Okay." Darby turned away and went back to her legos across the room, where she sat by herself.

"You really let her have a friend over? Thats amazing-" John started with a wide grin.

"Hes not here." Sherlock cut in with a cold voice. "Hes imaginary; there is no Toby in her class, that is the first time I have heard her talk about a Toby."

"What?" John was shocked. "So are kids really mean to her and she doesn't play or eat with anyone."

"I’m almost positive shes being bullied." Sherlock said in answer. "I just found out today. I have been trying not to deduct her so she could tell me in her own time. She has been getting more and more... depressed since you left, I think it started before that but with you leaving and that she was sad from both. She has to force a smile now, like when we were in the hospital, its not natural." 

"So you deducted her?" John asked wanting to know everything.

"Yes- well no. Mycroft was over and he said something about being more intelligent than me, like that could be he's slow and fat-"

"Sherlock not the point."

"Yes anyways, he said that ridiculous untrue statement and Darby cut in and said 'No one likes a know it all'. I didnt mean to but I deducted a bit and I got all that I told you." Sherlock paused looking up at his daughter. "Do I keep deducting her John or do I wait for her to tell me?"

"I dont know." John sighed. "What did you want when this was happening to you?"

"For someone to make it stop." Sherlock answered without hesitation. "But I told Mycroft and my mother what was happening and they didn't do anything, Darby hasn't told me anything."

"Don't deduct her but talk with her, make her tell you." John sighed running a hand through her hair. "Sit her down and don't let her leave until she tells you. Just keep telling her you love her and just want to help and that you won't be mad or upset with her."

"Okay." Sherlock said nervously looking over a Darby again.

"Shit sorry love, but I have to go. Let me know what happens, and dont put this off that long okay?"

"Okay. I love you John." 

"Love you too, tell Darby I love her. Help her Sherlock I believe you can do it." John kissed his hand and waved and Sherlock did the same before ending the call.

"Darby, come here." The little girl quickly stood and sat in her fathers lap as his phone went off. He sighed at the text hugging the girl. "Uncle Gavin-"

"Greg daddy."

"Whatever. He needs my help so you have to sleep in your bed and if you need anything Mrs. Hudson will be down stairs-"

"Will you rock me to sleep before you go?" Darby asked with big eyes. Sherlock remembered sadly wanting to be held and comforted when he was bullied.

"Of course." He would talk with her later about the mean kids at school; right now he would comfort her. "I love you baby girl. I love you so much." He whispered as he swayed.

"I love you too daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad I know!! Not really that sorry, because it will be fixed... maybe... just kidding it will!!! Thank you again for reading and comments and kudos. Im moving and am really busy in school so i cant promise that the next chapter will be up by next week like you chapters have been come (Except for last week). Let me know what you think of this chapter!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr Lion-62 and Pinterest Lion_62 (I use my pinterest more just so you know.)
> 
> Johns homecoming!!  
> If you would like John to come home in a certain way or something like that please let me know!! I have a few ideas but I would like to know if you all would like to see a certain something happen. Please comment don't be shy!! I might not use it but then there is the always a chance i could!! So if you have ideas let me know!! If you have already said an idea please if you want add another i dont mind. If you have questions let me know!!  
> REMINDER John is somewhere he cant get hurt as said in "You Cant Go". Also John should get back right before Christmas if that helps. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter... sorry if there are boo-boos


	7. Stop It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos
> 
> I'm so not sorry that all your hearts will be crushed!!
> 
> If you have an idea or another idea for how you would like John to come home read end notes

Once Darby was asleep Sherlock carried her to her room and changed her sleeping form into pajamas. He grabbed her Jp bear and baby blanket putting them both by her head.

"Im so sorry baby doll, when I get back, I'll fix everything so you won't be sad anymore." He whispered smoothing her hair down. Darby sighed content and moved her head close to his hand, Sherlock smiled loving the way his daughter loved him. He leaned and kisses her forehead. "I promise I'll take care of everything when I get home." Before he left he stopped by Mrs. Hudson's flat to tell the landlady he was leaving and hopefully would be back soon.

~~~

"Come on love, we need to get you to school." Granny yelled as Darby got dressed after her bath. Darby didn't want to go to school, she knew what would happen; she would get called a alien freak know it all.

"Granny do I have to go to school?"

"Dont be silly, of course." Mrs. Hudson laughed taking the girls hand and leading her down the stairs.

-

"Dont let the alien touch you." The kids yelled as they ran outside that morning. Darby just let them all pass her, walking slowly to her spot under a tree. She felt so alone as she sat down to pick at the grass as kids came and called her names. She felt like a show, like she was in a cage for anyone to come and see how much of an alien she was.

She grabbed her bracelet that held John's dog tag as more kids came up to call her names. 'Be brave like papa.' She thought to herself as the hurtful words started.

-

Mrs. Hudson picked Darby up from school; the girl didn’t even try to act happy. Mrs. Hudson smiled at her as she walked up and Darby just flashed a quick smile before letting it fall and took the old womans hand.

"How was school, bug?" Asked granny trying to make the girl happy.

"Fine, wheres daddy?" Darby asked wanting to be held. She should really tell him what was going on at school, maybe he would make it stop.

"Hes still working, he's hoping that he will be back before bedtime, but if hes not he said we could call so you can say good night." Mrs. Hudson informed sadly watching the girls head fall. Tears burned in Darbys eyes she just wanted daddy, but she had to be brave and not cry.

"Okay."

-

'Ring... ring... ring... Sherlock Holmes leave a message and dont be stupid or bori-' Darby hung up and handed the phone back to granny.

"He didn't answer. Night love you." Darby sighed and tried to give the old woman a smile. She turned and walked out of the landladys flat and up to her bed, Leo close behind.

She cried. The kids had been really mean today and she couldn’t take it anymore. Once daddy came home she was telling him about the mean kids, even if he agreed that she was an alien, he might make it stop. She sobbed until exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

-

Sherlock came home at three. He had been running around London for hours; someone was killing what seemed like random people every six hours. Sherlock was close to finding who it was but he had fallen and landed in mud, so he need to change and check on his little girl.

Quickly he discarded his muddy clothes and put new ones on, before creeping up the stairs to his daughters room. He knelt beside the bed and could easily tell she had cried herself to sleep from the still wet spot on her pillowcase. He felt guilt pool in his belly for not answering when the child had called earlier.

"Im so sorry, baby." He whispered kissing her forehead and taking one of her little hands. "As soon as this case is over I'll make everything right again. I’m so sorry." Darby sighed and rolled closer to the detective.

"Daddy 'old me." Darby was still fast asleep but her need could not be masked even then. Sherlock smiled softly and lightly took the child into his arms sitting on the bed. Sherlock held the girl close, blankets pulled up around her shoulder, as she clutched his shirt tight in her hands.

After about twenty minutes the fathers phone went off signing that Lestrade needed him again. "I love Darby, I promise when I get home everything will be okay again." As softly as he could he laid the child down and kissed her head. When he pulled back the little girls eyes fluttered open. "Hey baby girl." He smiled and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Daddy." She sighed sleepily closing her eyes again.

"Go to sleep baby, everything's okay. I hope I'll be done tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled already back asleep. Sherlock kissed her head once more before leaving to finish the case.

-

Darby woke sobbing, she had had a nightmare. She had been with the terrible man who kidnapped her but the kids from school had been there too. They all yelled that she was an alien freak, while the man kicked and kicked her. She could still feel the ache of it.

She wanted daddy. She wanted papa. She just wanted someone to hold her and make all the bad things go away. The bad kids, the bad man, that papa was gone, that she would have to tell daddy about the mean kids words. She just wanted someone to take it all away.

But the only thing she had was Jp and Leo. Leo particle laid on top of her well sniffing her hair. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and hide her face as she cried until she fell back into an un-restful sleep. She didn't sleep good anymore anyways.

-

"Granny I don't wanna go to school." Darby said firmly when they were about to leave.

"Darby you must, daddy would want you to go and so would papa." Mrs. Hudson sighed helping the girl with her coat.

"But I dont like it there."

"Then when daddy gets home, talk with him about it." The old woman grabbed the girls hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"I was already planning on it." Darby mumbled, dread filling her for the horrible words she would hear and having to tell daddy about them later.

-

"Alien!" Timmy shouted as he ran past Darby that morning as she put her things away.

"Im not." Darby mumbled to herself as she walked into class.

"Know it all weirdo." Sally hissed as Darby walked to her desk.

"Im not." She mumbled again. She was starting to believe she was lying to herself. Everyone called her a know it all or a alien or weirdo or a freak or all of them put together, must be true, she must be what they say.

"Know it all alien." James snarled as Darby sat and started on her work. She tried to go slow but still she finished far faster than the other children and it was neater as well. More hateful words came when she put down her pencil, so she put her head down trying to block them out with thoughts of papa, daddy, Leo, the Littletons, Madi, Myc, and Greg. It didnt work.

-

As the class of small children ran out the door for outside time that afternoon, one of the kids pushed Darby making her fall hard. Tears sprang to the girls eyes as she picked herself up. This reminded her of her cancer; it would push her down and she would have someone help her get back up, but this time she had nobody. But hopefully that would only last for a little while longer.

School got out in ten minutes and hopefully daddy would pick her up. She was going to tell him everything. How the other kids call her alien because of her oxygen, how they made fun of her because he and papa were married, and how they called her know it all because she finished her work so fast. So what if he agreed that she was all those things, because maybe he wouldn’t. She would tell him all of it, then tell him she didn't want to go to school anymore, that she hated it. She would fight until she got her way, that was all that mattered.

She was about to go to her spot under the tree when she saw all the other kids going down the slide. She missed the slide and the swings and everything else on the playground.

This was hopefully her last day, so why shouldn't she enjoy the playground too? Stubbornly she made up her mind and marched to the playground confidence high. She was going to be brave like papa. No matter what the other kids said, she would play on the slide too. The mean horrible names rained down as she climbed her way up to the slide that was about nine feet off the ground. Once she got there James stood in front of slide.

"Aliens aren't allowed to go down the slide." He stated with a smug grin.

"Im not an alien, so I can go down." Darby whispered her confidence crumbling.

"But you are an alien!" Sam defended standing beside James.

"Im not."

"Your a gross aliens and you have two dads, that yucky!" Sally snickered.

"Its not." Darby whimpered tears filling her eyes.

"Look, the alien weirdo is going to cry!" James laughed pointing at her as Darby hurried to wipe her eyes.

"No I’m not, stop it!" The little girl whimpered again. "I just wanna go down the slide."

"No." Suddenly anger flared up in Darby, she was going to go down the slide!

"No to you!" Darby shouted stepping forward. "Im going down the slide." She snarled at James as tears ran hot down her face. She pushed past the boy, who seemed to be in shock. She was about to sit when James turned and pushed her... hard... sideways.

Darby fell to the side and off the slide. She was falling straight for the ground head first. She landed with a bone sickening smack. She screamed and screamed and screamed until there was no air left in her lungs, but there was no air in the first place. She couldn’t get her breath. It hurt everywhere; her chest, her head, her arm, her legs, her hands. She couldn’t breath but she screamed again. James, Sam, Sally, and Timmy were laughing above her. She screamed again and she noticed for the first time no sound came out. She couldn't breath and it hurt everywhere.

She sucked in a hard breath and let out a sob, her body shaking with the force of it. She couldn’t move it hurt to much. She sobbed again; no one came to help, the other kids just laughed. Darbys body ached, everywhere hurt, she couldn’t move but she could sob and she did.

With harsh snickered the other kids left and found a new place to play where they wouldn't have to see the alien.

Finally she got herself up. Her legs shook as she went to stand but they steadied after a moment. When she went to push herself up only one of her arms worked, the other shot with pain and this time she did scream, but still no one came. She was still sobbing and she let the tear fall freely noticing everyone was heading inside to get their thing so they could go home. When she moved her legs burned but the pain went away the more she walked.

"Freak baby alien." Sam sung as he passed her and ran to his mum. Darby just sobbed in response. She went to grab her things but her arm still wouldn't work; she had to carry everything in one hand.

"Hey lov- whats wrong? What happened?" Mrs. Hudson asked as Darby walked towards her balling. Darby just dropped her things and kept walking, she just wanted Leo and daddy and papa and her bed to sleep until everything just went away. "Darby hold on, Darby!" The old woman hurried to chase after the emotional child who was already far ahead.

"Darby what's wrong?" The old lady grabbed the little girls shoulder and she screamed bloody murder from the pain. Everyone turned to see what was wrong as Mrs. Hudson dropped everything to kneel in front of the girl as she sobbed in pain. "Darby what happened?" Asked the old woman in worry.

"Home, dad-dy." Darby sobbed pushing away with her good arm and starting again for the flat. Mrs. Hudson grabbed everything again and followed staying close but far enough away she knew she would not bump the child.

Once the landlady opened the back door, Darby went straight to her and her father's flat. With her good arm she grabbed Sherlock long wool coat off the hook then went for John's chair, which still smelled extremely like him. Leo ran to the girl but felt that he should keep his distance as the girl claimed into her father's chair with one arm.

Darby pressed her nose hard into the fabric of the chair and lifted the coat up over her hurt shoulder. "Papa, daddy!" She sobbed as the old woman came into the flat.

"Love what happened tell me wh-? Oh!" Mrs. Hudson went to put a hand on the girl, but almost lost said hand when Leo nipped at it. "Leo sit. Darby tell me-." Leo jumped for her again growling in warning. Darby just sobbed louder.

"Daddy!" Darby sobbed clutching at the coat.

Worried Mrs. Hudson hurried into the kitchen pulling out a mobile as Leo watched her. "Sherlock Holmes-" Sighing she dialed a different number.

"Lestrade."

"Greg is Sherlock there?"

"Yeah, making fun of Anderson actually." Greg sighed.

"I need to speak with him." Said the old lady firmly.

"I dont think you want to, hes in a hot mood and in the middle of looking at a body." Sighed the Inspector.

"Let me talk to him." The firm old lady said again.

"Really Mrs. H you don-"

"Gregory Lestrade Let. Me. Talk. To. Him!" Can the harsh hushed voice of the sweet old woman.

"Okay." Said Greg soothingly. Mrs. Hudson could hear only Gregs half of the conversation with the detective. "Mrs. Hudson needs you... I dont know... she sounds worried... ask her your bloody self... Sherlock!... Sherlock just talk to her!"

"What Mrs. Hudson?" Came Sherlock annoyed rough voice.

"Somethings wrong with Darby." Said the landlady getting straight to the point as tears pricked her eyes. She could practice hear Sherlock straightening his back as a small cry was heard from the little girl.

"Whats wrong?" The fathers tone was worried.

"When I picked her up she was sobbing and only using one arm. Then I touched her shoulder she screamed like someone was ripping her arm off. Once we were home she went straight to the flat and took your coat and sat in John's chair. I went to touch her again and Leo almost bit my hand off. Sherlock you need to come home, see needs you. Her breathing is not good and something happened today." The woman hurried to explain but kept her voice down.

"How long have you been home and where is she know?"

"No more than five minutes and shes still in Johns chair sobbing for her life. Sherlock get home now!"

"I’m coming, watch her make sure she keeps breathing okay until I’m there." With that the detective ended the call. The old woman walked widely around the dog who watched her every move, she sat in the detective chair and watched as the girl sobbed shaking like a leaf.

-

Sherlock tossed Greg his phone and ran for the curb to stop a cab. "Where are you going?" Asked the silver haired man. Sherlock didn’t answer just hurried into the cab that had stopped.

"221B Bakers Street, get me there in ten minutes I'll pay you double." And with that the cab sped off. He shouldn't have gone on the case, he should have stayed and made Darby talk. John had told him not to put it off but he did and now his daughter was hurt from what the landlady had said. He was an idiot, such an idiot.

The cabbie got him to the flat on six minutes and he paid the man more than what he had promised before he bounded up the stairs. He could hear the little girls sobs from the seventh step and he made his legs move faster. Mrs. Hudson was perched on the edge of his chair with a worried look that was directed at the opposite seat where, he could not see but knew, the crying child was. Leo was standing, teeth bared at the old woman, ready to protect no matter what.

"Sherlock." The landlady sighed standing when she saw the detective enter the room. Leo immediately turned and bit at his trouser leg pulling him to the little girl who sobbed harder before whimpering in pain. The man hurriedly walked to his husbands chair and knelt in front of it, so he could talk to his daughter easier, but before he did he looked at Mrs. Hudson who got the hint and left.

"Darby?" Sherlock whispered reaching up to push a tear soaked hair off the girls cheek as she shook.

"They call me the alien freak know it all." Gasped the little girl. "They say I’m gross and yucky because you and papa are married. They don’t let me play with them because I’m an alien because of my oxygen, they say aliens can”t breath real air thats why I have the oxygen and because I finish my work fast and because you and papa couldn’t have had me. Then Mrs. Foss calls me a know it all because I forget to wait until I’m called on to answer so all the other kids call me that too." Darbys body shook as she talked and she squeezed her eyes shut, Sherlock just wanted to hold her, her words make him ache inside. "They don’t let me play with them so I sit under a tree and they come and make fun of me, calling me different names-s. But today I wanted to go down the slide but James and his friends were there, they wouldn’t let me go down. They said aliens can’t go on the slide and I kept saying I wasn’t one, but they still said I was so I pushed past them. But they pushes me off the edge and now my arm hurts really-ly bad. I don’t wanna be an alien! I don’t wanna go to school anymore!" Darby shouted the last part before sucking in a hard breath and choking on it a bit.

Sherlock's heart broke as he listened to his daughter. She had been going through that and hadn’t told him, hadn’t trusted him with it. He was the worst father in the world to not have noticed it earlier, then when he did he left. He left his little girl to these beast, she thought she had to fight these devil children on her own.

"Baby." The detective whispered, tears coming to his eyes, he wanting to pull her close but knew he couldn't without hurting her. "Why-why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were already sad that papa left. And you think I’m an alien too,-"

"Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes you are not an alien! Don’t you ever say that again!" Sherlock cut in sharply before softening his voice. "I would never think you are an alien, neither would John or anyone else. The children at school are idiots and don’t know the difference between left and right, so they do not have the data to make the decision that you are one. I, however, do and so does Mycroft and John and I know none of us believe or have had a thought that you are an alien. Therefore, my darling little girl, you are not an alien." Sherlock said firmly. He stood and pressed his lips to her head. "Dont you ever think I would agree with your idiot classmates again."

"Dont make me go back there!" Darby cried leaning into Sherlock some without hurting her shoulder. She felt herself relax at her father’s words. Knowing he wouldn’t think the same as her class made thought, like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She could trust daddy she always could.

"No you don’t have to go back. I can teach you until we find somewhere you fit." Promised the father brushing the hair away from the girls face. "Now what hurts?"

"Everything, but my arms the worst. All of my arm." Sobbed the girl grabbing Sherlock's wrist with her good hand.

"The left?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, can you sit up so I can see?" Sherlock whispered softly pulling back a little but left his hand where the girl was holding onto him. Darby nodded slowly and with Sherlocks help moved to a regular sitting position taking his coat away. "Alright good baby doll, we need to take your coat off but it might hurt a lot okay?"

"Okay." The father gave his little girl a small smile before starting on her jacket. Her right arm came out easily enough, but when Sherlock went to pull the left sleeve the girl screamed.

"Stop daddy it hurt, sto-op." Sherlock immediately stopped pulling at the sleeve and hugged the girl as best he could.

"Shh okay shh. Now what hurts, when I pull on it?" The detective asked softly.

"All of it!" Darby shook in the mans hold as he tried to hold her.

"Okay shh, its okay." Sherlock rubbed her back trying to think of a way he could get the jacket off the girl. "I will be right back, okay?" The father stood and ran for the kitchen where he quickly found scissors then was back in front of the little girl. "Alright trust me okay? Tell me if it hurts anywhere while I’m going." He kissed the girls head once more before taking her sleeve and slowly cut it open.

"Hurts." Darby cried out when Sherlock was just below her elbow. Softly he removed the tool and pulled at the fabric tearing it to the shoulder, then he snipped away the last of the jacket and cut her shirt so he could take them both off to see better.

From the elbow down Darbys arm was black and blue and the middle wasn't sitting right. Her shoulder was easy to see out of place. Sherlock cringed that all this pain was on his daughter.

"Alright baby doll, we're gonna go see Madi and Smith okay? Papas not here so I dont know whats going on, so we're just going to check." Sherlock whispered lying not wanting to scare the little girl. Taking the Belstaff he wrapped it around the girl, then softly he took her into his arms putting her right arm closest to him.

Darby sobbed harder as pain really starting to set in. Sherlock quickly got a cab, once he and the girl were inside he rocked the child trying to calm her. "Baby, how come you didn't tell Mrs. Foss about the mean kids?"

"I did, but she told me I had to be a big girl and deal with it in my own." Darby sobbed pressing her nose into Sherlock's throat. Hate and anger flared hot and red in Sherlock thinking about the stupid teacher who wouldn't help his daughter.

"Next time someone is making you feel like that you tell me or papa, alright?" Sherlock whispered tightening his hold on the little girl.

"Okay." The cab stopped in front of the hospital and Sherlock quickly handed the cabbie some bills out of the day pack which held the childs oxygen. Darby whimpered as Sherlock got out because it made her arm bounce.

"Shh sorry, the pain will go away soon." Sherlock whispered kissing Darbys head going straight to where he knew Madi and Dr. Smith would be.

"Hey Sherlock, hey Darb whats up?" Dr. Smith asked as Sherlock walked towards him. He didn’t think anything of it that the father was carrying the daughter; that was how they usually were. But then he heard the sobbing and hurried over. "Whats going on?"

"She was pushed off a slide at school by bullies." Sherlock explained. "Im pretty sure her shoulder is dislocated and I dont know whats wrong with her wrist."

"My oxygen isn’t working, I cant breath." Darby sobbed shaking uncontrollably from the pain.

"Okay Darb, we need you to sit on a bed or do you want daddy to hold you?" Smith asked after calling over Madi and telling her to get a different oxygen tank for the girl.

"Daddy."

"Okay then you gotta let us look at you and sit up when we ask, okay?" Darby nodded. She screamed a bit when Sherlock sat and was moved suddenly.

"Sorry baby sorry, shh I’m sorry." Sherlock whispered as Darby sobbed and Madi connected the new oxygen. The little girl sucked in a hard breath then let out a cry. "There ya' go, another deep breath." Darby took a few deep breaths as Sherlock took off the belstaff from around her shoulders. Her arm had gotten more bruised and swollen from the time they had left the flat.

"Owwy." Cried the little girl.

"Its okay, the pain will go away soon." Dr. Smith reassured. "Sorry Darby but we have to put an IV in okay?" Darby just nodded letting her head fall onto Sherlock's chest and offered up her non-hurt arm. Madi quickly placed the needle pushing it into the girls skin.

"Good job sweets." Madi praised softly as Smith added the painkillers straight into the tube. They all waited as Darby slowly stopped crying while the pain went away. "Better?" Madi asked as the little girl nuzzled closer to her father.

"Yeah." She sniffed rubbing her eyes with her good hand.

"Okay, were gonna go take an x-ray of your arm." Smith said quietly. The detective softly got off the bed and carried the little girl as he followed the doctor. "Aright Darb, were going to need you to lay down so daddy can't hold you, but he can sit beside you, okay?" The doctor explained as they came into the room, and she nodded softly against Sherlock's chest.

Darby yelled in pain when Sherlock put her down and when Madi positioned her arm. Sherlock softly kissed her head as the aunt put the lead vest over the girls body then past one to Sherlock to put on as well.

"It hurts stop it hurt." Darby sobbed as Madi tried moving her arm again. With a soft sorry the woman stopped moving the girl and moved the machine instead. Sherlock took the little girls hand bring it to his lips while pushing the hair out of her face with his other hand. "I want papa."

"I know baby, I want him too." He did want John. John would know how to handle these kinds of things and he would have talked to the girl so this wouldn't have happened in the first place. Sherlock slowly swept his thumb over the back if the girls hand watching her cry as Madi tried to take the x-ray.

"Darb you gotta stay still." Madi sighed as the girls body shook from her cries.

"I want papa." She cried again squeezing her eyes shut.

"He Skypes tonight baby. But you have to stay still so we can okay? If you stay still I'll have Mycroft make it so we can talk to him sooner okay?" Sherlock bargained desperately, he just wanted his little girl to be okay, even if it meant dealing with Mycroft.

"Promise?"

"I'll try my hardest, love." Darby let out one more cry before taking a deep breath making her body stay still.

"Okay good girl, one more." Madi said quickly changing the things she need to. "There done." She said after the X-ray was taken. Sherlock softly picked the girl up again and followed Madi back to their old room from when the little girl had had cancer.

Smith came in five minutes later looking grim. "How long ago did this happen?"

"The last five minutes of school." Sherlock whispered as Darby sobbed again.

"She has gone nearly an hour?" The doctor asked in surprise. "Like I have said before she is the bravest little girl."

"Whats wrong?" Sherlock asked as Smith put more painkillers into the girls IV line before sitting on the stool.

"Well, you were right about the dislocated shoulder, we'll pop that back once we're done talking. But she also broke both the bones in her arm close to her elbow, as well as sprained her wrist."

"She didn’t do that, her bloody beast of classmates did." Madi hissed looking down at the little girl who cried softly, Sherlock and Smith nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they did." Smith sighed. "We need to get her shoulder back in place, you're not going to want to be in the room." He said strictly to Sherlock.

"I am stay-" Started the detective firmly.

"No your not." Smith said sounding too much like John for Sherlock's liking. "She won’t feel much but the sound is what gets most parents, so no your not. If John were here he would agree with me." Sherlock growled a bit but kissed the girls head and started to stand.

"No daddy no." She cried clutching his shirt as he set her down.

"Darby daddy has too, once were done he will be right back in." Madi promised pulling the girls hands away from the man. "I won't let anything happen just like daddy would."

"Daddy!" Darby sobbed as Smith particle pulled Sherlock out of the room.

"It will be okay." Sherlock promised as the door closed in his face. With a harsh sigh he pulled at his hair. 'I should have stayed, should have made sure everything was okay, not gone on the stupid case!' He yelled at himself. 'Then the stupid teacher didn't do anything, told her to take care of it herself.' Hate filled Sherlock as he reached for his phone.

"What can I do for you today, dear brother?" Mycroft asked when he answered his phone.

"Darbys been hurt." Sherlock said coldly. "The kids at school pushed her off a slide. Her shoulder is dislocated and she broke both bones in her arm as well as sprained her wrist. The bullying has been going on since before John left and she had told Mrs. Foss about it; the woman told her to be a big girl and handle it on her own." Sherlock growled the last sentence anger hot inside his soul. "I want her gone Mycroft. Darby won’t be going back to school there as well. But I want That. Teacher. Destroyed!"

"Count it done." Came the dark reply of the protective uncle. "And the children shall have their punishment as well." Sherlock smiled darkly at the sweet words only he and his brother would count as sweet.

"She wants John." Sherlock added after a minute as both brothers hate was shared.

"He will call once you are home again." Mycroft said after a moment. "Sherlock take care of her."

"I will. Also tell Lestrade where I am he has been calling me and I don’t have time to tell him, they just finished putting her shoulder back in place." With that the call ended. Sherlock quickly went back to the little girls room as Madi held the door open. Darby was crying softly as Smith helped her roll her shoulder making sure everything was back where it should be.

"Daddy." The child cried reaching out with her good arm and Sherlock swiftly but softly picked her up. "Papa?"

"Mycroft will have him call as soon as we get home." Sherlock explained sitting one more.

"Alright, since her arm is still so swollen we are going to wrap it, and in a few days we will have you come back so we can cast it." Smith explained once he was back in the room with the things he would need. "She is also going to have to wear a sling to help her shoulder and the swelling."

Sherlock just nodded and held the girl as the doctor wrapped her arms from the middle of her bicep to her fingers but keep in her elbow bent. Darby cried softly as the man worked holding onto Sherlock with her good hand.

"Alright, that should work. Come back Monday and we will cast. Madi will get you what she needs for the pain as well as a plastic sock to go over her arm so she can bath." He took out the girls IV, then shook Sherlock hand then turned to Darby. "You did really good today Darb, and I’m proud of you, but if kids are ever mean to you like that again to tell daddy or Madi or papa so you don't get hurt again, okay? You're gonna need to rest a lot and have daddy take good care of you, 'kay?"

"Okay." Darby sniffed, Smith gave her a smile while Sherlock stood.

"I looked at her oxygen tank and it must have broke when she fell, Madi will get you a new portable one." Added the doctor as they walked into the hallway.

"Alright." Sherlock found Madi and she got them everything they would need and helped Sherlock get the girl into a shirt and put her wrapped arm into a sling.

"If you need any help, please just call me." The aunt said as Sherlock held the little girl who clung to him. “I’m sure my parents will want to help as well.”

"Thank you and I will, but right now we just need to get home." Sherlock said softly and Madi nodded in understanding.

-

"Here baby we're home." Sherlock whispered as they stepped into the flat. The sharp pain had been taken off but there was still a dull ache all over in Darbys body.

"Daddy I want my wolf and blanket." Darby whimpered. Sherlock carried her up the stairs to her room where he found said items on the bed and handed them to Darby. Sherlock then went back down stairs, putting his laptop on the coffee table then sitting with Darby in his lap. He had already texted Mycroft saying they were home when they were still in the cab so he knew the call would be coming soon.

"Ready to tell papa?"

"No." Darby whimpered tears falling again.

"Its okay, do you want me to help you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay papa should call any minute." And with that Sherlock started to rock the girl.

-

"These men are idiots truly, they can’t even do a basic stitch." Lloyd huffed as he and John looked over them mens work.

"If Sherlock were here he would make so much fun if them." John sighed with a slight laugh scratching the back of his head.

"Id love to see that." The other doctor laughed before sighing in frustration.

"Captain Watson-Holmes?" Asked a young soldier as he came into the room. John quickly nodded to him before turning back to the paperwork he was looking at. "This is for you." He handed a note to John.

'Orders to 'Video call family'. Please fulfil orders imminently.

Other notes:

You have as much time as need and will not be bothered or sent different orders until finished and checked in that you are finished with your call. MH'

‘Mycroft?’ John looked at Lloyd then at the note again nervous setting in; no one was ordered to Skype their family's unless something bad had happened. And this was from Mycroft.

"Have fun." Lloyd waved when John told him he had different orders. John walked and checked in quickly before pulling up the call.

-

Sherlock had been rocking Darby for only minutes when the call request popped up on the screen.

"Alright Darby, time to tell papa." He whispered leaning forward just enough to accept the call as the little girl cried harder curling into him.

"Hey everything okay?" John asked as the picture came through and he saw Darbys back turned towards him as Sherlock held her.

"Papa." Darby sobbed staying turned towards Sherlock.

"Baby, I'm right here, what’s wrong?" John asked again becoming very worried. Sherlock looked up at the camera sadly then back down to the little girl who shook in his arms.

"Come on, baby doll." Sherlock whispered kissing the girls head. "You need to sit up so we can talk to papa and tell him what’s been going on." The father explained logically knowing that his daughter liked logic as reasoning. John became very worried thinking of the cancer his daughter had once had, was it back?

"Okay." Whispered the blonde headed girl sniffing. Sherlock slowly helped her sit up and she whimpered still in a lot of pain. John watched worried and gasped when he saw his daughters arm in a sling.

"What happened?" He asked in shock and Darby let out a cry.

"The kids as school call me the alien freak know it all." Said the little girl in a rush looking at her other fathers worried face. "They don’t let me play with them and they call me other names too, but aliens their favorite. They call me that because of my oxygen and because you and daddy are married." She explained as hot tears ran down her face. "Mrs. Foss calls me a know it all too and I didn’t want to tell you and daddy because I thought you would agree with them."

Sherlock pulled his daughter closer her words making him hurt as well. John's eyes widened in horror as his little girl explained what had been happening at school.

"But today I wanted to go down the slide and James told me I couldn’t. So I pushed through them and before I could sit they pushed me off the slide." When the end of the story finally came she turned into Sherlock clinging to his shirt with one hand.

"What?" John asked dumbfounded. "They did what?" Anger built hot inside of the soldier and he saw the same dark look in his husbands eyes. "Im gonna-" He cut himself off not wanting his daughter to hear the murderous thoughts running through his mind.

"Mycroft will be handling the teacher, I’m expecting it to be very unpleasant for the guilty party." Sherlock growled, reading Johns mind. He left out certain details not wanting Darby to know what was going to happen. “But if you want I would happily help hide the bodies and make it look like it was someone else.”

"Good, but tell him I want blood, and yes I will be needing your help.." John growled back thinking if when he got to beat Darbys kidnapper. He took a deep breath and looked at the little girl. "Love did you really think daddy and I would agree with them?" His heart hurt that his little girl didn’t trust him.

"Yeah, but daddy told me they didn’t have the data to decided if I was an alien so it wasn’t true. But that you and him did and that you would never think that." Darby cried softly looking at John with her head still on Sherlock's chest.

"Well daddy's very right so dont you ever think that again." Came the firm reply. John just wanted to hold his daughter, just wanted to wrap his arms around her and press his lips firmly to her head telling her everything would be alright as Sherlock held them both in his long arms.

"Daddy said I don’t have to go back to school there, don’t make me go back papa." Darby cried wanting papas warm hands.

"No, you don’t have to go back there." John whispered running a hand through his hair. "So what happened to her arm?" John asked his husband.

"Her shoulder was dislocated and she broke both the bones in her arm just below her elbow as well as sprained her wrist." Sherlock sighed pulling the girl close once again and rocking her. "She went almost an hour without pain medication."

"Are you serious?" John asked in shock, his daughter went through that much pain without anything to make it go away?

"Sadly yes." Sherlock noticed that Darby was asleep then explained about Mrs. Hudson calling him home and all that Darby had told him. "Why did she think she couldnt tell us what was happening?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." John sighed as Darby whimpered in her sleep.

"Shes been having bad nightmares since you left, I think they have been from the bullying." Sherlock sighed rubbing the girls back as she slept then kissed her head making the whimpers stop.

"I miss you both so much." John whispered after watching Sherlock softly kiss their daughters head. "I just want to be there with you watching her, making sure she's okay. I should have been there to help you when you were getting her arm checked. I want to hold you both again, to wipe away her tears. If I was there she would have told us because she wouldn’t have been worried about making you 'more sad', and I should be there so you aren't sad in the first place." John sighed hundreds of miles away. "Im so sorry Sherlock."

"John there is nothing any of us could have or could do, so dont be hard on yourself, please. At least we get this time to Skype, Lloyd doesnt get that... Please dont be down on yourself because I’m not good at the positive husband thing." Sherlock sighed dramatically rolling his eyes.

"Fine fair enough." John laughed looking at his husband fondly. "I love you, Sherlock. And you really are a good dad, especially after what you did today for our little girl." John loved the blush that bloomed on the beautiful man’s cheeks.

"Dont be an idiot John." Sherlock huffed half heartedly looking down at the little girl in his arms. John and Sherlock then talked about nothing at all; the idiot men John was dealing with, the best way to take care of Darby, the case Sherlock had been working, anything at all until almost two hours had come and gone.

"She should sleep more with the medicine shes on and also her body healing." John sighed looking at his daughter through the screen.

"So much for working naptime out." Sherlock laughed pulling the girl closer if possible.

"Yes sorry, but naptime will come back for a few weeks." John giggled and he desperately wanting to press his lips to the mans head. "I better go and help Lloyd with the 'idiots who are more idiotic than Anderson'." John joked not wanting to end the call. "Hold her and tell her I love her for me, will you?"

"Of course, John."

"I love you so much Sherlock, I want to be by your side again so much it hurts." John whispered.

"You are a romantic John." Sherlock teased. "I love you as well, and I want you standing by my side as much I need air to fill my lungs."

"Always bringing body parts back into our conversations." Laughed the doctor looking at Sherlock fondly once more. "I love you."

"And I love you. I will let you know what Mycroft does to the idiot teacher when he tells me." Sherlock added with hate.

"Yes please do, and ask him about the best school. I love you, tell Darby I love her as well." And with that John kissed his hand and waved before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sorry! Thank you again to everyone who commented and left kudos!! Please let me know what you think, I love to hear from you all!! Also let me know what you think of Darbys pics.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (Lion-62) and Pinterest (Lion_62)
> 
> Johns homecoming!!  
> If you would like John to come home in a certain way or something like that please let me know!! I have a few ideas but I would like to know if you all would like to see a certain something happen. Please comment don't be shy!! I might not use it but then there is the always a chance i could!! So if you have ideas let me know!! If you have already said an idea please if you want add another i dont mind. If you have questions let me know!!  
> REMINDER John is somewhere he cant get hurt as said in "You Cant Go". Also John should get back right before Christmas if that helps.


	8. Its Finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft takes care of 'things'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. Sorry for the short chapter! If you have a way you want John to come home look at end notes!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter!!

"Sherlock take care of her." Mycroft growled. He hadn't felt this kind of anger and protectiveness since Darby had been kidnapped years earlier. 

"I will. Also tell Lestrade where I am, he has been calling me and I don’t have time for him. They just finished putting her shoulder back in place." Sherlock informed ending the call. Sighing, which actually sounded more like a growl, Mycroft turned to his laptop; pulling up any camera footage that was in or around Darbys school. 

There wasn't much for inside the classroom, but a camera from across the street had a nice view of playground; of course there was no audio. He watched with hate as his niece was hurt and no one helped. Frustrated, the well dressed man slammed his laptop shut picking up is mobile instead. 

"Can you please tell me where the hell Sherlock is?" Greg asked in frustration.

"Darbys been hurt." Mycroft growled. "Tell Mrs. Donovan to look into the bank manager then come to my office immediately. We have some 'things' to sort out." With that the politician ended the call.

-

"Myc?!" Greg asked coming into the office, making his boyfriend look up. "Whats going on with Darby?"

"One moment." Came the now soothed voice of Mycroft as he finished sending the request to his little brothers husband. Greg sat in one of the chairs across from Mycroft and slumped a bit. The Inspector had been chasing Sherlock around London for two day because John wasn't there. 

"So whats going on?" The cop asked when Mycroft looked up at him. Instead of answering, the politician turned his laptop and let Gregory see what had happened for himself. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Greg yelled as he watched Darby lay on the ground.

"Sadly no." Mycroft said anger filling him again but he pushed it down. "Now I have a few thoughts on how I would like to take care of this. I would like you to hear them, then I would love to know if you had any yourself."

"Where the hell was the teacher?" Suddenly Mycroft remembered his dear Gregory didn't know what Darby had told Sherlock; so Mycroft explained telling everything. "Thats child abuse, neglect, and more! Why didn't she trust us?"

"I am aware. And I do not know why she would not tell us, she is Sherlock's daughter." 

"What the fuck are your plans, I want to help! The bloody teacher is Salls best friend, oh fuck." Greg sighed face red with anger.

"Would you like to hear my ideas on how to handle this?"

"Yes!" Greg looked up, ready to know.

-

Early the next morning both Greg and Mycroft went to Darbys school ready to fulfill what they had planned the night before. The headmaster of the school let them in and into Mrs. Foss's classroom.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked, scared of the harsh faces looking around the room.

"No. Just have another teacher ready to take over by the time the bell rings." Mycroft said firmly and the woman particle ran out of the room, leaving the two men. 

"I miss this, I remember the girls first day of school." Greg said somewhat dreamy as he looked around the colorful room, hands in his pockets. Mycroft let his lips twitch up as he walked over to the desk imagining Gregory being pulled around by his now teenager daughters.

Slowly the Inspector cycled the room looking at the pictures on the walls and the kids desks. In the far corner he found Darbys and anger raged inside of him. 'She put her in the corner!' He yelled in his mind. 

Upon opening the small desk he smiled; it screamed the happy little girl. It was filled with art supplies, pictures of lions, lion toys, and legos she had brought from home. He shuffled through it all taking the things he knew Darby would want back or want to keep. He found many pictures for Darby, Sherlock, and John most with little water spots from where she had cried; anger and sadness blared hot in his soul for his niece. 

He kept going through until he was at the end where he found a picture with a typed title of 'Family'. It was obvious that Darby was in the middle of the stick figures. John and Sherlock were on either side of her labeled 'papa' and 'daddy'. The Littletons and Madi were next to John; Mycroft, Greg, Mrs. Hudson, and Mr. and Mrs. Holmes next to Sherlock, all labeled as well. Leo was in between Darby and Johns legs. Greg smiled closing the desk and took the picture to Mycroft. 

"I dont think I want to give that back to her without getting a copy of it for us." Greg explained as Mycroft took the picture; he had been looking at this idiot of a teachers notes for the day, she was a true idiot in his brothers words.

"Yes, we must have a copy of this." Mycroft smiled setting the picture into the basket of Darbys things then turned back to the notes. "This teacher is an idiot. That sounded like Sherlock." He sighs rolling his eyes much like his little brother, as he looked back up at his beloved Gregory.

"Yes it did." The older man laughed kissing the soft ginger hair. The two men waited for another twenty minutes and in the process ended up switching places; Greg with his feet on the desk and Mycroft sitting with his legs crossed on one of the small childrens desks. 

"And we shall have company any second." Said the ginger haired man tapping his umbrella on the floor. Mycroft set his shoulders and put a bored looked on his face, Greg stayed where he was, trying to make his anger stay hidden. No more than a moment later there was the sound of keys in the door.

"Can I help... you?" Mrs. Foss asked when she opened the door to find the two men sitting by her desk. "Greg?"

"Mrs. Foss is it." Mycroft sighed playing his part well. "Take a seat." He gestured with his hand to a chair he had found that was adult size. Slowly the woman walked to the chair sitting and looking annoyed. 

"Whats going on? Why am I getting ordered around in MY classroom?" The teacher snapped glaring at Mycroft. 

"I am hear to ask about..." Slowly Mycroft pulled a notebook out of his suit jacket making it seem like he had no information when he actually had more than even Greg knew. "... a Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes. Tell me about her."

"Shes a know it all, like her stupid father." Greg and Mycroft both held back the urge to jump and strangle the woman. "She never lets the other children answer, and says horrible things to them. Shes just like her father, always saying rude things." The woman hissed.

"And what has she and her father said." Mycroft demanded.

"Greg help me out here, you know what a freak Sherlock is. Tell this man some of the things he has said to you and Sally."

“Not my division to help you.” Greg rolled his eyes before pressing his lips together to keep himself from yelling at the teacher.

"Fine, Sherlock told me about how my husband was cheating on me in front of my whole class and most of their parents. And Darby she has called other children alien and weirdo and who knows what else that they haven't told me." Mrs. Foss said with anger.

Mycroft and Greg had expected that Sherlock had said something, but they knew Darby would never say that about anyone and it filled them both with even more anger. "Is that true about Darby?" Mycroft asked colder than the Inspector had ever seen him and it filled him with a bit of fear himself. The taller man leaned forward glaring at the woman with the coldest gaze he had.

"I-I-I... N-no." She squeaked in fear. 

"Then what is true?" Mycroft growled. 

"I-I-I..." Mrs. Foss swallowed hard. "The others say those things to Darby and more. I-I I have heard most of what they call her." She whispered looking in fear at Mycroft not able to remove her gaze. 

"And you didn't do anything?" This was a bit off the normal plan they had made.

"I was too mad about Sh-Sherlock." 

"You were too mad about Sherlock!" Mycroft boomed anger over flowing, he usually never lost it like this. "You were too mad about Sherlock to keep a little girl safe from harm? Too mad to keep her from dislocating her shoulder and breaking her arm when stupid children pushed her off the slide! Too mad to check on MY niece when you saw her laying there sobbing?" Yelled the man looming over Mrs. Foss.

"Your-your niece?"

"Yes, you sad excuse of a human! MY niece was to scared to tell her father about the horrible children because of YOU!" Mycroft bellowed and even Greg shrunk a little in his seat from the harsh voice. "Darby has now a broken arm because of your idiotic self!" With that last snap of words Mycroft tried to calm himself some. "You no longer have a job, and you are under arrest for child abuse. I will see to it myself you never work again. Gregory." With that Mycroft left not feeling comfortable that he had lost his posh self so suddenly. 

"Well you should have fun talking to Sally from behind bars." Greg huffed as he put the cuffs around the woman's wrist. It wasn't suppose to go like that, they were going to make it slow so the teacher suffered more but apparently Mycroft had felt otherwise. Greg wasn't going to fight with him. 

-

Sherlock hadn't put Darby down once, except for when one of them had to go to the bathroom. The little girl stayed huddled in his chest sleeping most of the day from the medication, only waking to eat a small dinner and pee then she was asleep again. Sherlock thought it was for the best, to help her heal and all, so he held her, her warm breath landed on his neck. He held her through the night kissing her forehead and cheeks when she whimpered from her dreams.

Darby sat in his arms as they ate breakfast the next morning, and Sherlock noticed for the first time Darby had lost weight, too much of it. He thought back to their eating habits and remembered Darby playing more with her food than eating it, like she was doing now.

"Eat, baby doll." He whispered making her look up. "You must eat, all of it." He pointedly looked at the toast and scrambled egg then back at the girl. "If you don’t the medication will make you sick." That made Darby nod and start at her food for real. 

Sherlock started a movie and the child was soon asleep again wrapped in a blanket and her father’s arms. Softly the detective moved to his chair where he could use his laptop easier but once he was settled, Mycroft walked in. 

"Its finished. I have people talking with the parents of the children now, so they will be taken care of." The brother settled into the opposite chair looking at the child. "How is she?"

"Sad." Sherlock answered simply. He needed to be honest with someone right now and John wasn’t there and Mycroft was. Even if he was an idiot, Mycroft was someone Sherlock trusted. "She has lost weight, too much of it. She needs John, I need John. Its easy to tell she feels lost. Shes not even eight yet and she has faced so much; the cyst, being kidnapped, John having to leave. She doesn’t deserve this on top of all of that. Why her, why must it always be her, my little girl?"

"I don’t know brother dear. But she is like you, and will fight through this. As we said with the cancer; once she puts her mind to something she accomplishes it. I wish I could bring your Dr. Watson back to you, I have tried all night, but sadly they have a tight hold on him." Mycroft let the truth of the last statement show on his face. "Why it is always our dear Darby, I'm afraid I do not know. But, brother mine, I promise to help as much as I can; until John his home and until I physically can not." 

Sherlock watched his brother as he spoke, then looked at the little girl who slept soundly in his arms. Slowly he looked back up and whispered almost to quiet to hear. "Thank you Mycroft, for everything; for getting her for John and I, for keeping us safe, for everything." Mycroft grinned and did a little dance on the inside but outside he simply nodded knowing that was the first and only time he would hear this from his brother; but that was all he would ever need.

"I will have someone bring you the shopping you will need for the next few weeks." He said in response and saw the relief in Sherlock's face that they would not be pushing the matter of thankfulness. "I also have Darbys work and things from her desk. I am looking into different schools and teachers as well."

"No, you're having someone else look into it." Sherlock snorted, back to his prickly self, Mycroft merely sighed.

"Yes, I'm having someone else look into it." Mycroft glared at Sherlock as he spoke tapping his umbrella on the floor. 

"So what is happening to the... guilty party's?" Sherlock asked waving his hand around before tightening his hold on the little girl. 

"In simply terms; Mrs. Foss will go through the normal system before I take her away so John can... do what he must. The children will be going to a nice winter camp that will help with their manners." Mycroft told in a bored tone but he had a hint of a smile as he thought of what was to come for the children and teacher. Before Sherlock could say anything in response Mycroft stood and let himself out.

-

Darby soon woke from a nightmare and Sherlock had to rock and rub her back as she sobbed into his shirt. He hated himself for not being able to keep these horrible things away from his daughter. 

"Come on baby doll, its okay." He soothed as she clutched his shirt. 

"Make 'em go away daddy, make 'em go away." Whimpered the child from where her head was tucked into Sherlock's shoulder. "Dont make me go back."

"You dont baby, you dont, you never have to go back. Mycroft is taking care of it, they'll never hurt you again." Promised the father kissing her head. Slowly Darby started to calm as Sherlock kept reassuring that she would never have to see the school or the people who attended it again.

"There baby doll." Sherlock gave the child a small smile and wiped away the last of her tears. 

-

"Alright, its gonna feel warm, okay?" Madi said Monday morning when she was about to cast the little girls arm. Darby had spent the whole weekend in her fathers arms or somewhere very close to him. Her arm and shoulder still hurt like nothing else but as long as she was with daddy she was fine.

"Does it burn?" Darby asked nervously from Sherlock's lap as Madi started.

"Nope, just warm." The aunt smiled.

-

"Hey darling, hey baby girl how you doin'?" John asked when the call came through the next night. He was worried sick about his baby.

"I'm okay, just really tired all the time." Came the answer along with a yawn from the little girl.

"Well then sleep lots, the medicine making you sleepy." John couldn't hide his smile as he watched his daughter curl into his husbands hold. 

"Okay. Oh I got my cast! They only had white or a black so I got white." Darby explained excitedly pushing to sit up. "I wish they would have had blue or green."

"Well thats a stupid, did daddy get mad at them?"

"No because it was aunt Madi did it." Darby giggled for the first time since she got hurt; both fathers immediately better.

"Oh then its a good thing he did not." 

"Yep! But uncle Greg says he can make it look cool for me if I want." Darby looked at her arm in the sling pushing her lips out in thought then broke out into a grin. "I should have him do it like a robot!" She squealed turning back into Sherlock's chest; tucking her toes under his thigh.

"That’d be fun." John laughed watching with love as his daughter and husband cuddled together.

-

Slowly over the next three days Darby turned back into her normal self. Sherlock, though he would never admit it, was surprised how much a consistent stream of love could help the child. With no hurtful words the little girl was happy and playful, even if she was in pain.

Sherlock stayed with his daughter never leaving her side. He didnt work; Darby still had nightmares and once a flashback as she slept during the day, so he stayed with her. When Mycroft came, Sherlock planned to stick by not working.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock asked with a roll of his eyes as his brother sat across from him. The sleeping child in Sherlock's arms sighed in content nuzzling closer to him.

"I have a... Well its not really a case truthfully."

"Dont want it, whatever it is." Sherlock hissed adjusting Darby in his arms.

"Oh but I think you will." Mycroft said smugly.

"What could possibly make this so great I would take it and leave Darby when she needs me?"

"Darby will be coming with you." Sherlock arched a questioning eyebrow at his brothers pause. "The thing that will make you come is that there is a high chance you could see him."

Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"I have meetings." Was the reply from the brother. 

"And how long?" Sherlock asked.

"A week at least, maybe longer." Mycroft gave his little brother a pointed look saying it would be longer. "Oh and he does not know you will be coming, he doesn't even know I am."

Sherlock hummed narrowing his eyes as he made up his mind. "When will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow, I will have a car here to pick you and Darby up at five thirty in the morning." With that the elder brother stood. "Gregory and Athena will be coming with us. I figure they could watch Darby as you... take care of lost time." Said the brother with a smirk from the door.

"Yes, that will be fantastic." Sherlock whispered smugly, already coming up with fun plans. "Just amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not sorry for cliff hanger!! Anyways sorry for the short chapter I am moving and am at the worst part. The house we are getting has the worst paint I have ever seen, so I am painting then moving everything. Therefore the next chapter will probably not be up in a week like normal, but it will be longer and full of surprises!!! So look forward to that!! 
> 
> Hope you all like the chapter, let me know what you think!!
> 
> Johns homecoming!!  
> If you would like John to come home in a certain way or something like that please let me know!! I have a few ideas but I would like to know if you all would like to see a certain something happen. Please comment don't be shy!! I might not use it but then there is the always a chance i could!! So if you have ideas let me know!! If you have already said an idea please if you want add another I dont mind. If you have questions let me know!!  
> REMINDER John is somewhere he cant get hurt as said in "You Cant Go". Also John should get back right before Christmas if that helps.


	9. Missed You Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to see him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First the move is over!!! hopefully we can get back to our weekly updates! Second so sorry this took so long and thank you for waiting!! Third as we were going from place to place I got some time to reread my fic and guys thank you for staying with me!!! I had and still have so many mistakes and im so sorry, so thank you!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and as promised to make up for such a long time without here is a long and fluffy chapter!

Once Sherlock heard the downstairs door close he stood and walked to his room. Softly, he laid the sleeping child on the bed kissing her forehead; smiling the detective got a suitcase and started to pack. 

He packed his clothes first; picking all of John’s favorite shirts and trousers. With that out of the way he packed everything else he and Darby would need. He left getting Darbys clothes for last not wanting to leave the girl multiple times to running up to her room but saved it all for one trip instead. Once he made sure he had everything except for Darbys clothes, he checked the little girl then ran upstairs. 

Darby woke up minutes later while Sherlock was still upstairs. Looking around she saw everything on the bed but no daddy. 'He left me.' She thought in fear, tears pricking her eyes. "Daddy?" She yelled voice shaking some. The father was halfway down the stairs when he heard the call. Quickly as he could he rushed to the bedroom pushing the door open with his foot because his hands were full of clothes. 

"Hey baby girl." THe detective quickly put down the items in his hands and knelt beside the bed. "Don’t cry I'm right here I'm not leaving." He reassured when he saw the girls tears and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm right here, I will never leave." Slowly the child stopped crying and looked up.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking around at the things on the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Im packing, and Mycroft is taking us somewhere." Sherlock grinned and kissed the girls cheek. "Let me finish packing, then we will order pizza for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Yeah!" Giggled the child as the father stood. "Where's Myc taking us?"

"Well, Mycroft has meetings he has to go to, so hes taking us with him." Sherlock purposely left out why they were going as he started to put the girls things in the bag. 

"Why?"

"Became where the meetings are is the same place papas at." Sherlock watched his daughters face light up with glee.

"So we're gonna see papa?" She squealed eyes round with surprise.

"Maybe. Darby there is a chance we won't see him, or we might but only for a little while. We will try to find him but if we don't you have to still be good and know we tried, okay?" Sherlock explained seriously. 

"How long will we be there?" Darby asked instead of agreeing after she thought for a moment.

"More than a week, why?" Sherlock asked confused. 

"We will find papa!" Darby squealed. Sherlock gave her a questioning look that was answered with an eye roll. "Daddy, papa Skypes us on Tuesday and Thursday. So if we dont find him until Tuesday we can tell him we are there and he can come find us, or we can ask Myc where he Skypes from and surprise him by being there." Darby explained with a grin.

"Yes that would work." Sherlock agreed with a smirk at how smart his daughter was.

"When we find papa can he play with us or no?" Asked the child wrapping herself in more blankets with one arm.

"I don't know, we will have to see how busy he is and what Mycroft can do to help." Sherlock said as he thought of Johns arms around him again, their lips touching again, Johns soft hair and skin, the sound of his heart beat. He thought of the way John and Darby laughed together, how John would help Darby heal more as they spent time together. Sherlock thought of the way he would chant ‘I love you’s to John as the man held onto him. Softly a warm true smile spread across Sherlock's lips as he thought of his John.

"Oh okay. Can we get dinner now please, I'm hungry." Darby asked looking down at her growling tummy. 

"Yes, and to celebrate that we will be seeing papa, I thought we might have some ice cream tonight." Sherlock added with a smile. He had been giving the girl a bit more fattening things the past week trying to get her weight back up.

"Yeah!" Squealed the child reaching up for Sherlock with her good arm. 

-

Sherlock couldn’t sleep that night. He had given Darby her medication which lucky helped her sleep, otherwise she would be bouncing off the walls with excitement. 

Looking into the dark of the room the detective thought of his husband and the night they had confessed their love for each other.

^

'Two days ago I was on a plane about to go to my death, now I'm here in 221B alone; I'll always be alone.' Sherlock thought as he lay on the sofa. The sun was just starting to set outside as he lay there. 'I'll always be alone. Theres no John who I can pretend loves me. He loves or loved Mary, he can't love me.' The ache in his heart was too much, he need to stop this. 'Stupid emotions! Stupid heart, how could I ever think he would love me. Mycroft was right; caring is not an advantage.'

Sherlock wanted to sob, scream at the world and John for making him feel like this. Wanted to shoot the wall so John would come and take the gun and touch his hand. He craved the touch of the doctor, he ached for it. Instead he turned on his side and retreated into his mind palace. 'Don't go that way!' He yelled at himself but his hand was already pushing the door open.

"Hey, you brilliant man." Mind palace John greeted. He was in one of his stupid adorable jumpers that was too big. His eyes sparkled and his smile was real and warm. Sherlock couldn't stop himself, he ran to the beautiful man throwing himself into the open arms. "Hey hey, Sherlock what's wrong?"

"The real you will never want me, need me like I need you. No one will ever want me like that, I'm a freak. You will never hold me like I want you too, and you'll never come back to Bakers Street. The plan will work and Mary will leave and so will you, you'll find some other woman to dot on and you'll forget about me. I don't want you to do that, I want you to be mine and for me to be your, all yours." Sherlock cried clutching at the soft jumper of mind palace John.

Mind palace John didn't say anything, Sherlock couldn't think of anything he wanted mind palace John to say. Instead he ran his hand through the taller man’s hair like the real John had done once when the detective was sick years ago. "Come." Mind palace John said taking his hand and leading him further into the room.

They walked through Sherlock's fantasies. The one where John made them tea and kissed him softly as he handed the mug over. The one where John held him after a nightmare of the two years he was away. The one where John actually punched Anderson after he call the detective a freak. The one where Sherlock and John laughed together on the sofa pressing small sweet kisses to each others lips in between fits of giggles. One where Sherlock could say I love you without getting laughed at. The one where John grabbed his arse and bit his ear playfully as Sherlock played the violin. Mind palace John held his hand firmly as he pulled Sherlock through another door.

This was the room that held all of his favorite fantasies; there was no more than five of them, he hadn’t been in here in a while. The first was of he and John slow dancing to the song he had composed for the doctor but had never shown him. The next was of them as old men living in the country with bees and flowers. Next was of them after sex; John watching Sherlock with so much love and happiness that it looked like he was about to burst. Of them slowly cuddling together and John telling him about war; his voice rumbling low as Sherlock pressed his ear to the doctors chest. The next was his favorite of them all, it was of them married; they had a dog and a little boy. His name was Hamish and he had Sherlock's curls but Johns wild spirit. John would pick Hamish up from school and bring him back to the flat where Sherlock would teach him about different things as John cleaned and cooked smiling at them like he had everything he ever wanted. 

Mind palace John made Sherlock stop and looked up at him. "Will you say it? I wanna hear it."

"I love you John." Sherlock smiled putting his hands up to cup the man’s cheek. "I love you and want you more than anything. I wish the real you felt the same as I do."

"Hey, I love you." Mind palace John looked sad as he said it.

"Its not the same, John. Here I can make you do anything, but out there you're with a horrible woman and will never love me." Sherlock sighed looking away.

"I hate the real me." Mind palace John huffed. "Can you stay longer?" 

"No, I must go and make sure the real you is okay. But I promise to you that I will always keep the real John safe." Sherlock tried to smile, he was always forcing smiles now.

"Why? Hes an idiot, you know you like me better." Mind palace John teased trying to cheer Sherlock up.

"Yes maybe I do, but I also love real John so I must go." Sherlock placed his forehead against Johns and took a deep breath of his scent; he smelled like tea and old books and a light spring rain. "I love you." And with that he left his mind palace shutting the door to his John wing behind him.

When he opened his eyes again the sunlight was right in his eyes, it was late morning. He rolled off the sofa and headed for the bathroom. 

-

The day had been long of meetings with Mycroft, getting the whole plan under way. 'Bring someone back from the dead who really is dead is annoying.' He thought in frustration as he flopped down on the sofa. He was about to go see mind palace John, because he missed real John not because he wanted to see his fantasies again, but there was the sound of the downstairs door.

He could immediately tell who it was; John Watson. One of his footsteps was heavier than the other so he was carrying something. From the pattern John was tired and had something on his mind. Soon enough he was pushing the door open and like Sherlock said; he was carrying a suitcase with dark circles under his eyes.

"So shes gone?" Sherlock asked as John looked at him from the doorway.

"Yeah." John sighed nodding. "The pregnancy was a fake."

"Oh." Was all Sherlock could say. "Your room... is how you left it, unless you're only here to say goodbye." Sherlock mumbled not wanting it to be goodbye.

"What? Why would I say goodbye?" John asked confused then saw the protected face. He sighed and shuffled his feet. "Sherlock, I need to tell you something... uhh can I sit?"

Instantly Sherlock moved his feet sitting up. He still had his coat on and wrapped it around himself like a shield as John sat turning towards him.

"Sherlock I uhh..." John swallowed hard. "What I'm about to tell you, I just want you to know you can say no and send we on my way okay?" Sherlock nodded in understanding wanting to find out what was making John so nervous. "Well I uhh... I... fuck! This was all planned out in my head and now here I am acting like an idiot." John sighed letting his head fall to his hand.

"John just say it." Sherlock snapped, he felt jumpy and didn’t like it.

"Yes sorry... well after you jumped, I... I uhh realised that I was, am, in love with you." John swallowed again still not looking at Sherlock. "I hated you and myself so much for leaving and letting you leave and not giving me a chance to tell you that. I got with Mary because she reminded me the least of you, and I shoved my love for you away, instead filling all my time and thoughts with her... but then you came back... You came back and the feelings came back too... I was going to leave her that night you came back, and I was going to come back to you, but I was so mad. Mad at nothing. You did want you had to do and I know that now but... I-I I'm getting off topic. But what I mean is I love you Sherlock and I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you because of me, because I was an idiot. I love you and you can have me anyway you want me, sexually as a partner or just someone to have a row with when you need to or you can send me away, but whatever you want I'm yours." John finally looked up at Sherlock who was staring wide eyed at him.

Sherlock went into his mind palace and slammed into the doors wanting in but they didn't open. "Go talk to the real me, Sherlock." Mind palace John yelled from the other side of the doors. 

"John let me in!" Sherlock screamed pushing at the doors. "How are you so small but... can hold these... doors shut?"

"Im in your mind Sherlock, you're making it so I can hold them closed." John yelled and Sherlock stopped pushing at the sudden realization. 

"Sherlock say something." John prompted as Sherlock came out of his mind palace. 

"I-I-I..." Sherlock stammered as tears of relief filled his eyes. 'Im bloody crying! You have to be kidding me, I'm not a lovesick girl!' he yelled at himself as every wall he had ever built to protect himself fell. "I love you John." Was all that he could get out as his throat tightened up with emotion. 

"What?" John asked surprised. 

"I have loved you for I don’t know, forever I think. I have wanted you to love me for just as long but it would never happen. For all I bloody know this is just something I'm making up in my mind because... I was never support to have-" He was cut off by a hand on his cheek making him look up.

"I love you Sherlock, I always will. This is real, its really you and me here. Now what do you want?" John asked eyes red with emotion as he pushed tears off the thin man’s cheek.

"You." Was the detective answer and a moment later Johns lips were pressed to his, warm and soft just like Sherlock had imagined them. John pulled away to soon in Sherlock's opinion but started kissing his face instead mumbling ‘I love you’s as he did. "John John John."

"I wanted to leave her everyday since you come back. I’m such an idiot, I should have come home sooner. But I had to keep you safe, some how I knew she would hurt you if I didn’t stay." John mumbled as he looked into his eyes. "What do you want Sherlock, what? Whatever you need its your."

"K-kiss me again." John smiled widely and pressed his lips to Sherlock's again. Sherlock didn’t even realise he had opened his mouth until Johns tongue pressed against his making him moan loudly. John pressed deeper as he pushed Sherlock down into the sofa so he could lay on top of the detective. Sherlock let his hands settle in Johns hair while John ran his hands over his sides then started to work at the buttons of his shirt. The two mouths worked hard against each other as John finished with the buttons and pushed the shirt aside letting his hands roam the warm skin, but once he got to the taller man’s ribs he stopped.

"John." Sherlock whispered as the tanner man pulled away and looked down at his chest.

"Oh my g-" John choked on a sob. "Im so sorry, Sherlock. I let her shoot you, I let her hurt you again and again, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry." John ran his fingers lightly over the bullet scar as tears fell wet on Sherlock's chest.

"John you don’t-"

"No Sherlock. Im sorry, so sorry." John dipped his head and pressed light kisses to the scar and the skin around it. 

John did that all night; kissed the bullet scar and the scars on Sherlock's back whispering how sorry he was and asking for forgiveness. Sherlock kept telling him it was okay that everything was okay but all he could think was finally!

^

Sherlock thought of the memory and how even now after so many years John would still lightly run his fingers over the scar and ask for forgiveness. John always saw it as his fault for not protecting Sherlock no matter what the detective said.

Sherlock thought back to the fantasies that were now mostly memories but the one with Hamish, Darby was much better than the fantasy of the boy. He smiled looking down at his little girl who was more creative and fun than he had thought a child could ever be, he wouldn’t trade her for the world. He pulled the child closer kissing her head and thought more of John until he fell asleep.

~~~

"Come on baby girl." Sherlock whispered taking the sleeping child into his arms at five thirty. The detective had been up for an hour getting the last of their things and himself ready. He wore his purple button down, knowing it was John’s favorite and most likely to get him into bed on clothes alone. 

"Daddy no, its cold." Darby whimpered when Sherlock made her stand and tried to take off Johns shirt that she now slept in. Sighing he let the shirt fall again trying to think of a way to get her dressed. Darby closed her heavy eyes and leaned into Sherlock nuzzling his neck with her cold nose. 

"Alright we'll change on the plane." Sherlock finally chuckled lifting the girl, and put her clothes in the day pack.

"Ready to go, sir?" Athena asked from the doorway.

"Yes, and don’t call me sir, thats Mycroft." He growled following her.

"Okay, Mr. Holmes-"

"Not that either." Sherlock huffed, Athena smirked at her phone.

-

"Brother dear." Mycroft greeted Sherlock who came up to the plane at six. The sun was starting to rise and Greg looked just as tired as Darby, who was still fast asleep on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Mycroft." Was all Sherlock said in greeting as a man took his bag.

"Shall we go?" Asked the elder brother and the other three adults nodded.

-

They had been on the plane for two hours now and Sherlock was bored and he had to pee; Darby was still asleep in his lap with a blanket over her shoulder and was sitting right on his bladder. Softly he stood, putting her back in the chair he had been sitting in and ran for the bathroom.

When he was walking back he noticed Athena and Lestrade were asleep while Mycroft was looking at a file; 'bless the Holmes and their horrible sleep patterns'. Sighing he went back to Darby to find her legs kicking and tears running down her face; flashback.

"Shit!" He whispered picking her up quickly and immediately pressed his nose against her temple like John did. "Come on baby, come out of it, open your eyes." Mycroft looked up at the sound of his voice and the whimpers from the girl. Sherlock felt the little girl starting to push at his body before letting out a blood curdling scream waking the two sleeping people. Leo danced around his legs worried.

"Darby come on, you're safe you're safe." He pressed as the girl sobbed and he rubbed her back. "Mycroft come take her hand before she- ah!" Too late; Darby gripped his hair and pulled hard making tears come to his eyes. "D-darby come on it’s okay, come on, hes not here you're okay, come on." Greg got there before Mycroft and softly uncurled the girls fingers from her father's hair.

"What else so you need?" Greg asked softly as Sherlock pressed the child closer to himself.

"John. Johns the one who can get her out of theses." He sighed before pressing a kiss to the girls ear. "Come on baby, listen to me, I'm right here open your eyes." He whispered rubbing his nose across her cheek and ear.

"Daddy?" Darby choked out still not opening her eyes.

"Yes, I'm right here open your eyes and you'll see me." With a small sob the little girl opened her eyes and saw daddy's purple shirt and uncle Greg's hand around hers.

"Daddy." She sobbed pulling her hand out of Gregs and put it around her father’s neck.

"Shh, you're okay. You're here with me; hes not here, he never will be, shhh." Sherlock soothed rocking her slightly as the other three adults watched in wonder at the way Sherlock could comfort the child.

"They were there, daddy. They were laughing while he kicked me. The mean kids were there." She sobbed clutching to the mans shirt. Anger flared inside all four adults as the girl told about her flashback.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Sherlock whispered rubbing her back. "Hey how about we don't think about that and think of seeing papa, alright?"

"Alright." Came the sniffed reply and Sherlock sat back down. "What should we think about, about papa?" Darby asked as Sherlock handed back her wolf and baby blanket and wiped her eyes. 

"Whats the first thing your gonna tell him?" Sherlock asked softly and ran his finger through the girls hair still rocking her.

"Uhh that you don't cook as good as he does." Darby answered with a small giggle. Sherlock chuckled, he could hear from behind Lestrade trying to hide his laugh.

"Shut up Lestrade." Sherlock yelled with an eye roll before looking back down at Darby. "Yes he will like to hear that."

"What are you gonna tell him?" Darby asked wiping the last of her tears away. 

"How brave you have been; with him leaving, then getting hurt, then having to tell me about it all." Sherlock sighed kissing her head. 

"Oh." 

"Hey look at this." Sherlock opened the window beside them to help distract his daughter. They were above the clouds and the sun made them look golden and pink.

"Wow!" Darby gasped. "It kinda looks like cotton candy. It’s so pretty, I wanna jump in it." The little girl stared out the window in amazement mouth hanging open at the beauty of the sky. "I wanna be a bird so I can fly over this everyday."

"Yes that would be fun, wouldn't it?" Sherlock asked as he watched his daughter with love. 

"Yeah! Look daddy look, there's purple ones over there, look!" Darby squealed pointing with her good hand, bouncing a bit in Sherlock's lap.

"Yes, thats amazing!" He agreed kissing her head. He loved seeing his daughter cheer up, he loved being the one who made her cheer up. "Should we find shapes like you and papa do in the park?"

"Yeah!... Look theres a foot!"

-

"Hey Darb." Greg sat beside the little girl some time later. "I brought some markers, should we do your cast?"

"Yeah! What colors do you got?" Darby asked excitedly. 

"What colors do you have, Darby. Not do you got." Sherlock corrected from the set next to her, he was looking at a file Mycroft had given him. 

"What colors do you have?" Darby repeated rolling her eyes. "Do you got- have blue?"

"I have... red, dark blue, green, and blue green. Which one would you like?"

"Blue green and red! Can we do it like a robot arm?"

"Yep, alright lets take this off." Greg smiled and helped the child out of the sling. "Okay does it hurt your shoulder if I leave it like this?" The Inspector asked placing the girls arm on the half table in between them.

"No, but I'll tell you if it starts to." Darby grinned ready to start.

"Alright, good girl." Greg pulled out the markers and started to work on the cast.

-

"Daddy daddy look!" Darby squealed turning to her father when Greg was finished. Her cast was now colored with lines to look like metal plates and circles to look like bolts to hold the plates together. 

"Amazing baby doll." Sherlock smiled lifting her off her set and into his lap.

"Yeah, I really like it! Thank you uncle Greg."

"You bet hopper." Greg laughed heading to sit by Mycroft again. Sherlock pulled the little girl close to himself and kissed her head, making the child sigh in content. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sherlock started to tickle the girl.

"Daddy stop!" Darby squealed before falling into a fit of giggles. "Daddy daddy stop!... Please I’m sorry I’m sorry." She squealed again laughing. "DADDY!" She yelled as she giggled pushing at Sherlock's hands. 

"Fine." Sherlock faked being annoyed but kissed her lips quickly. He was so happy; Darby was doing better and they were going to see John. "Come on lets go get you ready." He laughed standing.

"Athena will you do my hair pretty?" Darby asked as they passed the woman. 

"Yes of course." Athena smiled looking up from her mobile for the first time since she had woken.

"Thank you. Come on Leo." Darby called.

-

"Alright boys shut up!" Lloyd yelled from the front of the room. Once everyone was quite Lloyd looked at John.

"Alright as was said last week we have a ton of government officials coming to the base. The Colonel has just told us that some will be bringing their family's, so there will be kids running around and getting lost." There was a loud groan from the men. "Oh shut up! Just if you find a kid be nice and help them, don't just pass them by. Thats all we have to say about that. Now get back to work." John instructed and watched as the men filed out of the room.

"Hey, maybe your brother in law will be here and he can tell you how Darbys doing." Lloyd joked as they walked out if the room. The other doctor knew how John was having a hard time being away with his daughter being hurt. 

"If he were here, he probably wouldn't tell me anything. Or he would make it hard to get information out of him." John laughed missing his family. He couldn't lie to himself; he did hope Mycroft was here so he could hear how Darby was. He also had a small dream that Darby and Sherlock would be with him if he was here.

-

Darby and Sherlock were nearly bouncing off the walls as the plane landed. They both wanted to be out in the open air and starting to look for John.

"Sherlock." Mycroft called before they were out of the plane. "We will be having lunch, then there is a meeting you need to attend, then you may start looking for your husband."

"No Mycroft I’m not going to a boring meeting! Piss off."

"If you do come, I will help you in your ways to finding your John." Mycroft reasoned with an arched eyebrow. "If not I will make it harder for you."

"Fine." Sherlock bit out with a glare.

-

"Sorry but Darby can not hear this meeting." Mycroft sighed as he, Sherlock, Greg, Athena, and other government officials gathered in a room.

"How much if an idiot are you?" Sherlock hissed holding Darby tighter to his body.

"Sherlock it will be no more than five minutes, have her sit outside and you may leave the door open some." Mycroft sighed rubbing his head. Sherlock growled at him but turned towards the door all the same; the faster this was over the sooner he could see John.

"Im sorry baby, but you gotta sit out here. I know you don’t want to but it will make it so we can find papa faster." Sherlock sighed setting the girl down handing over Leos leash. "Every minute I will look over and give me a thumbs up if your alright, if not thumbs down, okay?"

"Okay." Darby whispered still holding Sherlock's hand. The father gave a reassuring smile and kissed her head.

"Only a few minutes then we find papa." Sherlock kissed her head once more before going into the room and taking a set where he could see Darby. 

Darby looked around hand on Leo's back, there were men dressed like how papa had been when he left. She missed papa a lot and this made her miss him more, but they were going to see him soon! She smiled taking a deep breath through her nose so she could get more oxygen. 

She didn’t like the tube running across her face in the first place but now after all the mean words from her old classmates she hated it. Daddy told her she shouldn't let the other kids words still hurt her but they did and daddy said that was okay just that she needed to know that he loved her. The girl smiled again; she liked having daddy all to herself like she had this past week, but still she liked it better when papa was there too.

She looked through the crack in the door and gave daddy his thumbs up.

Looking back out, Leo started sniffing the ground and moving away but she held tight to the leash.

Another thumbs up.

Leo started pulling at the leash and she had to pull him back again and again. 

One more thumbs up.

Suddenly Leo pulled away hard, ripping the leash out of her hands. Darby instinctively ran after the dog. He turned down this hallway then that. He ran fast sniffing every so often before barking and running again. Then suddenly he was gone.

"Leo." Darby called. There was no one around and she didn’t know where she was. "Leo!" She yelled again tears coming to her eyes. "Daddy!" No one came so she turned trying to find her way back. 'Left or right or straight? Left! No right.' She was lost, horribly lost.

"Hey, where are you supposed to be?" A man yelled from behind her, they were two men and they were both tall and rough looking.

"Daddy." She sobbed scared.

"Where are you supposed to be?" The second asked annoyed, he looked like the man who kidnapped her. Darby shrunk into herself shaking now with complete fear.

"Papa, daddy." She cried again as memories of a foot hitting her stomach came flooding back. 

"Stop crying and tell us where your parents are." The first yelled annoyed and done with stupid little kids.

-

"Thank you." A woman waved off as John returned her child, she didn’t even look up from her file. John understand now why the kid had ran away. 

John turned out into the hall; that was the second child he had taken back to their parents in an hour. He wondered how parents couldn't watch their children better. Seeing all the kids made him miss Darby worse than he had since he left. His daughter was hurt and without him, he just wanted to hold her and Sherlock again, not be here with stupid idiotic government people who didn't even care if their kids were lost.

"Mom even care?" Lloyd asked coming up beside him.

"Nope. How are some parents like that? If your not going to watch your kid, dont have one in the first place." John joked turning down a different hall. There was a loud sob then the sound of two men sighing in frustration. "Well, maybe this one will care more." John sighed turning down the hall where the sound was coming from. 

There stood two of the means men John was over, they were glaring at a child that was around the corner.

"Bennett, Jones!" John yelled making the men look at him. "Lloyd go check the kid. You two, we said to be kind not yell at them, you're only making them more scared. How idiotic are you, you can't yell!" John said strictly but not loudly.

Lloyd glared at the two men as he walked to the child who was curled into a ball, hiding her face between her knees with a blue backpack on. He thought for a moment it looked familiar. "Hey hey hey, its okay." Lloyd soothed kneeling in front of her and putting a hand on her little arm.

"Lloyd-d." Darby sobbed sitting up and wrapped her good arm around his neck.

"Darby? John!" The doctor said in shock. 

John had been glaring at the two other men about to tell them off even more when he heard Lloyd say Darbys name then call for him. He rushed around the corner in surprise and saw the bright blond hair of his little girl.

"Darby!" He whispered in disbelief pushing Lloyd out of the way to pick up the little girl.

"Papa." The girl sobbed wrapping her legs and good arm around John. John felt relief and anger flare up inside him. He wanted to turn venomous towards the two other men but his daughter was shaking.

"Darby calm down, its okay, I'm right here." John soothed rubbing her back.

"He looks like him! Don’t let him take me again papa." Darby sobbed hiding her face in his neck. John was confused then saw how the taller man, Bennett, looked like Mr. Wilkinson Darby's kidnapper.

"Its okay, he wont I'm here, come on. Lloyd take care of this!" John turned down a different hall taking Darby away so she couldn’t see the men.

-

Sherlock looked over at the door to see no one there. He looked away for fifteen second then looked back still no Darby. Panic raced through him; he went to stand.

"Sherlock what do you think on the matter?" Mycroft asked before his bum could even leave the chair.

"Its fine, whatever." Sherlock sneered standing and rushing for the door.

"Sherlock, where are you going?" Mycroft asked annoyed. 

"Darby?" He yelled looking up and down the hall. "Darby, Leo?" Panic filled Sherlock as he ran down one way of the hall then the other.

"Sherlock?" Greg asked from the doorway looking worried.

"Shes not here! I can't see her!" Sherlock yelled in panic. "Shes hurt and now I can't find her. This is Mycroft;s fault!"

"Sherlock calm down we will get people looking." Greg soothed just as worried. “Come back in here.”

"Get people looking? They're all idiots, they don't know anything! I need to go look for her." Sherlock yelled but came into the meeting room all the same. The meeting had stopped.

"You, start looking on cameras for the little girl who was with us." Mycroft yelled at a man.

"We don't have cameras here." The man squeaked in fear.

"Don’t have cameras here? Its a military base and you don’t have cameras?" Sherlock asked in annoyance. Terror filled him; he had lost his little girl and she was hurt and who knew what the men here would do to her. His mind stopped working as he thought of how she could get hurt, anything could happen to her. It had been at least four minutes now and she was lost and probably scared; he truly was the worst father. Why wasn’t John here? He would know what to do.

"Sherlock, Sherlock look at me." Greg said firmly taking his arm shaking him out of his thoughts. "You look like you're about to have a panic attack, calm down. Leo is most likely with her, he wont let anything happen. Mycroft is sending people out now to look for her, we'll find her its okay, calm down. She’s smart, she can keep herself safe just as much as we could."

"Shes hurt Lestrade! I should be keeping her safe not her having to keep herself safe. John told me to keep her safe and now shes hurt and lost, I'm a horrible father." Sherlock vented before heading for the door, but Greg grabbed his arm.

"You need to stay here so when they bring her back here she has you, and you know she's safe." That made perfect sense to Sherlock but there was something pulling at him to look for her, he felt wild with the need of it; like he would destroy anyone who got in his way. But of course, his mind made him stay; but not without walking the back wall next to the door and yelling horrible things at Mycroft and anyone who came into the room.

"Someone get John!" He finally yelled pulling at his hair.

"John Watson-Holmes, get him here now." Mycroft growled just as worried as Sherlock was.

-

Once John had turned the corner he sighed basking in the feeling of Darby in his arms again. "Hey baby girl." He whispered grinning and kissing her head.

"Papa." She sobbed still hiding her face.

"Okay shh, tell me whats going on. Where’s daddy?" John whispered becoming concerned why Sherlock wasnt with the girl.

"He was in a meeting with Myc and I couldn’t be in there so Myc told daddy to make me wait outside then we could come find you." John grinned even wider that his family's main plan was to find him. "Daddy left the door open a little so he could see me but then Leo ran away and I tried catching him but I got lost. Then those guys started yelling at me."

"Alright calm down, I got you its okay." John whispered. "Do you know what room daddy was in?"

"No, I didn’t look." 

"Okay calm down okay, its alright. You gotta calm down so I can kiss your face, I miss you so much baby doll." John couldn’t help but feel happy, he got to see his little girl again. Darby giggled and sniffed the rest of her sadness away so she could see papa. Slowly she sat up and John immediately started kissing her making her giggled and pull her shoulders up.

"Owwy." She cried out making the father stop. New tears poured hot down the girls face. "My arm hurts." She whimpered and John suddenly remembered her arm and shoulder.

"Alright shh. Is it time for more medicine?" John asked falling into his doctor mode. Softly the girl nodded still looking at him. "Okay lets go find daddy and get some for you, okay?"

"Okay." The girl laid her head back down as John started wondering the base halls trying to find someone who could tell him where Sherlock was. "Papa?"

"Yes baby girl."

"I missed you lots too." John chuckled kissing her head. 

"I missed you more than you will ever know."

"Daddy doesn’t cook as good as you do." Was the next statement out of the girls mouth and John burst out laughing.

"I bet. What does he make that so bad?" John asked with a chuckle.

"I dont know, but not even his cheese sandwich are as good as yours." Giggled the girl nuzzling closer to his neck.

"Watson!" Tim, the youngest of Johns team, yelled running to him from behind. "Is the kid you got name Darby?"

"Yes."

"Oh yes! Here I'll take her, her fathers and uncle have been freaking out and sent most of us out looking for her. I don’t know which ones which but I think he’s the dad keeps yelling saying its the others fault shes gone. Hes storming around telling everyone they're idiots and we are horrible at our jobs and can't do anything right. Then he keeps yelling for someone he knows." The man ranted off as he walked up to them. "Here, hand her over."

"Papa." Darby cried holding tighter to John

"No, I can take her." John said firmly moving the little girl away from the mans hands.

"Cap, you sure-"

"Yes. Where are they?" The man looked confused but told where Sherlock was. 

"Wait cap, your first names John right?" The doctor nodded. "The dad keeps asking for a John, do you...?"

"Hes my husband, and now I'm going to take my daughter back to him so he stops insulting people and I can see him." John said smugly and started walking towards Sherlock.

"I didnt mean to make daddy mad, Leo just ran away." Darby cried feeling guilty. 

"Hes not mad baby, hes worried." John reassured hugging her closer. 

"How in the bloody hell do you not have cameras, I'm never surprised but that does surprise me!" John heard Sherlock yell as he came to the door. John couldn't help but smile a little; he had missed that man so much, and right now he couldn't do any wrong.

Sherlock was walking towards the door when they came in. He didn't see who was carrying his daughter; her head was in the mans shoulder towards Sherlock. 

"Darby!" Sherlock sighed in relief, pulling her out of the mans hold. "Where have you been? You had me worried suck! Are you alright? No one hurt you, did they? Never do that to me again." Sherlock sighed feeling boneless, he was happy there was a wall behind him because otherwise he would have fallen to the ground. "Im so sorry, are you alright? What happened, why did you leave the door?"

"Leo ran away." The girl mumbled hugging closer to Sherlock.

John was surprised when the child was ripped out of his hands. He blinked a few times then saw Sherlock face full of relief and worry; thankfulness and love filled the doctor.

"Next time come get me and we will go after him together." Sherlock breathed pulling the girls head away from his chest to make sure she was okay. "Never do that to me again."

"Sorry, I didnt mean to get lost." Darby cried laying her head back down. Sherlock closed his eyes hugging her close, relief flooding his body.

"Its okay, you're okay." The detective sighed. John watched with love; people may think this man was hard and rude but when it came to his little girl there was a whole other side to him.

"Papa." Darby whispered. 

"We'll find him in just a moment." Sherlock sighed again and Johns smile grow.

"No daddy, papa found me." Darby explained sitting up and looking at John. Sherlock looked confused for a moment then he saw over the girls shoulder. 

"John!" The doctor was practically tackled by the detective in a bone crushing one armed hug. 

"Hey love." John giggled wrapping his arms around his family placing kisses to both their heads.

"John." Sherlock felt even more relief as he hugged his husband. He pushed his head up and connected their lips for the first time in weeks. "John John John John." Sherlock said the doctors name like it was a prayer. 

"Shh love." The doctor giggled again feeling happier than he had in weeks.

"Daddy my arm hurts." Darby whispered sitting up and reached for John to hold her.

"Oh yes it should be." Sherlock confirmed looking at his watch arms still around his husband. "Come on lets go get your medicine." He sighed becoming a concerned father and John loved it.

"Colonel would you please give Dr. Watson-Holmes the rest of the day free of his orders?" Mycroft asked.

"Sorry but I-"

"Give him the day off!" Mycroft demanded feeling guilty for having the girl get lost in the first place. 

"Yes, okay." Soothed the Colonel in fear. Sherlock nodded to his brother in thanks before taking John's hand leading them out of the room.

"I missed you both so much." John sighed kissing Darbys head and tightening his hold on Sherlock's hand. "So Mycroft brought you here. I’m happy he did, but why? Thats not like him to be... nice." John somewhat joked.

"He knew Darby needed to see you, needed you, after everything... so did I." Sherlock answered giving John a knowing looked.

"Well you got me." John grinned at the taller man before turning to Darby biting her neck to tickle her. The little girl squealed and giggled as he did and giggled more when he kissed her nose. "Did you like that?"

"Uh-huh." She lied shaking her head still giggled. 

"Sure. So how long are you guys here?" The doctor asked as Sherlock opened the door to the very small room.

"A week, but Mycroft thinks it will be more. Just whenever his meetings are over." Came the reply as Sherlock let go of John's hand and got Darby her pill and water. "Here."

"Is it the sleepy one or the non-sleepy one?" Darby asked not taking it out of his hands yet. "I want the non-sleepy one."

"Its the non-sleepy one." Sherlock smiled holding it out again. "But you will have to take a nap." 

"I know." Darby sighed taking the pill quickly. "The other one just makes me sleep longer, so I didn't want it." She took another drink of water before passing it back to Sherlock and turned to John. "Hi papa." She grinned.

"Hey baby girl." The father laughed kissing her nose again walking them over to the bed to sit. "Oh this is the best bed I have felt in weeks." John said dramatically flopping back onto the mattress and closed his eyes.

"No this thing is horrible!" Sherlock complained laying down beside John and resting his head on the mans arm as Darby giggled on John’s chest.

"When you've been sleeping on a cot for weeks, this feels like heaven." John chuckled pulling Sherlock closer. They all stayed there for a moment, just taking in the feeling of being together again. Darbys head was tucked into Johns neck so the doctor pulled Sherlock up and kissed him softly. It wasn't a kiss that could quickly lead to other things but a kissed to make up for lost time, thats exactly what John wanted it to be. "I love you, I missed you so much."

Sherlock moved closer pressing his whole body into Johns side putting his leg over the mans. "I love you too John." Sherlock whispered nuzzling Johns hair with his nose. The doctor ran his hand through Sherlock's hair and rubbed Darbys back when the girl suddenly sat up tears in her eyes.

"Leo, what about Leo? Where is he, how are we gonna find him?" Worry filled her face as she looked down at her fathers. 

"Its okay, someone will find him and see his tags and vest and take him to Mycroft." John reassured. "Leos tags say Holmes and Mycroft is the only other Holmes thats not you, me or daddy. It will be okay."

"Why did he run away?" Darby asked.

"I dont know." John sighed then grinned. "He might have smelled the kitchen and gone there because some of the food here taste like dog food." He teased dramatically making Darby and Sherlock laugh.

"I don’t wanna eat food here then." Sherlock laughed, loving the feeling of having John and Darby beside him. 

"Me too." Darby giggled brushing the hair and tears out of her eyes.

"Only some of it does so its okay." John giggled. "You need a haircut baby doll." He pulled at Sherlock hair. "So does daddy. You usually keep up on that Sherlock, what happened?" John asked half teasing.

"I was going to take Darby and I but then she got hurt." Sherlock whispered all the amusement out of his voice. The laughter left Darby and John as well and a serious mood came over the family.

"Darby, how are you doing?" John asked firmly wanting to really know how his daughter was really was.

"I still have bad dreams about them. Daddy says thats okay, that they will go away with time but they still scare me. And I really don't like my oxygen anymore, I don't care if its hard to breath sometimes I don't wanna wear it; I don't wanna be an alien. And I don't wanna go to a new school, I want daddy to teach me. I don't wanna go to a new school so new kids can think of new names to call me. I don't like sleeping anymore because I fall off the slide again and the mean words keep coming back. And I've had four flashbacks this week; and now James and Sally and everyone else is there too calling me different names while he kicks me." Darby whispered looking at her hurt hand. Tears slowly slide down her cheeks and John pulled her close; Sherlock wanted to pull her to his chest as well, but knew John need his time to comfort the girl.

"I'm so sorry baby. If I could I would make it all go away, every last bit of it." John whispered in her ear as he ran his hand through her hair. "Daddy's right and the bad dreams and flashbacks will go away soon. And you have to wear the oxygen, you know you do. I know you hate it, you always have, but you have to wear it so you can get better. Daddy said Mycroft is looking into schools, so he will find you the best one with the kids who are nice and fun. If they aren't, then you tell daddy okay? It will be okay I promise. It might take a bit of time and some more hurt but it will all turn out okay." John whispered rocking his daughter slowly. Sherlock marveled at how good his husband was with words, he had been trying to tell Darby the same thing all week.

"I dont want it to take time, I want it to be okay now." Darby whimpered hiding her face in Johns neck. Softly John pulled his arm out from under Sherlock's head and wrapped it around the child. The detective quickly stood and grabbed the comfort objects; laying the blanket over Darby and the wolf beside her.

"I know baby I know." John kept repeating softly as he held her. "Your sad and tired huh?"

"Yeah." Darby sniffed. "Daddy, where did daddy go?" Darby sobbed. Sherlock quickly laid down again putting an arm around her back.

"Im right here, shh." Sherlock soothed. "Should we do a story?" Asked the father thinking of the way he had calmed the child for the past week. 

"Yeah."

"Okay then calm down." Darby took a deep breath then nodded to Sherlock. John looked at him questioning, Sherlock just smiled. "Do you want to or me? I’m not as good as you but I can try."

"No your not." Darby giggled the last of her sadness away. "I can. It was me, Leo, and our new friend Lilly. We were going to the park that had a little lake in the middle.-"

"Isnt that a pond?" Sherlock asked with a smirk.

"Is it? Oh then a pond in the middle. We were playing on the swings when we saw some ducks at the pond so we ran over there. Lilly had some bread in her bag so we broke it up and fed it to the ducks. There was a little baby duck that could fit in my hand and we called him Wilbert. Me, Lilly, and Leo all got in a line and started walking and Wilbert followed us. As we walked we quacked along with the stomps of our feet. We got around the pond twice when all the sudden Wilbert daddy came burst in out of the water. He was really scary and he marched up to us and asked why we had taken Wilbert but we said we were just playing. He was gonna yelled at us but Wilbert came running up and told me to stop because we were his friends and didn’t take him. Wilbert’s daddy was still really mad but his mummy came and said it was okay and that we could keep playing. So we kept going around the pond until Wilbert was big and he told us he had to go away for winter but that he would see us next spring." Darby told the story raising her voice at the part with the daddy duck and going high pitched when she talked about how small Wilbert was. 

The story made her calm completely and John was amazed at how his husband had found that their daughter imagination was the way to calm her down.

"So have you seen him again?" Sherlock asked with a smirk.

"No, I told you in spring time daddy." Darby rolled her eyes at how obvious that was.

"Oh sorry. Good story through baby." The taller man kissed her head still smiling. John watched the two amazed at how much they had grown together since he had left. He kind of felt a bit left out but then they were both looking at him for his input and he knew they would never forget him.

"Amazing story baby doll!" John laughed kissing her head then Sherlock's lips. "Where do you think of these things?" He asked sarcastically.

"My mind papa!'' Darby rolled her eyes at him just like Sherlock before laying back down with a yawn. 

"Oh sorry." John giggled wrapping his arms around the child and started to rock her. Sherlock pressed into John was much as he could and looked at Johns profile. Every curve and dip of the mans face was perfect in Sherlocks opinion. The way his nose sloped, how his eyebrow sat when it was relaxed, his grey blonde hair falling softly onto his forehead, it was all just perfect. Sherlock could feel arousal pooling in his belly, it still amazed him how much even little things about John affected him.

"Papa will you sing?" Darby asked softly, she shifted her head to where her ear was pressed to the doctors heart. Smiling, John sung softly all the usual lullabies until the little girl was fast asleep listening to the rumble of his voice and the thump of his heartbeat.

"John." Sherlock whispered looking over at his husband. John quickly shifted, standing and softly laid the child down. He straightened taking Sherlock’s hand to lift him off the bed and lead him into the small bathroom. The two fathers fell into each other; arms tightening around one another for real for the first time in weeks.

"I lost her." Sherlock whispered, the emotions he had been pushing down bubbling up quickly because of Johns presents. "I lost her, John. Shes hurt and I lost her in somewhere we didn't know. I’m a horrible father, worst in the world. I’m supposed to be the most observant man and I didn’t even notice that she was being bullied, yes I knew that she was hiding something but I never saw she was being bullied! Why am I s-"

"Sherlock." John said softly making the man quite down. "Its okay, shes back and with us. You're not a horrible father, everyone makes mistakes. Also she's your daughter, of course she could hide that she was being make fun of at school. Stop being so hard on yourself." John soothed rubbing the mans back. "Your an amazing father, I know plenty of fathers that have messed up as well. And at least you cared when Darby was lost! I took two other kids back to their parents today and they didn't even look up from their work."

"Thats because other people are idiots." Sherlock half sighed resting his forehead against the doctors. John just looked at Sherlock for a minute; he had missed this man more then anything. John smiled once before pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft but soon turned heated as hands started to wonder. 

"You in this shirt..." John growled pulling Sherlock so their hips hit. Sherlock smiled into this kiss knowing exactly what the shirt did to John. The detective found the bottom of Johns uniform and untucked his undershirt. Sherlock gasped when he felt the shorter man's stomach; the muscles were harder than they used to be. John had always been toned but not like this; Sherlock could feel every bump of tight skin.

"John." He gasped again breaking the kiss to stare at his husband as he pressed his hands flat against his stomach. 

"Like that uh?" John grinned before diving for Sherlock’s neck. John had been working harder than he had in a long time; yes running around London after Sherlock was hard but nothing like what the army put you through. 

"Like is an understatement... And the uniform too." Sherlock whispered connecting their lips again as he ran his hands over the firm chest and stomach. The taller man pressed his groin into Johns making them both gasp with pleasure. 

"Are we... really going to do this here... with our daughter... just out the door?" John asked in between kisses. He already knew what the answer would be.

"Please John we have... done it behind a garbage bin... in an alley with Scotland Yard... just as close." Sherlock said sarcastically bitting down the doctors neck.

"Then you have to... be quite." John moaned after a moment of breathing heavily. "Or... you'll wake Darby."

"I've always... liked a challenge." Sherlock smirked kissing hard at the doctors lips. He pushed his hands up taking off John's shirt.

-

The two fathers stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes; Sherlock leaned against the wall his arms wrapped around John pulling his close. They had redressed a little while ago and checked on Darby but now they stay in each others arms. Sherlock slowly rubbed circles into Johns hair with his cheek on the mans head. John listened to the steady beat of his lovers heart with his arms softly wrapped around the thin waist.

It amazed Sherlock how one person could mean so much to him. How having a warm body pressed to his could feel like the world was as it should be. It amazed him how years ago sitting still thinking about nothing would have drove him mad, but now it was peaceful and comfortable. It was more than surprising that someone would want him, Sherlock Holmes the sociopath who had no emotions. Want him for his messy flat, and experiments, and not so healthy eating habits. That John wanted him, loved him. But John was what surprised and amazed him most. He always had something different to show or tell about himself, and Sherlock was in complete awe of the man he called his.

Smiling the detective looked down at the soldier before rubbing his nose into the soft grey blonde hair. With a sleepy smile John looked up at him fondly, rubbing his own nose against Sherlock’s jaw.

"Hey gorgeous." John mumbled kissing the sharp cheek bone that turned pink at his words. grinning John pressed a quick kiss to the detectives lips. "Come on lets go back out there, Darby should be waking up anytime now." 

They weren't a moment too soon before the little girl start showing signs of waking. John smiled; kissing Sherlock's hand before letting it go to pick the little girl up. She curled into him and he noticed how small she felt. He frowned looking back up at his husband then at his daughter noticing they both had lost weight, Darby had lost more than Sherlock had, which wasn’t good.

Sherlock deducted what John was looking at and sighed through his nose. "I know, she wasn’t eating but I have started to make her. I’m making sure shes getting all the nutrition she needs as well." 

"Good." John nodded pushing the hair out of the girls face. "Hey baby girl." 

"Papa!" The little girls eyes flew open and she wrapped her arm around his neck. "It wasnt a dream, you're here, you're really here." She giggled pressing her head into his neck.

"Yes I'm here. Well, actually your with me." He chuckled kissing her head and she wrapped her arm and legs around him. Darby looked up still giggling and kissed him with a long 'muhh'. "Thank you."

"Yep! What are we gonna do since you getta stay with us all day?" She giggle then frowned. "We gotta find Leo." 

"Should we go find him now?" Sherlock asked coming to stand beside John; he slipped his hand into the doctors back pocket and squeezed lightly making John fake glare at him. 

"Yeah, please." Darby whispered pushing out her bottom lip a bit.

"Okay." John answered softly shifting the girl so he could hold her in one arm and take Sherlock's hand with the other. 

"You should show us around too, so I don’t get lost again." Darby mumbled as they walked out the door. Both fathers smiled and nodded in agreement. 

The little family walked the halls calling out for the dog every so often. As they went John kept telling where they were and what way they were going so both Darby and Sherlock could get around easier. Soon they ended up by where John shared a small eight foot by nine foot room with Lloyd. 

"And this is where I stay so if you need to find me at night come here." John instructed to the little girl as he pointed to the small door that sat slightly open. "But I think most nights I will be staying with you and daddy while you're here." He smiled squeezing Sherlock's hand.

"Yeah, you should stay with us the whole time we're here." Darby giggled kissing his cheek.

"I dont think I can the whole time but I will try." John promised. "I think Lloyds in there, should we say hi?" Darby nodded happily. Pushing the door open they were not greeted by the other doctor but the animal they had been searching for. Leo was on Johns bed sniffing at the pillow and blankets. 

"Leo!" Darby squealed wiggling out of her fathers arms. The dog turned and jumped to the little girl licking her face once before sniffing at the ground. He sniffed once then looked up at John head tilted to the side. Suddenly he bounded at John jumping happily at his legs before taking his trousers leg pulling him to Darby.

"I think when he ran away he was looking for you, John." Sherlock chuckled as the dog bounced around the soldier after he picked up the little girl. 

"Looks like it, huh baby girl?" The shorter man giggled after kissing the girls cheek. "I think that was a good reason for him to run away." 

"Yeah!" Darby squealed hugging and resting her chin on John's shoulder where she noticed the small locker. "Papa thats the car daddy and me sent you, and the picture I colored too!"

"Yes it is. And daddy and I, not daddy and me." Sherlock stated following John to the locker.

"Yeah I kept them all. I have all the letters from you both in the box right here." John tapped said box that was on the top shelf. "The other pictures are in the box as well, this one is just my favorite because its all of us and its the first one you sent." 

"Where the blanket?"

"Under the other so it doesn’t get dirty." John chuckled before looking over at his husband, he brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of his lovers. "Come on let's go, yeah?"

"Yeah." Sherlock and Darby said at the same time. They wandered up and down the halls more, John telling where everything was so his family would be able to get around. After a handful of minutes a group of men ran up to them.

"Cap... cap." One called as they came up. "We need you to look at this and tell us if we did good or at least better." Said the leader of the group as he handed over a file. Upon opening said file John found pictures of their stitch work. He sighed, they were horrible; it would never hold someone closed.

Sherlock looked over John's shoulder and sniffed shaping his face going into a disgusted look. "Who would think this is better? Please Darby, our five year old I might add, could do better with her eyes closed. You're all idiots and need to find another way to take your life." Huffed the detective, John just laughed beside him because it was true.

"Oi who in the bloody hell do you think you are?" The tallest of the group stepped up to Sherlock.

"Coxs!" John yelled stepping in front of Sherlock passing their daughter over as he did. " Stop now!" The doctor warned.

"He can’t just say that to me-"

"He can when hes my husband." Growled John in full captain mode. John squared his shoulder making himself look taller than he was and glared at the men who shrunk in size. Sherlock become extremely turned on by John like this and immediately started thinking of ways to get John to use that voice again. "Find Lloyd and have him look at this."

"Sorry sir." The group mumbled together and turned on their heels leaving as quickly as they could. John turned back to his family and saw the heat in Sherlock's eyes. 

"Later." He promised with a smirk taking Darby again. The small family went back to there room where Darby pulled out her legos so John could play with her. All three lay on the ground so they could build and talk; Darby told more funny stories and how daddy couldnt cook or clean as good as papa. John had to help the little girl a lot with putting things together because she couldn't easily do it with one hand. 

"Daddy did you bring your violin?" Darby asked as John put two blocks together for her.

"No, how come?" Sherlock questioned back.

"I dont know, I just wanna play, so I was gonna have you play instead because I can't and papa likes it when you play too." Darby sighed disappointed, she leaned into Johns shoulder making him wrap his arm around her pulling her half under himself.

"Sorry baby doll I didn't bring it, or I would have loved to play for you and papa." Sherlock smiled at his husband and daughter, which makes John reach out for his hand. 

"Papa!" Darby said excitedly suddenly. "I was right! Prince Papa saved me from the trouble! You save me when they guys were yelling at me! " She giggled wildly.

"You're right I did." John laughed kissing her head as Sherlock chuckled beside them. Once the laughter had stopped they turned back to the toys.

"Papa?" John hummed in answer. "How come those guys were so mean to daddy when he told them I could do better? And how come the other guys were so mean when they saw me in the hall?"

"With daddy they didn't like being compared to someone younger and that he said you could do better." Sighed the doctor. "And Bennett, who found you, hes just an ass- sorry bum." John corrected hurriedly, he had gotten used to swearing again with not have the little girl around.

"Bad word papa!" Darby scolded then giggled. "Do you think I could do better too?"

"I don't know, probably." John confessed. He thought about it for a minute then grinned standing. "Come on, we're going to try something." John lifted the little girl into his arms then helped Sherlock up. 

"Chad!" John yelled at one of the men that was walking past the room. "Get all the men down to the 'class’room. I want them there in two minutes, any later and they're running." With that the man ran off.

"John what are we doing?" Sherlock asked as he was pulled along behind his husband.

"Were going to get the men to start working better." John grinned looking over at Darby excitedly and Sherlock figured it out.

"Do you really think that will work?"

"I dont know but if it doesn't then your right, and they need to find something else to do." John took them to the kitchen where he handed Darby to Sherlock before going straight to the head cook. He come back minutes later with three pieces of meat in a bag. "Come on." John grinned taking Darby again. John then took his family to a room where twenty men were gathered, Lloyd stood at the front looking at him expectantly. 

"Sherlock." The other doctor said in greeting when the family came to the front of the room where a work table sat. "John what are you doing? I thought you were free of orders for today?"

"I am but this might make it so our orders aren't as hard when I come back tomorrow." John grinned setting Darby on the front of the table with her legs hanging off and stood beside her. "Boys!" He yelled getting the mens attention. 

"Owwy papa." Darby whined covering her ears.

"Oh sorry love." John smiled running a hand through her hair as all the men quieted down and looked at him questioningly. "Alright I have a new exercise for all of you. But first this is Darby my daughter." The little girl waved swinging her legs. "Im going to teach her how to do stitches, she has never done this before. Alright Darb watch what I do 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Lloyd knife." The other doctor passed over his knife as John took out a piece of meat. Quickly he sliced the lump almost into two. "Okay I'm going to stitch this then you're going to do the same on the other one, kay?"

"Okay, papa it smells yucky." Darby scrunched up her nose.

"I know, its rotten thats why the cook gave it to us." John smiled as his daughter looked at him in disgust and all the men laughed. "Okay watch." Slowly, like he would if he were teaching the men behind him, John showed his daughter how to do stitches. Darby watched closely much like Sherlock would and made John stop once to show her how to do the knot even slower and talk her through it.

Sherlock watched in fascination as his daughter studied his husbands work. She was acting so much like himself! Yes he probably would have made John stop and finished his own by now but Darby was five, it would take her longer. He watched as she slowly moved so she could see the work from a different angle then ask John to do it again so she could see better. Darby had watched Sherlock and was now using his same method to learn.

"Think you can do it now?" John asked putting the needle and scissors down.

"Yeah, but I'll need your help to cut the strings close and to hold the other side when I do the knot. And yours stays there so I can look at it." Darby stated sitting back.

"Okay, I can do that, I'll leave it there." John smiled before looking out at the men. "Gather around." Quickly the men surrounded the table as John cut the next piece of meat. "Ready?"

"Yep." Darby said happily taking the needle out of John's hand. She started copying Johns work having him hold one side up so she could knot the stitch. Her work was a little sloppy but overall it was better than most of the men who were watching. "Papa you're shaking stop laughing." Darby scolded as she tried to make the next stitch.

"Sorry sorry." He soothed making all the other men laugh. "Oi watch it." He yelled playfully.

"Sorry cap never thought we'd see you get yelled at by a little girl." One of the boys yell.

"Well shes very scary when she wants to be." John teased earning a glare from Darby. "My point." He chuckled.

"Papa be nice or I'll tell about the time you screamed and daddy thought it was me." Darby shot back as she finished her last stitch and the men 'oh'ed at the threat. "Done."

"No you won't and fantastic work!" He grinned kissing her head.

"No I wont, and thank you. Can I wash my hand now?" She asked wrinkling her nose up in disgust.

"Not yet." John put the two lumps of meat by each other in front of the men then took the pictures of their work out of the file. "Now this was Darby’s first time ever doing that." He pointed to Darby's work. "This was what? Your seventy eighth?" He pointed to the picture. "Now why does a five year old do better on her first try than any of you?" Everyone just scuffed their feet not answering. With a sigh John looked back at Darby. "What did you do?"

"Uhh I watched and I asked you to slow down when I needed to see more better." Darby stated.

"See better or more clearly, not more better." Sherlock corrected from the corner making Darby roll her eyes and everyone laugh.

"Sorry daddy, when I needed to see better." 

"Yes, you watched." John smiled then looked at the men. "You all thought you could just do it without seeing how it was done first. Darby watched every little thing I did and asked me to slow down. You all think you're weak if you ask for help instead of seeing it as a way to make you stronger." 

"Yeah, ask for help." Darby nodded. "I didn't ask for help from daddy when everyone was being mean at school and thats how I broke my arm." Darby added seriously and both fathers felt proud and sad at her words. 

"It's okay." John whispered kissing her head when he felt Darby press closer to his side. "Alright now we are going to have Darby stitch another one and you're all going to watch! And if you need her to slow down ask." 

"But I dont wanna, it stinks!" Darby whined even though she was already handing the needle back to John for more string. 

"Thats just all of them." Lloyd teased pointing to all the men and Darby fell into a fit of giggles. "They have been running, so they are the ones who stink."

"Okay, here baby girl." John laughed passing over the needle again.

"Why dont you have daddy do it? He does stitching with aunt Molly so hes better." The girl asked scratching her nose and oxygen cord with the back of her hand.

"Because with you doing it he's getting a point across." Sherlock answered from his place against the wall.

"Oh." The girl said in realization and started to work. "Hold papa." Darby then slowly did the knot and all the men watched. She kept going only slowing when a voice called out asking her to. "Done. Can I wash my hand now?"

"Yes, one second." John smiled. "Now do you all think you can do this?" He asked the men.

"Yes sir." Came the response for every man.

"Good, Lloyd you got this?" The older doctor nodded as men went to go work. John smiled and picked up the little girl taking her to the sink. 

"Good job Darby!" Sherlock praised when he was by his family again.

"Thanks daddy! Can we have dinner now?" The little girl asked as John lifted her again. 

"Yes, let's find Mycroft first." John laughed.

-

"John! Good to see ya' mate." Greg laughed slapping the mans shoulder as the family came into the room. "Maybe now that you're here Sherlock won't be so snippy at all of us." The Inspector whispered so only John could hear.

"Probably not." John grinned looking at his husband fondly.

The family ate with Mycroft, Greg and Athena before talking for a few hours. Darby played staying close to John and Sherlock or she was in one of their laps. Sherlock and John kept close to each other; no matter what their legs were pressed together. They talked until it turned dark and Darby started yawning.

"Alright baby doll I think its time for bed." John sighed as she sat in his lap yawning.

"No not yet, I'm not even tired." She whined before letting out a huge yawn and John gave her the look. "Im just a little tired."

"Just a little?" John teased as she yawned again. "Your yawning every minute. " 

"No every two minutes papa." The girl giggled as John stood and walked out of the room. "No, no bed time yet." She squeaked panicked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Darby." Sherlock said softly as they walked down the hall and he took her out of Johns arms. "I know you're scared to sleep because of the nightmares but you didn't have one during your nap or last night. Yes you had a flashback while we were on the plane but papa will be there tonight with us and he always keeps them away. It will be okay." Sherlock promised rubbing her back and John finally understood why the girl didn't want to sleep.

"And you can keep them away with your wizard powers?" 

"I will try." Sherlock chuckled as he kissed her head. 

"Okay, but you and papa gotta promise not to leave." She whispered sitting up to look at them both.

"We promise." They said together making Darby laugh as they came to their room. John looked at his husband with love; the man understood where his daughter was at. He understood how being held and loved could heal more than just trying to push everything away. Sherlock had tried that and John had been the one to love him; so now the man was doing the same for their daughter. 

"Should we take a bath tonight or in the morning?" John asked closing the door behind them.

"Tonight, my hand still smell like that meat." Darby looked at said hand in disgust making both fathers laugh.

"Alright." Sherlock kissed her lips standing her on the bed. "Medicine first." He handed the little girl the small pill. "Alright lift your shoulder a bit." Sherlock helped the girl out of her sling and shirt then put on the plastic sock so her cast wouldn't get wet.

"I think daddy should be the doctor now." John laughed earning a glare from Sherlock as they went into the bathroom. 

"No papa, you're the doctor! What daddys doing is just daddy and papa stuff, not doctor stuff!" Darby said firmly as John turned on the water.

"Oh and who told you you could make that decision?" John teased.

"Nobody did, but like aunt Madi always says its just a given." Darby giggled smiling up at her fathers.

"Oh, alrighty then." John belly laughed beside Sherlock. "The water isn't very warm here so your going to have to be fast or take a cold bath." 

"Okay." John quickly washed the girls hair as she told stories about Prince Papa and Wizard Daddy and Sherlock kept his hand on John's knee. 

"Alright all done?" John asked as Darby put down her toys.

"Yep." Darby popped her p before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, can daddy get you dressed? Im going to go get my things so I don't have to leave as early in the morning." Darby nodded still laughing. "Alright be right back." He kissed Darbys head then kissed Sherlock properly lingering for a minute to peck his lips a few times.

"Go John." Sherlock finally giggled pushing him away spanking his ass. "Be fast."

As John came back down the hall he could hear the giggling from quite a ways away. Opening the door to Sherlock's room he found the man laying on the bed Darby in his arms. He was confused for a moment until Sherlock lifted the girl quickly then let her fall back onto his chest but kept her arm from hitting to hard. Darby squealed with laughter before telling Sherlock to do it again making Sherlock chuckle. The detective did it again letting the girl go out of his hands about two inches and she squealed happily.

"Again daddy again!" She tapped his chest grinning up at him.

"Doesn’t it hurt your shoulder?" The father asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah but its more fun than it hurts. AGAIN!" Sherlock laughed and lifted her again.

"Nope, daddy can’t be the doctor." John smiled getting the other twos attention. "If you keep doing that you'll hurt your shoulder more."

"Then no more, baby girl." Sherlock sighed kissing her head and holding out an arm for John.

"Awhh papa you ruined all the fun!" The little girl complained with a huff then yawned.

"We can find more fun things to do after you sleep." The taller man promised rubbing her back.

"Fi..iinee." Darby yawned resting her head on the man chest and reached out a hand for John. The doctor took the little hand in his kissing her fingers and singing to her until she fell asleep. John finally looked over at his husband who was openly staring at him.

"Hey beautiful." John grinned letting go of the girls hand to stroke the sharp cheekbone instead. "Damn I've missed you." He whispered before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

"And I you John." Sherlock whispered back when the kiss was over and he softly pushed the hair off of John's forehead. John just drank in the sight of his husband soft and warm beside him. His heart hurt with how much he had missed the man and how nice it was to have him again, but still their time was limited.

"I love you so much Sherlock. I wish I could just come home with you and Darby at the end of the week, I don't want to leave you again." John sighed and felt Sherlock press closer to his hand that was still running over the cheekbone.

"I love you too John." Sherlock whispered before sighing looking annoyed. "And I think thats why Mycroft is here: to try to get you back home. He’s an idiot but I do hope he makes it work. And if he cant I am... appreciative that he at least brought us here to see you." Sherlock coked out the thankful word and had a grim look on his face when he said it.

"Did you just thank your brother? Is hell freezing over?" John joked kissing the man again.

"Whatever." Sherlock huffed hiding his face in Johns shoulder. 

"Alright sorry, but yes lets hope he makes it happen." John soothed playing with Sherlock's hair. Sherlock looked up again scanning Johns face; the blonde looked into the blue green grey eyes and he felt love flood his body. "Thank you Sherlock, for taking care of Darby and helping her through this. I know it can't be easily for you, are you okay?"

"Yes." Sherlock said after a minute of thinking. "It has helped me more than hurt me. Its made me realize that the stream of comfort and love I'm giving her is what you did for me when we first moved in together and when we started our sexual relationship." Sherlock said logically which made John smile even more. 

"I thought the great Sherlock Holmes something? Yes!" John giggled kissing Sherlock again before he even got the chance to roll his eyes.

"Your an idiot, John." Sherlock tried to hide his amusement but failed horribly. "What has made you so giddy tonight?"

"First and most important I get to see you and Darby for more than a week. Second when I went back to my bunk Lloyd said all the men did a thousand times better after watching Darby!" John grinned kissing Sherlock again.

"Hmm good to hear." Sherlock hummed against Johns lips.

"Yes very good. I was worried for a bit that they would make me stay longer." John sighed before yawning. "But now with the help of our amazing little girl I don't think that anymore."

"Good!" Sherlock sighed in relief as John yawned again. "Change and lets go to bed, you're tired." Sherlock kissed John again before pushing him up and rolling with the little girl. John curled behind Sherlock once he had changed and wrapped his arms around the thin waist falling asleep and sleeping better than he had in weeks with his husband beside him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and please let me know what you think! Sorry again for the wait and for any boo boos


	10. Missed You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots over the next week as Darby and Sherlock spend time with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Let me know what you think, I love to hear from you all. Thank you to everyone who commented and left Kudos!!
> 
> Let me know how you want John to come home!!

John wakes with a heavy weight on his chest; it wasn't crushing or suffocating but warm and comforting. The doctor hummed nuzzling down into the weight and noticed one of his arms was wrapped around the weight but the other was weighed down by something else. Brow furrowed John opened his eyes to see only dark hair; Sherlock must have woken in the night and readjusted how they were laying. Looking over he found Darby tucked into his arm; with a smile he ran his free hand through his husband's hair which earned the green blue eyes to look up at him. "Morning love."

"Good morning, John." The detective sighed resting his chin on John's chest. The doctor loved when Sherlock was like, sleepy eyed and tangled hair. The detective let out a warm breath blinking slowly before looking at John confessed. "How did we get like this?"

"I don't know, we always gravitate towards each other when we sleep." John smiled pushing the hair off Sherlock's forehead. They truly did gravitate towards each other when they slept, they always woke close together. They had woken like this before; as well as with one of them on the others back or pressed tight together with a blanket wrapped around them holding them together. They just always ended up close.

"Hmm yes." Sherlock almost purred tightening his arms around the doctor as John rubbed at his head. 

"You’re so much like a cat." John giggled, Sherlock tried to grumble but he purred again when John pulled and soothed his hair.

"I missed this." Sherlock whispered with a sigh touching John's arm to make his fingers stop. "I missed mornings with you, watching you and Darby together. I missed your warmth, your light. I just want you to come home with us." He whispered leading John's hand down to his cheek. "I just miss you."

"I missed you too, darling. I missed everything about you... and Darby, I wanna come home too." John whispered back stroking the sharp cheekbone before cupping the back of Sherlock's neck pulling him into a one armed hug; he pulled Darby tighter to himself as well. "I have to go." John regretfully informed pulling Sherlock up for a kiss. 

"Stay John, please. Mycroft will work it out, just stay." Sherlock pleaded pressing his face in the shorter man's neck.

"You know I wish I could love, I really wish I could, but I must go. How about I met you and Darby for lunch yeah?" John reasoned rubbing the detectives back. "Come on gorgeous, you gotta let me up." 

"No John." Sherlock huffed making John chuckle. "Just stay. You promised Darby you wouldn't leave until she woke anyways." Defended the taller man.

"Alright, you win." The doctor giggled kissing Sherlock's ear. 

-

"Daddy why did papa have to go? I thought he was going to stay with us the whole time we were here." Darby whined as they wandered the halls a few hours later.

"Its like when he has to go to work when he's home baby doll." Sherlock sighed looking down at the little girl that was holding his hand.

"But wasn't Myc going to make it so he could stay with us?" 

"He can only do so much Darby." Sherlock missing his husband as well. To get his own and his daughter mind off missing John he spun her making her squeal with laughter before lifting her into his arms. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"That man over there has three kids and four dogs." Sherlock whispered nodding to a man down the hall.

"Really? He looks like he beats people up for fun." Darby stated with a tilt of her head.

"He used to. You can tell by the scars on his knuckles. The man next to him; his mother is a piano teacher and made him play. He hates to play but his finger immediately start to play out the chords when he's not thinking about it."

"Kinda like uncle Myc?” The child questioned. “Once when I had to stay with him because you and papa were on a case, he was in his study and he was reading, he kept tapping his fingers. When I asked why he kept doing that he took me to the piano and showed me that he was playing different chords." 

"Yes like that." Sherlock smiled loving how smart his daughter was. "That man; he and his family live on a farm out in the country with cows and sheep."

"Sheep! Bahah!" Darby giggled wildly before kissing Sherlock cheek. "Baa baa black sheep have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full." Darby sung full of energy. 

"Are sheep your new favorite animal?" The father chuckled.

"No lions! But sheep's are my favorite farm animal. They have the most fun songs about them; Mary had a little lamb and baa baa black sheep. Oh and horses, I like them too." Darby squealed before bahing then falling into a fit of giggles. Sherlock couldn't do anything but laugh along with her. 

"Your adorable baby girl." He snorted kissing her cheek. 

"They have fluffy wool too!" She giggled as they rounded a corner. "But pigs are funny too, they make a funny sound." She then went into oinks. Sherlock smiled and suddenly realized how most of the time Darby acted like she was a pre-teen with her knowledge and then others times she acted her age, a little fiver year old girl. She may be very intelligent but she still was a child at heart. 

"What about chickens and ducks?" The father asked.

"No I like chicks and ducklings. Their all fluffy and little." Her voice went high picked as she held up her hand pretending there was something small in it. She looked up at Sherlock grinning as they heard the unmistakable laugh around the next corner. "Papa!" Darby wiggled out of the detective's arms and ran towards the laugh of her other father. 

"Hey baby doll!" John knelt down just in time to hug the little girl. 

"Papa!" Darby giggled more as the father stood up next to Lloyd and three others. "Guess what, daddy and I were talking about farm animals. Sheep's my favorite out if them! Bahah!" She squealed making all the adults laugh; including Sherlock who had just walked up. 

"Bahah!" John shot back kissing her cheek. "What about a cow?"

"Moo papa! But I like sheep because they have songs about them. Baa baa black sheep have you any wool." Darby sung bopping her head.

"Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full." Lloyd sung back with a laugh. "That was my boys favorite song when they were little." 

"Really? Cool!" The little girl squealed before bahing at John again. "Can you come play with daddy and I now?" 

"No baby doll not yet; a few more hours." John sighed and Darby let out a whine throwing her head back.

"But that's gonna take forever!" Darby growled dramatically making everyone laugh. Sherlock looked at his family fondly and put an arm around John kissing Darby’s head.

"I dont think it will take forever, maybe just longer than we hoped. How about you take your nap then I will be there and we can play, yeah?" The doctor suggested leaning into his husband.

"I don't wanna! I wanna play with you and daddy." She sighed again scratching up her nose at the idea. "Please it would be so fun!"

"It will be, after your nap." Sherlock teased with a smirk making John grin up at him. "You need more medicine soon anyways and it's the sleepy one."

"No, I dont wanna." Darby said firmly.

"You gotta, love. I have to go anyways." John sighed kissing Sherlock quickly then Darby and passed her to Sherlock. "Bye, see ya soon."

-

The next two days went by well. John spent as much time with Darby and Sherlock as he could. Greg had taken Darby yesterday afternoon so John and Sherlock could have sometime alone; they spent their time memorizing each others bodys again. Sherlock loved how toned John was; he loved running his hands over the six pack feeling ever lift and dip of skin. Sherlock loved having his John back, his John to hold him telling him how much he was loved and wanted. The detective loved watching John help their daughter heal. 

John loved to watch Sherlock and Darby together. How they played, sometimes slipping into French as they talked. He loved how they would talk then look at him for his opinion, they were always seeking him. He loved how Darby's face lit with glee when she saw him and how Sherlock looked truly happy. 

"Papa!" Darby squealed running to him as John came into the small meeting room the girl, Sherlock, and Greg were in. John quickly scooped the child up, mindful of her arm and shoulder. 

"Hey baby girl." John grinned kissing her cheek. "What are you doin'?"

"Daddy and I were talking in French and guess what? Uncle Greg knows French too! His daddy was from France like grandmama, he was a cook." Darby stated looking at Greg. "So hes been telling me about France while daddy looked at something for Myc." 

"Amazing baby doll." The doctor smiled sitting beside Sherlock who immediately put his hand on John's thigh as he looked at different papers. 

"Yeah. Je veux aller en France vraiment vraiment mauvais et grand'mère vois. Lorsque vous arrivez à la maison, nous devrions aller la voir. Daddy a parlé d'elle et voir ne cesse de lui dire que nous devrions venir." {I wanna go to france really really bad and see grandmama. When you get home we should go see her. Daddy has talked to her and she keeps telling him we should come} Darby quickly spouted off forgetting that John didn't understand.

"Baby I didn't get any of that. Although you sound like you have improved. " John laughed kissing her nose, Greg quickly translated. 

"Thats annoying! I have been speaking french my whole life and she is better than I am. Holmes and their brains." Greg sighed letting his head hit the table with a thud. Darby giggled as John shook his head because it was true, Holmes and their brilliant minds soaking in everything.

"Désolé oncle Greg." {Sorry uncle Greg} Darby giggled making the man smile up at her.

"ça va." {Its okay} The Inspector chuckled with a nod. 

-

"Daddy can we go outside?" Darby asked three days later. They had only gone outside once in the week they had been at the base and Darby was growing restless of the hallways. "Myc can you please make it so we can go outside, just for a little bit?" 

"Yes, alright." The government man smirked before fulfilling the girls wish.

"Outside, outside, outside!" Darby sung skipping beside Sherlock as they were lead out. "Outside!" She breathed in a deep breath as the doors opened and sun shined on her skin, warming her. "Come on daddy, lets go for a walk!" She pulled at the man's hand making him chuckle slightly.

"Alright slow down and enjoy it, Darb." He laughed as he started to walk beside her. He had missed being out as well. Grinning the two walked for a while, men in uniforms would pass them; some walking, some running in big groups. There were trucks and such around as well, of course not watching for anyone and they almost got hit four different times. Sherlock glared at the latest driver as a new group of men came towards them, he saw the unmistakable flash of gray gold. 

John was running with his men that he was over; he was slightly towards the side closest to his detective and daughter and his uniform was open revealing his bear chest. Sherlock suddenly noticed how hot it was out and how running in the heat would almost be unbearable; but John! The detective mouth went dry as he watched the muscles move on his husbands chest. John was talking with Lloyd and hadn't noticed them yet, neither had Darby, so Sherlock just drank in the sight the man. 

"Hey Little Watson!" One of the men yelled as they come closer, the men John was over had started calling Darby 'Little Watson' after she had help John with his lesson. Darby looked up at her name being called as John looked over as well. Both grinned at each other then John noticed the heat in Sherlock's gaze making both parties blush slightly.

"Hi! Hi papa." Darby yelled as they came closer.

"Hey baby girl." John giggled breaking away from the group to stop in front of his family. Sherlock looked John over and noticed the beads of sweat running down his chest and abdomen, he licked his lips and swallowed hard thinking about licking the sweat off John, arousal pooled in his belly.

"Sherlock." John said firmly making the detectives snap out of his thoughts and look up to find the man smirking, Sherlock had been staring. "I gotta go." He chuckled kissing his husband softly then Darby's head. "See ya’ tonight." He promised before jogging off.

"Daddy are you okay?" Darby asked looking up at him.

"Fine." Came the hoarse reply before he cleared his throat and kept walking trying hard to keep his thoughts clean.

-

"Papa." Darby yelled running into the room where John was watching the soldiers the next day. 

"Hey love." The doctor giggled setting her in his lap. "Are you gonna talk to me while we wait for all these men to finish?"

"Sure!" She squealed. Sherlock quickly pulled up a chair next to John, who immediately took his hand and pecked his lips. The little family talked for a few minutes until Darby fell asleep for her nap. Sherlock and John whispered back and forth as the other soldiers worked, they were more than happy to be in each others company and have this time together. 

They were there for a few minutes more before Darby opened her eyes looked around then closed them again. Both fathers smiled and went back to their conversion. John had just got Sherlock to laugh when he noticed how Darby had tensed and let out a quiet sob biting her tongue.

"Shit! Flashback." Both fathers immediately went into action; John pressing his nose on to Darbys temple and Sherlock took her hand. "Come on baby, its okay, you're here open your eyes." The father whispered standing knowing it helped the child the most. Everyone's heads turned when the girl let out a scream making both fathers hearts ache and John kiss her head more. "Baby, come on you're here with daddy and I, come on." He rubbed his nose firmly against her head.

"Papa." Darby choked out on a sob eyes fluttering open. She jumped at John wrapping her arm around his neck. 

"Shh, you're okay it's alright." John whispered turning so she was turned towards Sherlock and away from the eyes of the other men. 

"Daddy, where's daddy? Don't let me go, papa." Sherlock quickly laid his hand on her back reminding her that he was there. 

"Its okay, daddy and I are both here." Sherlock was in awe of how fast John could help the child with her flashbacks and how fast he calmed her after. He loved that man so much.

-

"Mycroft wants to talk with us." Sherlock whispered to his half asleep husband who had just put their daughter down for a nap. Darby, Sherlock, Mycroft, Greg and Athena were scheduled to leave tomorrow and both fathers were hoping the older brother would have good news for if John could come back to London with them.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock acted annoyed as they came into the room but all he wanted was for John to come home with them.

"I am afraid I have some good news and bad news, my dear brother." John quickly grabbed Sherlock's hand. "I am sad to inform you that John will not be able to come back to London with us. Though I have insured that he come home on the original date that was planned for his return; the people here wanted to keep him longer but I have made a strong point that if they do not return him on the original date, or before if he is no longer needed, things with not go well for anyone. I am truly sorry that it has worked out like this and that you can not come home with us now, John, but you will be home when planned." Mycroft sighed looking the two over. Sherlock wanted to scream, to throw a fit until he got John to come home with him, to burst out crying and wrap himself around John not letting anyone removed him. But instead he nodded and pulled John out of the room. John felt hot tears press the back of his eyes; leave his family again, how could he do that? 

Sherlock quickly lead John back to the small room where their daughter slept. Once the door was closed Sherlock fell into John shaking. "Not again! I can't leave you again. I can't take Darby from you again, she has healed so much being with you, I've healed. No John no!" The detective whimpered as he clung to the short man he loved. 

"I know baby, darling do I know." John whispered back pressing his nose to Sherlock's throat. "I cant do it again." The blonde choked on a sob as he tried pulling the detective closer. "Come on, I need to feel you around me one last time before you go." John pulled Sherlock to the bathroom as their lips pressed together.

-

"Hey baby girl." John whispered the next morning as big hazel eyes looked up at him; the fathers had decided to wait until the morning to tell the little girl he wasn't coming home with them.

"Hi papa." She yawned nuzzling closer. "How come you look sad? What's wrong- You're not coming home with us?" Tears sprang to the little girl's eyes as her face filled with horror. John immediately tightened his grip around her.

"No baby, Myc couldn't do it, but I will be home right when we planned. It will be okay, you'll start at a new school and the next thing you know I'll be home." John whispered as tears soaked his shoulder. "Its okay, I love you, its okay."

"No papa you gotta come home with us, please!" The child sobbed holding tight to her father. "You gotta come with me to get my cast off and to see my new school and play with daddy and I and go on cases with daddy. Please you gotta come home." The child sobbed shaking in Johns arms. "Daddy don't let papa stay here, use your wizard powers and make him come home with us."

Sherlock didn't reply. He just rubbed the girls back, feeling just how she did; just wanting John to come home. The family hugged and cuddled as they cried for being separated again, until it was time for Sherlock and Darby's plane to leave.

"Myc." Darby yelled running to her uncle tears stinging her eyes. "Please Myc, you gotta make it so papa can come home with us! P-please let papa come home, I'll never be bad again just let pa-papa come home with me, please! I just want him to come home with me, I need him to come home, please papa, please daddy, please Myc, please anybody just let papa come home, please please please!" The child sobbed looking frantically at the adults around her. Her wet eyes landed upon Colonel Cook, immediately she ran to him.

"Please let papa come home, he didn't do anything he should get to come home. He's gotta come with me to start school again and be there so if kids are mean again he can make it stop." She through her fist at the man's leg. "Please I just want him to come home with me." She hit the man's leg again and again with her tiny fist as she sobbed harder than she ever had. "Please I just want him home. Why are you all so stupid, I just need papa, let him come with me please! You're a jerk, why do you have to keep him away! I need him, not you! Please! Please! Ple-ease!" She sobbed as the old man stared at her in shock along with everyone else. Darby usually never through fits like this. "My chest hurts and I need papa to fix it, he has to come home, please you stupid old man let him come home. I hate you, why do you have to keep him here? I hate you!" The girl fell to her knees sobbing as she mumbled 'Please' over and over again.

Then Sherlock was in motion quickly kissing Johns shocked face then walking to the child picking her up. "No daddy, papa!" She screamed as Sherlock quickly walked to the plane. "No no no no!" She kicked and pushed at him swinging her arm hitting wherever she could trying to get down. "PAPA! NO!" She screamed reaching for the other man as Sherlock mounted the stairs. "NO! Daddy no, I want papa not you!" She yelled pulling his hair and kicking her feet, getting a nice hit in the taller man's groin making him gasp but he kept walking down the hall of the plane. "No papa." The girl sobbed as the father put her in a seat and buckled the seatbelt. She turned on her side pulling her knees to her chest taking her Jp bear from Sherlock as the other three adults come on the plane and the door closed.

Sherlock sat beside the child with as sigh. How could he be mad at her for her fit and hitting him when he wanted to do the same thing? He wanted to scream at everyone alongside Darby until they got their way and John come home. He wanted to hit every person who was keeping John away, keeping him from coming home. He wanted to curl into a ball and not do anything until he was so close to death they sent John home because they were so worried, then the doctor could bring him back to health and never leave again. He wanted to throw a fit as well, scream how stupid everyone was, until his warm soft funny teddy bear of a husband come home.

John watched in horror and shock, slack jawed as his daughter screamed and kicked for him, only him. Yelled and shouted begged for him to come home. He watched as the girl pulled at Sherlock's hair face red with anger and pain and horror of not having John be on the plane with them. He was still staring mouth open as Mycroft and Greg gave him a sad look, then the planes door closed and he wanted to run and hit the door. Punch at it screaming until it opened and he could get on the aircraft not moving from his family's side until he died. But he couldn't. He still just stared as tears fell down his cheeks as he saw Sherlock's hand press against one of the windows in a wave goodbye as the plane rolled away. He couldn't breath as the plane lifted from the ground and into the air, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground sobbing into his hands knees to his chest.

"Im sorry-" The Colonel started.

"Shut up! Leave me the fuck alone!" He growled before a sob overtook him. He was so angry, he didnt even know what he was mad at, he was just horribly angry like he hadn't been in a long time. "Leave! Please, Darby Sherlock." He sobbed into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad D: I know!! Sorry if it seemed like everything was around nap time, just guessing nap time for Darby is like one or two so... yeah middle of the day when everything happens. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I really love to hear from you all. And if you have an idea on how you want John to come home let me know. :D Love you all!!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr Lion-62 and Pinterest Lion_62


	11. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby and Sherlock are back from seeing John, time to start school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading. Thanks for the comments and kudos love you all!!! :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think, love to hear from you all. Sorry for any boo boos

"Daddy hold me." Darby cried once she woke the next morning. The plane had landed late the night before and the child had been asleep, which Sherlock was happy about because that meant no more tears for the time. "I want papa." 

"Darby, you need to stop this." Sherlock sighed holding the child close. "Do you want to make this worse for papa?" The child quickly shook her head. "Then you need to brave like he and I are being and work with this better. The more you cry and throw fits the worse papa feels, when it's not his fault. So time to stop crying, papa will be back right before Christmas, stop worrying about how he is gone and think about when he gets home. Please Darby, I can't take you being so sad, I need my happy little girl so I can get through papa being gone. We have to be brave for papa; we can still miss him, we just can't cry all the time. Do you understand that? It's okay, it will be okay, so please Darb be happy again." He kissed her head softly holding her tight to his chest. "In the next week or two you will start at a new school, then a few weeks after that you get your cast off, then Halloween, your oxygen test, then papa's home. We can make it, but I can't make it if you're this sad all the time, you gotta be happy. Can you do that for me?" Sherlock delivered his speech softly holding onto the girl like she could break at any moment. 

Slowly Darby let her fathers words roll around in her head. She thought about how daddy had changed; becoming more sad like he was when she was in the hospital, it made her feel guilty. She didn’t want daddy to be sad, she just missed papa so much. But then daddy probably missed him just as much or more. When she thought about the points of time daddy had pointed out; it really was a short time until papa came home. Sighing, Darby sniffed away her tears and looked up at Sherlock. "Lets be happy."

"Yes, lets." Sherlock grinned pulling the girl up to peck her lips. "I think if you ask granny she would make you waffles." Darby squealed jumping off the bed dragging her baby blanket behind her.

~~~

"Daddy, can we go see grandma and grandpa?" Darby asked the next day as Sherlock help her build with legos.

"Let me text them and see if they are home." An hour later Darby was skipping next to Sherlock on there way to the Littletons; Sherlock smiled at his daughter as she held tight to his hand. 

'Just come in when you're here the doors unlocked.' Belle texted as the father and daughter rounded onto their street. 

"Grandma! Grandpa! Grandma! Grandpa!" The child chanted as they came closer to the flat, Sherlock laugh and spin her around. "Ah daddy now I’m dizzy." She giggled. Since the talk the two had had the day before darby was much more herself; laughing and singing and teasing Sherlock, it made the father extremely happy.

"Grandma!" Darby yelled as Sherlock opened the door. The child ran into the flat searching for the two living there. She had just rounded into the hall when she was met by a man leaning over a suitcase only a towel around his hips. "Huh?" Darby asked tilting her head as Sherlock came to stand beside her, shocked as well.

The man jumped turning around damp hair letting water fall... along with his towel. "Fuck!" The man hissed grabbing his heart as Darby covered her eyes at the man's nakedness.

"Daddy." Darby yelled turning into her father.

"What in the hell are you doing in my house?!" The man yelled quickly picking his towel up and covering himself. Sherlock immediately deducted the man and simply waved him off. He was about to turn Darby towards the sitting room when Belle ran up.

"Taylor? Taylor? What’s wrong?" The woman asked then stopped at her son's nudity. "For heaven's sake get dressed! Why is your suitcase out here? I told you to put it in your room!" The woman rolled her eyes. "At least put your towel on properly!" She huffed a motherly huff shaking her head lovingly then noticed Sherlock. "Oh.. oh dear did he...?" She asked looking between them.

"Grandma who is that?" Darby asked running to the woman. "Who is that? He dropped his towel, he’s yucky!" 

"That would be your uncle Taylor, love." The woman laughed picking the child up. 

"Thats... Darby?" The young man asked shocked.

"Yes, now go get dressed, you've traumatized her enough!" The mother scolded as Sherlock chuckled and followed her to the sitting room.

"Grandpa grandpa! Taylor's yucky!" Darby shouted as they came into the sitting room. The grandfather brow lifted in a question making his wife laugh. 

"She scared him and he dropped his towel." The woman explained setting the child on Hanks lap.

"So you got sunned instead of mooned?" The old man chuckled as Darby hugged him.

"She got both actually." The detective sighed as his phone buzzed. "I just got called in on a case, could Darby stay with you for a while?"

"Yes, of course." The grandparents answered together, but Darby ran to Sherlock.

"No daddy, don’t go." She whispered as the father knelt before her, taking her small hand in both of his. 

"Its okay just for a little while, it should be an easy one." He gave a reassuring kissing her little fingers. "When I get back, should we go to Angelo's for dinner?" The child nodded happily before kissing Sherlock's cheek in goodbye. "Be good, and tease Taylor about what he did to you." With a chuckle the father stood and was out the door.

"We really are going to tease that boy about that." Hank laughed as the child climbed back into his lap. 

"Will Taylor want to play legos with us?" Darby asked resting her head on the man's shoulder.

"Maybe, love. You'll have to ask him. I-"

"Hey." Madi yelled shutting the door with a thud. The little girl squealed jumping to the floor running to her aunt. "Hey sweets, what are ya' doing here?"

"Daddy had to work on a case." The child giggled as the aunt swung her into her arms. 

"Hey there baby sis!" Taylor said with a grin getting his sister's attention; Madi almost dropped the child in surprise as her head shot up to look at her brother. The woman quickly put Darby down and ran to her brother.

"When did you get here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?" The sister asked in a rush arms around her brother’s neck.

"Madi why are you hugging him? He’s yucky." Darby asked making Madi look down and Taylor blush as red as a tomato. "He dropped his towel when daddy and I got here."

"You did what?" The little sister grinned mischievously at her brother.

"Shut up. She scared me and it just happened." He glared at his sister who was laughing wildly. "Can we please not? I’m just as traumatized as she is, then her gay dad was there too!"

"Please he only has eyes for John." Madi laughed letting go of her brother to pick the girl up again. Taylor was almost a perfect mix of his two parents; having his mother eyes and mouth but his fathers nose and hair color. "He looks better with clothes on, huh?" Madi asked with a laugh as Darby looked at Taylor sceptical. 

"Yeah." She whispered as Madi started into the sitting room where that parents were waiting.

"So what happened to your arm?" The brother asked as they sat on the sofa. A gloom set over everyone as the subject come forward. Darby nuzzled closer to Madi as Hank quickly explained what happened. "Are you kidding me! Thats messed up!"

"Its okay, Myc took care of it and I got to see papa because of it." Darby added quickly; she always saw the light in dark times. 

"Dont you see papa everyday, doesn't he live with you? And which ones which?" 

"Papa is John, daddy is Sherlock." Darby grinned thinking about her father’s. "Yeah papa lives with us, but before he met daddy he was a doctor in the army. And last month they told him he had to come help them, not even Myc could make him not go."

"Myc?"

"My uncle Mycroft; he’s daddy’s brother. He works for the Queen, daddy sometimes calls him the Queen. He and I actually get to go have tea parties with her sometimes." The girl giggled liking Taylor more and more. 

"No way! She’s five and she has done more than me!" Taylor sighed dramatically making the girl squealed with laughter. 

-

"Grandma grandma! What about papa? He’s support to skype tonight." Darby asked much later as tears came to her eyes. "Daddy said he wouldn't be back until later and papas Skypeing in the next hour. What are we gonna do, we never miss his calls."

"Should we text daddy and see what we should do?" The girl nodded eyes wet with tears. Belle quick texted the detective and almost immediately got the reply. "We're going to use my laptop so you can talk to papa and daddy said to tell papa sorry he couldn't be there to talk to him." 

"Okay." Taylor helped the child get the skype account ready as the girl bounced excitedly beside him. "Taylor do you like legos?" Darby asked as she waited at the table in front of the laptop. 

"Yeah a bit, except for when I step on them." He laughed looking at the girl fondly. She reminded him a lot of his little sister he had lost four years ago, he was grateful that even when the woman was gone there was a piece of her still living. He was grateful for how good her parents had raised her; she was polite but still stood up for what she wanted and believed in. He could tell in just knowing her for a few hours, that she would stand up for what she thought was right no matter who got in the way. "Why?"

"Because legos are my favorite toy, so I was gonna see if you wanted to play with me." 

"You should have him play fish with you." Madi said from across the room with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah! No one else will play with me, will you?"

"Why will no one else play with you?" The uncle asked brow furrowed. 

"Because she always wins, always." Hank said in a slight annoyed and amused tone. "The only time she doesn't is when she lets you win so you will keep playing with her." Darby grinned up at her uncle as innocently as she could. 

"Sure I'll take your challenge, best two out of three. If I win; we never talk about what happened when you first got here. If you win; I'll buy you some new legos, whatever ones you want. Deal?" He stuck out his hand for the girl to shake.

"Any legos?" The uncle nodded. "Deal." They shook and Madi retrieved and shuffled the cards for them. "What if we tie on one?"

"Then it doesn't count and we play again." 

"What if papa calls in the middle of a game?"

"Then we pause. Ready?" Darby nodded and the game begun. Darby slowly picks up her card each time Taylor called ‘go fish’ on her, she made sure he could see what she picked. "Ha! I won, sorry." Darby looked over at Madi and her grandparents who were laughing wildly.

"She let you! Could you not see it? Even from over here I could see what card she was picking up." Hank laughed folding the paper from his seat across the room. "Play again and you'll lose horribly."

"I doubt it." Taylor called as Madi passed the cards out to make sure there was no cheating. Darby smiled a toothy grin and started to really play. "What... ho- what?" Taylor asked in complete shock as Darby had over half the cards within minutes. 

"I win! Last one." Darby grinned passing Madi her cards. Minute later the child had won again. "I want a big lego set. One with a stable and horses and sheep and cows."

"So a farm." The grandfather clarified as Taylor stared at her and the laptop went off.

"Yeah! Papa!" She turned to the computer as it went off. "Hi papa!"

"Hey baby doll. Where are you, where's daddy?" The father asked when he didn't recognize their flat behind the girl.

"Im at grandma and grandpa's, daddy got called in on a case. Guess what, I met Taylor and bet him in fish; now he has to get me legos." The girl grinned happily.

"Fun love. Why does he have to get you legos?" John laughed happy to see his little girl not crying her eyes out.

"Because he said I couldn't beat him in fish, so we made a deal; if I won he got me legos, if he won we wouldn't talk about how we meet. But I won so I get legos." She explained happily.

"How did you met?"

"He dropped his towel in front of daddy and I." Darby scrunched up her nose in disgust. John burst out laughing throwing his head back.

"She scared me! It slipped!" Taylor huffed cheeks bright red. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Its alright." The soldier giggled.

"Papa?" Darby asked when John caught his breath. "Daddy said to tell you he loves you lots and sorry he can’t be here."

"Tell daddy I love him too and not to look when other men drop their towels." John giggled.

“Really?” Taylor yelled as all the adults burst out laughing.

-

"Daddy!" Darby squealed when the father showed up sometime later. "Papa said he loves you too." She giggled before telling the father all about how Taylor had to get her new legos.

"Amazing love. Ready for Angelo's?" Darby nodded happily, she hugged everyone before leaving. "Daddy, I don’t wanna start school again. I like being home with you and I don’t want kids to be mean again." The child whispered as they got a cab.

"Darby you know you must, papa would want you to. And if something happens then you tell me immediately." Sherlock sighed lifting her into his lap. "It will be okay, I promise I will try to make everything okay; Mycroft is looking into different schools for you. If you want, before we have you go there we can go look around and meet the teacher. I will do whatever you want, but you must go to school. If I could I would have you stay home and I would teach you, but papa thinks it’s better for you to make friends and that, which is ridiculous I think, but it’s papa and he’s stubborn when it comes to those kinds of things." Sherlock whispered kissing the child's head. "I will try to do everything I can to make it work. I just want you to be happy baby doll, and not go through what I did."

"I'll try to make it good, daddy. But I do want to go see the school before you make me go there." Darby sighed snuggling closer to her smiling father.

~~~

"Myc!" Darby squealed running to her uncle as the man came into the flat a few days later.

"Hello Darby." Mycroft smiled as the child hugged his legs. "I believe I need to talk with you and your father." Nodding the child ran to Sherlock climbing into his lap as Mycroft sat in John’s chair. 

"And what could you possibly want?" Sherlock barked with a roll of his eyes. 

"I believe I have found a school acceptable for Darby." Both father and daughter tensed at the government mans words. "It is a school that allows children who are much smarter than most children their age to learn with a higher grade level. But once they come to sixth grade they take art and other extra classes, along with review for core classes, until their peers catch up to their grade. That way when as they come to the more impressive part of school they are with children their own age not older.  
“To see where Darby is at in her knowledge, she needs to have some test taken. After that they will place her in the appropriate class and hopefully she will find friends. One thing I made sure of is that they have no tolerance for bullying. If they see or hear of it happening they handle it immediately and if the child is found guilty they are expelled at once." Mycroft face was hard when he spoke these last words. 

"Are the test like the test I have to do for my cancer?" Darby asked meekly not liking those kinds of test.

"No." Mycroft chuckled. "Its test like you took at your other school. It will be on math, language arts, and science."

"We will be touring the school before she goes there." Sherlock said strictly holding the child close. "And we will met with the teacher as well before."

"Very well." The politician nodded. "Her test is scheduled for tomorrow and they should have the results back quickly so you can tour the school and met the teacher tomorrow as well."

~~~

Darby was shaking in the cab ride to the school. It was quite a ways away from Bakers Street so they couldn't walk like they had when she started with Mrs. Foss. The girl wasn't scared for the test, but that she would be meeting her possible future teacher.

"Hello you must be Mr. Holmes, I'm Mr. Evans, I’m the headmaster of this school." The man greeting them was short and wire thin, his hair was silver and he had large ears. He shook Sherlock's hand before looking down at little girl. "You must be Darby." He smiled at the child and wiggled his ears making the girl gasp.

"How did you do that? Daddy he wiggled his ears! Do it again!" The child squealed looking up at the old man in astonishment, but still holding Sherlock's hand tightly slightly hidden behind his leg. Chuckling the old man did it once making the girl giggle wildly worry forgotten and emerged from her hiding place a little.

"Alright this is Mr. Shoemake, he will be the man testing you today." A man with salt and pepper hair stepped forward he was just shorter than Sherlock and had a short beard. 

"I’m afraid your father can not be in the room with you Darby.” The man's voice was kind. “Excuse us for that Mr. Holmes, just most children get distracted when their parents are in the room. We like to get the best results so we ask that you wait in the hall. We shouldn't be more than an hour and a half." The test man explained as the headmaster left to take care of different business.

"Of course, yes." Sherlock nodded then knelt in front of Darby taking her little hand. "Do good, good luck. Im proud of you for doing this." He kissed the girls head, who was looking nervous again biting at the skin on her lip. "Stop that, we don't want a habit to build." The father chuckled laying his finger on the girls lip to make her stop. "Good luck, love you." Sherlock sighed to himself he sounded so much like any other father, when he most definitely was not.

Darby nodded to daddy then followed the test man into a room with a table and chairs that sat across from each other. "Alright sit here if you would." Mr. Shoemake instructed pulling out the left chair for the girl then sat down across from her. "Alright any questions before we beginning?"

"If your names Shoemake, shouldn't you make shoes?" Darby asked in confusion. 

"I do this on the side, making shoes is my real job." The man laughed as he sorted papers. "Anything else?" The child shook her head. "Alright then lets begin, shall we."

-

Sherlock sat in the hall watching as women and men passed, and every so often a child or a group of children. He looked around at the hall and noticed how much it was like his school as a child. Slowly he started to think over his childhood, it had been terrible. He lost count after eighteen of how many bloody noses he had gotten. Remembering this made him feel sick with worry for Darby.

'What if that happens to her? What if she is made fun of again for asking questions?' The detective took a deep breath; they were taking care of that, that was why they were here. He wished the schools had been like this when he was a child. Helping find where he was at then, making a place where he would be comfortable and learn with people who learned just as fast as he did. But no, he had to suffer through school with idiots and being made fun of. 

Thinking about his horrible childhood then Darby being in his position instead made him feel sick. He never thought he would feel so strongly to protect someone as he did for Darby. He never thought he would care if someone else was bullied because then they would feel what he had felt; but his little girl should never feel like that, unwanted and unloved. He would happily place himself in her shoes again so she wouldn't have to feel that. He would always protect her, no matter what.

-

The test was long. In the beginning everything was easy, Darby hardly even looked at the questions as Mr. Shoemake place the paper in front of her. Then slowly they got harder but they were still easy. Soon she had to read long passages and answer questions about it. Darby liked the challenge of the math, of having to write each step out on the scratch paper Shoemake had given her. Not long after the words of the passage were words she didn't know the meaning to and the math problems were too hard to even try and figure out, there were X and Y's involved.

"Is this a new subject with language arts and math put together?" Darby asked looking at the sheet of paper in bewilderment.

"No its still math, lets try something else." Shoemake gave her a different sheet asking her to write a five paragraph essay about the difference... she didn't know what. "Not that?" 

"Nope." Darby popped the P shaking her head. "Can we go back to the long math that I have to do step by step?"

"No you're finished, but you will be doing more of that and long division in class soon." The man laughed gathering up his papers, standing he leading the child to the hall.

"Daddy!" Darby squealed running to her father. "The test was really easy then it got really hard. Guess what; they put the alphabet in math, its really hard!" The child exclaimed dramatically making Sherlock laugh heartedly. 

"Im sure if you tell papa that, he would highly agree." Sherlock chuckled taking her hand and following the test man to find Mr. Evans.

"All done?" The headmaster asked as they came to his office, Darby nodded hiding behind Sherlock again. "Alright, could you let Mr. Shoemake and I have a discussion, then we can talk?" Darby nodded again.

"Daddy what if this school doesn’t work? What if the kids are mean too?" Darby asked as they sat in the hall.

"You have to give it a chance before you can say its bad Darby-"

"Thats what papa said last night, you're just copying him." The child mumbled into his shoulder as she sat on his lap.

"Well thats because papas right. Never tell him I said that." Darby giggled wildly at his words. "If anything happens here then you tell me and we find somewhere new. But remember there is a difference between teasing and play, and bullying and being mean."

"I know." Darby mumbled as she twisted one of his curls around her finger before letting bounce back into place, then repeated the action. "Im just scared."

"I know you are, baby girl. I will try to help as much as I can or as much as you need me to so everything turns out okay." The detective whispered rubbing her back.

"He’s ready for you." Mr. Shoemake announced as he exited the room. Sherlock quickly stood, Darby in his arms, and entered the office taking the seat across from the headmaster. 

"First, wow!" The headmaster exclaimed looking at Darby in wonder as she sat in Sherlock's lap. "For her age group she is the furthest advanced we have seen, ever. She has the knowledge of an advanced student in the third grade; she could easily be in a fourth grade class. Her reading and comprehension is at a fifth grade level. Her math skills are just on the brink of fourth grade and science almost as close. You have a truly brilliant daughter, Mr. Holmes." The headmaster said in amazement. 

"Thank you, I am well aware of how smart she is, she shows us everyday." Sherlock said proudly, hugging Darby a little tighter.

"Yes, I’m sure she does." The headmaster grinned. "So for her class; we would like to put her in a class that teaches at a third grade level, there are just a few things she is missing in math and science. She is also missing poetry and writing skills that are taught in third grade, as well as other small things. The class we would like to put her in has one other student her age, he was our highest scoring for her age group but not anymore. Most of the students are a year older than her, with a few two or three years older. The teacher is the best in the school, as well as the kindest; her names is Mrs. Potter. Darby is a little behind but I believe she will catch up quickly. We would like for her to start tomorrow; that way she has tomorrow and Friday then a break so its not all at once."

"What if something happens?" Sherlock asked suddenly, Evans gave him a confused look. "You have met with brother you know how she was bullied, what if that happens again?"

"The students will be punished immediately." The headmaster said strictly, face becoming dark. "We can handle misbehavior in class or even slacking off on work, but one thing we do not tolerate is bullying of any kind." Sherlock felt Darby relax immediately in his arms and nodded his agreement. "If you ever feel like you are being bullied, Darby, please do not be afraid to come to me immediately." The child nodded quickly and the old man gave her a warm smile wiggling his ears. "Wonderful, would you like to see the school?" 

"Yes please." The child whispered. The headmaster showed them around, telling where the cafeteria and each bathroom was. Soon they were in the halls that lead to different classrooms.

"Each hall is a different grade. Kindergarten is first; so if you get lost find the first hall and count from there or just ask, any of us would be happy to help." As they passed room after room each had children laughing and working inside. Darby stayed pressed into Sherlock as they walked; good hand holding his and her fingers of her hurt hand curled into his coat pulling it slightly around herself. "This is the hall for third grade. Right now is recess so there is no one in the rooms." 

Darby swallowed hard pressing into Sherlock more if it were possible as they walked. "This is your classroom with Mrs. Potter." The headmaster said cheerfully leading them into a mostly sunlit room with colorful child made pictures on the walls. "Mrs. Potter?"

"Sorry, one second." A voice yelled from the small supplies closet across the room. Moments later a black haired woman with tanned skin came out carrying crayons and markers. "Sorry, what can I do for you Mr. Evans?" The woman dusted off her hands and smiling coming over. Darby whimpered slightly and grabbed her oxygen cord in the fist that held Sherlock's coat.

"This is the new student I had Shoemake come tell you about." The headmaster introduced. "This is Darby Watson-Holmes and her father Sherlock Holmes." The two adults quickly shook hands as the child hide more behind her father press in her nails into his hand.

"Ow, Darby it’s okay I’m right here." Sherlock soothed rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Hey its okay, everyone gets a little scared when they learn that they have to leave their parents soon." Mrs. Potter soothed squatting down in front of the child. "I wont hurt you."

"Thats what Mrs. Foss said." The child whispered pressing more into Sherlock so he was taking most of her weight. The woman's brow furrowed then smoothed out as her mouth went into a small 'o'.

"Well I'm not this horrible Mrs. Foss, so could you give me a chance?" Darby stared at her for a full minute before slowly nodding.

"Are you like Harry Potter kind of Potter?" Darby asked with a little more confidence, all the adults relaxed some. "Do you have magic?"

"I cant tell you that." The teacher teased before putting her hand up so her mouth was out of view of the two men. "But they say why I’m such a good teacher is because of magic." She then winked at the girl as Darby's smile grew. There was the sound of a bell then the door leading outside flow open and children filed in. Mrs. Potter quickly stood as a group of five children ran to her.

"Mrs. Potter, Mrs. P look what we found!" The tallest said excitedly opening his hands to show a small caterpillar. Darby returned herself to hiding behind Sherlock as the students stood only feet in front of her.

"Wow guys! You're lucky, he's really late in the season to not have already changed into a butterfly or moth. Go let him go." The woman laughed nodding to the boy holding the creature. The five groaned sad that they could not keep him, but still the boy went to the door. Darby watched as another boys eyes landed on Sherlock then her. His brow furrowed and he took a step towards her.

"Hi." He said softly drawing the attention of the father, headmaster, teacher, and three other students. The boy tilted his head so it matched how Darby had hers as she looked wide eyed at him. "I'm Eli, why are you hiding?" The boy had chocolate brown hair that was cut close to his head but still it was easy to tell there was a curl to it. His eyes were a dark green and soft as he looked at the little girl.

"Because." Came Darby’s small answer.

"Are you shy?" The boy asked taking a step closer his eyes soft and worried.

"No."

"Well,... you're acting shy."

"Im not shy, I just... I just dont want you to be mean to me." Darby sighed staying in her hiding spot. Sherlock couldn't help but smile; this was a big step for the little girl.

"Why would I be mean?" The boys face looked like someone had just taken his most favorite toy right out of his hands. "I dont like being mean. I wont be mean to you, I promise." 

"Other kids were mean to me.... Thats- thats how I broke my arm." Darby whispered letting go of Sherlock coat some to show the sling. "They pushed me off a slide."

"Mrs. Potter Mr. Evans,that's bullying!" A girl from the group yelled. "Did they get in trouble?" The headmaster nodded silently as Eli studied Darby and she studied him right back.

"What are the tubes on your cheeks?" The boy asked softly and Darby tensed, quickly going back to her hiding spot.

"Oh! My moms a nurse and she says those help people breath after they've been sick." The boy who took the caterpillar outside announced as he came back. 

"Did you get sick?" Eli asked face taking the pained look again.

"Yeah, I had bad stuff on my lungs." Darby answered poking her head out more. 

"Was it when the bullies hurt you?" Asked a dark skinned boy from the group.

"No it was when I was three." Darby said voice a little louder than it had been as she became more confident. 

"Im sorry the bullies hurt you and I’m sorry they made fun of you." Eli whispered looking like he was about to cry.

"S'okay."

"Can I be your friend and make sure no one hurts you again?" The little boy asked softly taking a step forward. "Whats your name?" 

"Darby. Do you wanna be my friend, I’m sorry if it makes people be mean to you if you do." Darby whispered back letting Sherlock's coat go completely but still held his hand. 

"I won't let other people be mean to you, I promise." Eli whispered again face looking so pained that Darby might reject him.

"Okay." The little girl nodded letting Sherlock's hand go to hug Eli. The father stared in amazement, children were so much more fascinating than he ever gave them credit for. The fact that over just a few words Darby trusted this boy completely was amazing. Then how the boy looked so hurt that Darby might not want to be his friend, it was brilliant the way their minds worked.

"Eli's not like that." Mrs. Potter whispered to Sherlock. "He's usually the tough one, I have never seen him look like that, not even when he gets hurt in the playground. He is usually the one who jokes around; I have never seen him this serious."

"I'll be your friend and make sure no one hurts you too." Said the boy who hadn't spoken yet. All three of the other children quickly agreed with him with 'me too's. 

"Okay." Darby stepped back beside Sherlock but didn't hide behind him.

"Wow, your dad's really tall!" The dark skinned boy gasped looking up at Sherlock. "Where's your mum?"

"I dont have a mum, daddys married to papa." Darby whispered taking Sherlock's hand again and hiding a bit more, worried of what that the children would say.

"You have two dads?" The girl who announced the bullying asked, Darby slowly nodded becoming nervous. "I have two moms! I don't have a daddy but they say thats okay, so that means its okay to have two daddies too!" The little girl said excitedly and Darby immediately relaxed. "I’m Riley." The child waved.

"I’m Dylan." The tallest announced waving as well.

"I’m Zack." Introduced the dark skinned boy.

"My names William." The last boy added waving to Darby.

"Hey thats daddys first name, but he goes by his second; Sherlock!" Darby giggled stepping forward to talk to the other children.

"Like Sherlock Holmes, my mum reads about him in the paper." Zack laughed as the children got in a small circle so they could talk. Eli was right next to Darby and stayed close to her.

"He is Sherlock Holmes from the paper, papa has a blog about the cases he works." Darby announced proudly.

“No way!”

"Hey guys?" Mrs. Potter called. "Darby starts in our class tomorrow as a new student. Should we make a new table with all of you and put Darby in it too?"

"Yeah!" All the children squealed bouncing a bit. Sherlock noticed how all of Darby’s nervousness had fallen away and was replaced with excitement. 

"Alright. Now go do your work we need to get class started again." The teacher laughed and all the children quickly ran off except for Eli.

"See ya' tomorrow, right?" Eli looked pained again, Darby quickly nodded. "Okay, you can play with me at recess if you want, and have lunch with me too."

"Okay, I want to." Darby said softly with a grin Eli grinned back before running to his desk.

"Eli is the other student her age." The headmaster whispered to Sherlock as Darby skipped back over to them. 

"Daddy I wanna go to school here, I wanna try and make it work." Darby announced taking the fathers hand again. 

~~~

The next morning Darby was both excited and extremely nervous. Sherlock was confused most of the morning as Darby cried then told him to hurry then clung to him.

"She doesn’t know what she should feel yet, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson explained as she helped get the child ready. "Let her get to the school and see what she does before you start panicking." 

"But it’s so tedious! Do I hold her because she's scared or because she's so excited?"

"You hold her because you are her father and she doesn’t know what to feel. You have been like that many times before; mixed up with your emotions, so be kind and love her." The woman schooled. "Let her know, in every way you can, you love her. And from you, she likes comfort; she likes for you to hold her and tell her everything's okay."

"Fine!" Sherlock sighed dramatically before walking to the kitchen where the child was eating breakfast. He quickly picked her up and placed her in his lap as he took her seat. Darby particle melted into him, pressing herself to him, closing her eyes, and started to match his breathing. "Its going to be okay." He whispered in her ear. She nodded trying to believe him. 

-

"Darby!'' Eli grinned running to the girl as she and Sherlock entered the room. "Guess what, your desk is right next to mine!" 

"Really!" Darby squealed letting go of Sherlock to follow the boy. Sherlock smiled slightly and was about to leave when the child ran back to him, hugging his legs.

"Bye daddy, promise you'll pick me up after." Darby whispered as Sherlock knelt before her placing a hand on her cheek.

"I promise. Find a lot of things to tell papa tonight, he will want to hear all about it." Darby nodded before hugging him once then she was off following Eli.

"Are you and her other dad divorced? Sorry you and her just talk like he’s not living with you, sorry that was rude." Mrs. Potter blushed at her own sudden question. 

"No were still married. Before we meet John was an army doctor and last month they called him back to help train men, he should be back right before Christmas." Sherlock sighed, he was trying to be nice to this teacher; it was his fault the last one had been so horrible.

"Oh! Oh I’m so sorry,-" Sherlock quickly waved her off with a forced smile before turning and leaving. 

-

Sherlock stood outside by the playground where he told Darby they would meet with Greg. He had been called by the Inspector to help on a case, but he would not break his promise to pick the little girl up. Lestrade had been annoyed that Sherlock wanted to leave until he realized the reason, now he had to keep telling Sherlock how amazing it was that he was leaving a case for a promise to his daughter. 

"Do shut up! I dont need your blather, I’m trying to think while we wait and your need to talk is getting in the way." Sherlock finally spat shaving his hands in his coat pockets. "You were the one who wanted to come, I wanted quiet." Greg just glared at him but stopped talking. 

They waited for a few more minutes before a bell sounded and children started pouring out of doors. Sherlock spotted Darby immediately; Eli was next to her, they were laughing and talking and happy. The father couldn't stop the smile, Darby was happy and it wasn't a forced happy it was natural. It also wasn't because she was with one of the adults she trusted; she was with a friend, a child friend and they had fun and were happy.

Darby spotted Sherlock and ran to her father Eli close behind. "Daddy!... Uncle Greg!" She squealed hugging them both. "Guess what, guess what? Today was so much fun! Eli and I got to play together the whole time! And with Dylan and Riley and Zack and William too!"

"Eli! Eli don't run away like that, I couldn't see where you had gone!" A woman exclaimed taking the boy into her arms.

"Sorry mum, I was just following my new friend Darby." The little boy explained as his mother let him go.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to make you think Eli ran away." Darby said turning to the woman. Sherlock immediately deducted the woman; when she was little her sister had ran into the street and was hit and killed, leaving the woman with anxiety that it would happen to her child.

"Its okay." The woman sighed before smiling. "So your Eli's new friends that he couldn't stop talking about last night." Darby nodded, giggling. "Nice to meet you, I’m Eli's mum Cindy."

"Hi." Darby grinned. 

"Alright E we gotta go, say goodbye." The little boy quickly hugged Darby before following his mother. 

"So the first day was good?" Greg asked as Sherlock lifted the girl into his arms. 

"Yeah! It was so much more fun then at the old school. Eli and I were the first to finish our work and no one made fun of us. But guess what, it didn't take everyone else that long to finish too! And the work we did was hard so I really had to listen! And instead of calling on us we used white boards and would hold them up so everyone got a chance to answer." Darby explained excitedly, running her good hand through Sherlock's curls as they walked to the curb hailing a cab.

"Thats good to hear hopper!" Greg laughed. "Its a new beginning for you."

"Im happy for you baby doll. Papa will be excited to hear all about it." Sherlock whispered kissing her head. She was happy, happier than she had been since they had learned John had to leave.

-

"Hey love." John grinned at Sherlock later that night as the video call came through. "Hows Darby and her first day of school?" Johns face fell into a worried expression. 

 

"Wonderful." Sherlock grinned as the girl ran to him falling hard in his lap.

 

"Hi papa!" The girl squealed. John's brow furrowed then he grinned back at the child.

"Hey baby doll. Everything went good I’m guessing?" John asked softly.

"It was amazing! Eli is my new friend, we played together all day and I sit next to him. He promised also not to mean to me, and Dylan's mom is a nurse and he told everyone why I have the oxygen and they didnt be mean." Darby said excitedly bouncing a bit in Sherlock's lap. 

"Weren't mean." Sherlock corrected. John was grinning from ear to ear at hearing his daughter was happy at school.

"Sounds like a new beginning for you love." John grinned. Darby then told about her day to John and after when Darby went to play Sherlock told John everything about the day before. John grinned loving that his family was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better enjoy the fluffy while you go it, because... well you'll have to see in the next chapter. We will be seeing a lot more of Eli by the way!
> 
> If you have any questions or ideas comment or email me at queenlion.62@gmail.com or message me on tumblr (Lion-62) or Pinterest (Lion_62) I love to hear from you all please comment!!!! Thanks for reading!!


	12. Happy again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby, Sherlock and John are happy again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, love you all!! Hope you love the chapter, lots of fluffy!! Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos!! :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> Email me if you would like queenlion.62@gmail.com !

"Daddy daddy daddy." Darby squealed as she ran to her father after school, Eli right next to her. "Can Eli come over and play? Please, can he?" Eli and Darby were now best friends only after two weeks of knowing each other. At school they were practically inseparable, as Mrs. Potter often told with a laugh; now they were starting to be inseparable after school as well. 

"Darby, you went over to Eli's yesterday." The father pointed out. 

"Yeah, but that was yesterday! And that's why I want him to come over to our flat, it's our turn to have him come over, it will be his first time coming over. Please, if his mum is okay with it, please?" Darby asked dramatically, a few feet away Sherlock could hear Eli asking his mother the same thing.

"Fine but only until six thirty, that will give you almost four hours to play by the time we get back. And only if his mum is okay with it." Sherlock said firmly and the girl nodded happily.

"Okay, thank you! Come on let’s go see if he can." Sherlock was then pulled by the little girl over to her best friend and his mother. 

"I can come if your daddy's okay with it!" Eli explained happily.

"He said you can!" Darby yelled lifting her good arm in the air with joy. Sherlock smiled at them, turning to Cindy he worked out what they need before rounding the two children into a cab. 

-

"When do you get your cast off?" Eli asked three hours later;the two children lay on the floor of the flat playing with legos. Sherlock found it easier than he thought to watch the two children. They were both very intelligent and could mostly take care of themselves, only needing him to reach high things or make them a snack. They didn't argue, they had fights but worked it out quickly by themselves. The only time Sherlock had to step in was when Darby got mad because Eli tried playing with her special toy lion from John, but once Darby explained herself with Sherlock's help they both said sorry and kept playing.

"Next week!" Darby explained excitedly. "But then I start physical therapy daddy says."

"Physical therapy? Isn't that what people go to when something bad has happened? Mum had to go to that after my daddy left." Eli furrowed his brow looking at Darby, they both looked at Sherlock where he sat on the sofa.

"Thats just therapy. Physical therapy is for after you are hurt, it helps with the healing process." Both children nodded in understanding then went back to playing, Leo sitting next to Darby watching her. Sherlock watched them for a minute, Darby was so much happier. Sherlock was grateful for the little boy Darby called her best friend, he made her happy again. And Darby did the same for him. Sherlock had learned from his mother that Eli had been just as sad as Darby. The little boys father had walked out on his family of wife and two children for another woman who was younger. In the divorce, the father had fought to keep Eli's little brother but not him, it had crushed the little boy to not be wanted by his own father. 

Sherlock was brought out of his thoughts by his laptop lighting up on the coffee table. With a smirk he accepted the call and put his finger to his lips cutting off John’s greeting. The doctor's brow furrowed as Sherlock switched the camera so John could see what was happening on the floor of the sitting room. Both children were playing with the legos and laughing together. Eli took one of the small yellow men and flipped him the the air before bringing him down with a ‘splash’ sound in an imaginary lake. Darby giggled wildly as she drove a boat across the rug to save the man. Sherlock watched John’s face spit into a wide grin as he saw his daughter play with a friend. Sherlock switched the camera back and smiled as John covered his face grinning like a fool. 

John's heart felt light. Seeing his little girl truly happy for the first time in over a month was the best sight. He looked back at Sherlock grinning ear to ear. She was better, their little ball of joy was happy and had a friend, a best friend. "Hey love!"

"Hello John." Sherlock sighed warmly as Darby's head shot up.

"Papa!" She squealed jumping up. "Hi papa!" She greeted standing in front of Sherlock. 

"Hey baby doll, heard you got a friend over."

"Yeah its Eli, were playing with my legos. Guess what, Leo really likes Eli." Darby said excitedly. For Darby, the biggest test of people was if Leo liked someone..

"Well thats good, does that mean you like him too?" The soldier teased, all Darby had been talking about was playing with Eli.

"Course papa!" Darby said with a roll of her eyes. "Like daddy would say obviously!"

"Yes John, obviously." Sherlock chuckled kissing Darby's head as Eli kept playing.

"I gotta go play, bye papa love you." Darby giggled kissing her hand and waving before turning away, jumping back to the floor to continue playing.

"Brilliant darling." John beamed. "You let her have a friend over! How has that been?" 

"Easier than I would have except." Sherlock mumbled as he looked fondly at his husband's happy face. 

"Good. Hell! I love you so much, I wish I was there just so I could snog you senseless." John sighed staring at his husband; the detective's mouth started to water just at the thought of having the doctor's lips on his.

"Im sure Darby and Eli wouldn't appreciate that, John." The taller man rolled his eyes lovingly making the doctor giggle. 

"No, they wouldn't." John rested his chin on the heel of his hand and watched his husband with so much love Sherlock thought his heart was going to burst. 

~~~

"Alright Darb, stay still for me. This is going to tickle and it might get hot, if it does let me know." Dr. Smith explained before he cut away the cast. The little girl nodded holding onto Sherlock's hand with her healthy one. Quickly as he could the doctor cut away the cast only stopping when Darby told him it was hot. It was the beginning of October six weeks since the horrible children had pushed Darby off the side.

"Daddy look my arms all small and hangie!" Darby announced with slight disgust once the cast was off. 

"Yes thats because all the muscles have shuck from not using your arm." Sherlock explained chuckling as the girl pinched at the skin that was hanging on her bone. 

"Once you start physical therapy and using your arm again everything will rebuild and straighten quickly." The doctor smiled as he sat on the stool once again. "Alright, so for physical therapy I would like you to go to a man named Dave, he is the best with children and really good at what he does. Here’s his card, I would like you to go twice a week for six weeks." Smith sighed handing Sherlock a card. "Hes fun Darb, he'll let you tease him."

"Yeah!" Darby squealed reaching for Sherlock with both hands for the first time in weeks. "Daddy I can move my arm!" 

"Yes you can." Sherlock lifted the girl kissing her nose. "Lets go tell papa and surprise him." Darby had decided last week that she wanted to surprise John by not telling him when she was getting her cast off. 

"Yeah!" Father and daughter hurried home so they wouldn't miss when John called. They made it with minutes to spare. 

"Come sit on my lap so he can't really see anything other than your head." Sherlock sat in front of the coffee table and Darby plopped down in his lap. "Alright here we go."

"Hey baby doll, hey gorgeous." John greeted with a smile. 

"Hi papa!" Darby lifted her left, once hurt, arm and waved at the man. "Guess what? Daddy let Eli come over yesterday again." 

"Really, you're really working him out of his comfort zone, huh?" John chuckled as Sherlock took both of the little girls hands in each of his pressing a kiss to them.

"Yep!" 

"Good he- DARBY! Did you get your cast off?" John looked shocked for a moment before grinning like a fool.

"Yeah! Daddy, it took him less than two minutes! I win!" The girl squealed. "I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well you did baby girl!" John giggled along with Darby. 

~~~

"Darby?" Sherlock called as he finished making dinner. The little girl ran into the kitchen and sat at the table legs swinging.

"Daddy, Halloween! We gotta get a custom!" The little girls face was full of worry as the holiday was only the next Wednesday. 

"Yes we do, what do you want to be?" Sherlock asked as he set the plate in front of the child.

"Uhh I don't know; Elis being a lumberjack." 

"So then do you wanna be a tree?" Sherlock arched an eyebrow at the child as she squealed with laughter. 

"No! Ahh..." Darby pushed her tongue out to the side as she thought making Sherlock laugh lightly at how cute it was. She sat there for a moment before her face split into a wide happy grin. "I wanna be a soldier like papa!" Sherlock heart hurt at the girls words. Why out of everything did she want to be that? But yet the ache was also a welcome loving one. One that reminded Sherlock how much Darby loved John.

"Alright." Sherlock smiled back at the girl. 

~~~

"'Key baby doll, remember how papa stood when we were with him at the base?" Sherlock asked Halloween morning; he was trying to get a picture to send to John because it wasn't a skype night. Darby nodded quickly and put her hands behind her back, feet shoulder width apart, and chin up. "Good." Sherlock laughed as Darby grinned up at him. 

"Oh Darby you look lovely!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed as she came into the sitting room. Madi had helped Darby find the custom; it was trousers and a jacket that were camouflage along with a hat. Madi had bought the little girl black boots to go with it, as well as a longer chain for her to put John’s dog tag on for the day. "Darby, put one of your hands up by your forehead." The old woman instructed. 

"Daddy after this one, is that enough pictures?" The girl sighed but smiled at the camera anyways.

"Yes there, all done." The father put his phone back in his pocket and Darby relaxed. "Alright lets get you to school." Sherlock picked the child up and carried her out the door.

-

"Eli!" Darby squealed running to the little boy as he came into the flat then stopped. "I still don't like the beard." Eli's mother had drawn whiskers onto the boys cheek, Darby was now looking at it in disgust.

"Trick or Treat! It’s just part of my custom Darb!" The little boy giggled as his mother stepped into the flat. "You saw it at school."

"I still don’t like it, E." Darby stated grabbing her treat bag. "It will be gone tomorrow right?"

"Yeah! Come on let’s go before all the candies gone." Cindy and Sherlock laughed at their children before leading them outside and into the streets that were crowded with people. 

"Darby stay right next to me okay? I don’t care what happens or where Eli goes stay next to me.'' The detective instructed taking the child's hand quickly, the other parent did the same Eli.

"Okay, daddy." Darby nodded moving closer to Sherlock. The two children went to flat after flat laughing and trading candy as they walked until it was well past dark and almost time for bed. "Here daddy." Darby handed Sherlock her candy bag then reached for him wanting carried. 

"Lets go home too, E." The blonde haired woman said as the little boy yawned nodding.

"Bye, E. Thanks for going trick or treating with me." Darby yawned from Sherlock’s shoulder. The child wrapped her chilly fingers in the father’s curls as he turned and Eli waved goodbye. "Happy Halloween daddy, thanks for taking me out."

"Of course baby doll." Sherlock whispered in her ear as she fell into a light doze.

-

John sat on his bed opening the letter from Sherlock; pictures fell into his lap. A huge smile crossed his face as he looked at his little girl in her Halloween costume. Flipping the pictures over he find one was written upon. "She wanted to be you." Sherlock's hand writing spoke. John's heart hurt and filled with love all at once. Of course Darby would want to be him, she missed him. He missed her too. Six more weeks then he was home.

~~~

"Daddy what are these from?" Darby held up two top hats she had found. Sherlock had been working a case the day before and needed something out of the boxes from his and Johns wedding; thus said boxes were still in the kitchen.

"Those are from mine and papa’s wedding." Sherlock said moving to sit on the floor in front of his chair so he could play with his daughter. "That one’s papas." Sherlock pointed to the one with a cream ribbon around it, then to his with a navy blue ribbon. "And that is mine."

"Oh... Here." Darby placed Sherlock's hat on his head then sat in his lap so she was looking at him. She put John’s top hat on her head; it fell down until it hit her ears and covers her eyes. "Its to big!" She giggled.

"Yes, papa has a big head." Sherlock laughed pushing the hat back so she could see. 

"You should wear your like this." Darby pushed the hat on Sherlock was wearing until it was hanging on the side of his head.

Greg was about to come into the room when Darby had asked Sherlock about the hats. He slowly pulled out his phone and started recording as the hat fell down Darby’s head.

"You think so? Then you should wear yours like this." Sherlock quickly took the hat off the girls head and turned it upside down so it was balanced.

"No daddy!" Darby squealed turning it back. "You should wear it like this." Darby pulled the hat over Sherlock's eyes and nose making the man laugh. 

"I dont think that will work, love." Sherlock chuckled pushing the hat back into place. He pulled the laughing little girl to his chest kissing her head.

Greg turned off the video as the father hugged the little girl and stuffed the phone into his pocket. "Hey guy." He announced making himself known.

"What now?" Sherlock sighed dramatically. 

-

"Hey Myc, can you send something to John for me?" Greg asked later that night. 

"That depends what it is, Gregory. What would you like to send to him?" Smiling the older man pulled out his mobile and showed his lover the video he had taken earlier. "Yes, I could happily send that to our doctor Watson." Mycroft grinned and started to make Greg’s wish happen.

-

"Dr. Watson-Holmes, Cook would like to speak with you." A soldier told as John and Lloyd were heading to their small bunk for the night.

"Alright." John sighed and followed the soldier. "How can I help you, sir." John said easily once he was in the man’s office. 

"There is a message for you on the computer. I will leave until you are done." The old man let himself out as John looked at him questioningly. Slowly John made his way to the computer and sat. 

'Thought you might like to see what Darby found today. -Greg' There was a video attachments. John quickly clicked on the video becoming excited. 

John grinned when he saw Darby with the top hats, he loved the way her ears pressed out from the pressure of the hat. It was easy to see Sherlock's eyes alight with joy and happiness. There was a stinging behind the doctor's eyes as he wanted nothing more to be the one watching the two from the door, not Greg. A single tear fell as he watched Sherlock pull the child to his chest and kiss her head. Sniffing, John watched the video again before sending it to his email so he would always have it.

~~~

With a sigh of relief, Sherlock fell onto the sofa at three in the morning. He had just solved a huge case for Lestrade and he was so tired, it had taken a week to find the killer. He should have slept sometime during the case but if course he didnt. 'Three more weeks, then John will be home to make sure I actually do sleep.' The detective thought with glee before falling into a heavy sleep.

-

Darby snuck down the stair at eight thirty Saturday morning expecting to have to go to granny’s flat but instead saw daddy on the sofa. Delight filled the child, her and the father had only seen each other for a few moments a couple of times this week. Quietly the child put in a movie turning the sound low, then went to the sofa and put her backpack down before climbing up and lay lightly on top of Sherlock; head on his chest then body lined from there. Sherlock woke momentarily only to put his arm over the girls back and the other behind his head. Smiling Darby burrowed closer and started watching the movie.

An hour later, Sherlock found himself in the awkward inbetween stage of sleep and awake. He was well aware of everything around him and was fully awake he just hadn’t moved or opened his eyes so he still felt asleep except for the awareness. He felt the sun from the window warm on his legs, Darby’s toes curling into his trousers and pulling softly, their bellies pressing into each other as they took in air, his fingers wound softly into the girls shirt to keep his hand from falling, Darby chewing at her fingers. He was aware of all of them and it made him feel warm, happy. But something was missing, something that even with the happy and warm feeling made him feel empty. When he found what it was he sucks in a sharp breath and opened his eyes. It was John, John who should be pressed between the sofa and Sherlock, his finger entwined with Sherlock not Darby’s shirt.

"Hi daddy." Darby sighed as Sherlock let go of her shirt to run his hand through her hair instead. 

"Hey baby girl." Sherlock whispered kissing her head. "The movie good?"

"Yeah, Sully and Mike are trying to find Boos real door." Darby explained running her fingers over Sherlock's shirt pocket. 

"Ahh Monsters Inc." Sherlock chuckled closing his eyes. He wrapped both arms around the girl pulling her up so he could kiss her temple and nuzzle the hair above her ear with his nose. "I missed you this week."

"I missed you lots daddy." Darby sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. Sherlock smiled warmly and kept kissing her head until he heard Mrs. Hudson open the door to the street welcoming in Mycroft. Sherlock tightened his arms around the girl and closes his eyes again as Mycroft climbed the stair, someone was with him. 

"Good morning brother dear, Darby." Mycroft greeted standing just inside the door, the other person just behind him, Sherlock still didnt open his eyes.

"Hi Myc." Darby sighed pushing her head against Sherlock's lips wanting him to keep kissing. The father chuckled softly and resumed kissing the girls temple.

"I don’t want whatever case you have Mycroft! You know I just got done with one, I've hardly seen Darby this whole week." Sherlock bit out still not looking at his brother but kept kissing Darby’s head.

"Your gonna spend the day with me?" Darby sat up to look at him with a gleeful smile and he finally opened his eyes.

"Yes of course." Sherlock chuckled kissing her nose.

"Well I don’t have a case Sherlock, I have a someone who wants to see you." The little brother hissed an ‘obviously’ making the elder brother roll his eyes. Sherlock was back to having his eyes closed with Darby’s head tucked in between his shoulder and neck. "Really Sherlock stop being such a child and damn it open your eyes!"

"Myc bad words." Darby yelled looking up to glare at her uncle, where she also saw her great grandmother. "Grandmama!" The child squealed jumping off of Sherlock and running to the old woman. Sherlock immediately opened his eyes and was quickly in front of the woman hugging her, even before Darby could get there.

"Bonjour Lockie." Adele laughed hugging her beloved grandson.

"Bonjour grandmama." Sherlock whispered. "When did you get here? Why didnt you tell me you were coming? How long are you staying?" Sherlock asked quickly sitting up to look at the old woman.

"I got here less than an hour ago, I decided to come last night after Mycroft told me your John has been away." The grandmother sighed resting her hand on the tall man’s cheek. "I need to find a hotel to stay at, I'm staying for a week."

"Im sorry grandmother but I must go." Mycroft interjected as he shut the door behind him. 

"Then you may stay here." Sherlock ignored his brother. "Darby sleeps in my bed with me anyways; I’m sure she would give up her room for a few days." Sherlock looked at the little girl who was holding onto his leg.

"Yeah, sure." The child nodded happily. "I gotta pick up my toys though, granny let me stay up and watch a movie in her flat and I fell asleep so I didn't do it last night." Darby told biting again at the skin on her lip, Sherlock quickly put his thumb on her lip.

"Stop that." He whispered scolding. 

"Sorry. Now that you're awake can we make breakfast?"

"I could make something." The old woman interrupted and held up a hand when Sherlock went to protest. "I will make my cinnamon pancakes that you love." She smiled as Sherlock grinned then looked down at the little girl. "These pancakes were your father's favorite when he was little."

"Really! Can I help you make them please?" The child asked excited and the old woman nodded laughing at how much she was like Sherlock. 

"Yes of course, I will need someone to tell me where everything is." Adele chuckled. 

"Im going to go shower really fast then. I feel asleep before I could last night." Sherlock told as the grandmother and child make their way into the kitchen. 

"Alright, petit." Sherlock rolled his eyes at the endearment, he was not 'little one' anymore, Darby was. Sherlock had just taken off his shirt in the bathroom when he heard the grandmother gasp with a small scream. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes!" The father ran out of the bathroom and stopped in front of his grandmother who was holding up a bag of hands.

"Cela est dégoûtant! You could get someone sick with having these in here. Why do you have them anyways?" The old woman had a look of horror on her face.

"It was for the case I finished last night. And all body parts stay in the bottom left draw, that is the only way John will let me have them. Anything bigger then my fingers to elbow has to be done at the morgue so Darby doesn't have nightmares." Sherlock explained quickly not liking having the old woman mad at him.

"Hey grandmama, looks like you don't need me anymore because you already have some 'hands' to help." Darby fell into a fit of giggles at her joke, Sherlock had to try hard to suppress his smile and laugh. 

"Oh no." Was all the woman could get out before she was laughing as well. "I’m not John, I want this gone soon." The old woman scolded putting the hands back. Sherlock nodded sharply once, winked at Darby then went back to the bathroom.

"So who is who again? Sherlock is...?" The old woman asked as she gathered what she needed.

"Sherlock is daddy, John is papa." Darby reminded standing on a stool so she could reach the counter.

"How is daddy doing with papa being gone?" The woman questioned worried about her grandson since she had heard his husband was gone.

"He was a lot sadder when I was sad too and hurt. But then we went to see papa and he was happy but not the real happy because he knew we had to leave papa again. I was really really sad too and yelled at Myc and the guy who took papa away when we had to leave, I cried the whole way home. But then we got home and daddy told me he was more sad because I was sad and that if we kept being sad it would make papa sadder too. So he said I needed to be happy and the happier I was the happier he would be and the faster it would go for papa to come home. So I've been happier and so has daddy and papa, and guess what; daddy was right it has gone faster!" Darby through her hands up excitedly. 

"Thats good. What has made you happier?"

"Eli and my new school. Eli's my best friend and daddy lets him come over sometimes, and I get to go to his flat. And I like that daddy is happier too, he likes to play more now that I’m happy. But what makes us both the happiest is that papa comes home in three weeks!" Darby squealed as Adele passed her the spoon to mix the batter. 

"Three weeks really! That will be over quick." The old woman grinned.

"Yeah daddy says we are gonna have to start cleaning soon so when papa gets home the flat looks nice." Darby announced with slight dread passing the spoon back. "I cant get the stuff at the bottom." 

"Well its nice that you want the flat to look good for papa. Do you want a big pancake or lots of little ones, so you can dip them?" The grandmother asked as she stirred the batter better

"Lots of little ones that I can dip them!" Darby giggled. By the time Sherlock came out of the bathroom the little girl and old woman were just putting the meal on plates. "Hi daddy!" The girl greeted from the table.

"Hey baby doll." Sherlock kissed the girls head then his grandmother’s cheek. "This looks amazing, thank you." He smiled at the both of them fixing his button down. Before Darby could start on her food Sherlock picked her up and set her on his lap so she could eat with him. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the little girl this week until he had woken with her on his chest.

Adele watched with love as the child and father sat together. It was so easy to tell how much Sherlock loved the little girl, from the way he kissed her head every few minutes to how he just looked at her. He was so soft with her, always holding her with care, and telling her he loved her. How he teasing and tickled her, biting at her neck like he was now.

"Daddy stop! Im sorry." The child squealed pulling her shoulder up and pushing at his head. "Im sorry you can have one, here!" Darby pushed one of the small pancakes at his face making him stop and Darby kept giggling..

"You didnt like that?" Sherlock asked with a chuckle as the girl caught her breath and the old woman laughed across the table.

"No!" Darby shouted pulling her shoulders up again so the father couldn't tickle her again. "Oh, I go see Dave on Tuesday and Friday next week after school, that's when granny said." 

"Alright. All done with breakfast?" Sherlock asked pulling her closer as she nodded.

"Dave?" Adele asked.

"Dave's my physical therapist, he's really funny. He uses these shocker things and I thought it would hurt but it actually feels really good when my shoulder hurts!" Darby stated happily, then looked at her hands in disgust. "Daddy my hands are sticky."

"So is your face. Come on let's go take a bath." Sherlock lifted the girl over his shoulder so her face was to his back and he was holding onto her legs.

"Daddy!" Darby yelled not expecting Sherlock to do what John usually did. 

~~~

"Wow grandmama that's really pretty!" Darby gasped as the old woman finished braiding her bangs back off her face and into the main bread Monday morning.

"One more thing, hold on." Adele laughed twisting the long braid up into a bun and tying it off with a ribbon. "Il belle." 

"Yeah really beautiful." Darby gasped nodding at the mirror in the bathroom. "Do you think daddy will like it?" 

"Yes I do. Lets go show him." Adele smiled taking the little girls small hand.

"Yeah I think he will like it too. We should take a picture so papa can see." Darby said as she and the old woman exited the bathroom. "Daddy, looked grandmama did my hair for school!" The girl said excitedly as they entered the sitting room. "Do you like it?"

Sherlock stared at his daughter for a moment, she looked so grown up. He didn’t like the feeling that curled in his belly, a feeling of worry. The father quickly picked the child up to reassure himself she was still small. "You look absolutely lovely, of course I like it." Sherlock sighed kissing her head. "Ready for school?"

"Yep!"

-

"Darby?" Eli asked as they came into the classroom. "You look like a real grown up girl!"

"I am a girl, silly!'' Darby giggled. "Daddy, Eli can still come over after school right?" Sherlock smiled at his daughter and nodded. Both children grinned happily before running off to start on their work.

-

"Grandmama, grandmama! This is Eli my best friend, Eli this is grandmama." Darby introduced when the father and woman came to get the children after school. 

"Hello Eli." The old woman laughed waving to the little boy; Eli smiled and waved back. Adele did not miss Darby hugging Sherlock's before taking his hand.

Adele dotted on the two children without end. She gave them anything they asked; she loved having children to take care of. Not long after returning home she had the two sitting in front of her as she told stories from her childhood. She highly enjoyed watching as the two children leaned against one another, holding each others hand and listening with full attention. She loved the high pitched laughs that erupted from the the small bellies. She was greatly moved and filled with love as she saw her beloved grandson watch his little girl with so much love and content, with so much happiness. How he would look over from the table or desk and just watch her with a small smile playing across his lips. 

To fast for even the grandmother; six o'clock came and Eli's mother was there.

"Come on Eli, say goodbye." Cindy said softly as the boy hugged the little girl.

"See ya' at school tomorrow, Darb. Thanks for the stories grandmama." The boy waved to the old woman before turning to his own parent. 

"See ya' E." "Merci, Eli." The two said at the same time. Eli gave the older woman a questioning look not understanding. 

"Merci is thank you in French." Darby giggled and soon so was Eli. "Can you play again tomorrow?" The boy looked at his mother who was watching with just as much love as Sherlock was.

"No, you start piano lessons again tomorrow, remember?" The single mother sighed.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Darb." Eli turned expecting to see Darby’s face full of disappointment but instead it was filled with interest. 

"You're gonna start playing the piano?"

"I already play just my teacher had a baby so she took from summer until now off. She wants to have our Christmas recital in three weeks." Eli explained and Darby grinned hugely.

"Eli we should play together!" She squealed, Eli and Cindy looked at her questioningly. "I play the violin. I haven’t been able to cause I got hurt but daddy said we could start practicing again this week!" 

"We should do a Christmas song for my recital!" Eli squealed back and both children looked at their parents.

"I can talk to his teacher tomorrow to see if that would be okay?" The mother offered. Sherlock smiled at his daughter happily.

"Alright, Darby it can be our surprise for papa." Darby grinned nodding. "Eli have you chosen a song yet?" The little boy shook his head. "What would you both like to play?"

"Well papa will just have gotten home so what about 'I'll be home for Christmas'?" Darby asked asked quietly.

"Yeah, I love that song." The boy nodded happily. "I'll play that with you to help welcome your papa home." Darby grinned and jumped at the boy hugging him.

"Thank you, E!" Darby giggled letting him go.

"Okay, I'll talk with his teacher tomorrow." Cindy nodded taking Eli's hand.

~~~

"Daddy your mobile's ringing." Darby announced taking the father his phone when they had gotten back from the girl physical therapy.

"Hello?" Eli's mother quickly explained that the boys teacher was over the moon about the children's idea. The teacher wanted Darby and her teacher to come over Thursday so the children could practice together. Sherlock quickly agreed and plans were made.

"Darby, you get to play with Eli." The child squealed and jumped for him. "His teacher is sending me the sheet music now, so we need to start practicing. And the recital is three days after papa gets home so we can surprise him!"

"Yeah!" The child yelled hugging him tight. "Daddy we only have two and a weeks left before papa's home!" 

"Yes we do and he Skypes soon." Sherlock stated before tickling his daughter. 

"Stop daddy stop." The child giggled and squealed as the grandmother laughed from her seat in Sherlock's chair. The father didn’t stop.

"Sherlock, be kind." Adele laughed as Darby kept getting tickled. 

"Alright." Sherlock huffed in fake annoyance kissing the child's cheek and hugging her. "Remember you can’t tell papa anything about the recital or he won’t be surprised."

"I know." The girl said breathless as she ran her fingers through the detectives curls. The father hugged the child for a minute before his laptop went off. "Papa!" She yelled as Sherlock sat them on the ground and accepted the call.

"Hey love, hey baby doll." John grinned at his favorite people in the world.

"Hi papa!" "Hello darling." The other two greeted. 

"Papa papa guess what, grandmama is here!" Darby announced lifting her hands in a cheer.

"Is she?" John chuckled. 

"Bonjour, John." Adele yelled from her spot in the detectives chair.

"Hello Adele." John greeted smiling at his husband knowing he must love having his grandmother there. 

"Told ya'!" Darby giggled. "Yesterday grandmama did my hair really pretty! I had daddy take a picture for you to see. And I had him send it to you."

"Good baby doll, I’m excited to see it." The family went on talking for another hour or so, Darby luckily didn't let the secret out. "Alright I need to go, good luck with your oxygen test tomorrow Darb." John said with dread.

"Thanks. Papa don’t be sad only two and a half more weeks!" Darby announced excitedly. 

"Yep, two and half more weeks baby girl. I’m so excited to see you both! Has daddy blow up the kitchen yet? I need to know if he did." John joked just to see the famous eye roll from his husband.

"No not yet." The girl teased back.

"Now I’m going to just because you asked." Sherlock huffed pulling their daughter closer to hold her.

"Dont." John chuckled. "I love you both, see ya' in two and a half weeks." The doctor kissed his hand and waved as the daughter and other father did the same and signed off.

"I want papa to be home now!" Darby cried, turning in Sherlock's lap to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I want him now too baby doll." Sherlock sighed as tears ran hot down his neck. "Come on, calm down. Lets go practice the song so we don’t have to think about how much we miss papa." The girl nodded and let Sherlock wipe away her tears before leading her to the violin. "Alright ready?"

"Yeah." An hour and a half later Darby almost had the song perfect. 

~~~

"Alright Darby so the test is going to be a little different this time. Were going to do a few X-rays then have you breath in this machine. We wont have to do the old test at all." Smith smiled at the girl.

"Yeah!" Darby squealed taking Sherlock's hand as Katie lead them to get the X-rays. Sherlock kept making the girl laugh so soon the nurse sent him out of the room. Sherlock smiled as he left, he was truly hoping this would be the test where Darby would be able to come off the oxygen. He let out a sigh leaning against the wall; he wished with everything he had Darby would be off oxygen then John would be home and they could be a happy family again.

"Well Darby you're doing a lot better!" Smith grinned giving the girl a high five. "You have improved a lot but your lungs still aren't strong enough to be off the oxygen." Darby's grin immediately left and tears came instead. "But I want to test again in February and I’m almost positive you will come off if it then.'' The doctor said in a hurry. "That’s only a two months Darb, you can make it that long." The man tried, but Darby turned to Sherlock and wrapped her arms around his neck as a sob except her. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Was all the father said before he lifted the child and left. "You’re doing better baby, you're doing better." Sherlock kept whispering on the cab ride home. 

"Now we can’t surprise papa tomorrow-ow!" The girl sobbed into Sherlock's neck.

"Yes but maybe you can have the oxygen off for your birthday." The father tried but still only got a sob. 

When Adele heard the door close down stairs she stood ready to congratulate the child for her success. But when the father walked in with the sobbing child her congratulations died in her throat. Sherlock shook his head at her and went to his chair so he could hold his daughter more. 

"Oh cher." Adele sighed sitting across from them.

"Daddy, I want-t papa!" Darby sobbed tightening her hold on Sherlock; she had one little hand tied in his curls and the other holding his wool coat legs wrapped around him. 

"I know baby, I do too." He sighed kissing her head. "Come on, you gotta calm down love. The news we got today isn't all bad; you're doing a lot better. Only two more months then its gone, thats good news baby."

"I know, I just don't wanna be on oxygen anymore."

"But if you want to get better you need to be on it. I know that’s not what you want to hear but its true." Sherlock whispered lips pressed to her forehead. "So calm down and be happy you have improved so much. I am a so proud of how far you have come baby girl."

"Thanks daddy." The child whispered sniffing, she closed her eyes and just breathed in Sherlock’s soothing scent. 

"Your welcome love. Hey how about to celebrate how much better you are we take grandmama to Angelo's and then go get you a new toy?" Sherlock asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah." Darby nodded into Sherlock shoulder still holding tight to him. 

~~~

Sherlock was waiting outside Darby's school beside Cindy the next day. He had Darby’s violin and sheet music in his hands.

"Sherlock?" Cindy asked as they waited, the father hummed. "Eli is... really really good at the piano... are you sure... Darby will be able to keep up?" Sherlock snapped his head up at the woman offended for his daughter. "That sounded so rude! Im so sorry! Its just Eli has a talent for the piano, he’s better than his teacher, I just don’t want Darby to feel bad."

"She'll be fine." The detective bit turning back to look for his daughter as the bell rang.

"Daddy!" Darby yelled, she and Eli were walking to their parents carefully not wanting to slip on the ice that had formed. 

"Ready to go practice?" Cindy asked as the children made it past the ice and to the two adults. Both children nodded and followed as Sherlock went to the curb and stopped a cab.

-

"Hi, come in it’s freezing." A woman said opening the door. "I’m Mindy, you must be Darby." The woman waved to the child. "And you must be her teacher?"

"And father, Sherlock Holmes." The detective shook Mindy’s hand with a short smile. He wanted to prove his daughter could keep up just fine.

"Alright Eli warm up, Darby do what you need to get ready." Eli quickly sat and started his warm up, Sherlock took out Darby's violin and started tuning the instrument. He handed it back to the child and watched as she went through her warm up as well. 

"Alright." The teacher sighed when both children were done. "How should we start this?"

"Have Eli run through the song once so Darby knows how fast to play, then we can adjust them from there." Sherlock instructed. Mindy quickly nodded and turned on the metronome to help the boy keep his pace. Eli was a fantastic pianist, he sounded like he had played for years much like Darby did when she played. Sherlock had had Darby memorize her part but she had the sheet music to Eli's and was now looking it over to know where he was at.

"Okay I’m ready to play with him." Darby stated the moment the boy had finished. Sherlock smiled and watched as Eli played the intro and Darby joined right on her mark keeping perfect time with the boy, Cindy gasped. Sherlock watched as Darby closed her eyes and played with everything she had putting all her emotions in the song, Cindy and Mindy gasped. The father was pleased that he only had to push on the girls back once to help her move the bow in the correct way.

"Fantastic both of you!" Mindy praised clapping as the two children giggled. "You both play like your adults and have played your whole lifes!" 

"Thank you!" Darby giggled.

"Thank you, and I like the speed we played at, it sounded really nice. I didn't like when we did it faster during my lesson." Eli stated.

"Me too. Daddy had me play it at all different speeds yesterday and I like this one best." The girl nodded. 

"Okay, anything you would like to change Mr. Holmes?" Mindy asked.

"Let them play through it again." This time he watched Eli and was disgusted with the boys fingering. The teacher was an idiot and he would not let his daughter play with such a sloppy mess. "Nothing I can add, they are fine, lets go." Sherlock quickly put Darby’s violin away and lead the three out of the flat.

"Sherlock, what was that?" Cindy asked annoyed now.

"Eil's fingering is sloppy and if you want it to be fixed you will follow me." Sherlock said coldly not liking who he was going to ask help from for the boy. 

"Myc!" Darby yelled twenty minutes later when they pulled in front of the older brothers home. Sherlock swallowed hard when he knocked and said brother answered.

"Please dont tell me you burnt down Bakers Street and now I have to house you all." The ginger haired man sighed. 

"No! Come on Darby, Eli." Sherlock huffed pushing past his brother. Sherlock lead everyone to the well lit room that had a grand black piano in the center.

"Wow, thats such a pretty piano." Eli gasped staring at the instrument. Mycroft looked at him surprised that someone appreciated the piano like he did, then he deducted that the boy played.

"Eli play through the song again please. Here Darby." The father handed the girl her violin then turned to Mycroft. "Watch his fingering." Mycroft sighed but turned to the boy. Darby had just started playing when Mycroft stopped the boys hands.

"Oh goodness, who ever taught you is an idiot. That was ghastly!" Eli look up scared of the man who was leaning over him. 

"Myc, don’t be mean to Eli." Darby scolded glaring at him.

"Sorry." Mycroft smirked removing his hands from the boys. "Eli, how do you learn the best when it comes to the piano?"

"Watching." The child mumbles looking at Darby for help.

"Oh this is my uncle Mycroft, Myc this is my best friend Eli." Darby giggled and Eli nodded in understanding, the girl had talked about Mycroft a lot.

"Okay I’m going to play watch my hands." Mycroft stated before standing behind the boy and playing the song with ease. "Try that, it should be easier to play with the correct fingering." Eli smiled up at him then played with much more ease.

"Thank you that was so much better!" Eli giggled turning and hugging Mycroft before the man could move away.

"Your welcome!" Mycroft sighed trying to hide his smile. 

-

"Hey baby girl." John greeted with a smile until he saw the cord still on Darby’s cheeks. "Didnt make it." He sighed with a sad half smile. Instead of answering Darby turned around in Sherlock lap putting her arms around his neck and let out a cry.

"No, Smith thinks by February she should be off." Sherlock sighed rubbing the girls back. "He said she had improved greatly, though."

"Thats good." John sighed again running a hand through his hair. "Hey baby, I got the picture of your hair!" John tried, wanting to cheer his daughter up. "And you can’t wear it like that anymore."

"Why?" Darby asked sniffing her tears away and looking at him.

"Because you look to pretty and grown up! I don’t like it, you have to stay little for forever." John teased as Darby giggled wildly.

~~~

"Bye grandmama." Darby sighed hugging the woman at the airport the next day.

"Bye Darby, let me know how your recital goes!" The old woman whispered before hugging her grandson. "I expect you to bring John to Paris so I can see him in the next few months." Adele said firmly.

"I will, I promise." Sherlock sighed as he buried his face in the old womans neck, breathing in her soothing scent. "Goodbye grandmama."

"No Lockie not goodbye, see you soon." Adele chuckled giving her grandson one last squeeze.

~~~

The father and daughter spent the next week and a half getting everything ready for John to come home. The flat was spotless, everything was put away where it should be and in order. Both their rooms were clean and in perfect order. They had everything planned for when John got home; pick him up at one o'clock, bring him home let him relax, then dinner at Angelo’s, come back to the flat and watch a movie, bed. Of course Sherlock wasn't planning on going to sleep but Darby didn’t need to know what he and John would be doing. 

"Hi daddy." Darby yawned Tuesday morning.

"Morning baby doll." Sherlock greeted turning off the alarm. 

"Three more days then papa’s home!" Darby squealed waking fully. 

"Yes, three more day. Alright lets get ready for school." Sherlock rolled off the bed daughter in his arms and exited the room. He placed his daughter by the bathroom then went to make himself tea and toast for them both. The child came out humming the song she and Eli had been practicing everyday for two weeks. 

"Can I have strawberry jam, please?" The girl asked with a cheeky smile. Sherlock smiled back, she sounded so much like John when she asked for that. 

"Yes." He placed the toast in front of her and turned to finish his tea.

"Daddy mobile." Darby called pushing his phone across the table.

"Its just Mycroft." Sherlock sighed ignoring it. It rang out then seconds later it rang again this time Lestrade, he let it ring out and turned back to making his tea.

"Daddy it’s Myc again." Darby stated around the food in her mouth. 

"Dont talk with your mouth full." Sherlock scolded before answering. "What do you want Mycroft?" He growled into the speaker.

"Sherlock this is not the time to be hostile." Mycroft sighed before continuing. "Yesterday afternoon John was apparently running with the soldiers and took a great fall. They checked him there and he was fine other than a concussion. He only had three days left so they contacted me and I had him sent home, he passed out on his way and has not woken. He will be arriving at St. Barts shortly."

"Is he alright?" Sherlock asked worried.

"As far as I am aware, yes. Hurry Sherlock he would want you there when he woke." With that Mycroft ended the call.

"Darby get dressed now, we have to go." Sherlock ordered putting his cup in the sink.

"Why?" Darby asked before taking another bite.

"Papas almost home we have to go!" Sherlock said excited and worried. Darby squealed and ran to her room to change. 

-

The cab ride was long, longer than any other cab ride had been. Finally they arrived at the hospital and Sherlock took Darby into his arms running to find Mycroft. 

"Where is he?" Sherlock asked when he saw Mycroft and Greg in the waiting room.

"He still has not woken but Dr. Smith thinks he should wake any moment." Mycroft told before walking down the far hall. The elder brother stopped in front of a door and moved aside so Sherlock could take himself and Darby in. With a shaky breath Sherlock entered.

John was asleep, he looked peaceful. His skin was darker and hair lighter. He still had his uniform on, but Sherlock could see the sharp muscles under it. There was a bandage over his left eyebrow, it wasn’t big so he must have just nicked his head. 

"Papa!" Darby squealed quietly shaking with excitement in Sherlock's arms.

"Shh, let him sleep." Sherlock chuckled walking over to his husband. "Hello John." The detective whispered squeezing the soldier's hand.

"Can I lay by him?" Darby asked with big eyes that she knew would get her what she wanted. 

"Fine, but be soft and don’t move a lot or you'll waked him." Sherlock warned setting the child down by John. Darby softly worked her way so she was in between his body and arm and rested her head on his shoulder. John sighed softly turning his head towards her, a small smile playing on his lips. Sherlock smiled at the sight before pulling a chair over and took John’s hand, waiting for him to wake. 

Minutes later John turned his head away from the girl with a grown and took his hand away from Sherlocks to cover his eyes.

"What the hell?" John voice was rough and it hurt to speak. He didn't where he was but his head was pounding and the lights were too bright. Darby quickly sat up and grinned at papa.

"Papa." She squealed when John looked forward and let his hand fall. She jumped for him putting her arms tight around his neck. "Papa papa papa!" She whispered with glee.

John jumped when he heard someone else's voice and jumped harder when a little girls arms were around him. He looked down to see a blonde head tucked in his shoulder and frowned. Sherlock watched his husband grinning but frowned when John didn't hug their daughter.

"Ahh..." Was all John could think to say, he grabbed the little girl and pulled her off. "Where are your parents?" He finally asked and saw the girls smile fade.

"Papa? Don’t be silly! Your home!" Darby tried to hug him again but the soldier held her off.

"Im not your... papa, where are your parents?" John tried again and saw tears come to the girls eyes.

"John?" Sherlock stood catching the doctor’s attention. 

"Sherlock, what the hell is going on? Why am I in the hospital? Who is this?" John said angrily. What the hell was Sherlock playing?

"John what are yo...?" Sherlock started but stopped. No no no this could not be what it sounded like! "What was our last case?"

"Henry and the hound; The Hounds of Baskerville. You drugged me! You couldn't deleted that!" John yelled becoming frustrated. "I finished blogging it last night, then I went to bed, how did I get here? Who is this, and why am I in a military uniform, Sherlock? Please start explaining." Sherlock just stared not wanting to believe what was obviously in front of him; John had amnesia.

"Papa stop yelling at daddy!" Darby said firmly making John look at her.

"What, daddy?"John asked completely confused. 

"Yes, don’t be mean to him." Darby huffed, she had been rejected by papa so she most definitely wasnt letting daddy get rejected too.

"How-ow... what?" John asked more confused. 

"You papa..." She pointed at John as tears started to fall, she then pointed at Sherlock. "Dont be mean to daddy. You're married and you love each other, you can’t be mean to him, he loves you... And your support to love me too but you act like you don’t even know who I am. Well I’m Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes, your baby doll, your little girl, your princess, YOURS and daddys baby girl, nice to meet you." The child stuck out her hand, face hurt and hard tears falling fast. "Now stop being silly and hurting mine and daddys feelings and hug us, you've been gone for four months because you've been helping the military train new doctors. We miss you and your being mean, stop!" 

John stared at the little girl mouth hanging open. He was what with Sherlock? She was his what? "I-I-I... no... what?"

That was all the confirmation Sherlock needed. John didn’t remember the fall, marrying Mary, Sherlock getting shot, becoming lovers, getting married, Darby, or that he loved Sherlock. He didn't remember anything important that had happened to him in his life. 

"No." Was all the detective could get out and he noticed he was crying as well.

"Daddy make him stop being silly?" Darby whimpered looking up at Sherlock. When John looked at his best friend again he was surprised to see him crying. 

"He’s not baby, he can’t remember all that." Sherlock choked out picking up the girl and falling back into the chair with a sob. His John couldn't remember they were happily married with a beautiful little girl. Couldn't remember he loved Sherlock or the life they had together. He couldn't remember. His John had amnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the winner is *Drum Roll* Mac_Jessy for the idea of amnesia. But I would also like to give thanks to Mary_Jo_Holmes and Maidsun for their ideas of a hurt John which lead to this. And i would like to give a head of time thanks to jrenbar for the idea I will be using later!! Thank you to everyone who commented and left an idea!! 
> 
> I will also be starting another part to the story after the next two chapters. It will be about different ways John could have come home and I will put all of the suggested ideas in there.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, i really love to know!! Or email me at queenlion.62@gmail.com


	13. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets home from the army but he doesn't remember Darby or Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. Next weeks up date will be on a different part of the series that is about a different ways John could come home.
> 
> HEADS UP!!  
> I use a figure of speech or metaphor for Johns state of mind. It is more for me to tell how John is healing rather then have you all guess.

John stared at Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes was hugging a child, loving a child, and sobbing! The man with no emotions was sobbing over... him. John couldn’t believe his eyes.

"What'd you mean he can't remember?" Darby whispered hiding her face in Sherlock's throat.

Sherlock sniffed needing to control himself. He need to be calm for Darby so she wasn’t scared. He need to hide his emotions as much as he could and help John and Darby through this. 'John will remember, he will remember. He will wake up or be suddenly hit with the memories and remember that he loves me.' Sherlock chanted to himself as he wiped his eyes. "He-" The father’s voice broke and he cleared his throat. "He has amnesia, it’s okay, hopefully he will remember soon." 

"What in the bloody hell do you mean I have amnesia, Sherlock? What’s going on?!" John yelled not liking what he was hearing.

"John just calm down." Sherlock sighed as Darby sobbed into his neck.

"What is that? I don’t want papa to have that! Daddy make papa remember me!" Darby yelled wrapping both arms around his neck.

"Shh Darby, shh." The detective sighed rubbing the child's back. "We'll have Smith look at papa and try and make him better."

"I dont need to be made better Sherlock, I need you to stop this stupid game, this joke, and lets get back to our lives. Bloody hell I have a date tonight!" John shouted and Sherlock flinched at the last statement. 

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Greg asked stepping into the room because of all the shouting. He stopped short when he saw Darby and Sherlock sitting together and not with John.

"Papa doesn’t remember." Darby stated still hiding her face.

"Can’t remember what, hopper?" Greg asked becoming worried when he saw John with his jaw clenched.

"Me!" The girl shouted before sobbing harder. "Or that he and daddy are married and happy and now he wants to go on a date with someone else!"

"Oh no." Mycroft breathed from behind the Inspector. 

"You really cant be buying this crap, Greg. It’s all some lie Sherlock has made up for his entertainment!" John shouted when he saw the man’s face whiten. Sherlock flinched again the words of his husband hurting to much.

Mycroft watched as John yelled and Sherlock flinched at his words. Anger raised in the older man, he had seen his brother hurt enough without helping. The elder brother marched forward and grabbed the paper off the side table, dropping it roughly in the doctor’s lap. "This isn't some lie, Dr. Watson-Holmes." Mycroft didn’t usually add the ‘Holmes’ to the doctor’s name, but this time it was necessary.

"What?" John looked at Mycroft surprised before picking up the paper and looking at the date. Ten years! This couldn’t be real. "Ten years, almost eleven! Now this has to be a bloody setup!"

"Here." Mycroft took out his phone and passed it to John so the man could see the date there.

"What? I’m missing that much of my life. I-I have a daughter and am... married to Sherlock?" John asked shocked, eyes round with surprise. "I-I how when?"

"I can explain later John, right now you need to rest your head is pounding." Sherlock observed, noting all of John’s usually signs for headaches. John was just starting to nod eyes still wide when Lloyd came in.

"Geez John! Gave me a hell of a fright when you fell." The doctor sighed seeing that his friend want okay. "You doing okay? Your head hit a rock when you landed, not a big cut but still." The doctor shrugged and walked over to the man in the bed taking his wrist to check his pulse.

"Lloyd?" 

"Yeah, your brother in law had me sent home too, came here to check on ya' after seeing the family. I got all your stuff as well, it’s in a bag in the hall. I almost forgot the lion you kept on your bedside table, Darby would have killed me for that." Lloyd laughed letting go of the man’s wrist to check his eyes. "Got any headaches?"

"Huge one right now. When did you get home from the war?" John asked surprised. Lloyd furrowed his brow at the man and looked at Sherlock to see Darby still sobbing.

"Wait why is she...?"

"Papa doesn’t remember me!" Darby shouted again before sobbing harder. She hated the way those words tasted on her tongue, and made her want to be sick. 

"Oh no." Lloyd sighed looking back at John. "You were fine when we loaded you on the plane. Damn it I should have come with you here!" Lloyd yelled then sighed. "Sorry Johnny but you got amnesia-"

"Well I've collected that much!"

"Yeah sorry. You have traumatic amnesia, its almost nine-nine point nine percent of the time temporary. Usually something will trigger the memories to come back. It can last a day, two weeks, or five months; thats at very most but its usually less than that for smaller blows to the head. I would say two three weeks at most, very most, then you should be back to the now you." Lloyd sighed still checking the other doctor over.

"He'll remember me again?" Darby asked hopefully looking up at Lloyd. 

"Yes, he should." Lloyd smiled at the child who was now crying with relief. "Darb, remember how papa took care of you when you had the bad thing on my lung?" The girl nodded quickly. "Now its yours and daddys turn to take care of him." Darby nodded again and let Sherlock push her tears away. 

"Okay, I'll take care of papa." Darby sniffed her sadness away. "I'll help him remember me."

"Good girl." Sherlock said proudly kissing her head. 

John stared at Sherlock, this Sherlock was kind and soft with a little girl, and John felt his heart fill with... with love. He could feel somewhere in his mind screaming, wanting out, wanting to take Sherlock and this Darby into his arms and comfort them, saying he would never forget them. He could imagine it; a little himself in a glass cage screaming wanting out, kicking and hitting the walls as he watched these two be sad. He could see himself hitting each wall with everything he had trying to break it down. 

"Alright." Lloyd hit John's arms shaking him out of his thoughts. "I think its best it we let you go home, maybe there you will find something to re-jog your memory." The doctor sighed before leaving to get the paperwork. 

John let out a breath closing his eyes; his head did hurt. How had he lost so much of his memory? Just thinking about it made his head hurt even worse. He gritted his teeth trying to push the pain away, when he felt a hand at the base of his neck rubbing the tight tendons. The pain started to subside immediately and he sighed with relief and opened his eyes to see Sherlock. 

"Sorry." The detective pulled his hand away. "That just usually helps." Sherlock whispered blushing. He had already forgotten, John was in pain and he wanted to help but he couldn’t now, not like he used to.

"Yeah it did." John whispered back before blushing himself. "Could you...?" He asked pointing to his neck. 

"Yes." Sherlock rested his hand back on his husbands neck starting to rub away the tension that had built. John sighed as the pain softened, he let his head fall forward. Sherlock raked his fingers through the short hair like he had done so many times in so many different settings. When John would wake with a migrant Sherlock would sit up quickly leading the doctor’s head into his lap and do this. Or when they kissed he would pull the man closer wrapping his fingers in short blonde grey hair. This felt so different from all those times.

Darby watched her fathers from the chair Sherlock had been sitting in and placed her in when he had stood. She smiled, liking that papa was letting daddy do something they always did at home. Usually it was papa with his finger in daddy’s curls, but she had seen them like this too. Daddy had been on a case and papa had woke in a snappy mood, he had been like that all day. Then daddy got home after lunch and papa was making tea in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his eyes squeezed shut. Daddy didn’t even said ‘hi’; he walked in smiling saw papa and went to him, kissed his neck then started to rub like he was now. Papa had sighed letting his head fall forward before turning in daddys arms to rest his head on daddy’s shoulder. Papa was happier the rest of the day.

"Alright, you know how this works, with Darby being in the hospital and all." Lloyd laughed hand the forms to Sherlock. Sherlock quickly sighed where he needed then passed the clipboard to John. As the doctors took the pen he noticed for the first time the gold wedding ring on his hand. Then he saw the silver one on Sherlock. 

"Come on Darby." Sherlock called softly reaching out a hand as John stood. He wobbled slightly as his head spun and Greg caught him.

"Thanks mate." John sighed squeezing his eyes shut again. Sherlock quickly picked the child up and walked to John holding out his arm for the shorter man to take. John looked at Sherlock arms then at Sherlock still not taking it.

"We will be married for seven years next month, you've done it before." Sherlock huffed as his heart ached not liking how John was so... not John. The doctor looked at Greg who shrugged. 

"You both have shown up to crime scenes in a much... different way." Greg chuckled as Sherlock blushed. John sighed and took the offered arm, it felt surprisingly normal. He moved slightly over their hips bumped and John felt safe.

-

The cab ride wasn’t awkward but yet it was. John sat as far away from Sherlock as he could and Darby sat on the detective's lap watching him. Sherlock stayed silent, he was trying to prepare himself for being around John but not his John. He couldn’t be physical at all, this John believed he was still straight. So was his John, Sherlock was the only man he had been attracted to. The detective smiled at the inside joke they had that John was Sher-sexual. 

When the cab stopped John had to wait for Sherlock, he still wasn’t steady on his feet. He was tired, he just wanted to shower, change, curl in his own bed upstairs, and sleep this headache off. Sherlock held his arm out and John easily took it, letting the man take him to the door. The doctor watched at how easily Sherlock managed with the girl in his arms and John hanging onto him, they must have done this a lot.

"Sherlock is that you?" Mrs. Hudson called coming out of her flat. "You left in such a rush this morning is everythi- John!" The old woman ran to the doctor hugging him

"Hello Mrs. H." John laughed hugging her back.

"Why does granny get a hug, but we don’t?" Darby cried angrily before wiggling out of Sherlock's arms and ran upstairs. Sherlock sighed through his nose feeling the same as Darby.

"What?" The landlady looked between the two. "Have you not hugged these two John Watson-Holmes, they have missed you dearly and that isn't fair." The old woman scolded sharply.

"I-"

"He doesn’t remember Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock cut in softly. "He doesn’t remember Darby or that we are married. It will be fine."

"Oh no dear." Martha Hudson gasped staring at them. "Sherlock are you okay?"

"Fine." The detective hissed, holding out his arm. "Come along John." John was feeling steadier on his feet but he still took the man’s arm.

Darby was hugging Leo balling when John and Sherlock came into the flat. John looked around, everything looked the same but it was cleaner and there were toys in the corner and different picture on the mantle. John looked at the little girl curled on her side and arms around the golden retrievers neck head resting on his shoulder. He felt that same feeling he had at the hospital, somewhere in his brain a little John was screaming 'hug her, you fucking idiot, love her remember her. Remember Sherlock.' He could see the man on his knees tears falling as he begged for his mind to heal and remember. 

"Darby." Sherlock sighed heart breaking for his little girl. The detective quickly got his husband to his chair, he picked the child up wrapping her in the warmth of his arms. "Shh, its okay. We're going to help papa remember, it will be okay."

"I want him to remember me now daddy!" Darby shouted burying her face in Sherlock's shoulder. 

"I know baby, I know." The father sighed collapsing into his chair holding the child close. John watched Sherlock, it was easy to tell he loved the little girl, he had never seen Sherlock act so tender with anyone else. 

"Im sorry." John whispered finally. "Im sorry I can’t remember you, I want to." 

"I know-ow." Darby hiccuped on a sob looking up at John. "Even though you don’t remember can I have a hug?"

"Ahh sure, yeah." John looked nervous but Darby was already climbing into his lap. The child wrapped her arms around the soldiers neck and hide her face in his shoulder. Slowly, cautiously, he put his arms around the girl softly, not squeezing at all.

"Better papa." Darby whined letting go of his neck to push at his elbows wanting him to squeeze her tight. "Please do a real hug." John looked up at Sherlock who gave him a tight closed lip smile, a go ahead. John sighed once before pulling the child close and hugging her tight, resting his head on hers. "Like that, yeah. I missed you papa."

"I'm sure if I could remember I would say I missed you too." John sighed moving the girl just a bit so they were both more comfortable. 

"Baby doll." Darby finished. John grunted in question. "You would have said ‘I missed you too baby doll’. You and daddy call me baby doll or baby girl or princess when I make up stories about you, Prince Papa, and Wizard Daddy." The girl cried into his shoulder as hot tears ran down Johns neck. "You call me love too, you call daddy that most though."

"Oh." John said surprised, making Darby sit up.

"Did that make you remember, Lloyd said something would make your memories come back, did that?" The girl asked hopefully as tears kept falling.

"No sorry." John shook his head making him remember his headache at least. Sherlock sighed through his nose, the scene before him hurting to much.

"Dang it!" The girls lip trembled as she looked at John. The doctor immediately tightened his hold on the girl, not even noticing he did it until Darby’s head was in between his neck and shoulder again. "Maybe this will." Darby said suddenly jumping off his lap.

"Darby?" Sherlock questioned as Darby went to the book case behind his chair. She didn’t answer, instead she went back to John with the photo album they had given him when Darby was three. They had added more pictures since John had received the gift, there was picture of them at the beach, and when Darby had started school, as well as many many others.

"Here." Darby handed John the book, before climbing up and settling herself in between John’s body and arm, legs over his and head on his shoulder, bum tucked between his hip and the arm of the chair. 

"Whats this?" John asked before opening the book. The first thing he saw was picture from his army days.

"Daddy and I gave this to you for Christmas when I was three." Darby explained pushing her tears away. The girl flipped the page, there were pictures of a younger Sherlock now as well. A few pages later they were to where Sherlock and John met. There were news clippings of them together, even one from the last case John could remember; but didn’t remember reading the article. 

"What, we caught Moriarty?!" John gasped up at Sherlock.

"I will explain everything later." Sherlock pointedly looked at Darby, John nodded keeping his questions locked down.

"Where are we here?" The doctor couldn’t stop the question from bubbling up as he pointed at the picture of he and Sherlock at John and Mary's wedding. "Is this our wedding?" 

"No thats you and the bad lady's wedding. She’s not nice she shot daddy." Darby stated coldly. 

"She what?!" John asked shocked as he saw himself smiling next to a blonde woman. The inside John growled hitting the glass. 'Kiss him, look hes bloody hurting!' 

"Later." Sherlock said again. His heart felt like someone had pulled it out of his ribs and was now stepping on it in front of him.

"Yeah okay sorry." John sighed turn in the page and gasping slightly when he saw himself and Sherlock kissing. He had his hands in Sherlock's curls, the detective had his arms wrapped tight around John’s shoulders, Anderson and Sally were gasping in the background.

"You told me about this one papa." Darby said pointing to the picture. "This was how you and daddy told Sally and Anderson that you were together, uncle Greg took the picture cause you and daddy wanted to see their faces." The girl giggled lightly.

"Sounds like what daddy and I would want." John chuckled and both Darby and the detective looked at him hopefully. "No sorry."

"Its okay, lets keep going." Darby sighed as a tear fell. The next couple page was just random ones of he and Sherlock together. One that caught the doctor’s attention was of Sherlock asleep. He seemed to have his head on John’s chest, he looked so peaceful as John’s hand was in his hair. He understood, even without his memories, why he would want to catch that moment. 

"This is yours and daddys wedding." Darby turned the page and John was greeted with bright smiles, warm happy smiles, happier than they had been in the other wedding pictures. There was one of John pushing the wedding ring on Sherlock's finger. Then it must have been their first kiss as husbands, then one right after as they grinned at each other with their foreheads pressed together. 

"Wow." Was all John could say as he saw a picture of their first dance, they both were crying. Then one of them with Mrs. Hudson. One was of them in the middle if a kiss, both looking happier than they ever had. John looked up at Sherlock who wasn’t looking at him. The detective was swallowing again and again trying to push away the tears that were hot in his eyes. 

"This ones my favorite." Darby pointed to a picture of him and Sherlock by a fountain holding hands and looking at each other. Sherlock was talking and John was laughing as he held Sherlock's opposite hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "Next page."

This page was random pictures again; one of Sherlock at the window playing the violin. Another of them at a crime scene giggling as Greg looked furious. There was one of them curled on the sofa fast asleep, and another of John looking down at the camera; it was like the camera had been in his lap.

"Thats me." Darby stated as she turned the page and pointed to a picture of a baby in a purple dress with bees on it. There was a picture of John holding the baby out in front of himself with Sherlock beside him large hand covering the girls back and half her bum. John could feel the small John, as he had come to call it, kicking and hitting. 'Tell her, pull her close and tell her about that day. Tell her about how you nor Sherlock could put her down. How she was always in one of your arms for almost a week, how she never slept in her cradle because she was always in between you and your husband. Fuck John remember! Remember and tell her everything you never thought to tell her before!'

There was another photo of Sherlock in his chair feeding the baby with his lips pressed to her forehead eyes closed in bliss. Then there was one of John standing, it seemed like he was bouncing the child, he was running a finger over her cheek. Then there was another, Sherlock must have taken it because John was asleep on his thigh and Darby was cradled in one of his arms but it didn’t show his head. The top picture on the next page was of Sherlock on the sofa with his hands under his chin and a little bundle on his chest fast asleep with a stuffed wolf next to her. The next was John holding the child and making a bottle as the girl cried. There was one of Mrs. Hudson holding Darby, it must have been for the first time because she was crying.

One of John in bed on his side with his head propped up on his fist, he was watching the baby one hand above her and she was holding one of his fingers, watching him back. Darby turned the page again the the first photo John saw was of all three of them again. They were on the sofa and were all asleep, John was holding Darby and leaning into Sherlock. The next was of Darby crawling, John was blurred in the background but it looked like he was clapping. Another was of Sherlock and Darby; the girl was holding the wolf from before and had the same blanket wrapped around her. Sherlock was reading to her and her eyelids were half closed.

"I like this one." Darby giggled pointing to one of her and John; she was holding onto his hands and walking forward. She turned the page and giggled and pointed at a new picture. "No this one!" It was of her and Sherlock on the floor having a tea party; Sherlock had a headband on and was holding his pinky out as he sipped at fake tea. Small John hit the glass walls again. 'Remember you idiot! Tell her about how after you took the picture she made you get on the floor as well and wear a headband!' 

There was picture of Sherlock standing before the window, the moonlight illuminating his situate. When you looked closely you could see a bump on his shoulder who was Darby; Sherlock was rocking her to sleep. Then there was another of all three of them and the two men were kissing the girls cheeks as she laughed.

"Whats this from?" John asked pointing at a picture of himself in a green lead vest.

"That's from when I had cancer, I had bad stuff on my lungs." 'And you saved her!' Little John yelled. "I had to get an X-ray and you had to wear that and I kept say you looked like flubber."

"You had cancer?" John asked surprised.

"Yeah, see." Darby lifted her shirt showing the long scar. "That’s why I have oxygen too." John clenched his jaw and looked back at the book not knowing what to say, his eye caught a very disgusting picture. It was of the little girl without a shirt but her stomach was covered in bruises and cheek were cut.

"What is this from?" John asked in a rush eyes wide.

"Thats from when I was kidnapped a few weeks before my surgery." Darby whispered and John looked at Sherlock wanting to know more.

"Later." Came the short reply from the detective, usually both fathers didn’t like to disguise the kidnapping in front of Darby because of her flashbacks. John clenched his jaw not liking having to wait but then saw Sherlock looking at the girl worried.

"Look this is from when I got Leo." Darby giggled pointing to a picture of the puppy and her asleep; the puppy under her chin. "And thats when I met grandma and grandpa." The picture had the little girl and two others; the woman looked exactly like Darby.

"Her biological grandparents." Sherlock explained. "She’s adopted." John nodded and watched as Darby turned the page and saw her bracelet. Brow furrowed he softly took her wrist looking it over to find it was his old dog tag.

"You gave me that before you left, daddy has the necklace one." John looked over at Sherlock to see him pulling a chain out from under his collar. John pulled the chain around his own neck to see the tags; they said Watson-Holmes. "Papa is this helping you?" The girl asked biting her lip.

"Oh... I dont know." John sighed shaking his head and remembering his headache.

"Darby let’s give papa a break, his head is hurting him." Sherlock whispered standing and taking the girl off John’s lap. The detective wanted to hold her, she was the closest thing to his John he had. 

"No we gotta help papa remember, he’s gotta remember me." The girl cried tears falling again. She wrapped herself around Sherlock hiding her face in his neck.

"I know thats what you want baby girl, but pushing him like this wont help." Sherlock sighed rubbing her back under the backpack. John watched surprised at how soft the detective was with the little girl. 'He’s always like that!' Little John yelled hitting his glass of the mind cage. 

"Daddy make papa better, use your wizard powers and make him better." Darby sobbed.

"Shh Darby, it’s okay." Sherlock sighed making up his mind. "Darby, I’m going to have you stay with Mycroft and Lestrade for a little bit, while I help papa okay?"

"No! I wanna be with you!" Darby shouted. "I'll be good and not push papa, please daddy I wanna stay with you."

"Darby, I’m afraid for papa to get better this might be the easiest way, I’m sorry I knows it’s not what you want, I’m sorry." Sherlock whispered kissing her head.

"How long do I have to stay with them? Not long please not long, daddy." 

"I dont know baby doll." Sherlock sighed pulling her closer. "But I need you to be brave and do it for me, so we can get papa better."

"O-okay." Darby whispered gripping at Sherlock's hair. "Can I stay with papa until they get here?" Sherlock looked over at John who was staring at him. John swallowed thickly, his head was pounding from the stupid little John. 'Tell Sherlock she doesn’t have to go! Tell him you love him, hold them both! Snog Sherlock's sadness away!'

"Yeah." John nodded slowly and held out his hands to take the child as Sherlock passed her. Darby immediately wrapped herself around John; now wrapping her fingers in his hair and the necklace. Tears ran hot down his neck as the girl shook in his arms. John hesitantly ran his fingers through the girls hair and pressed his cheek to her head. "Shh...Daddy-" He found himself whispering and cleared his throat. "Daddy is Sherlock Holmes and can do anything... He'll-he'll help me get better and help me remember you, Darby."

"I know-ow." Sherlock turned and smiled loving that even old John had faith in him. Sherlock quickly went out into the hall and called Mycroft telling him to come get Darby, before going up to her room and packing a bag for her. 

"Darby what toys do you want me to put in the day pack?" Sherlock asked softly when he came back downstairs. The girl was still curled into John sobbing, but looked at Sherlock when he spoke.

"Legos and my lion toys Myc got me. Don-nt forget Leos vest." She cried as the dog sniffed at her foot, whining in worry. 

"Alright." Sherlock whispered pushing the hair out of her face as John watched him. "You have physical therapy today at three, don’t forget, then you practice at four thirty with Eli."

"I know, I-I'll tell Myc." Darby cried curling closer to John.

"Alright baby you need to calm down, you're not going to be able to breath soon." Sherlock said softly rubbing her wet cheek with his thumb. "Do you need to do the breathing exercises?" The child quickly nodded sitting up and pressed one of her small hands to Sherlock's chest. "Ready in... hold.. out... in... hold.. out. Good again."

John watched in amazement at how soft Sherlock was with the little girl. How he kept a hand on her cheek making her keep eye contact, and the other hand over hers on his chest. John didn’t even realise he had taken the girls other hand and placed it on his chest; doing the breathing routine with them. 

"Good." Sherlock whispered kissing her head when she had calmed. Darby curled back into John crying only softly, Sherlock stood and finished getting everything ready. John held the child, lightly stroking her hair until Mrs. Hudson was heard opening the downstairs door and Sherlock softly took her back into his hold.

"Daddy I wanna stay here." Darby cried pressing her cold fingers to Sherlock's scalp.

"I know." Sherlock whispered as he took her coat off the sofa and helped her into it. He then passed over the comfort objects.

"Hey hopper." Greg greeted brightly knowing he had to be happy for the child. "Ready to come play with me and Myc?" 

"No I wanna stay here and help papa get better." She cried holding tighter to Sherlock. 

"Hey it will be okay, it’s just for a few days." The Inspector sighed taking a step closer.

"Darby, I was thinking you could help Gregory and I make a snowman in the back yard this afternoon." Mycroft stated leaning against his umbrella. "How does that sound?" 

"Fun." Darby whispered still not letting go of Sherlock. "But I want papa and daddy to make it with us." 

"Baby once papas better we will go to the park and make our own snowman, I promise." Sherlock sighed kissing her head. "You have to go with Gavin-"

"Greg daddy."

"And Mycroft so I can help papa okay?" Sherlock purposely ignoring her interruption. 

"Okay." The girl whimpered sitting up and falling into Greg’s arms. Sherlock smiled sadly at her and handed Greg her violin then went to the sofa for the other two bags.

"This is all her clothes." Sherlock stated passing Mycroft the bag then the day pack. "Toys, Leos vest, extra oxygen, and a few snacks." Mycroft nodded taking both bags. "Anything happens; not breathing well, nightmare, flashback, anything call me Mycroft."

"Of course brother mine, we will take just as good care of her as you and John would." Mycroft stated with a confident tone. 

"At the hospital Madi said she would help as much as possible, the Littletons are gone until Sunday. Hopefully everything will be back by then, but if not they can help as well." Greg sighed slowly rocking Darby as she cried into his shoulder.

"Okay." Sherlock nodded walking back over to him and Darby. "Be good baby doll. We will come get you the minute papa remembers, okay?" Darby nodded, Sherlock pecked her lips then pressed them firmly to her forehead. "I love you, baby girl."

"Love you too daddy." Darby sobbed as Greg turned and followed Mycroft out. Sherlock walked over to his chair and fell into it with a sighed; he put his elbows on his knees raking his fingers through his mess of hair. His chest felt tight, aching, he had sent his daughter with his brother; but for now he need to explain things to John and having her in listening distance would not make it easy.

"So Greg and Mycroft...?"

"Together yes, its disgusting." Sherlock chuckled softly.

John looked at Sherlock, how he was sitting, he looked like he was bored and wanting John to find him a case. 'He needs a hug, a good snogging you idiot; not a case.' Little John yelled kicking the glass. John didn’t understand how he could so easily think of this little... him he had come up with, it must have been his subconscious wanting to heal.

"Im sorry, Sherlock." John started feeling like he should say something. The detective slowly looked up at him eyes wide. "I know this cant be ease and im just... sorry I have to put this stress on you." 

"Its fine John, for better or for worse." Sherlock waved it away flashing his wedding ring. "Your head is still killing you." He observed. "I'll make tea and get you something for that." The taller man stood liking the idea of something to distract himself. Sherlock quickly fulfilled his task and gave John what he had promised. 

"Thank you." John quickly swallowed the pills and sipped his tea, it tasted different but he liked it much better. Sherlock was about to sit but he stopped still beside John, softly he put his large hand on the back of the man’s neck. John immediately dropped his head forward letting out a groan. "You're going to but me to sleep that feels so good." John chuckled lightly.

"I did do this to make you sleep." Sherlock chuckled himself pressing his fingers into the tight tendons. The doctor looked at him questioningly before letting his head fall forward again. "In the past couple of years, after your really bad nightmares you would get headaches that kept you from sleep. I found that this helped the headaches subside and made you relax and sleep."

"Well it works." John sighed feeling his eyes grow heavy. Sherlock smiled liking that he still had this to help his husband. He pushed once more before letting his hand fall and moving to his chair. John lifted his head feeling the pounding gone. "Thank you."

"Of course." Sherlock nodded. "So uhh where would you like to start?"

"The beginning I guess, from where I can’t remember anymore." John sighed. 

"Alright." So Sherlock started telling of how Moriarty played with everyone like cards, even Sherlock himself. 

"You jumped off a building?!" John asked wide eyed.

"Jim had you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade under threat. It was fake my death or watch you three die." Sherlock sighed. He then explained about taking the masterful web down; the torture, the pain he had to go through. John watched him intently sipping his tea slowly. 

"What was I like while you were gone?" Sherlock swallowed and told of how John had suffered, of how Sherlock was follow him in the streets never to be seen but always seeing everything. John looked hurt but didn’t interrupt. Telling everything had taken longer that both of them had expected and it was turning dark.

"Let’s order dinner. I will keep telling while we wait." Sherlock quickly took his phone ordering Chinese. 

"So how'd you come back?" John asked making more tea. Sherlock explained of Mycroft coming to get him, explaining his announce of how Mycroft watched him get beaten. He told of how he came to the restaurant when John was about propose to Mary.

"Of course you would come when I was going to propose." John giggled rubbing his eyes.

"I didn’t let anyone interrupt ours at least, which was much nicer in fact." Sherlock chuckled.

"What did I do? You probably hadn’t fully recovered from the beating, please tell me I wasn’t to rough." Sherlock clenched his jaw looking at his lap as he explained that John had tackled him and torn his stitches. "Oh..." John hide his face in his hands shaking his head. "Did you tell me later that I did that?"

"No, that was the first time I told you that." Sherlock whispered, John looked up in surprised but luckily Sherlock was saved by their food at the door. "Here John eat." Sherlock set out everything on the coffee table, they quickly ate in silence. 

"So what happened, you came back then what? We moved back here?" John asked rubbing a hand down his face to push away the tiredness.

"Tomorrow John, you need to rest. Shower then I will recover your head." Sherlock sighed cleaning up the empty takeaway. "We'll keep talking in the morning."

"Okay, yeah." John stood and walked to the loo. He smiled when he saw the children shampoo and toys. He didn’t know why but it filled him with warmth.

Sherlock slumped back into the sofa when he heard the bathroom door close. He raised his hands to his eyes pushing hard to press the tears away. All he wanted was for John to come running out and pull him into a hug. 'I remember, baby I’m so sorry, I love you!' But instead he got the sound of the water turning on. Silently Sherlock stood and picked a cigarette from the book he hollowed out and kept them in, he opened the window and puffed out the white smoke. He had time to smoke one more before the water turned off in the bathroom. 

Sherlock washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth before John had even opened the door. The doctor came into the kitchen in his robe and sat in the chair Sherlock pulled out.

"You know I can do this myself." John mumbled as Sherlock took the tools he would need out of a bag. 

"Yes, but I wanted to see how bad the cut was." Sherlock sighed back looking at the shallow inch cut above John’s eye. "It doesn’t even need recovered, they didn’t need to cover it in the first place." Sherlock sneered about to run his thumb over John’s forehead when his phone rang. "Hello?" 

"Daddy!" Darby squealed across the line. Sherlock smiled and leaned into the table crossing his ankles.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" He chuckled, he saw John watching him and took a risk by changing it to speaker.

"I’m good. Guess what? We made a snowman that was as tall as uncle Greg! When we got inside I was freezing so Myc made me hot chocolate with marshmallows! It was really yummy!'' She giggled making Sherlock smile more and John chuckle himself. "Physical therapy really hurt today, but Dave gave me a lollie."

"Yeah, did he make you do the pulling exercise again?" Sherlock asked as he heard the girl yawn.

"Yeah, how's papa?"

"He’s good, baby girl, we're working hard. Darby its past bed time and you have school in the morning, you need to go to sleep." Sherlock sighed as he saw his watch.

"I know, I just missed you and papa. Myc wasn’t going to let me call but I said I wouldn’t go to sleep unless he would." Darby stated with a sigh and Sherlock could imagine her rubbing her sleepy eyes. 

"Thats my girl, give Mycroft a hard time." John rolled his eyes and Sherlock could hear Mycroft huffing in the background. 

"Be nice daddy." Darby scolded making Sherlock and John both smile.

"Never baby." Sherlock chuckled. "Alright time for bed, love you."

"Love you daddy miss you, tell papa I love and miss him too." Darby said before yawning.

"Alright, good night baby girl."

"Night daddy." With that Sherlock ended the call and looked at John who was on the verge of tears.

"I wanna remember her." He sighed running a hand through his hair before pressing his knuckles to his lip. "I wanna be able to tease her and tell her I love her too and she knows I mean it. I want to be able to hold her as she falls asleep, not have her stay at Mycroft’s because I can’t remember what seemed like an amazing part of my life... How do I already feel like I love her? I only have technically known her for two three hours."

"Her nickname is love bug, only a few people still call her that, but the meanings still true. She could make anything love her within minutes of knowing them." Sherlock paused before chuckling. "Once when she was younger I was working a case, you were working so I had to take her with me. The client, he was a harder man per say, scared the pants off Sally and Lestrade. He was covered in tattoos; even his head which he had shaved, he was quite scary, he was being charged with murder, that he didn’t do. Anyways Darby and I were at the yard talking to him, I had brought markers and papers to entertain Darby. I had to leave the room for a moment-"

"Please dont tell me you left her alone with him?" John asked already knowing the answer.

"It was only for a moment and Sally’s desk was right outside the door, that I left open." Sherlock chuckled. "Anyways back to the story; when I came back I found Darby beside the man coloring in his tattoos. He had a few flowers and things like that, she was coloring those. He was making her laugh by telling her he wanted certain colors for certain flowers. He later went and got the flowers colored the way Darby had colored them. We saw him again a month later and he asked me to bring her so she could see his new tattoo. It was all out lines of a park; trees, flowers, a dog, playground. He let her color them all in." Sherlock smiled down at his feet as he told the silly story. “She brings out the softness in everyone.”

"Thats adorable. Did he get the tattoo just for her?" Sherlock nodded. "Wow, thats hilarious." John laughed.

"It is." Sherlock chuckled as John yawned. "You need to rest John, go to bed I'll tell you more about Darby tomorrow." 

"Okay, yeah you're right." John sighed standing and heading for the stairs. 

"John, your rooms not up there." Sherlock stated with dread.

"Oh right." The doctor sighed shaking his head. "Wait are we...?" John sighed blushing.

"No, we don’t have to share a bed if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I'll take the sofa." John went to argue but Sherlock just put his hand up. "I wont sleep tonight anyways, and it hurts your shoulder. Your clothes are in our room." With that the detective turned going into the sitting room, leaving no room for an argument. 

'Go hug him you arse! He’s hurt, let him sleep with you! Shag him silly!' Little John yelled as he watched Sherlock walk away. The soldier just shook his head and went into the bedroom. 

~~~

The next day was spent with Sherlock finishing telling John everything. Sherlock tried to prepare himself for telling the horrible stories again, but the hurt and shock on Johns face made him ache everywhere. 

"She shot you, I married a woman who wanted to kill you!" John shouted before putting his hands over his face.

"No one saw it coming. I was too distracted ignoring my feelings for you and trying to make you happy I didn’t see it." Sherlock explained as he saw John starting to get angry.

"No that couldn't have happened, you're just making that up. You're just lying because she left me for.. I don’t know a younger man. Your just trying not to make me feel bad." John yelled not wanting to believe Sherlock. 'No you really did marry a bitch! Now you're hurting my Sherlock, stop!' Mind John growled hitting the glass hard. 

"No John I wouldnt-"

"Stop lying Sherlock." John sighed. He couldn’t believe he would marry someone like that. Sherlock didn't know how to make John believe him so he stood and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I’m not lying John, I died on the table." Sherlock whispered undoing the last button. John looked up at the sound of the detective's voice and gasped when he saw the scar. "I died on the table." 

"Sherlock." John whispered standing, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He slowly reached out and ghostly put his fingers on the scar. Sherlock wanted to put his hand on John’s hip and pull him close, but he forced himself to stay still. "How could I have married someone like that?" 

"We didn’t know." Sherlock sighed closing his eyes. He missed Johns warm hands on his skin, missed the feeling of them holding him close as they kissed.

"Im sorry." John whispered before looking up to see Sherlock's expression. "Im so sorry." He whispered again letting his hand fall away. "What did we do?"

Sherlock took a deep breath pushing off the ache of not having John’s fingers warm on his skin. "We... we need tea." Sherlock sighed needing to move away from John. Sherlock gave John his drink then explained about how everything ended with Mary and how he killed the bastard of a man who thought he could flick John.

"You shot him in the head because he was flicking my face?"

"There were other reasons but that was the main one." Sherlock shrugged and John giggled shaking his head.

"Okay so then you were being sent away to your death. Did I tell you how I felt?" John asked when he had stop laughing.

"No." Sherlock sighed. "Its lunch and you're starving, I'll make you something." Sherlock liked taking care of John. It was usually the other way around, he liked having his turn to take care of his husband.

"Okay so now that your fattening me up, what happened next?" John chuckled taking the sandwich the detective gave him.

"I’m not fattening you up, John. I like taking care of you, and if that means tea and food so be it." Sherlock sighed with a smile.

"Okay fine, then I expect a lot of tea." The doctor giggled. Sherlock explained of bring Moriarty back so Mary would run, expecting to be killed by her old boss. "She worked for him?!"

"We believe she was at the pool." Sherlock explained of her leaving then John coming back to 221B. 

"Did we have sex that first night?" 

"I wish we would have!" Sherlock sighed dramatically. "No, you wanted to keep kissing my scars telling me how sorry you were."

"I want to do that now." John whispered then blushed, he shouldn't want that with his best friend. Sherlock’s heart ached at the words wanting the same thing from his husband. "Sorry." John cleared his throat. "So how did everyone find out about us?" 

"Mrs. Hudson heard us from downstairs, Lestrade walked in on us shagging here on the floor-"

"No he didnt." John sighed covering his face.

"He did." Sherlock chuckled. "Then everyone else, we snogged in front of them. We were married six months later." 

"Really, that fast?"

"John we were practically in a relationship before I faked my death, just without the physical part." Sherlock snorted.

"True, so where does Darby come in?" 

"It was two weeks after our year anniversary when you brought up kids." Sherlock smiled and explained getting Darby, finding her name, holding her, everything. He explained of her growing up; finding she had cancer and being kidnapped. "She was bleeding out in her surgery, you had to save her."

"Really!" John said eyes wide, Sherlock nodded and left out the part where he thought she was dead. He explained of the little things that had happened then of John having to leave.

"And now your home and have amnesia." Sherlock sighed. 

"Why does she have to go to physical therapy?" With anger Sherlock told about the beast of children. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was." Sherlock sighed. "Mycroft took care of the teacher and the students. He’s very protective over her. Her kidnapper didn’t die from the shot, so Mycroft has him locked away getting horrible things done to him everyday. We have actually been there a few times, you have gone by yourself as well after Darby has had a bad flashback." Sherlock told with an evil growl. 

"I don’t remember what happened and I want to go down there still." John growled back gripping the arms of his chair. 

"Yes, that doesn't surprise me." Sherlock chuckled softly. "Do you have any other questions? "

"Darby said she met her biological grandparents, how?" Sherlock explained of Madi and how it had all come to be and that Sidney, Darby's mother, was dead. "Does Darby have a hard time with it?"

"No. She knows we love her, that is one of the things we always try to say to her. I believe it helps that she knows Madi and the Littletons, it helps her see Sidney really just wanted a better life for her." 

"What is she like?"

"First thing that comes to mind is giggly. She likes to laugh and create stories about us. The second thing is cuddled, she is more than happy just to be in someone's arms being loved. She loves to have one of us sit with her on the couch, holding her tight, kissing her head as she listens to our heartbeats. Her favorite thing is to have us both sit with her as she tells us different stories." Sherlock smiled as he told about his daughter. He didn’t realise how much he missed her. 

"She seems like a cuddler from yesterday." John chuckled watching Sherlock again. 'Sherlock love please, remember you stupid idiot!' Mind John screamed kicking the glass. 

"Thats nothing." Sherlock chuckled. "Because you couldn’t remember she was willing to let you go. If you had come home tomorrow like was planned, she was have hung onto you all day, not letting you go for anything." 

"Really?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson was correct we have missed you" Sherlock looked at his hands and felt like the little girl; wanting to hug his husband.

"Oh." Was all John could say. "You love her a lot and are really kind. I never thought I would see you that way with a kid."

"Yes well... you and her are my everything, John." Sherlock whispered. 

"Oh." John said stupidity, he couldn't remember this man who was so clearly in love with him and it seemed, he loved back. "Im sorr-"

"You dont have anything to be sorry for John. You didn’t do anything." Sherlock sighed. "Well you're caught up on everything so..." He waved his hand around not knowing what to say. "Im going to do an experiment." Sherlock quickly stood and went to the kitchen.

Sherlock hated this, hated it. He wanted nothing more than to run away from this. To run back in time to when he and John last kissed and tell him again and again to say I love you. John would giggle and say it as much as Sherlock wanted him to. It hurt not to have that, to not have John come up behind him now and kiss his neck. 'You can stop this experiment and I could show you a new one on our bed.' John would whispered in his ear and Sherlock would smile and follow John, letting the man show him how many different ways he could feel good. 

"Sherlock!" John yelled running to him and crashed their mouths together. Sherlock shook his head and looked to see John still in his chair reading the paper. He shouldn't create fantasies about John remembering. 

John opened the paper and acted like he was reading but he didn’t read. He closed his eyes and focused, he knew it was pointless and it most likely wouldn't work, but he just wanted to remember. Remember what it felt like to kiss Sherlock or hold Darby for the first time. What it felt like to have Darby pulling at his hand wanting held. What it felt like to hold Sherlock and hear him say I love you. He just wanted to remember! 

~~~

Sherlock and John went about the next day like they would any other from when John could remember. Sherlock lay on the sofa with his hands under his chin and John sat at the desk looking over his laptop to see if anything there would help him remember. He was going through his emails when he found one with a video. 

"Sherlock what's this?" He asked making the tall man look up at him before standing and walking over. 

"Its a video attachment John obviously." Sherlock snorted turning around.

"Well I know that, but of what?"

"How should I know John. Watch it and find out." Sherlock huffed flopping down on the sofa. Shaking his head John followed Sherlock's advice. He was surprised to find it was a video of the detective and Darby here in the sitting room. They were playing with top hats that looked the same as the ones from the pictures of their wedding. John watched it smiling as Sherlock laughed and his eyes shin. He guessed there was audio with it but he didn’t check. 

"What was it?" Sherlock asked twisting his head awkwardly to look at John.

"A video of you and Darby. It’s a forward message from Greg." Sherlock stood quickly and came to stand behind his husband to see the last of the video. 

"Ahh yes, Darby found those and Greg must have caught us playing with them and recorded it, then had Mycroft send it to you." Sherlock sighed before going to his phone that was ringing. 

"Lestrade do you have a case?" Sherlock asked, he thought a case might help John remember. "Lestrade... Have Mycroft... Then Madi... fine." With that Sherlock hung up and grabbed his coat and passed John his. "Come along John." Sherlock yelled thundering down the stairs already.

"Case then?" John asked as they settled in a cab. Sherlock just grunted in response already typing away at his phone. Sherlock was boiling with anger and filled with relief all at once. Lestrade didn’t have a case but he was working and so was Mycroft and Madi so they had to pick up Darby. He missed her but he also wanted to help John as best he could and he didn’t know if Darby being there was for the best. So he was sending a text with many colorful words to Mycroft. 

Sherlock quickly swiped the card Mycroft had given him to pay for cab fee to take and collect Darby from school before jumping out John right behind him. John was excited he wanted a case, something to distract both he and Sherlock and it might help him remember. But he was surprised when they came to a school playground filled with waiting parents.

"Sherlock?" John asked as they walked closer to the school.

"I'm sorry John but there was no one available to pick Darby up and take care of her. I know it might be harder for you." Sherlock sighed as they came up to a blonde woman.

"Sherlock!" Cindy exclaimed. "Darby said Johns back but has amnesia, that true? Isn’t he support to be back tomorrow?" She asked with sadness.

"Uh yes." He flashed a quick sorry smile at John. "This is John, John this is Cindy Eli's mother. Eli is Darby’s best friend."

"Best friend is to say the least." Cindy teased shaking John’s hand. "They're practically inseparable. Nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you."

"Nice to met you as well, and hope its all good things." John laughed tucking his hands back in his pockets to push off the cold.

"I don’t think these two know a bad thing about you." Cindy laughed as the bell rang. All three adults watched as children came pouring out of classes running to their parents, crunching the freshly fallen snow. Sherlock immediately spotted Darby, who was holding onto Mrs. Potter’s hand with Eli on the other side. "Which one of them did what?" Cindy asked with a nervous sigh. 

"They most likely did something together." Sherlock sighed back. John looked up at Sherlock who was watching the three approach. 

"Daddy!" Darby yelled when she looked to see Sherlock waiting for her. She hurried to let go of her teachers hand and ran for her father. "Daddy!"

"Hey baby doll." Sherlock laughed lifting the little girl into his arms.

"Papa!" She squealed even more excited when she saw John. The doctor just smiled not knowing what to say or do. 

"Hello Mr. Holmes." Mrs. Potter greeted stopping in front of the detective. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes. Darby go talk with Eli for a minute." Sherlock set the child down who reluctantly let him go. John didn’t know if he should leave as well but a sideways glance from Sherlock kept him there. "Yes?"

"Im worried about Darby." The woman got right to the point. "She has been excited all last week and Monday for her papa to get home. Then Tuesday she was gone and today and yesterday she has been down and upset. She started crying yesterday when she first got here and said her papa was sick and couldnt remember. Darby kept saying for weeks he was supposed to be back tomorrow. Is everything okay?"

"Yes uhh sorry." Sherlock let out a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is John, or papa." Sherlock waved a hand back at his husband. "He fell and now has amnesia and can’t remember Darby or our marriage. I didn't realize it would have such an effect on Darby or I would have called and warned you." Sherlock sighed again.

"Oh I’m so sorry." Mrs. Potter said shocked before looking at John. "Im Mrs. Potter Darbys teacher, its good to put a face to a name." 

"Thank you I guess." John gave a tight lipped smile. 'Tell her she doesn’t need to worry anymore because you remember! Tell her thank you for making your daughter like school again!' Little John yelled hitting his fist and kicking his feet at the glass wall. "Sorry about Darby too." John sighed not knowing what to say.

"Its fine she is usually my easiest student, her and Eli. But every kid deserves a time to be a little more difficult, and what she’s going through she deserves it the most." The woman sighed then looked back at Sherlock. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, I hope everything works out and is back to normal soon." She sighed before turning and going back to the school.

"Im sorry Sherlock." John sighed grabbing the man’s wrist before he could call the little girl over.

"Its fine John, you'll get better then Mrs. Potter will tell us Darby is to happy. You have to get better John, I know you will." Sherlock went to cup John’s cheek but caught himself before he did.

"I want to get better for you and Darby, I wanna remember you both I do." John sighed still holding Sherlock’s wrist. To his body it felt normal but to his mind it did not.

"And you will John." Sherlock whispered using all his self control to not move his hand up and lock their fingers together. John looked at Sherlock, just looked at him now and saw how soft and gentle he was and understood how he could fall in love with the extraordinary man. He could feel how nice it would be to have Sherlock in his arms every morning. He felt like he did when he started to fall for a girl, but it was better, it was nicer. It wasn’t the want for sex but the want for stolen kisses at four in the morning, the want for holding hands, the want... to build a family with that person.

"Okay I will." John whispered looking away as his heart hammered in his chest and let go of Sherlock wrist. 

"Come on Darby." Sherlock called turning to pick the child up. He wanted to cry! John had been looking at him the way he did after they wake up and just stay in bed. The way he did when Sherlock did something John called 'sweet', the way he did when Sherlock rocked Darby to sleep or played with her. It made his heart ache! "Cindy not practice tonight." The woman nodded.

"Bye Eli." Darby waved taking Sherlock's hand. "Papa will you carry me?"

"Darby-" Sherlock started.

"Yeah, sure." John cut him off and scooped the child up. Little John grinned at the crack in the glass he had created when the doctor had grabbed Sherlock's wrist. 'Oh you're going to remember!' 

-

John set the child down as they walked into 221B. Darby immediately ran to her toys pulling some out.

"Darby homework." Sherlock called hanging his coat up. 

"Daddy can I play for a little first, please?" The girl whined holding her bag of animals to her chest.

"No, sorry. Homework, then toys." Sherlock said strictly making John laugh at the girls pouty face.

"Come on I'll help you." John giggled going over to the coffee table. Darby sighed and rolled her eyes like Sherlock but went to John's side anyways taking off her backpack. "Alright lets see." John sighed looking at the paper Darby placed before him, he was surprised at what he saw. "Aren't you in kindergarten? Why is your work not like two plus two?"

"Im supposed to be in kindergarten but it was to easy so they tested me and my knowledge level is third grade. So Myc found a special school where I learn third grade stuff but the class has all different ages. Eli and I are the youngest in our class." Darby grinned already starting on her homework.

"You really are Sherlock's daughter." John laughed shaking his head.

"Yep." Darby nodded sharply once still smiling and looked at Sherlock. "Daddy taught me to read before I got my cancer."

"You were three then!" John said in shock.

"Yeah." Darby was already halfway done with her sheet. The girl finished without any help from John and flipped the page over. "Yay no backside!" She squealed putting the page in her folder. "Now we gotta do my reading." The girl pulled out her book, leaning into John she opened to her bookmark and for a chapter read out loud. "Done daddy, toys?"

"Toys, good job." Sherlock chuckled as Darby ran to her animals. John shook his head as the child laid out the animals and swang her feet in the air.

"Sherlock." John called walking to his friend who was in the kitchen. "I-I think you should- we should have Darby stay tonight? I just think- I just thought we should give it a chance, see if she helps at all?" John said everything like a question and it made Sherlock hurt. John should be confident, not a stuttering mess.

"Okay, if that’s what you would like." Sherlock nodded turning back to the mail in his hands.

"Daddy come here quick!" Darby yelled with a giggle from the sitting room. Sherlock and John both went into the sitting room to find Darby had laid out all the animals. "Someone kill Mr. Moose, you gotta use your wizard powers and help me find out who."

"Do I?" Sherlock chuckled. "Well you're asking me to take your case, that means you're going to have to pay; can you do that? I don't work cheap." Sherlock teased as John chuckled beside him. "Someone as to get the money so you can have toys."

"Uhh..." Darby looked around nervous trying to find something she could pay daddy with. "Oh I'll give you fishy crackers and cuddles." Sherlock looked at John with a questioning look. Chuckling John shook his head as in 'don’t take it'. "I'll give you a fruit roll up out of the off limits to daddy draw."

"And cuddles and fishy crackers?" Sherlock asked and Darby narrowed her eyes in annoyance. 

"Fine." She huffed. "Now play with me! You too papa, you always go on cases with daddy." Laughing, both men got on the floor.

"Okay so what happened?" Sherlock asked looking over the scene Darby had set up.

"Porky the pig found Mr. Moose in the hallway. Mush the wolf, who's the animal police, came and he thinks its Mr. Moose’s neighbor Mr. Phant the elephant because he’s big." Darby pointed to each animal as she went. "But I think it was Mr. Suit the penguin because they like different temperatures; Mr. Moose humid and Mr. Suit cold. They were roommates and always fought about which way to keep the flat. But Mr. Banana is questionable too." She tapped the monkey on the head as she finished describing the case, then put her hands under her chin waiting to see what Sherlock said.

"How did Mr. Moose die?" Sherlock asked proud of his daughter for thinking the whole thing up. Every piece of information she had shared was creative and different. 

"I dont know." She shrugged. "You and papa are here to find out how. Papas the doctor have him look." 

"Oh my turn." John laughed reaching for a paper on the floor. "It looks like he had poison in his stomach." John stated, acting like he read that from the paper. "Someone could have put it in his breakfast."

"That would have to be someone who lived with him. It’s gotta be Mr. Suit!" Darby hit her fist into her other hand.

"But he has marks around his belly." Sherlock stated picking up the toy moose. "So someone could have put it in there after he was dead."

"Sabotage!" Darby giggled. "So what if Mr. Phant and Mr. Suit and Mr. Banana were set up?"

"What are you suggesting baby doll?" Sherlock asked putting down the moose. 

"Well don’t tell anyone but..." She brought her hand up to her mouth and looked around before talking in a not so quiet whisper. "Last week was Mrs. Stripes the zebra birthday and Mr. Moose didn't get her the present she wanted. Mrs. Stripes was really mad and told her best friend Kangaroo that she was going to get Mr. Moose back. They could have done it together!"

"Should we look and see if that’s so?" Sherlock asked with a smirk and Darby nodded quickly. "John can you look at Mr. Moose with Darby?"

"Yes." John chuckled, Darby scooted over as he took the toy.

"So if Kangaroo and Mrs. Strips were to kill someone how would they do it?" Sherlock asked putting his hands under his chin.

"Kangaroo can jump hard so maybe that." Darby suggested. 

"Mr. Moose has some bruising on his side." John said pointing to where the paint was thicker on the toy, then looked back at the blank paper. "It says here he has some broken ribs."

"So Kangaroo jumped on him! Daddy papa you did it! You solved the case and caught the bad guys!" Darby squealed lifting her hands in a cheer.

"Yes thanks to the help from you." Sherlock chuckled as Darby put the kangaroo and zebra in a box and the wolf in front of it. Suddenly John reached out and took Sherlock's hand pulling him forward. 'I remember.' He said breathless before pulling the detective into a kiss.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sherlock shook his head and looked at Darby who was sitting next to a very unkissed John. The detective bit his lip he needed to stop coming up with these pointless fantasies of John remembering. "Daddy did you go in your mind palace again?"

"Yes sorry, what did you ask?"

"Its okay." She giggled. "Can I give you your payment and have a snack for me?" 

"Yes come on." Sherlock smiled even as his heart felt like it shattered. 

"Come on papa, I'll give you payment too." The girl giggled more as she took John’s hand and lead him into the kitchen. John smiled happily, he never thought it would feel so nice to have such a small hand hanging onto just his fingers. He wanted to remember her so bad! 

"Here papa, here daddy." Darby stated handing them the promised treats. "Can I have apple juice please?"

"Yes here." Sherlock handed the girl a juice box from the fridge. 

"Daddy what about Christmas? We were gonna put the tree up Saturday because papa would be home, but papa’s home now. What are we gonna do, can we up it up today?" Darby asked as Sherlock opened her snacks. "We at least gotta do the tree. Papa will you help us even though you don’t remember?"

"Yeah, I'll help." John smiled, he wanted this. A little girl who was worried about a Christmas tree and Sherlock who loved the little girl. He wanted to be there as Darby grow up, he wanted to remember her when she was little. He wanted to love her and Sherlock, he was falling in love with both of them. The thought made him hurt, he wanted to remember the first time he fell in love with them. He had to remember. 

"Alright." Sherlock agreed. Seeing the way John was looking at Darby made Sherlock ache. It was filled with so much love and wonder, he wanted that gaze to be on him.

And the next thing the three knew there was a tree up with lights and decorations, and the sky had been dark for a while. Luckily Mrs. Hudson had brought them dinner and made them eat. Darby had just put the star on top of the tree when there was the sound of paws on wood.

"Leo!" Darby yelled turning to see the golden retriever run through the door. "Hey boy." She giggled as she hugged him and he licked her ear. "Wait daddy I don’t have to go back to uncle Mycs, do I?" The girl asked with sadness. 

"No, your staying here tonight." Sherlock stated as his brother came in with Darby’s bags.

"My wolf and blanket, thanks Myc." Darby giggled taking her comfort objects from the man.

"Your welcome, Darby." The uncle smiled before looking up at her father’s. "How are doing John? I do hope there is some improvement."

"Uhh I’m good thanks, still can’t remember anything but it was nice today to see what I have even without my memories." John stated scratching the back of his head. Sherlock's chest ached at John’s words. John had not even broken the surface of what they had, not even tasted the sweet joy. 

"Well thats disappointing to hear but I do believe something will trigger your mind to regroup." Mycroft sighed with a tight smile. "Well I must be going, I just wanted to deliver Darby’s things. Sherlock let me know if you require any more help, in anyway." The detective nodded once as he helped John put all boxes away and clean up the mess that was made.

"Daddy?" Darby yawned rubbing her eyes and pulling at his trouser leg. "Can I give you and papa the rest of your payment, cuddles?"

"Yes, come here." Sherlock chuckled lifting the child into his arms and going to the sofa. John stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. 'Follow them, sit your arse down and love them!' Little John screamed kicking the glass that had not broken any further. John knows there was no little him but it was so imaginable, a little angry him fighting for his life to get back the memories. He was that man, he needed the memories back like he needed air.

"Come on papa." The child called breaking John out of his thoughts. The doctor quickly sat still troubled by his thoughts, but then Sherlock was beside him; not touching but closer than John’s mind was use too. Darby immediately went into John’s lap wrapping the baby blanket around her shoulder and holding the wolf by her face.

"Comfy?" John giggled when she nuzzled closer to his chest resting her head on his shoulder.

"No." She sighed before reaching out and grabbed Sherlock's sleeve. "Closer daddy."

"No Darby." Sherlock sighed. "We can’t cuddle like that, papa doesn’t remember and he will most likely find it awkward." He wanted what Darby wanted as well, for John to practically be in his lap and Darby holding onto them both, all close and a family. 

"Please, daddy." Darby begged pulling at him more. "It might make him remember. Please papa can we try?" 'Do it! Shes hurting and you promised yourself she would never hurt at your hand!' Little John screamed hitting the glass in a panic.

"Darby-" Sherlock started.

"Y-yes, sure." John nodded. "We have to try Sherlock, she’s right it might work." Sherlock stared at John. "Yes it might be awkward, but it might work." John looked at Sherlock letting everything show, he wanted to remember so badly. With a sigh, the detective immediately moved closer; pushing one leg under the doctors and an arm around his shoulder. John didn’t even realise but he settled in to his friend, feeling right for the first time since... since a long time. 'It has been a long time, three bloody months of a long time!' Little John cried hitting the glass and watched the crack get bigger.

"Yay." Darby sleepy sighed. She tucked her toes under Sherlock's far thigh and tilted her head getting a taste of Johns soothing scent with every breath. Smiling Sherlock put a hand on the girls little knee; which she immediately took to hold as she started to fall into a restful sleep.

"I want her." John whispered bring up a hand to stroke Darby’s cheek after a few minutes of silence. "I want this, I understand how I could live everyday like this. From when I can remember the only reason I date is for sex; the only thing appealing to me about marriage is sex whenever I wanted and someone to keep the nightmares away. I don’t want it for the understanding someone or having someone be mine and mine alone, it was the physical part. But being with you and her today I can see how I would love that, calling you mine. Love the quiet sound of her playing in the background, of giggles and tears. How I would love quiet whispers of playful things, how I would love watching you and her together. How I would love coming home to find the flat a mess but you two having the time of your lives, and I couldn’t do anything but join in. How I would love just holding your hand over breakfast or as we look over a file. How I would love just to tease you both, making your roll your eyes and Darby giggle. How I love seeing you slowly wake across the pillow, and just having to kiss you awake. I can see how I would love this life, how I would love her, how I would love you." John whispered his speech as tears filled his eyes. 'Yes.' Little John thanked as the crack spread.

Sherlock watched John, who was watching their daughter. Sherlock felt like his chest was going to pull open with pain and happiness and excitement because this sounded like improvement! Sherlock had to risk it, he would take this risk. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to John’s head, not to hard but light and loving. He heard a small gasp then John turned his head... towards Sherlock, pressing his forehead to the detective’s lips instead. Sherlock brought his hand that was around John’s shoulders forward so he could run his fingers through the hair at the base of the doctors skull. "You have that." He mumbled pressing his cheek now to the shorter man’s forehead. 

"I want to remember how I got it." John choked as emotions raised hot in his throat. 

"You will." Sherlock whispered, his heart felt light; John was improving and falling in love with their life... and him. "And we do have quite a bit of sex too." He chuckled making John giggle. "And I do keep most of the nightmares away." He whispered kissing John’s forehead again. John just sighed with a sniff staying where he was, letting Sherlock hold him. It felt normal and better than anything had in a while, it felt right. Sherlock held John close finally feeling like he got to hug his husband after three months of being apart. Feeling like he was finally getting his John back. Softly the doctor moved his hand, laying it on top of Sherlock’s that was holding the little girls.

"Come on John, you're tired you need to sleep." Sherlock whispered after they stayed like that for sometime. John nodded sitting up shifting the girl softly in his arms. "Do you want to help me put her to bed?" The detective asked softly, pushing some of Johns hair off his forehead. 

"Yes, what first?" John whispered not wanting to wake the child.

"The loo." Sherlock smiled before standing and leading John to the bathroom. "Darby wake up, you need to go to the bathroom really fast." Sherlock whispered pulling the blanket and wolf away from the child. The girl grumbled a lot when she was pulled away from John and set on the ground, half asleep she did as she was asked. Immediately she went to John after washing her hands. 

"Alright?" John whispered to the detective picking her up again and taking the comfort objects from Sherlock. 

"Upstairs." Sherlock said with a smirk. John hadn’t seen his old room yet, and wasn’t surprised to see it very different. There was a smaller bed than the queen size one he had filling most of the small room, there were stuffed animals in one corner and a bucket of toys in another. In his opinion the room was very fitting for the little girl. 

"On the bed?" John asked as Sherlock went to the dresser. 

"Yes, take off her shoes and socks." Sherlock whispered as he grabbed pajamas and was back by John’s side. "Darby arms up." Sherlock instructed as he lifted the girls shirt. With a lot of effort from the fathers and none from the girl they got her changed and tucked in. "Night baby doll." Sherlock smiled kissing the girls head as Leo jumped onto the foot of the bed. 

"Good night, Darby." John whispered squeezing the child's hand. Sherlock turned away to change her oxygen and John quickly kiss the girls head when Sherlock wasn’t looking, he didn’t know if he should be allowed to do that. 

As John settled into Sherlock's bed he felt like he should tell his flatmate he could sleep in here. He looked at the ring on his left hand, they weren't flatmates or friends, they were husbands. He should tell Sherlock to come sleep in this bed, there bed. But instead he fell asleep with his left hand curled next to his heart.

~~~

"Papa are you gonna come with daddy to drop me off at school?" Darby asked as she ate her toast the next morning. 

"Sure if you would like me to." John answered with a smile as he ate across from her.

"I would like you to, please." Darby nodded before running off for her bath. 

-

As they rode in the cab John found himself asking Darby all sorts of random questions wanting to get to know her better. Favorite color: blue green like the sea, favorite animal: lion, favorite food: pretzel, favorite place: beach, he just kept asking random questions that would make the girl giggle and soon she was having him answer back.

"Favorite thing about me?" John asked with a chuckle. 

"Uhh your hands cause they're always warm or your nose. What’s your favorite thing about me?" Darby shot back the same question. 

"Your giggle. What’s your favorite thing about Sherlock?" John asked before he thought about it. The detective looked over amused and expectant.

"His hair because it’s soft and fun to play with or his wizard powers. What’s your favorite thing about daddy?" Darby grinned.

"How kind he is to you." John answered truthfully looking at Sherlock, there was more that he wanted to share but knew he couldn't here. "Whats your favorite toy?"

"Legos! What’s your favorite toy?" Darby asked happily, looking up at him with so much love. 

"Uhh the little cars." John chuckled as Sherlock looked at a new text. 

"Darby, Madi is going to pick you up after school, I just got called in on a case." Sherlock sighed texting back quickly.

"But I get to sleep at home right?" Darby asked with slight dread.

"I don’t know we will have to see how long the case takes." Sherlock sighed looking down at her with regret before his phone buzzed. "But grandma and grandpa got home earlier so you will stay with them if you need to." 

"Okay." Darby huffed. "Please finish the case fast." She whispered falling into Sherlock's side to hug him. 

-

The case took longer than both men had thought it would; they came into the flat giggling at two in the morning. John loved the chase but he found that he really missed Darby. 

"Here John." Sherlock called as he set the takeaway on the table. Sherlock looked at John and deducted immediately what he was feeling. "I miss her as well. She is usually here because Mrs. Hudson watches her, but working with your memory lose I felt it would be easier for her and you if she was not here. If you like we can go get her in the morning."

"I know, and you're right; I think it would be harder for her as well." John agreed falling into a chair. "I would like to see her tomorrow if we can."

"Of course John." Sherlock nodded. They ate in silence for a while until Sherlock spoke again. "Do you really like how soft I am with her?"

John looked at him confused then nodded. "Yeah, of course its sweet. And from what I can remember, you were always the emotionless arse who everyone wanted to knock the teeth out of. I thought you had changed completely but then we went on the case today and you haven’t, you are just showing a new side of yourself. I think its great and it made me like that you're kind to her alone even more." John told.

"Oh." Was all Sherlock answered with and looked at his food feeling heat in his cheeks.

"So what's with Darby's dog?" John asked.

"Leo is Darby's service dog. He has been trained to know when she can’t breath well or when she is in trouble. He would protect her with his life. He can also tell when she is having nightmares and comes and gets us, he can also since when she is having a flashback.-"

"She has flashbacks? Of what?" John asked shocked.

"When she was kidnapped or from when she was bullied." Sherlock answered grimly. 

"Thats terrible." 

"It is." Sherlock sighed as his phone rung. "Hello?"

"Sherlock?" Belle asked in panic, Sherlock could hear the screams in the background. Of course when John asked, Darby would have a flashback or nightmare. "I don’t- she just start- what do we-?" The woman couldn’t even finish a sentence she was so panicked.

"We’re coming." Sherlock stated standing. John looked at him confused but followed him. The doctor thought they had another case but Sherlock didn't usually offer the cabbie three times as much if he got them there in a short amount of time.

"Sherlock, whats-"

"Go faster!" Sherlock growled at the cabbie cutting John off. Sherlock was vibrating with worry, he had never heard Darby scream like that. Usually they got the child calmed down before she could become so emotional and scared; but the grandparents didn’t know what was happening, Darby didn’t like telling everyone about the flashbacks, it was private. 

"Sherlock?" John asked again softer this time. The detective was shaking. Before he could ask anymore the cab stopped and Sherlock shoved the bills into the cabbies hand. "Sherlock?" John called chasing after him. 

"Sherlock!" Belle sighed opening the door to let the two men in. The woman had tears in her eyes and John could hear the cries and screams loudly as he entered after the detective. Sherlock followed the sound to a room where the grandfather and uncle were trying to calm the hysterical child who kicked and screamed whenever one of them got close. 

"Darby." Sherlock whispered immediately climbing onto the bed and grabbed the child, pressing his chest to hers so she couldn’t fight him off. "Shh shh, calm down, calm down, I’m right here, I’m right here." He soothed making his voice rumble like how he knew she liked. Darby screamed again kicking and punching in complete hysteria and panic. 

John stared at the little girl in shock before instincts took over, he quickly walked to the other side of the bed. He softly put his hands on both sides of her face and looked down at her. "Darby it’s okay, come on it okay." 

"Papa daddy!" She kicked and screamed as tears flowed from her shut tight eyes. Without thinking John instantly put his head next to hers pressing his nose to her temple.

"Come on Darby, I’m right here. Me, papa, I’m right here, daddy’s here too; open your eyes and look were here. Please Darb I have only ever seen you happy, I don’t wanna see you sad anymore, open your eyes." John pleaded. Darby was supposed to be happy not this screaming full of fear little girl. "Please... baby doll please, open your eyes. Come on princess look at me... look at daddy, we're here. Baby girl, please open your eyes!" John begged.

Sherlock held his daughter. She was shaking and sweating, he had never seen her like this. They had never let a flashback get this bad. He felt guilt, for not bring his daughter home, pool in his belly as John whispered to the girl. He had only ever seen his daughter this low emotionally once before when she had broken her arms. She shouldn't be this screaming little girl. 

"Darby open your eyes, daddy and I are right here." John whispered before kissing her head. "Please Darby please." There was one more blood curdling scream before everything seemed to stop for a few mind chilling moments. John risked looking up in the seconds of silence, finding the girls eyes open and looking around as she shook. They immediately landed on John as he leaned over her and now tears of relief fell. "Shh shh, you're okay, shh." 

"I can’t breath! I can’t breath! Papa I can’t breath!" Darby sobbed taking in short shallow breaths.

Sherlock immediately pulled back a little and put the girls hands on his chest. "Darby calm down, breath with me, calm down."

"Dad-dy I-I dad-dy." Darby choked out eyes wide with fear. 

"Darby look at me!" John said firmly then focused her mouth open looking inside. "Darby nothing’s blocking your airway, you need to calm down and breath with daddy and I." John said in his doctor tone. "Ready in... hold... out... in... hold... out." The girl’s face was turning blue by the time she finally got a breath. It took the the fathers several minutes before the child was only slightly crying. "See there you go. Shh you're okay." John whispered pushing her sweat soaked hair back.

"Good job baby doll." Sherlock whispered wrapping his arms around her. "Your okay, shh, papa and I are here. Stay with papa for a minute, I’m gonna get your things you're coming home with us." Darby nodded and let herself be passed to the soldier who was sitting on the bed now. Sherlock stood and pointed out the door to the three people who still looked frightened themselves. 

"What was that?" Belle asked with tears and Sherlock quickly shut the door leaving John and Darby alone in the room. The detective quickly explained what had happened and how they had had these things happen before but never anywhere near this bad. 

"We will take her home and she should be fine tomorrow." Sherlock sighed suddenly exhausted and he could only imagine how Darby felt. "We need to get her home right now, you can ask question later when she’s not around." With that the detective went back into the room. "Come on baby doll lets go home." Sherlock whispered taking her oxygen backpack and put the cord that had fallen off in her fit of hysteria back over her nose. 

Darby was nearly completely asleep by the time they got back to the flat. "Here John I'll take her." Sherlock whispered reaching for the child.

"You're not making her sleep alone, are you?" John asked suddenly worried.

"No!" Sherlock was offended that John thought he would leave his daughter alone after what had just happened. "I’m having her sleep with me, on my chest, so I can check her throughout the night."

"Oh." Softly John passed the child over. He wanted to ask, ask Sherlock to sleep in their bed so they could both check the child, his heart ached to ask. But no, that wouldn’t be fair to do to Sherlock. So he swallowed down his question. "Good night." He turned and went to bed alone.

~~~

When John woke the next morning he found Sherlock on the sofa, Darby on his chest as he read to her. The sight warmed his heart, he smiled at Sherlock once before going to make them all breakfast. Sherlock softly started reading louder so John could hear, the doctor noticed he was keeping his voice the same as he did last night; so it rumbled. Smiling more the doctor continued cooking and cleared off the coffee table as he listened to Sherlock read.

"Alright, heres breakfast." He whispered setting pancakes on the coffee table in front of Darby and Sherlock. He quickly went and got everything else they would need as Sherlock and Darby sat up. 

"Thanks papa." Darby mumbled as he sat. She quietly moved into John’s lap resting her head on his chest. 

"Your welcome." The doctor went to push her hair out of her face and felt her forehead. With a furrowed brow he put his whole hand on said forehead. "Darby you're burning up. Do you not feel good?" 

"Uh-huh. My body hurts and my throat and I can't breath through my nose." Darby whispered shaking her head. "And my head, the rooms going around and around; make it stop." She covered her eyes and hide her face in John's chest with a slight cry. 

"Its okay shh." John whispered rocking the girl softly. Sherlock swallowed nervously, John didn’t remember how worrying it was when Darby got sick. "Sit with daddy, I’m gonna go get you some medicine to make the room stop spinning." John quickly went to the kitchen then back to the girl where she was cradled softly in Sherlock's arms. "Alright here ya' go. It’s not gonna taste good but it will help."

"No, I don’t want it." Darby cried turning away.

"Baby doll you have to, I'll hold you after you've taken it." Sherlock reasoned turning her towards John. 'Yes take care of her, take care of Sherlock.' Little John screamed hitting the glass again and watched as pieces fell away. 

"One quick drink, then you can eat some pancakes and feel better." John smiled passing the small cup to the girl, who quickly swallowed it in one gulp.

"Drink!" She demanded and John delivered. 

"There you go, all done." The doctor whispered kissing her head and resting a hand on Sherlock’s thigh. Sherlock’s skin burned where Johns warm hand sat. John had actually called him daddy instead of Sherlock, was now touching him in a more than friendly way. Sherlock didn’t want to get his hopes up, but John was becoming more like His John.

"Alright Darby you need to eat then I'll hold you." Sherlock whispered, making John move into motion of making her plate. Once the child had started eating the detective grabbed John's arm getting his attention. "What does she have?" He asked worried, remembering the night she had gotten sick two years ago.

"Its just the flu." John soothed see Sherlock's worried expression and took his hand without thinking. "She will be fine, we'll watch her all day and if we're even a little worried we can go where we need." The doctor said softly.

"Okay." Sherlock sighed and glanced at their hands. He was about to turn his hand so they could interlock their fingers but John pulled away.

"Sorry! Sorry I shouldn't-" The doctor blushed. "That I shouldn't have- that was inappropriate I-" John flustered. He wanted to hold the man’s hand but felt it was wrong to do so without his memories. 

"Oh for goodness sake!" Sherlock growled reaching over and taking John’s hand. "We are married! For almost seven years we have been married, you can hold my hand without your memories." Sherlock said firmly before softening his voice. "I would prefer you did too."

"Okay." John whispered looking away still blushing. 'Oh yes!' Little John sighed, there was now a hole big enough for his fist to go through in the glass. 

"Papa daddy eat with me." Darby whined when she noticed they weren't eating. She looked back to glare at them but saw their hands together and grinned up at them. "Papa do you remember?"

"No Darby, we're doing it to see if it helps." Sherlock answered feeling not so worried now that Darby was happier and feeling better. 

"Oh." She huffed in disappointment. "Eat with me." Chuckling both men sat forward to show they would eat with her. They didn’t let go of each others hands once, eating one handed was tricky but worth it in both their opinions. "My hands are sticky." 

"Lets go wash." Sherlock let go of John’s hand and immediately regretted it. He wanted to hold the man’s hand for the rest of his life. As quickly as he could Sherlock helped the child then went back to John setting the girl in his lap and taking the doctor’s hand. Darby took their joined hands and placed them in her lap resting hers on top. 

"Papa is that medicine supposed to make me tired?" Darby asked yawning.

"It can. Do you want me to go get your blanket so you can go to sleep?" John said softly with a smile and watched the girl nuzzle closer to Sherlock.

"Yeah and my wolf." John stood giving Sherlock's hand a quick squeeze before letting go. John smiled when he found both items by the girls pillow, she never kept the blanket on her body. John stopped, how did he know that? He just did?... No he remembered it! Grinning he went back downstairs and gave the girl the items, but didn’t mention he remembered anything, he just took Sherlock's offered hand.

-

The day proceeded with Darby switching who she wanted held by. Sherlock told John when she was asleep once that; when Darby was sick or had a bad night she always wanted held. 

"Goodnight baby doll." Sherlock whispered as they tucked the girl in that night. "Love you." He kissed her head then moved so John could say goodnight.

"Sleep good, love." Darby looked at him hopefully because that’s what he called her normally. "No, I just love you... even without my memories."

"I love you too papa." Darby whispered sitting up and kissing his lips before he could move away. "Night."

"Goodnight." John chuckled as she closed her eyes. The doctor and detective went back downstairs and John felt a headache starting to form. "Im going to go sleep, night." John called going back to the lonely bed.

Sherlock watched his husband retreat to their room wanting to follow but knowing he couldn’t. He turned to a file to distract himself. An hour passed and he went to check on Darby making sure she was asleep and breathing well. Sherlock was just about to go to sleep himself of the sofa when he heard noise from his and John’s room.

He stopped listening and heard the quick breathing and thrashing a limbs; nightmare. The tall man was about to run in and wake his husband but he couldn't, John used to get mad when he would do that before they were together. Sherlock quickly picked up his violin and went to the door playing the soft music he had composed for John before the fall, Johns lullaby. He played through the song twice, John was only getting worse. Sherlock couldn’t take it he pushed into the room and set the instrument down before leaning over his husband. 

"John." He called putting a soft hand on his chest. "John wake up, please love darling wake up. You're okay." Sherlock pleaded shaking the hand that was on the man's chest.

"Sherlock!" John yelled waking with a start. Sherlock jumped, he killed himself, John was alone. 

"Shh John I’m right here." Sherlock soothed looking down at the man who suddenly wrapped his arms around the detective and pulled him down.

"Why would you do that?" John asked emotion thick in his voice. "Why would you jump off that stupid building? You can’t leave me." John could still see the blood on the sidewalk. The people surrounding his best friends body. 

"Shh John I’m right here. I’m alive, I’m right here talking to you." Sherlock soothed brushing the hair off John’s forehead. Of course the first memory John got back and it was of him faking his death. "Im here, John. I'm here." Sherlock took one of John’s hands and pressed his fingers to the pulse in his throat. "I’m alive and here." The doctor was still breathing hard but was calming down.

"Okay okay." John sighed letting Sherlock go. Sherlock went to move away and out of the bed, John quickly grabbed his wrist. "Stay Sherlock please."

"Okay." The detective whispered pulling back the blankets and climbed under still letting John hold his wrist. Both men turned on their sides looking at each other. "Its okay John, I’m here, sleep." 

"Yeah, okay." John sighed letting go of Sherlock's wrist. He immediately regretted his decision and took the wrist again pressing his fingers to the pulse that was strong. Comforted by the thud against his fingers John let sleep take him.

Sherlock watched as John’s furrowed brow softened as sleep relaxed his face. Sherlock wasn’t to gather John into his arms and hold him but instead he closed his eyes and slept. 

'Let. Me. Out!' Little John screamed as he hit at the walls, chunks of glass fell away. 'Let. Me. Go!' He punched one last time at the glass with all his strength. There was a still moment then the glass cage shattered away. 

John twitched once and pulled slightly at the wrist in his hand moving closer. Sherlock immediately followed the command and rolled into his husband, burying his face in John’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. John sighed happily and half woke to work an arm under his lovers head and pull him closer with the other arm burying his face in the thick curls. Both men let out a content sigh and snuggled closer feeling in their right place for the first time in months.

-

Just as the sun was starting to rise John took a deep breath and got a nose full of hair making him sneeze awake. He groaned his head was pounding and he didn't know where he was, but he did he was in bed with his husband; but he was supposed to be at the army base. No he fell and hit his head so Mycroft had him sent home and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again and please let me know what you think I love to hear!!!!
> 
> Also I am adding another part to the series and it is John and Sherlocks wedding. I wrote this a while ago (It was my first fic) but after the picture descriptions I decided to add it. So have fun reading and let me know what you think there as well!!! It is up aready
> 
> Please i really like to know what you all think of the fic, please comment!!


	14. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of surprises, for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UP!!! My life has become nuts and I had such bad writers block!! I still do have a bit of writers block so suggestions feel free to offer. I wont be able to update every week anymore (I might still sometimes) but im hoping on every other week or so.
> 
> Big thank you to Bazinga_Idiot for your suggestion! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!

Sherlock jumped awake when John’s body jerked. He grumbled and snuggled closer to his husband who rolled away with a grown. Sherlock sighed knowing that grown meant a headache and he made himself wake. Then he remembered John didn't remember their marriage and would be uncomfortable with how close they were.

"Sorry." Sherlock whispered moving away from John. "I didnt mean to- ahh come this close-" Sherlock stammered awkwardly. John opened his eyes to stare at his husband. He had made his love feel like this, like he couldn't be close to him.

"Sherlock." John dived for the beautiful man wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck. "Love, baby, darling, you gorgeous man, I love you, I love you so much." John praised as tears stung his eyes. "I remember, darling I remember! You made me remember! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry; I love you!"

Sherlock was shocked for a moment, then John was talking calling him those endearment, their endearments. "John!" He sobbed taking his husband into his arms. "You remember!"

"I remember gorgeous, love I’m so sorry! Oh please forgive me for thinking you were lying, I’m so sorry. I love you so much." John let tears pour into Sherlock's hairs as he cried.

"John, don’t be an idiot, of course I forgive you." Sherlock cried pulling back to smash his lips to John’s for the first time in too long. "You remember, you remember!" Sherlock said with glee hiding his face in John’s neck for the first time in months.

"Im so sorry Sherlock, I hurt you so much this past week, I know I did. I’m so sorry my love!" John kissed all over Sherlock's face before pressing his lips hard to the detective’s mouth.

"John!" Sherlock cried holding tight to him, the next thing he knew John was pulling off his clothes.

-

The husband’s lay together breathing slowly as they hugged close, both crying softly for the relief of finally being together and John remembering. John particle hide Sherlock under himself wanting to always keep him safe. The doctor pressed his lips over and over again to the taller man’s forehead.

"What do you remember?" Sherlock whispered looking up at John.

"Everything love." John whispered back to his husband pushing the curls out of his eye. "Everything."

"I want to hear it from you."

"I remember you jump-"

"The little things John, I want to hear the little things you remember." Sherlock sighed running his hands over the firm chest.

John kissed his lover once with a smile before looking down at him. "I remember my first time waking up next to you; how right it felt to have you in my arms. I remember what it’s like to hold your hand." John entwined his fingers with the long elegant ones bringing them up to his mouth to kiss. "I remember holding Darby for the first time, I remember her starting to walk and you chasing her around worried she would ruin your experiment." John chuckled before leaning down to kiss Sherlock's forehead. "Speaking of Darby, how should we tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Sherlock mumbled to distracted by having John’s lips and warm skin touching him to listen.

"That I remember, you git." John laughed kissing Sherlock's head again.

"Oh." Sherlock's brow furrowed as he suddenly realised what John had said. "I dont know, but she should be waking soon."

"We better get cleaned up, I don’t want to traumatized her like Taylor did." John giggled before pressing his lips firmly to the detectives, who willing parted his own lips. "Come on gorgeous." John smiled pulling Sherlock up and out of bed with him. The doctor kept hold of Sherlock’s hand but pushed him forward teasingly. All the joking left John when he saw the scars lining Sherlock's back and he remembered what the detective had told him a few days before. The shorter man immediately wrapped his arms around Sherlock, making them both stop and pressed his lips to one of the nastier scars. "Did I really tear your stitches?" John closed his eyes waiting for the blow to come.

Sherlock looked at his feet and swallowed hard a few times trying to push away to ache that had come suddenly. "Yes." The detective whispered, he had to close his eyes; he knew the news would hurt John. "Its okay John, you made up for it." Sherlock added quickly not wanting John to hurt to much.

"Its not okay love, it will never be okay to me." John sighed sadly. "I hurt you more, after all you had been through was hurt for two years. You came to me looking for love you hadn’t felt in years and what did I do? I ripped your stitches then hit you."

"John your a physical man, I should have seen it coming." Sherlock turned in the soldier's arms looking down at him. "I know you're having a hard time with this new information, but as Darby would say 'lets not be sad, lets be happy'. You have your memories back John, I want to celebrate not feel down for what can be discussed later. Please be happy again, I will do anything to make you happy today."

John sighed letting his head rest on his husbands shoulder. "Alright." He whispered kissing the skin that was under his lips. "You'll do anything to make me happy today?" John asked teasing tone back.

"Yes."

"Then do you want to know what would make me really really happy?" John teased biting the skin he had just kissed.

"Yes, John." Sherlock grinned, liking the playful tone in John’s voice.

"Well what would make me really really really happy is shower sex." John whispered seriously. Sherlock throw his head back and laughed, the sound coming deep from his belly.

"Of course John, if shower sex makes you happy then so be it." Sherlock laughed before leaning down and pressing his lips to John’s ear. "That would make me really really really happy too." He whispered huskily.

"Hmm good." John hummed before pinching the detectives arse and turning him towards the bathroom.

-

John and Sherlock dressed quickly and immediately took each others hand as soon as they were done. They had been apart for too long and not being close was unacceptable. Smiling John lead his detective out into the kitchen where he started to make tea. Sherlock wrapped his arms around the soldiers firm middle and rested his damp curls on his solid back making it difficult for him to move.

"Love, if you want tea you have to let me go." John chuckled placing one of his hands on top of Sherlock's. The dark haired man growled tightening his hold. "Sherlock." John laughed now, taking one of his hands to press a kiss to. "Will you play for me? I miss hearing you play." The doctor finally whispered because that was what he wanted; had wanted for months.

"Fine." Sherlock sighed dramatically trying to make it seem like he didn’t want to play when he did. He tightened his arms once more and pressed a kiss to the back of John’s neck before turning to get his violin from their bedroom where he had left it the night before when trying to sooth John’s nightmare.

"Thank you." John giggled lovingly as Sherlock crossed the kitchen heading back to the front room to stand before the window. Sherlock lifted the instrument and started to play the song he had been composing while John was gone.

The beginning was sad and dark, speaking of the time when John left and Darby was being bullied. Then it was light and happy but still with a sound of longing, when they had been at the base with John. The song became sad again but then slowly started to become light and free with a few sad spots only short lived, but always with the sound of longing, Darby starting at her new school and everything that had happened in the last three months. Sherlock hadn’t finished the song yet, but now he could he knew how John came home. He put all his sadness and hurt from the past week into the notes he played. John looked up at him shocked by the sudden sadness and hurt and dark feeling, but then the notes turned bright; brighter than Sherlock had ever played. The song turned into a sound of relief, of joy and hope; of the happiness Sherlock felt this morning as he got his John back. The detective played a few more notes of what he thought Darby’s happiness would be like, young and free.

"Sherlock." John breathed from the kitchen as he stared at the amazing man in front of him. "What was that song about? When did you compose it?"

"The song was about you being away. About everything that happened and all the different moods that came and went in those four months." Sherlock said to the window. He didnt hear Johns footsteps and jumped when strong arms encircled his waist turning him.

"You are an amazing brilliant wonderful man and I love you so much it pains me at times." John sighed before pressing his lips firmly to the detectives. "Im so sorry I hurt you, I love you so much I fall for you again and again. Hell I started falling in love with you again these last few days."

"Good John." Sherlock said firmly resting his head on the man’s shoulder. John held Sherlock for a moment pressing light kisses down his neck and on his cheek and in his hair. Sherlock sighed happily snuggling closer to the warm man.

"Dont go to sleep on me." John laughed rubbing the detectives back. "Will you play something else? Something a bit more happy this time."

"Yes, darling." Sherlock whispered sitting up and grabbing the instrument he had set down on the desk. John smiled at the beautiful man and kissed his shoulder before turning back to finish their tea and toast. Sherlock watched as John walked away and started to play their wedding song making John look back with a grin. Sherlock turned back towards the window and closed his eyes playing with his whole soul.

Half way through the song Sherlock felt a tug at his trousers and looked down to see Darby looking up at him with sad still half asleep eyes. The father immediately stopped playing and put the violin down so he could pick up his daughter who wrapped herself around him. "Still not feeling good?" He asked softly as she hid her face in his neck.

"Uh-huh." She shook her head softly, her voice wobbled as she was on the verge of tears.

"Okay shh." Sherlock soothed rubbing her back. John watched the two from the kitchen and grinned at the sight. He knew if Darby knew he had his memories back she would be calling him over wanting to be held by both fathers.

"Hey baby doll, I’m making tea for daddy and I, do you want hot chocolate?" He asked knowing calling her and Sherlock the endearments would make her realise he remembered.

"Yes please." She mumbled, mind not working as fast as she was still waking from sleep. Sherlock smirked at his husband and held up his fingers 'three... two... one'. Darby’s head shot off of Sherlock's shoulder and she stared at John. "Papa...?"

"Come here baby girl." John grinned, Darby pushed out of Sherlock's arms and ran to John not caring how much it hurt her body.

"Papa!" Darby shouted before bursting into tears of relief. "Papa papa papa!" She sobbed as John lifted her into his arms holding her close and with confidence. "You remember papa, you remember me!"

"Shh baby doll." He chuckled tears stinging his eyes as well. "Yeah I remember, I remember everything." He rubbed her back and kissed her head and she cried on his shoulder. "I missed you so much baby girl, thanks for not giving up on me this past week."

"Of course papa." Darby giggled eyes still wet before she sat up and pressed her lips to Johns. "I missed you too." Sherlock wrapped his long arms around them both and pulled them close.

"I missed you both." John sighed resting his head on the detective's arms as the girl put her head back in the doctor's shoulder.

"But now your home and never going to leave us again." Darby said firmly tightening her arms around John's neck.

"No never again." Both fathers said at the same time. They all stayed hugging for a few minutes until Darby sat up.

"I have to go potty." She announced with wide urgent eyes.

"Like a clock." Sherlock smirked letting John go so he could set the child down. Darby run to the bathroom as the fathers hugged. "I love you John." Sherlock whispered after a moment.

"I love you too." John smiled pressing a kiss to the man lips.

"I love you both too." Darby sighed coming back into the room and reaching for John to be picked up.

"And we most definitely love you." John chuckled kissing her cheek as Sherlock kissed the other which made the girl squeal with laughter.

"Papa I still don’t feel good." Darby sighed when the fathers stopped kissing her.

"Okay." John sighed pressing his hand to her forehead. "You're not too hot so that a good sign. You should feel much better by the end of the day."

-

The family spent the day in each others arms. Darby hardly left Johns arms for anything and Sherlock was next to him no matter what.

~~~

"Baby doll time to get ready for school." John whispered as he shook the child awake.

"No papa, time to sleep." Darby sighed rolling away. Sherlock smirked from the doorway having had this fight almost every morning for three months. Darby loved sleep much like John did.

"Darby." John sighed and the girl just lifted the blankets higher around her head.

"No papa." Sherlock took pity on his husband and walked over to the girls bed and used one of his many tricks to get the girl to wake; tickling her. "Daddy!" She whined when he stopped.

"Wake up." Sherlock laughed pulling her out of bed.

-

John was surprised at how well the girl and her other father worked together and had a system down for getting ready. He was also surprised at how easily they fit him into it making it seem like he had been there the whole time. In what seemed like a whirlwind of time they were all ready and leaving out the door.

Darby stayed pressed into John’s side the whole cab ride and chatted away with the two fathers. Once they got to the school Darby took John’s hand leading him inside and telling him everything about anything she saw.

"And that the library! We get to go in there once a week and choose a book to read for the week." She giggled pulling him along. "And that’s the kindergarten hall, and that’s the first grade, then second, then mine; third." John grinned letting her speak endlessly as Sherlock held his other hand smiling down at their daughter. "And this is my classroom!" She shouted pulling him inside.

"Darby!" Eli shouted running to the girl.

"Hi E." Darby giggled letting go of John’s hand long enough to hug the boy. "Guess what, papa can remember!"

"Yay! That means he'll get the point of our song-"

"Shhh!!" Darby put her hand over the boys mouth making him stop talking. "Surprised remember?!"

"Oh yeah, sorry." The boy giggled covering his mouth with his hands. John's brow furrowed as he looked at the two children then back at Sherlock who shrugged but had a knowing smirk.

"Papa this is Eli." Darby introduced letting go of John's hand to stand by the little boy.

"Hello Eli, I've heard a lot about you." John chuckled, finding the two children adorable.

"Really? That's what my mum says about Darb." The boy giggled as another group of children came up.

"Darby is your papa doing better?" The tallest asked.

"Yeah! He’s all better! This is him." Darby grinned pointing to John. "Papa this is Dylan, William, Zach, and Riley. We all play together." Darby giggled, grinning up at John and Sherlock with so much happiness.

"Hi." "Hey." "Hello." "Hi." All four children said at the same time with a few small waves.

"Hello." John chuckled as Zach looked up at Sherlock.

"Did you do anymore cases Mr. Sherlock? My daddy wants to know." He asked shyly.

"Uh-huh you wanna know." Riley giggled poking the dark skin boy in the side teasingly.

"Yes I did actually." Sherlock chuckled liking that the little boy like to hear about his cases. "We had to chase the criminal through London."

"That's so cool!" Zach shouted. John grinned, Darby had found friends that liked what she liked and had much of the same personality.

"Yeah, and he was really happy because papa got to go with him, even if he couldn’t remember." Darby stated proudly.

"Hey guys time to start class." Mrs. Potter stated coming over to the small group. All the children giggled and ran away to their seats, which John noticed were all at the same table. Darby sat next to Eli and started giggling away as she worked. "So guessing by how happy Darby is you have your memory back."

"Yes." John smiled. "I have to thank you now, Darby hated school because of the bullying and you made her like it again."

"It wasn't all me." Mrs. Potter blushed. "Much of it had to do with Eli and the other four."

"Yes I don’t doubt it but still thank you." John chuckled and looked over at Sherlock and silent thanks as well.

"Your welcome." The teacher blushed again before clearing her throat. "Umm not to be rude but I need to start class and..."

"We’re leaving now." Sherlock chuckled pulling John away as Darby waved goodbye.

"She loves it there doesn’t she?" John asked as they exited the building.

"Yes she does quite a lot." Sherlock sighed pulling his coat tighter around himself. "Greg has a case, its about a three but its something to do. Shall we?"

"Yeah sure." John grinning kissing Sherlock's gloved hand.

-

The fathers made it just in time to pick the child up. They were still laughing as they strode up next to Cindy. "Hello Sherlock, hello John."

"Afternoon." John chuckled before stuffing his hand in Sherlock's coat pocket so they could hold hands.

"So I’m guessing you remember everything then." Cindy giggled, she hadn’t seen Sherlock look so happy since they met.

"Yes, sorry." John chuckled as the bell rang. Both fathers watched and spotted these little girls bright blond hair immediately. "Hey baby doll."

"Papa, daddy!" Darby yelled starting to run, leaving Eli behind. She was almost to them when she stepped on ice and started to slip. John immediately reached out and grabbed her but not without slipping himself and falling on his bum. Both father and daughter started laughing as Darby huddled closer to John’s warm chest. "Thanks for saving me papa, but sorry you fell." She giggled before pecking his lips.

"Its alright, I’m okay." John laughed kissing her head as Sherlock took his hand and hosted him up. "Burr now my bums cold where its wet." John laughed as he held the girl in his arms.

"So are my knees." Darby giggled.

"I think your both dramatic." Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes. Darby and John looked at each other before John turned Sherlock around and pushed him face first into a snow bank that had been created. Sherlock yelped as he fell and yelped again to get out to the cold snow. "Really?" Sherlock grouched as Darby and John howled with laughter.

"Yep daddy! Don’t be mean to papa and I or we'll get you back." Darby said mischievously. Eli was giggling behind them and Darby turned in Johns arms to give him a high five.

"Lets go home its cold." Sherlock shivered.

"Told ya'." John teased taking Sherlock's offered hand.

"Bye Eli see ya tonight." Darby yelled as they turned away.

"Tonight? When will you see Eli tonight?" John asked looking at Darby brow furrowed.

"You'll see papa." Darby grinned looking at Sherlock.

"What are you two up too?" John asked narrowing his eyes.

"You'll see John." Sherlock smirked stopping a cab.

-

Madi arrived at the flat a little before five and immediately took Darby upstairs to do her hair. "Whats going on?" John asked when Sherlock pulled a small dress from what seemed like thin air.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Sherlock chuckled before hurrying up to Darby's room to deliver said dress upstairs.

"I am worried." John groaned when Sherlock came back down. The detective just chuckled taking his husband in his arms.

"Its a surprise John." He kissed the doctors furrowed brow. "You need to get ready in something nice. Like we were going to..." Sherlock lifted his eyes as he thought about what he could compare the little girls performance to. "The Opera."

"The Opera?" John asked with an amused look. "We're going somewhere that special?"

"No, even more special." Sherlock stated. "Most of the gentleman will be wearing suits, so no jumpers." Sherlock teased kissing John’s nose.

"You said most, so I can wear a nice jumper like the rest." John teased back biting lightly on the detectives chin.

"Ouch." Sherlock faked. "No, everyone else will be wearing three piece suits." Sherlock said with his most posh voice making John laugh and kiss him properly. "I might even wear a tie."

"What?!" John said with a dramatic intake of breath. "I had to force you into wearing one for our wedding." John chuckled, the memory of pinning Sherlock down and kneeling on his arms so he could tie the tie very visible in his mind. "Whats so special about this that it gets you to wear one?"

"Dar-" Sherlock started then caught himself before he slipped the secret. "Nice try John, but I’m not telling you, you will just have to be surprised." He pecked the man’s lips before pushing him away. "Get ready."

"Fine, keep your surprise." John grumbled walking to the bathroom.

An hour later John and helping straighten the knot around Sherlock's neck. "I hate these things." Sherlock sighed smoothing out his jacket and fussing with the tie.

"Oh hush, you look very handsome." John giggled as he pulled at his own suit. "Stop messing with it." John said as he smoothed out the tie once more.

"Its too tight around my neck." Sherlock yelled going to pulled the tie off but John grabbed his hand.

"Leave it love." Sherlock glared at him about to say something when they heard Darby and Madi coming down the stairs. When the girl came through the door her hair was curled into soft waves with a navy blue and gold head band that made her look much older. Madi had also put a little makeup on the child to make her eyes seem bigger and brighter but to also highlight her cheekbone, which were almost as sharp as Sherlock just on there own. Her dress was gold as well that puffed out just below her ribs, as it went down the color become lighter until it turned white at her mid shin where it stopped. Around her arms she wore a navy blue shrug that matched her shoes and head band.

"Wow." Both fathers breathed at once looking over their smiling little girl.

"Thank you!" Darby giggled lighting her hands under her chin. "Do you like it papa?"

"Like it baby girl? That’s an understatement, love it would be more correct. You look absolutely beautiful." John grinned and Darby beamed at him before looking at Sherlock.

"I have to agree with papa baby doll." Sherlock smiled. "Completely gorgeous. Except that you look like a twenty-five year old instead of a five year old." The little girl giggled before walking to John wanting held.

"Wait Darby here." Madi called carrying over the oxygen backpack and a gold necklace. She handed the backpack to John before placing the necklace around the girls neck. "Taylor and I got this for you. It was supposed to be for Christmas but we thought you should wear it tonight." Darby looked down at the infinity sign that connected the necklace together.

"Thank you!" Darby gasped leaning over to hug her aunt. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed looking back down at the object again.

"You bet sweets." Madi laughs kissing her head. "Alright I have to go, see ya' in a bit." John frowns as the nurse turned and left.

"Where are we going? Who's all coming?" The doctor asked looking over at Sherlock.

"Its a surprise papa." Darby giggled before looking them both over. "Daddy no tie." She shook her head, Sherlock immediately pulled the fabric away with a sigh of relief making the other two laugh.

"Thank you!" Sherlock praised. "Alright we need to go." The father grabbed all their coats and helped both Darby and John into theirs before leading them out the door and into a cab. Cindy had Darby’s violin already at the place where they would be performing so John didn’t have any hints.

"Where are we going?" John asked again, Darby just grinned at him. "This isn't very fair, you two knowing everything well I’m left in the dark."

"Well thats because its a surprise papa." Darby stated from where she was pressed into his side. "Do you not like surprises?"

"I do, just not so much when it’s from you two, who knows what you could be up too." John sighed. He didn’t ask anymore questions just looked out the window trying to find a clue for where they were going. Eventually they came to a piano shop and walked inside where they were taken to a small theater in the back.

"John." Greg called before hugging the man. "Myc said your memory is all good?"

"Yeah, yesterday morning." John grinned squeezing Sherlock's hand. "What are we doing here?"

"We-" The inspector started.

"Shh Greg." Darby said hurriedly.

"Oh yes sorry." The Inspector laughed. "We should probably take our seats." The older man lead them into the theater and to the side where Mycroft was sitting with his parents.

"Nana, poppy!" Darby squealed wiggling out of Johns arms and ran to hug them. Hugs were sent around as the Littleton family arrived along with Molly, Lloyd, and Smith who were all practical family as well.

"What is going on?" John sighed as everyone just looked at him knowingly. "Why does Lloyd get to know but I dont?"

"Because I actually slipped." Molly squeaked with a sorry smile.

"Its fine Molly, I was going to tell him anyways." Sherlock brushed off as Eli came running over.

"Darby! Come on we gotta go sit over there." The boy was bouncing with excitement that Darby shared. The girl ran off with the boy and Sherlock followed to make sure her violin was ready.

"Good luck." He smiled kissing her head as she sat next to the little boy and the other students.

"Are you sure papa will like it?" She asked suddenly worried.

"I’m positive he will." The father promised kissing her head once more before going back to his seat.

"Sherlock-?"

"Shh, its starting." Sherlock cut John off as Eli's teacher took the stage in front of the grand piano.

"Welcome, Im Mindy..." The woman introduced herself and then the first pianists, the order went from lowest level to highest of her eight students; Darby and Eli were last. Halfway through one girl started crying from anxiety and couldn't play, Mindy took her off stage but a few minutes later she came back and played a wonderful piece in John's opinion and he clapped loudly. The next two children played just as well.

"Fantastic work everyone." Mindy smiled as she came on stage to introduce the last pianist. "Our next song is a duet by Eli Hanson on the piano accompanied by Darby Watson-Holmes on the violin." John lifted his eyebrows at Sherlock who just smiled. "The two have chosen this song to welcome home Darbys father, John, who has been away with the military. They will be playing 'I'll Be Home for Christmas'." With that the woman left the stage and the two child came on grinning. John stared in shock, the two were playing for him?

Sherlock squeezed John's hand as Eli sat and Darby lifted her violin. They looked at each other and nodded showing they were both ready and softly the little boy started to play the introduction. Soon Darby brought her bow up and join, John felt tears come to his eyes as he watched his little girl perform. Darby closed her eyes and played with everything she had putting her emotions of missing papa into the song. She tried telling everyone through the notes about how sad she was that papa had been gone but now she was so happy, over the moon happy, that he was back. John was crying by the time Eli's solo came, he could hear every longing and happy emotion and note that was pulled from the violin. By the time Darby joined again John was almost aching with the need to hear her play again. He grinned as the two children played together and smiled more as they came to a close and Darby opened her eyes to look at him smiling herself.

Everyone stood and clapped greatly for them. Both children giggled and bowed as people whistled and cheered before they walked off stage. The teacher ended the performance thanking everyone and wishing them a Merry Christmas. Sherlock immediately stood pulling John with him as they went to find their daughter.

"Darby!" John called before lifting her into his arms. The girl giggled and hid her face in his neck as he hugged her as tight as possible without hurting her. "You were absolutely amazing, you are absolutely amazing. That was fantastic and perfect, thank you so much I couldn’t have asked for a better way to be welcomed home." John stated as tears fell from his eyes and into the girls hair where he was kissing her head.

"Im glad you liked it papa." Darby whispered sitting up to kiss him.

"I loved it, baby doll." John whispered snuggling closer to Sherlock who had wrapped them both in his arms when John had first picked up the child. "That was an amazing surprise."

"I told you John." Sherlock whispered smugly. Darby giggled and hugged John again before wiggling out of his arms to hug Eli.

"Thank you, that was really fun." She whispered as his mom come over and Eli looked at her excited.

"Where’s dad, I want him to meet Darby?" Eli said excitedly and Cindy gave him a sad look.

"Hes not here, he didn’t come." She sighed and watched as the boys eyes filled with tears.

"Why? I haven’t seen him in months, we were supposed to go to dinner tonight." He cried bottom lip shaking. Darby immediately hugged him again.

"Its okay E, do you wanna come to dinner with me? We're going to Angelo's, he will probably let us go in the back and make our own dessert if we ask nice. Dont be sad, I’m sorry your dad didn’t come but we can still have fun." Darby whispered, all three adults smiled down at the children and the fathers felt proud.

"Yeah, I like you better anyways, he was never very nice." Eli sighed letting go of Darby so he could whip his eyes. "Can we go with them?" He asked his mom who looked hesitant not want to intrude.

"Please come, our treat." John offered, the woman smiled and nodded making both children cheer. "Darby you still need to go talk to everyone else before we can go."

"John they're all coming with us." Sherlock smiled. "Still Darby they all want to congratulate you, you as well Eli." Both children giggled and ran over to the family.

"I dont know what I would do without Darby." Cindy sighed as they slowly walked over. "I knew, I knew Sam wouldn’t come. Eli had called twice today to remind him about this and he still couldnt be decent enough to at least send a sorry message." The woman sighed frustrated.

"Darby always sees the light in everything." John smiled sadly rubbing the woman’s back as she tried to hold back tears. Sherlock looked at her then Dr.Smith who was close then back at the woman.

"Cindy, have you met Kevin Smith?" He asked grabbing the man’s arm and pulling him over.

"No I can’t say I have."

"Well Cindy this is Kevin." Sherlock sighed, the two shook hands and the detective hurriedly pulled John away.

"Are you playing matchmaker?" The doctor teased grinning at his husband.

"A little, Taylor and Molly will be dating by the end of the month. Cindy and Kevin might take longer because of Eli." Sherlock mumbled with a small smirk.

"You silly amazing man." John giggled wrapping his arm around the thin waist. "Will any of them get married?"

"Hmm I don't know yet I need more data." Sherlock sighed putting his arm around John’s shoulders leaning into him. The doctor just giggled more and watched happily as his daughter chatted away, Eli laughing and happy by her side. "Come on everyone lets go." Sherlock called lifting Darby into his arms.

The rest of the night was happy and warm at Angelo's. By the end of the night Molly and Taylor had exchanged numbers and were texting under the table. Cindy and Smith sat beside each other and talked trying to get to know one another having sparked in interest between them. Darby and Eli snuck under the table and ran for the kitchen where Angelo let them go wild making whatever they wanted. John and Sherlock sat as close as possible eating with only one hand again so they could keep their other hand together in Sherlock's lap. When the two children were back with their desserts mummy Holmes, Belle, and Mrs. Hudson fussed saying they were going to get toothaches and be on a sugar rush.

"Uh-huh." Darby shook her head at the three woman when they said their teeth were going to fall out. "Thats just our baby teeth fall out, I already had two out and my front tooth is loose."

"Yeah me too." Eli giggle wiggling his own loose front tooth.

"Eli hands out of your mouth, you're eating." Cindy scolded with a smile.

"Sorry mum." Darby giggled at the boys guilty face making him stick his tongue out at her, she only giggle more. Soon the children were done with there treat with help from their parents, everyone gathered their coats and hugged loved ones getting ready to leave while congratulating the two kids.

"Thank you." They said together beaming with happiness as everyone left leaving the two little family's and Kevin who had offered to give Eli and Cindy a ride home. Eli looked at his mother who was shaking her head angrily at her phone.

"What is it mum?"

"Your dad finally text me saying he got stuck at work." She sighed and watched as the boy looked at his feet.

"Why does he lie? I already know he doesn't love me so why does he lie?" All the adults hearts broke at the little boys question. John sighed sadly remembering the same feeling after his father would hit him.

"Hey." The doctor whispered kneeling in front of the child. "Hey people lie for a lot of different reasons and we dont always know why. Your dad might have really gotten stuck at work or he could have lied, but your mum was here, at least you have her who you know loves you." The little boy nodded tears falling to the ground as he looked at his shoes. "It doesnt feel like enough though huh?"

"No." He sobbed. "I miss him, I want him to take me to the park again and play rugby with me. I just want someone to do that with me, mum can't she's a mum." The boy cried making John laugh lightly.

"No mums aren't very good at rugby huh?" The little boy shook his head, Darby stood beside John wanting to help her best friend. "Well when I was in school I was the rugby captain." Eli's head shot up to look at him in surprise as tear kept falling. "I have been wanting to teach Darby since I started playing again while I was away. When we go do you wanna come with us?"

"Yeah!" Eli nodded quickly, Cindy sniffed behind them crying herself.

"Okay." John smiled and pulled the two children into his arms making the laugh and hug him back. "Alright you two monster's, it's late and time to go home."

"We're not monsters." Eli laughed. "We're... dragons rawr!"  
"Yeah and we breath fire!" The girl squealed staying in Johns arms as Eli ran to his mother, tears long gone.

"Well my little dragon it's time to go home." The doctor laughed picking the child up as he stood.

"Okay, bye E." Darby waved to the little boy.

"Bye Darb, see ya' tomorrow." With that the little family left.

"Your a really good friend baby doll." John smiled kissing her cheek as they walked home. "And your performance was fantastic."

"Thanks papa, it was really hard to keep it a secret."  
"I can’t even tell you how many time she almost told you when you skyped." Sherlock sighed dramatically making the other father and daughter laugh.

"I’m just happy your home and can remember." Darby whispered wrapping her arms around John’s neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too baby doll, me too." John sighed rubbing her back as Sherlock put an arm around his waist. He remembered his little girl and the love of his life, life couldnt be better at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for comments, kudos, support, and suggestions! Love to hear from you all!!!


	15. Sleeping Under the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is home for Christmas and finds a new Christmas tradition for the small family to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time it took for this to come up, but up dates will hopefully be every other week now. Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> THE PREVIEW FOR THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IS OUT!!!!!! AHH ITS SO GOOD!!! P.S. if you would like to to see me write something in that time let me know!!!

"Papa! Daddy!" Darby yelled running into her father’s room and jumping on them. "Wake up! I don’t have to go to school today, it winter break so let’s play!" She yelled moving to the end of the bed to jump up and down. "Come on you slugs let’s play! Can Eli come over? Wake up its almost Christmas!" She giggled flopping down on them again.

"Id say your a little excited baby doll." John laughed pulling her onto his chest to kiss her cheek. "Morning."

"Morning papa, let’s play. No, we gotta get ready for Christmas it’s only in five days." She squirmed in his arms grinning as Sherlock watched them with love. 

"Well we're all ready for Christmas, but papa and I need to go out for a bit to finish things up." The detective stated putting his arm around her back and head on John’s shoulder.

"Papa and I need to get your present too, but you can’t come because then it won’t be a surprise." The child giggled with a shiver. "Its cold in the flat." 

"Then we should have hot chocolate." John laughed pulling his daughter close and under the blankets. 

"Yeah!" Darby squealed throwing her hands up. She rolled slightly until she was pressed in between the two fathers. "This is warm." She sighed snuggling closer to them. "Can we play here where it’s warm?"

"No, but I'll start a fire so the whole flat is warm." John laughed taking the child in his arms and standing heading for the sitting room. 

-

"Well that was exciting." John giggled as he and Sherlock left a store where Sherlock had yelled a woman who tried to take a toy out of there cart. 

"She was an idiot! Did she really honestly not see that I was standing by the cart! We didn’t just abandon it." He hissed shaking his head and holding the almost stolen toy close. "There were about fifteen others back on the shelf, she was just too lazy to go find it." John just laughed taking his hand as they settled into a cab.

"Well Darby will appreciate that you fought for it." John sighed pulling his husband close. Sherlock instantly settled into John’s side, resting his head on the man shoulder as John wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I still find myself missing you sometimes if you're not this close." John sighed kissing the taller man's head. Sherlock only hummed closing his eyes and snuggling closer. 

"Me too." He mumbled after a moment making John chuckle. The two stayed in silence for awhile until the detectives phone buzzed. "Lestrade has a case." Sherlock mumbled putting his phone in his lap and settling back in John’s side. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah I do, but I haven't seen Darby very much since I got my memory back so I'm gonna stay with her. You okay with that?" John whispered kissing at Sherlock's head and cheek. 

"Of course John, she would be upset if you didn't stay with her." Sherlock sighed taking bags in his hands as they pulled up to 221B.

-

Sherlock came home later that night to hear John and Darby laughed all the way from the street door. He grinned and hurried up the stairs to see what his two favorite people were doing. He came into the flat to see his and John's chairs pushed away but their mattress taking there place. 

"Hi daddy!" Darby giggled coming up behind him her arms full of her bedding from upstairs. 

"Hello baby girl, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to sleep under the Christmas tree. Papa said he and Harry did it when he was little so we're gonna do it tonight." She grinned walking over to dump her things on the bed. 

"Hey love." John smiled coming from their bedroom with all their bedding as well. The doctor stopped to kiss his husband before continuing on put the things on the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked again as John moved the mattress a little so it wouldn't get too hot from the fire.

"We're sleeping under the Christmas tree. When me and Harry were kids we always used to sleep under the tree for fun. It was just a way to bring some more joy to the time. I told Darby about it and we decided we would do it ourselves tonight." John grinned, Sherlock frowned. "Oh come on it'll be fun." 

"Yeah daddy, papa said we can stay up and read Christmas stories and watching Christmas movies. Please, we can watch the Grinch because it's your favorite or A Christmas Carol." Darby grinned as John lifted her in his arms. They both looked at him with smiling faces, he was sunk.

"Alright." He chuckled walking over to them to kiss both their heads. "Yes, lets sleep under the Christmas tree." 

"Yeah!" Darby cheered lifting her hands before wrapping them around Sherlock's neck wanting to be held by him. "Can we read Polar Express tonight?"

"Yes, if you would like. Go find all the books you want to read." Sherlock chuckled setting the girl down so he could help John make the bed. 

By the time they got everything ready and ate dinner Darby had twenty different books she wanted to read. Some were chapter books so Sherlock put them aside for later, then looked through the rest. 

"Baby doll there's still too many to read all tonight, some of these aren't even Christmas books." Sherlock laughed as Darby handed him the new stack of fifteen. "Lets just do Christmas ones tonight, then later we can read the rest."

"Okay fine." She huffed taking out the non-Christmas books still leaving nine books. "Is nine still too much? Because if we’re gonna watch the Grinch then we don't need to read it." 

"So eight books then." John laughed plopping down on the mattress next to them. "You're gonna be tired of talking by the end love." He chuckled leaning into Sherlock.

"Daddy’s not gonna read them all, I want you to read some to papa." Darby giggled handing him a book about Santa using penguins instead of reindeer or something close to that. "You gotta read this one ‘cause daddy can't say penguin." 

"Oh yes thats right." John giggled as Sherlock huffed. "Alright come on, if were gonna read all these tonight we need to get started." 

"Okay!" Darby squealed burrowing under the blankets as John and Sherlock lay on either side of her. Sherlock read first doing different voices to make the girl laugh. John read next sometime mimicking how Sherlock said penguin to make the detective huff and grumble. The fathers kept switching who read until the girl was yawning hugely and could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Alright I think its time to go to sleep." John whispered pulling the blanket more around her.

"But we still have two more books and a movie." Darby whined rubbing her eyes.

"Well we need something to do in the morning, don’t we?" Sherlock chuckled handing the girl her wolf. 

"Yeah." She yawned before settling into John’s chest. "This was a good idea daddy." She sighed before falling asleep. Sherlock chuckled kissing her head before taking John’s hand. 

"This was a good idea John."

"I think we found our new Christmas tradition." The doctor laughed kissing Sherlock's knuckles. 

"Definitely." Sherlock sighed back leaning over and kissing John properly.

~~~

Christmas went well. Everyone came to see Darby and her father's. Eli came to play almost everyday leading up to Christmas and Darby went over to his house on Christmas day so they could play with their new toys together. Cindy and Kevin were now dating, Eli immediately took to Kevin, trusting him and connecting with him well. New years was fun, everyone came to 221B to celebrate. Darby, Eli, and Leo all fell asleep on the sofa an hour before midnight.

Darby yawned as she came down the stairs three days after new years. She rubbed her eyes as she came into the sitting room to see a lady walking around like she had just gotten there.

"Who are you?" Darby asked with a tilt of her head. The woman spun around at the girls voice, obviously not expecting anyone.

"I might ask you the same thing." The woman cocked a brow at the little girl. Leo stood beside Darby watching the woman. "Who are you? Is Sherlock Holmes here?"

"I asked you first." Darby crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. She already didn't like this lady, her voice was posh and she was kinda mean.

"Really, such a childish thing to say."

"I am five almost six."

"And that makes you so big." The woman said in a high voice and chuckled rudely. 

"You're mean, and your face is weird." Darby hissed then started to giggle. "You look like a horse that got hit by a frying pan! That's what William always says." 

"And you're a brat with no manners." The lady hissed offended.

"Uh-huh I have manners, just not to people who are mean." Darby stated remembering what daddy had told papa one time when she was rude to someone. "I might be nice if you answer my question. Who are you? Why are you here?"

"You said question but you asked two so I only have to answer one." The woman said with a smile. 

"Your a word that papa doesn't like me to say." Darby huffed. "Even when he says it sometimes."

"And what's that word?"

"Bitch." The little girl whispered before covering her mouth with a giggle.

"So are you." The lady sat in Sherlocks chair jaw set and looked at the child. "Is Sherlock Holmes here?" She asked again annoyed.

"I dont know." Darby answered truthfully, he might be out on a case Greg had called last night. 

"Do you know anything?" The woman hissed.

"Yep, like your acting like a teenager for being a sixty year old lady."

"I’m not sixty years old." She huffed hurt by the girls words.

"And you think your really pretty but you're not." Darby stated, observing how the woman held herself like daddy had shown her.

"You're a little brat and should learn some manners." The woman hissed again angry now.

"Who are you anyways?" 

"Thats none of your business." The woman whisper yelled face red. 

"Well you're in my flat so it kinda is." Darby pressed. "Ill just go get papa." 

"No!" The woman bite out and grabbed the girls wrist, she didn't know if this was still Sherlock's flat and didn't want to have the cops called on her.

"Hey! Let me go!" Darby yelled scared now that the woman had a hold of her; Leo growled in warning. 

"Shut up!" The lady said through gritted teeth and covered the girls mouth. Darby immediately bit hard on the woman's palm making her pull away in pain.

"Papa!" Darby screamed when the hand over her mouth moved away. “Da-”

"Shut! Up!" The lady yelled and slapped the girl across the face. Leo was on the woman immediately paws on her shoulders and barking in her face making the woman let go of Darby in surprise. Darby screamed when the lady hit her and now cried on the floor as footsteps thundered down the hall.

-

John and Sherlock lay in bed kissing, and John was getting a little bit hanzi. Sherlock giggled as John ran his hands down his sides tickling him. "Not fair." He whispered as he heard voices out in the front room. "Darby’s up." 

"Uhh fine." John sighed not letting his hands go any further then the detectives hips. The fathers kissed for a little longer before the voices became louder.

"Who is she talking to?" Sherlock asked as John kissed down his jaw.

"Cartoons." John sighed still kissing at the detective's throat, he stopped when he heard yell. "No, who is she talking to?" He said with a furrowed brow. 

"I'll go see." Sherlock sighed kissing John again and lingering for a moment.

"Papa!" They heard Darby scream then the sound of flesh on flesh. Both father's jumped out of bed, John quickly grabbing his gun out of the bed side table and lead Sherlock out into the front room at a run. Darby was starting to sit up when they made it to the sitting room, John immediately passed her by and went to the woman Leo was nearly biting the face off of. 

"Darby." Sherlock said worried as he picked her up. She immediately hid her face in his shoulder and wrapped herself around him sobbing. "Shh it okay shh."

"Leo down." John ordered pressing the gun to the dark haired womans head as she sat in Sherlocks chair.

"Hello John." Irene Adler tried to sound relaxed but her voice was too shaky.

"Get out of our flat." He hissed as Darby sobbed again. "Aren't you supposed to be dead, not the best idea to come around here."

"You can only stay dead for so long John." She said dramatically letting her head roll back. "As Sherlock would say it gets boring."

"Daddy!" Darby yelled pulling at Sherlock's hair. 

"Darby keep your eyes open, don't go into a flashback." Sherlock whispered as he tried to sooth her in the kitchen. 

"O-Okay." She hiccup sitting up to look at Sherlock to help.

"Shh, you're okay." Sherlock whispered as his mind filled with rage; Darby’s cheek was cut from the woman's long nails. Darby wiped her eyes and looked at her hands to see blood mixed with the tears. She looked at Sherlock again and started crying more. "Shh, baby doll, we'll have papa look at it okay?" 

"O-okay." She whimpered and lay her head back down as Sherlock walked to John who was gritting his teeth. 

"So you two finally got together and have a little girl. So sweet, to bad your daughters a brat." Irene said lightly making John and Sherlock curl with anger. John took a deep breath before curling his fist and hitting the woman in the face.

"Don't usually hit woman, but you hit my daughter." John said coldly making Sherlock smile.

"Mrs. Adler I suggest you shut up before I let John hurt you more." Sherlock hissed glaring down at the woman below him who was holding her nose. 

"Papa daddy." Darby whimpered again, drawing the attention of both fathers. She sat up and looked at John who saw the cut on her cheek and visible stiffened with even more anger. "Papa."

"Come here baby girl." John sighed putting his gun in the back of his waistband before taking the girl. "Take care of this Sherlock." He growled. "Call Mycroft, I’m sure he would love to hear about how she hit Darby." Sherlock smirked at the idea of what would happen if Mycroft found out.

"Oh please." The woman tried waving the threat off but even a child could see the way she stiffened. 

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked as John set their daughter on the counter so he could check her cheek. Darby gripped his shirt not wanting him to leave her side.

"Its okay, I’m right here." John promised kissing her head as she started to cry harder. "Hey hey hey, don’t start crying more, daddy and I won’t let anything happen. Mycs gonna come get her and take her away then we will see if Eli can play and we'll do something fun, yeah?"

"Yeah." Darby nodded and let John push the tears away. John had just gotten Darby’s cheek cleaned and covered when Mycroft came in, men in suits close behind. "Papa." Darby whimpered hurriedly sitting forward so John could wrap his arms around her. 

"Shh you're okay, I've got you, nothing's going to happen." He said soothingly rubbing her back and holding her head so she couldn't see what was happening in the sitting room. Mycroft’s men took the woman away before Sherlock pulled Mycroft aside. They talked quietly for a while before Mycroft stiffened and nodded.

"Darby, how are you doing?" Mycroft asked following his brother into the kitchen where John stood soothing the girl. 

"Im okay." Darby whispered still leaning on John. Sherlock gave her a short lived smile before taking her into his arms and hugged her knowing it would help her and him. Darby wrapped her arms around the detective's neck and let him press a kiss to her forehead. 

"Can you go with Mycroft, I need to talk to papa." He asked softly pressing his cheek to her head and felt her nod more then saw it. "Alright." Sherlock quickly passed her over and watched until they were in the sitting room before grabbing John’s arm and pulling him away. 

"Sherlock?"

"Darby’s biological father is looking for her." Sherlock said shortly.

"Okay, thats fine we'll just-"

"No John, Mrs. Adler told me something that changes everything." Sherlock had a strange look in his eye that John had not seen since when he first came back after the fall. It was a look of worry, of having to look over his shoulder to see if someone was there. 

"What is it?" John asked softly resting his hand on the man's hip to calm him.

"Sebastian Moran was James Moriarty's lover, he was one of the main people I was tracking down when I was away. Irene Adler had been following him as well and found out that when he was a teenager, before he met James, he had a one night stand that left to the woman pregnant with a son. Seb never had anything to do with the child as a baby but come into his life at pre-teen when his mother died. Seb and James spent time with the boy and you can imagine what he saw, what they had him do for 'fun'. Well then Moriarty found me and Moran followed him leaving the boy to foster care and alone. The boy got Sidney pregnant, he's Darby's biological father." 

"Shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	16. Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darbys Biological father is back, but John and Sherlock think They can keep her safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would be about two weeks but... Yeah!!!! Thanks for reading let me know what you think!!! So if there are lots of boo boos i edited really fast and on my phone.
> 
> Oh next chapter will be a bit until its up but i will be updating Home Coming soon so watch for that!!

"Damn it!" John swore again before pinching the bridge of his nose. "And he's looking for her?!"

"Yes."

"Damn it!" He yell whispered. "Does he know we are her parents?"

"No, from last Mrs. Adler heard."

"How does she even know all this?"

"That she did not tell me but I suspect she thought she could get on Moran’s good side then come back to life." Sherlock explained. "What do we do John? Moran was military, he would have taught Kody many many things."

"I dont know what exactly we do, best thing I can think of is work with Mycroft and keep on our guard at all times." John sighed before pulling Sherlock to his chest. "Why is it always Darby? She's already gone through enough, she doesn't need this too."

"I dont have the answer John but I will do whatever I can to keep her safe." Sherlock whispered kissing John's head. "Come on John, she has been scared enough today."

"Yeah lets do something fun for her." John nodded letting go of Sherlock to go into the sitting room where Mycroft had the girl laughing. 

"Daddy you really like bumblebees?" Darby giggled as she sat in Mycroft’s lap.

"Yes he does, why do you think you have so many stuff toys of them." John laughed taking her out of the older Holmes lap. Sherlock looked at his brother pointedly then nodded to the door. He wanted to talk with him about the girls safely and what need to be done.

"What are we gonna do today papa?" The girl asked in a much brighter mood now. 

"Uhh I don’t know, what would you like to do?"

"Let’s build a fort!" She squealed. "We can have it be our castle for you Prince Papa, Wizard Daddy, and me."

"Yeah we could, but what's gonna happen while we have it up?" John laughed setting her down so they could start on the fort.

"Uhh I don’t know, a dragon could come and try to take it down. Or daddy could do the wrong spell and have something weird happen." She giggled. By the time they were done with the fort Sherlock still wasn't back from talking with Mycroft so they hid in the blanket building to wait for him. "Papa, what if daddys the dragon, because that’s the spell he messed up?"

"Then we gotta find a way to help him." John laughed as they settled onto the blanket covered floor. Sherlock came back into the room and frowned at the fort before kneeling down and looking inside.

"Ah a dragon!" Darby squealed when she saw him.

"What?" Sherlock asked with disgust. 

"We're playing Wizard Daddy, you messed up a spell and now you're a dragon." Darby sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, Wizard Daddy get it right." John teased with a laugh. Sherlock glared at him before crawling into the fort with them. Soon John and Darby got Sherlock to play, they were all laughing by the time Darby told how to fix the spell; a kiss from Prince Papa and Princess Darby. "Yay daddy’s a wizard again." Darby cheered as Sherlock lay on his back and John gave him an upside down kiss. 

~~~

"Alright Darby, this phone is going in your oxygen backpack. It has mine, papas, Mycs, Greg's, and nana and poppy's numbers in it. If anything happens to you, you call one of us immediately okay?" Sherlock asked showing Darby the simple mobile before school.

"Okay." She nodded.

"It won't work for anything else but to call us, so dont try to use it for something else." Sherlock said firmly not wanting her to use the battery for something useless. 

"Alright." She nodded again and took off her backpack. Sherlock showed her how to turn it on and where their numbers where before showing her where he hide it in her backpack. 

"Okay, time to go to school." John sighed.

-

John smiled as he walked up to Cindy to pick up Darby. This was his first time picking her up alone since he had gotten home and got back his memory.

"Hello John." Eli's mother greeted as he came to stand beside her. 

"Hello." He grinned as the bell rang. Both parents watched children came filing out of classrooms including their two children who were walking together. 

"Mum!" "Papa!" The two children yelled when they saw John and Cindy.

"Papa look look look! I get a hundred percent on my spelling test before Christmas!" Darby squealed bouncing in front of John and holding out a paper. Grinning John took the offered paper and looked it over before lifting her into his arms for a hug.

"Amazing baby doll, you're just as smart as daddy." He laughed kissing her cheek. "Should we go home and show him this?"

"Yeah please! Bye Eli!" 

"Bye Darb." The little boy yelled as he showed his mother his spelling test. "See ya' tomorrow."

-

"Papa daddy can we go to grandma and grandpa's please?" Darby asked when she was done with her homework.

"Finish your homework?" John asked from his chair, Darby nodded. "Reading?"

"No, but someone's gotta read with me." 

"Come here then." Sherlock chuckled across from John. 

"Can we go to their flat after though?" The girl asked as she climbed into her fathers lap.

"I'll ask them while you read." John chuckled.

-

"Grandma's, grandpa's, grandma's, grandpa's." Darby chanted as she skipped in between the two men. John and Sherlock laughed as she grinned up at them. "Can we have dinner with them if they ask?"

"If they ask." John sighed pulling her other hand out of Sherlock's to spin her around as she squealed.

"Papa." She giggled leaning into his thigh. The doctor laughed down at her lovingly as they rounded onto the Littletons street. As they came closer they saw a man at the door who was arguing with Belle, Taylor was behind his mother like a shield. The man had dark shaggy brown hair, he was taller than John but shorter than Sherlock. He also had a sturdy build and it was easy to see he was very physically fit. Belle looked there way with a worried look.

"Oh pickles!" She sighed loudly in frustration, both fathers tensed as Darby become confused at the safe word, John immediately lifted her into his arms. "Kody, Sidney passed away four years ago in a car accident. She gave the baby away, we didn't even know what sex it was." She lied, John and Sherlock had told the Littletons their concern soon after Irene Adler had shown up.

"Belle please, you have to know something." Kody asked just as frustrated. The fathers walked straight past the two and down the street to a corner cafe.

"Papa who was that? Why did grandma use the safe word?" Darby asked once they had sat down with tea and milk for the girl.

"I dont know love." John lied not wanting to scare her. John and Sherlock never usually keep thing from Darby, but this was one of those times it was for her own safety. "But she used the safe word so she must not trust him."

"I wonder if he's the guy Taylor told me about, he was in love with Sidney and wanted to help take care of me before she decided that I got to go with you guys." Darby said thoughtfully. "Im glad she decided I got to go with you, I like being with you and having you as my parents." She whispered before taking a drink of milk. John and Sherlock smiled down at her, their hearts warming greatly.

"Us too, baby doll." Sherlock whispered rubbing her back as John kissed her hair. The family chatted for a little while until Taylor texted Sherlock telling him it was okay for them to come back. 

"Grandma, grandpa!" Darby squealed running inside and hugging them both where they sat on the couch.

"Hey love." Hank greeted keeping his arm around his wife who looked very shaken. "How about you go see what Madi's doin'?"

"Okay." She squealed before following Madi who took the hint to take the girl away. 

"Are you okay?" John ask softly kneeling in front of Belle who started to cry once the girl was out of sight. 

"Yes, yes I’m fine, just a little emotional is all." She soothed hands shaking. "He just brought back so many memories of fights and hurt and he’s looking for Darby like you said."

"What did he ask?" Sherlock questioned immediately. 

"Where Sid was, then what happened to the baby, then that over and over again." Belle sighed leaning more into her husband who wrapped his arm tighter around her. 

"He kept getting more and more testy as he kept asking." Taylor stated. "Dad and I finally had to push him away and pull mum inside." 

"He changed a lot." Belle whispered. "He used to be some deathly skinny boy who came here for food and used our daughter for sex and money so he could get drugs. His eyes…” She shook her head “...they used to be hollow but now they’re a sick green like a madman's." She sniffed before continuing. "Sid really thought she was in love with him, we would fight and fight about how she needed to get away from him. He would get her high and let boy after boy have his way with her. Hes a horrible horrible man, and now with the strength it looked like he gained..." She shook her head crying more. "...don’t let him get to Darby."

"We wont." John said firmly jaw set.

~~~

The detective and doctor lay in bed a week later discussing how to keep the girl safe. Nothing else had happened since the Littletons but they still felt like something was just around the corner. 

"I dont know what else we can do, Mycroft’s having everything watched and we're never letting her be out of sight." John sighed petting Sherlock's curls as he had his head on the doctor's chest. 

"There's something, there has to be something." Sherlock stated again with a huff of air. Just then they heard a small sob then there door open. Darby was crying heavily holding her blanket and wolf. 

"Hey hey hey." John said softly sitting up and reaching for her. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked as she ran to him.

"Yeah, I dont even remember it, it was just scary." The girl whimpered letting herself be wrapped in both her fathers arms as John settled back down. 

"Its okay, there is no reason to be scared." Sherlock soothed pulling the blankets around her where she lay between them. 

"I know." She sniffed immediately calming now that she was with her father's. She curled into Sherlock holding onto his shirt before reaching back for John wanting him to press into her back, with a smile he did. 

-

Darby woke in a sad mood like she always after a bad night. Both men tried to cheer her up, they helped a lot but she was still down. 

"Come on love, time for school." John called.

"Okay." Darby smiled, each smile lasting a little longer than the last.

-

"Hi granny." Darby greeted after school and took the woman's hand. 

"Hello love, how was school?" Martha asked.

"Okay." She shrugged. "Eli, Riley, and Dylan were gone. And we couldn't go outside and the library was closed. We had to do work all day because some of the older kids were being loud." 

"Oh I’m sorry love." Mrs. Hudson sighed with a small smile, children's bad days were so much easier than adults bad days.

"Where's daddy?"

"He was working a case when I left, but he thought he would be back by the time we got home."

Like Mrs. Hudson said Sherlock was home, he was lay in on the couch with his hands under his chin when Darby came up stairs. The little girl immediately went to his side, put down her backpack then crawled up onto him to lay down, head on his chest.

"Hey baby doll." The detective whispered running a hand threw her hair and kissed her head. "Bad day." He deducted.

"Yeah, Eli and Riley and Dylan were gone, and we had to stay inside all day, and the library was closed, and the older kids made it so we had to work all day because they were loud." She huffed burrowing closer to him. Sherlock smiled softly and rubbed her back knowing on days like this she just liked to be held. "And you weren't there to pick me up." She said after a moment her voice cracking with emotion.

"Im sorry, I got home just minutes before you." He sighed rubbing her back more and holding her close. "Can I hold you to make up for it?"

"Yeah." She whispered closing her eyes and just taking in the feeling of Sherlock holding her. Sherlock kissed her head softly and soon heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. Smiling the detective went into his mind palace, only to be brought out of it sometime later by John kissing his lip.

"Hey love." John chuckled kissing him again. "Darby okay?" He asked looking at the girl who was still asleep. 

"Yes, bad day at school." Sherlock looked around to notice it had only been about half an hour. "Eli and some of the others were gone, they had to stay inside, and the older kids got them in trouble making them work all day."

"Poor thing, all that with a bad night." John laughed kissing the girls head.

"Oh and the library was closed." Sherlock remembered. 

"Well that makes it ten times worse." John laughed again, kissing Sherlock once more before standing to change into more comfortable clothes and make tea. Darby woke when John was in the middle of making tea, the doctor stopped and came and kissed her head telling her how sorry he was for her bad day before promising her hot chocolate and went to finish the tea.

Darby nuzzled closer to Sherlock again and held out a hand, Sherlock immediately offered one of his hands up so she could study it like she always did. Sherlock smiled as he watched her study the veins in his wrist. She had gotten to his elbow when John came out with their drinks. Before Sherlock could sit them both up he saw Darby's brow furrowed as she ran her fingers over the inside skin of his elbow.

"Daddy?" She asked softly as John sat at the detectives feet. "Did you have to get IV's a lot too? ‘Cause I have those spots too from my IV's." She looked up at him with the most innocent eyes a child could have. He didnt want to have this conversation with her and ruin her perfect image she had of him. 

"I had to have some IV's but that's not what the spots are from." Sherlock sighed and felt John squeeze his ankle reassuringly. "I did something bad, I kept putting bad things in my body-"

"Like drugs? They talk about drugs at school, they tell us we should never do them."

"Yes, I was doing drugs, the same thing they are telling you not to do." Sherlock sighed and watched as Darby's eyes became even more concerned. "They are right, don't do them. I almost died twice because of them-"

"Dont do them again daddy." Darby jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I dont want you to die. I love you too much for you to die." She cried shaking her head. 

"I wont Darby I wont, I promise I wont." The detective whispered softly rubbing her back. John smiled at them and squeeze Sherlock's leg again, if that didn't keep the detective away from drugs for forever, nothing would. "I love you too baby girl, I wont."

~~~

"Come Darb, lets go play space men." Eli said excitedly as they exited the lunchroom heading for the playground. 

"Okay!" Darby squealed following Eli quickly. They were on the backside of a building when a man step out in front of them. He looked vaguely familiar to Darby but she couldn’t remember where from.

"Sorry." The man sighed when the children stopped in front of him. "Sorry, but do you know where a little girl name Darby Watson-Holmes is?"

"Thats me." The girl said easily. The man's face split into a grin and he knelt down before her.

"Hello, it's so good to finally met you. I’m Kody, I’m your real dad. I've wanted to see you so bad, I've missed you so much." He said softly. Darby's brow furrowed, Taylor and Madi always said he left Sidney all alone. "Can I hug you?"

"Okay." Darby finally said after a moment. "Why you here? How come you didn't come to the flat when papa and daddy were around?"

"I was too excited to see you so I came here." Kody said easily, but Darby could tell something was off. "I told them I wanted to spend time with you so they said I could come get you right now. I have so much I wanna show you, are you ready to go?"

"I dont think I should." Darby shook her head quickly and took a step back and closer to Eli.

"But John and Sherlock said it was okay." The man's voice became a tiny bit harsher.

"They would have told me that, I don't think it's a good idea." Darby said again becoming scared.

"They said you might say that." His voice was kind again as he laughed softly. "Pickles." 

"Oh okay." He used the safe word, papa and daddy had to have talk to him if he knew the safe word. "Okay, I'll go with you since papa and daddy know." The man grinned and took her hand as he stood.

"Bye Darb, see ya' tomorrow." The little boy waved before running to the playground. Kody didn't talk to Darby anymore as they sat in a cab.

"Why are we at the train station?" Darby asked as her biological father pulled her along. She noticed they were staying against the wall which had all the camera.

"Oh its just cheaper then a cab, we will only be on it for about half an hour." Kody sighed pulling her to move faster.

"What time will I go home?" She asked suddenly worried. 

"I'll have you home just after dark." 

-

Sherlock had John breathless with laughter as they went to pick up Darby after school. He had been telling John about one of his first cases and how he kept getting thrown out of the crime scene. 

"You were high and weren't wearing trousers?" John giggled as they got out of the cab.

"I had pants." Sherlock chuckled taking his hand. "Now get yourself under control, Darby will be with us soon."

"Alright alright." John giggled again before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Hey Cindy." John greeted as they stood beside the woman.

"Hello." She smiled before looking back at the school. Sherlock leaned into John as they waited, he had gotten a full night's rest and two full meals so now he felt nice and somewhat sluggish. He was ready for a case, a good one something to challenge his mind. The bell rang and Sherlock straightened up looking for the bright blonde hair of his daughter. 

"Mum." Eli yelled running to Cindy but stopped when he saw John and Sherlock. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked with a tilt of his head and a furrowed brow.

"To pick up Darby, where is she?" John asked confused. 

"Her real dad came and took her at lunch. She didn't want to go but he said you guys knew then he said pickles and she went." Eli explained. Both fathers felt their hearts drop to the ground and like they were going to be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i did that and dont feel to bad for it. Let me know what you think!!!!


	17. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darbys been kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** Abuse! Sexual abuse, physical abuse, emotional abuse, verbal abuse, drug abuse.

Darby sat on the train looking out the window, it had been two hours since they left. "Where are we going? You said it would only take thirty minutes." She asked turning to Kody who was sitting across from her. 

"We're going home." 

"Home?" She asked confused, they most definitely were not going home. 

"Darby, you're my daughter. Sidney may have given you up, but I didn't, she gave you away without me knowing." He said shortly. The little girl knew immediately he was lying; Madi, Taylor, grandpa and grandma, and papa and daddy had said he had just left as soon as he heard Sidney was pregnant. "I want you Darby, I want you to grow up with me as your dad, not Sherlock and John." He said the men's names like they hurt his tongue. 

"Well, what about what I want?" 

"You're just a child, you don't know what you want." Kody sighed looking back out the window. "Now shut up." 

"I do know what I want, I want papa and daddy, and you shut up." She whispered looking back out the window. She was going to have to play this smart like daddy would. Daddy and papa would find her but she had to keep herself safe until they did. 

An hour passed, school was out so if papa and daddy didnt already know she was gone, they would now. "Did you really talk to papa and daddy?" 

"No, shut up." He hissed glaring at her. 

"I have to go potty." 

"Well then find one and go." Kody sighed looking back out the window. Darby slide off her seat and walked down the aisle until she found a hostess. 

"That guys not my dad, I don't know him he took me away from school and made me get on the train with him." She explained when she got the woman's attention. The woman looked worried and knelt before her. 

"What, who's your dad?" 

"Sherlock Holmes an-" 

"Oh sweetie." The woman giggled. "Do you like to pretend that the famous detective is your daddy, thats so sweet." 

"What, n-" Darby said in disgust but the woman just took her hand and stood. 

"Come on lets take you back to your real daddy." She said in a motherly voice talking to Darby like she was two years old. 

"I need to go potty." She sighed and let the woman lead her to the bathroom. Once she was alone tears started to fall down her cheeks, she had been so brave so far! "Its okay." She whispered to herself taking a deep breath. "Papa and daddy will find me, I just gotta be brave and hold on until they do. Im okay they'll find me, they will, it's okay I'm okay." She went to the bathroom quickly before going back to her seat and looking out the window. 

\- 

Sherlock was on the phone with Mycroft as John called Greg. Panic pulsed through both fathers, something could easily happen to Darby now that she was with that man. They didn't know what he would do to her. \- 

The little girls stomach growled, it was sunset and Kody hadn't given her anything to eat or drink as they sat on the train. She looked out the window trying to push off the hunger but her stomach growled again. 

"Damn, I can hear your stomach from here!" Kody hissed and stopped a hostess asking for soup, then looked back at the girl. "So why do you have oxygen?" 

"I had bad stuff on my lungs when I was three, they had to do surgery and it made it hard for me to breath." Darby explained sitting on her hands because they were shaking with fear. "How come you took me from papa and daddy?" 

"Those bastards are not your papa and daddy." He snarled. "Im your father, you belong to me!" 

"Belong?" Darby whispered. She had never belonged to someone before, she wasnt something you could buy at the store, she didn't belong to anyone. If she was going to belong to anyone it would be papa and daddy, they were her parents not Kody. 

"Yes belong. I never signed over my rights." He spat again. "And I would never let you go with Sherlock Holmes who took away the two people I cared most about." 

"Who were they?" She asked softly trying to be like daddy and get all the information. 

"My father and his boyfriend. Your 'dad' made my father's boyfriend kill himself then chased after my father for two years after he faked his death." Kody hissed again. Darby had heard papa and daddy talk about the time daddy was away and figured that's what Kody was talking about. 

"Oh I'm sorry." The child whispered looking at her lap. 

"Its fine." He sighed looking back out the window, but Darby knew it wasn't by the way his jaw was set. She was about to ask more but the hostess brought her food. Darby quickly ate the chicken and noodle soup before looking out the window and watching the sun disappear. 

\- 

Sherlock and Mycroft looked over video after video of camera footage until there eyes burned. John and Greg questioned almost everyone at the school including some children. It made John's heart ache to see student and staff talk highly of Darby, it usually would havemade him proud but now it reminded him of how she was not there. He had just gotten done with the last of Darby's class when he remembered something and ran to the office where Sherlock and Mycroft were. 

"The phone! The phone in her backpack!" He shouted making the brothers look up. 

"We looked John, it's turned off." Sherlock said sadly with a shake of his head, that was the first thing he had Mycroft look at. "We can't track it when it's turned off." 

"Damn it!" The doctor hissed and kicked at the desk moving it several inches. "We can't just sit here anymore Sherlock, we need to go out looking. Its past dark." He yelled. 

"Finally!" Sherlock sighed standing quickly and grabbing his coat. Someone was on his side! He had been trying to get out of here since the moment they started but Mycroft had stopped him. "Come along, John!" 

\- 

Darby had fallen asleep at some point and was now woken by Kody shaking her should. 

"Hurry up we need to leave." He hissed pushing harshly at her to sit up. 

"Will you carry me?" She asked sleepily. 

"No, you can walk." Kody pulled her arm making her move. 'Papa and daddy wouldn't have even woken me, they would have just taken me up to my bed and let me sleep.' She thought bitterly following after the man. She had no idea where they were but she could tell it was just past ten o'clock. She rubbed her eyes and stumbled as she followed the man down a dark street a few blocks away from the train station. The building they came to had spray paint all over it and some of the windows were missing, it looked like the place her and daddy had found Billy once. 

"Where are we?" She asked with a yawn pulling her coat tighter around herself. 

"Your new home." Kody sighed pushing into the the building and lead her the back to a set of stairs. Once they topped the steps a woman was on the man like glue. "Hey baby." 

"Kody." She said with an overly nice sticky voice. She had dark brown hair and was wearing a dress way too short for how cold it was outside and inside the building. 

"How much money did you make me?" The biological father said with a sly grin. 

"Enough for you to reward me tonight." The woman fake giggled taking a roll of cash and putting it down the front of Kodys trousers. The man grinned back before kissing the girl who Darby now saw had too much makeup on. 

"You got me my fix?" Kody asked pulling away but still keeping an arm around the woman who smiled and passed over a syringe. "Thats my girl." He sighed happily letting her go to roll up his sleeve. 

"I also got a weed for ya'." The woman added with a click of her tongue. Kody grinned more before pressing the needle into the crock of his arm pressing down on the plunger. 

"Thats what I needed." He sighed closing his eyes. Darby watched with wide eyes becoming even more worried. "Where's the weed?" The woman passed over a short white thing that looked like the candy sticks grandpa had gotten once. Kody lit the end before looking down at Darby. "Want some?" 

"No." Darby answered immediately. "I wanna go to sleep please." 

"Is this the kid you were talking about?" The woman gasped walking over to Darby and took her face in one of her hands. "She has your nose and forehead Kod." 

"Yeah, take her somewhere to sleep baby. We'll see how useful she'll be tomorrow. Darby this is your new mum, Josie." Kody sighed starting to walk away. 

"She's young, and most of your boys are purves we can do a lot with her." The woman sighed before walking a different way then Kody, dragging Darby by her wrist. Josie took Darby to a room where a lone mattress sat in the middle. "This rooms not being used tonight, you can stay here but probably tomorrow you will stay in the big room with the rest of the high heads." 

"High heads?" 

"High heads, crack heads, drug butt's, whatever you wanna call them it's all the same. Make sure you sleep with a blanket the windows broken and it gets a bit cold in here. Go to sleep and don't bother us, your dad owes me a good shagging." With that the woman left. 

Darby looked around, yep there was a window broken, and the mattress was stained and smelled like someone had died on it. There was a pile of worn and ripped blankets in the corner, Darby pulled out the two bottom ones which weren't too stained or smelled too bad. She put one out on the mattress before taking off her backpack and laying down putting the other blanket over herself. 

"Papa daddy." She cried as tears fell quickly from her eyes. They were coming, they had to be coming, papa and daddy would find her. They would, she knew they would, they wouldn't give up until they did, they had told her they wouldn't. 

~~~ 

"Wake up kid!" Josie shouted pulling at Darbys wrist. "Fuck do you need some hearing aids I've been yelling at you for an hour." She mumbled pulling Darby along after the girl had grabbed her backpack. Darby noticed the bruises on the woman's wrist, neck, and thighs that looked like finger prints. 

"Im hungry." Darby whispered as her stomach growled. 

"Well you have to work for your food so shut up." Josie hissed as she pulled Darby into a room where Kody sat behind a desk feet resting on top. "Here's the brat." Josie sighed when they were by the desk. 

Kody was suddenly standing and hit the woman across the face with the back of his hand. "Dont call my daughter a brat unless I tell you too." He growled in the woman's face. 

"Im sorry Kody." Josie mumbled lifting a hand to her cheek as she looked at her feet. 

"Go let someone shag you." Kody said as dismissal, Josie turned and was out of the room quickly. Kody sat again with a sigh and put a hand over his face. "You see what bitch's I have to put up with. Do you even like her as a mum? I can get you someone else." 

"No she wasnt very nice." Darby shook her head as she tried to make herself look smaller. 

"No she wasn't." The man laughed coldly. "So what do you want? Blonde, redhead, tall, skinny?" 

"Nice." Darby answered thinking about Madi and how she would be as a mum. She was like a mum in Darby's opinion, and hadn't gotten mad when Darby had called her that once. But she truthfully just wanted papa and daddy. Daddy to hold her and papa to make them laugh as they lay on the sofa together with Leo at their feet. She missed Leo, Leo would have bit Kody when he came to the school letting Darby know he wasn't good. 

"Nice is your only requirement?" Kody asked taking Darby out of her thoughts. She didn't have any requirements because papa and daddy were coming, they had to be. 

"Yeah, maybe funny." Darby whispered playing along so she could stay safe. 

"Alright I'll see what I can find." Kody sighed. Darby didn't like how he talked about people like he was going to the store to buy them. "Sit down." Kody gestured to an old chair as someone came in and started talking to him in a whispered. "What!" He yelled making Darby jump. "Bring his ass in here!" 

"Yes sir." The man left quickly as Kody became red faced with anger. Seconds later the man brought in another man a few years younger then him. Kody stood about to pull something out of a drawer when his eyes landed on Darby. He narrowed them for a second then walked over to her. 

"Darby what happens when you do something bad?" 

"Papa and daddy talk to me." She whispered. 

"What else?" 

"Well it depends on how bad it is. If it's not that bad, then they just talk to me and teach me that I shouldn't do it again. If it's really bad, they talk to me and I get a punishment." She said remembering the time she had lied about breaking daddy's experiment, she had to clean her room extra extra good and wash the windows in the sitting room. 

"Well this man did something really really really bad that hurts me and a lot of people here, should he get a punishment?" 

"Well yeah, it was a really really bad thing. But is he sorry?" The man quickly nodded fear in his eyes. "Then it shouldn't be a really bad punishment, just something to help him learn the lesson to not do it again." 

"So we shouldn't make him suffer?" 

"No because he's sorry and won't do it again, right?" She asked the man. 

"No I wont do it again, I'm so sorry it was mistake." The man practically whimpered. "Please Kody, I'm sorry." 

"See so he should just have to wash the windows or something, maybe fix all the squeaky doors." Darby stated looking back at Kody who still had a cold look in his eye. 

"Okay lets not make his suffer." The biological father stood and went back to the desk. Darby felt proud of herself she had helped this man get out of trouble. She felt proud until she saw Kody take out a gun. 

"What are yo-" She started to ask but was cut off by Kody pointing the gun and firing it. Darby jumped and looked at the man to see him fall to his knees with a hole in the middle of his forehead. Darby stared as he fell forward and blood started to pool around his head. Tears quickly formed and fell as she watched more and more blood pool, she just noticed that her ears were ringing from the shot. "Why-why'd you do that?" She whispered in horror looking at Kody. 

"Shut up." He hissed before snapping at the first man who came in. "Take her away for a bit, don't let anyone touch her or you get a bullet in the brain as well." 

\- 

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." Sherlock practically screamed as he, John, Greg, and Mycroft came out of a building they had just searched. He and Mycroft had been so sure she was there. They had looked all through the night for the little girl, starting from nothing at all and now their only lead had just fallen through. 

"I dont care anymore, I'm having every building in London searched. I'm sorry brother mine, but I'm taking over now. We will use every resource we have to get Darby back." Mycroft finally sighed having enough of this chase the goose game. He was already on his mobile talking with Athena when Sherlock broke. 

"I cant do it." He spat as tears fell from his closed eyes. "I can't even find my own daughter, but yet people say I'm some amazing detective." A sob hit his body as he gasped for air. John had never seen Sherlock so low. When Darby was taken the first time it had really taken its toll on the detectives confidence, John could hardly imagine what it was doing to him now. 

"Shh love." John whispered taking the man into his arms. "Kody was practically trained byJim, he's going to know how to cover his tracks." John rubbed the man's back and kissed histemple as he sobbed on his shoulder. "Its just over twenty-four hours since we have started looking. This case is a eighteen, don't expect to solve it in one day. Darby is most likely fine, Kody wanted her, he wouldn't have done something to her yet." 

"We don't know that John, what if he does because we are her parents?" 

"He would have rubbed it in our faces if he would." John sighed. He felt sick, anything could be happening do their little girl at this moment. She had been gone for twenty-seven hours now. But he had a feeling in his bones that she was okay, she was fine. 

\- 

Darby was not fine. Kody had locked her in a room with a big scary man half an hour ago. She had ran away from him over and over again but he had finally caught her. He had grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand down his trousers, making her run her hand over his private. 

She whimpered as he tightened his hold on her wrist and made her move her hand faster. He was panting and used his other hand to touch her. She felt warm sticky stuff spread onto her hand as the man stopped moving and made a gross noise. After a moment he pulled her hand away and left her on the floor crying, hand covered in white. 

"Ay, we're done in here." The man yelled hitting the door. Kody opened the door as the man pulled out his wallet. "She's a runner, I like those, I'll definitely be back." He sighed placing cash in Kodys hand before walking away. 

"Get up, you made money you get to eat." Kody yelled, Darby didn't want food she wanted to be sick. She hated it here, she wanted papa to beat the crap out of Kody and that man. 

\- 

By nine o'clock Mycroft had had every building searched and nothing. Everyone was surprised by how many people Mycroft actually had, he had called in every person working as well as many others. Each person had four buildings to search. 

"Nothing, they must not be in London." Greg sighed, John like he was having a panic attack, Darby could be anywhere in the world by now. 

"There has to be something else we can do!" Sherlock yelled. "There has to be some computer geek who could turn on the bloody phone in her backpack!" 

"Yes, that might work." Mycroft said thoughtfully pulling out his mobile. 

\- 

Darby laid on one of the mattresses crying heavily. Kody had locked her in the room again with a man who hit her anytime he felt like it, which was about every few minutes. Her stomach growled she had thrown up right after eating, Kody got mad and didn't feed her again. 

She just wanted papa and daddy! What was taking them so long? They should be here by now! She looked around at the people sleeping around her on the other mattresses, maybeone of them had a mobile she could take. She sat up sniffing and grabbed her oxygen backpack. "Oh!" She gasped suddenly remembering the mobile daddy had put in there last week. Quietly she stood and went to the bathroom she had seen that was covered in garbage and looked like it hadn't been used in months. 

She shut the door softly and locked it before digging in the backpack for the phone. It feel like it took forever for the phone to turn on but once it did she immediately went to the numbers. Who should she call, papa or daddy? Papa sometimes forgot his phone so daddy would be better. Bitting the skin on her lip she hit send and listened as it rang. 

\- 

"Athena found someone who thinks they can do it." Mycroft sighed half an hour later, even he was feeling tired and had small hope. 

"Do it." John sighed watching Sherlock stomp around. The detective had tears in his eyes, how could he not find his daughter! She had to be somewhere, why couldn't he find her! Sherlock was about to scream at Mycroft for not doing this earlier when his mobile rang. Eagerly he pulled it out thinking it was someone from his homeless network with some sort of news. He gasped when he saw Darby's name printed across this screen. 

"Hello?" He answered immediately worried it would be Kody telling them Darby was died. John watched him husband worried. 

"Daddy?" Darby cried when she heard Sherlock's voice. She missed him and papa so much it hurt. 

"Darby! Darby where are you?" Sherlock asked relief filling him so much he fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" 

"Daddy." Darby sobbed holding her knees to his chest. "Daddy, where are you?" 

"We're looking for you baby doll." He said in a rush as John fell by his side wanting to hear that their daughter was okay. "Where are you, we need to know where you are?" Sherlock asked turning it on speaker so John could hear. 

"I don't know, Kody made me get on a train with him. We went north most of the time and we didn't get off until ten." Sherlock immediately started circulating where they could be. "He took me to a building like the one we found Billy at once, and there's people who have the spots on their elbows too. You're coming to get me right?" She asked with a shaky voice. 

"Yes baby, we're coming." John sighed. 

"Papa!" Darby cried harder even more relief filling her. 

"Were coming baby. Are you okay?" John asked again doctor side coming out. 

"No!" Darby shook her head crying harder. "Kody locks me in a room with guys and they make me touch their privates and they touched mine, and the last guy hit me lots." She sobbed harder. "And Kody shot a guy in the head because he did something bad and he asked me if he should have a punishment and I said yes and he shot him! And I threw up and now I'm hungry and thirsty and tired and I just wanna go home with you!" She sobbed quietly not wanting anyone to hear her. Anger filled both fathers as well as the two older men behind them, Kody was using her for prostitution. "And I think my oxygen tank is running low because nothing's coming out." 

"Okay then you need to calm down so you can breath, baby girl." John said softly saving his anger for when he got his hands on Kody. "I know you wanna cry right now, but you need to be able to breath." 

"O-okay." She whimpered taking a deep breath. "Papa my head hurts really bad." 

"How long has it been since you ate?" 

"Kody gave me half a sandwich a few hours ago but that's what I threw up because I felt sick after the guy made me touch him." She told with a shaky voice. Mycroft had the phone traced and they were now moving to cars to head to a helicopter. 

"What about before that?" 

"On the train." 

"Okay, your heads hurting because your hungry. If Kody gives you food again before we get there, try to keep it down even though you're sick okay?" John sighed becoming more and more worried about his daughter's health. 

"Kody said he's not giving me any more food because I'm just a waste." She cried. "Then he put me in the room again with the guy who hit me lots." 

"How many times have you been in the room?" Sherlock asked softly not wanting to scare the child more with how much rage was pulsing through him. 

"Twice." She answered. "Kody almost took my oxygen when I went in there. When are you guys gonna be here? I wanna go home, I want Leo and you guys and me to sit on the sofa and read stories." 

"We will baby girl." John said before Darby started coughing harshly. "Were on our way, uncle Mycs helping us so we'll be there soon." 

"I want you here now." She whimpered again resting her head on her knees. 

"We wanna be there now too baby doll." Sherlock sighed then became worried. "Darby where are you, where's Kody? Can he hear you?" 

"Im in a gross bathroom in the back of the building. Kodys with Josie, shes support to be my new mum, I don't want her to be my mum she calls me a brat." 

"She's not gonna be your new mum baby, you're not gonna have a new mum, you'll only have us." Sherlock sighed wanting so badly to be holding the child. 

"I only want you and papa and Leo. Im cold daddy, I'm scared to go to sleep because I might have a flashback. It's so much worse here then it was there." Darby started to cry harder pressing the phone hard to her ear so she could hear every word from papa and daddy. 

"You probably will have one baby girl, just open your eyes-" 

"But it's worse here." 

"I know." John sighed before continuing. "Open your eyes and remember that daddy and I are coming. That by tomorrow night you'll be with us and in a warm bed with food in your belly and so many blankets you can hardly move. Leo will be on your feet keeping them warm and I'll sing you to sleep as daddy holds you. Just remember that until we get there okay?" 

"Okay." The girl nodded as she closed her eyes and pictured what papa had described. "Can we have hot chocolate and pretzels for dinner?" 

"Yes." Sherlock chuckled. He grabbed Mycroft's moblie and typed out a message to have Leo brought to them. "We can read some of the stories we didn't get to before Christmas too." 

"Yeah, and build with legos?" Darby asked calming down as she closed her eyes and pictured what they had said. 

"Of course." John sighed even he could tell Darby was calming down greatly. 

"And you and daddy will kiss all my owwy's away?" Kissing boo boos away hadn't worked on Darby in years as she had figured out there was no real way for a kiss to heal the pain, but the girls innocence was showing greatly. 

"Yes, papa and I will spend days kissing them away if we need to." Sherlock whispered, the fact that Darby was asking for such a thing effecting him more than he would have thought. 

"Okay." She sighed becoming relaxed and yawned hugely before coughing. "I love you and papa, daddy, please hurry." 

"We are baby, we are. Are you cold right now?" 

"Yeah." 

"You need to go get warm baby, so that means you have to hang up." Sherlock sighed. 

"No!" Darby cried opening her eyes sleepiness gone. 

"Darby listen, were about to get on a helicopter to come get you so we have to go. But you're cold and it sounds like you're getting sick so you need to go get warm. I need you to leave the phone on but put it back in your oxygen backpack where I hide it. Papa and I are on our way to come get you, so go back to where ever you are supposed to sleep and sleep, when you wake it will be just a few hours until your back with papa and I." Sherlock said firmly but softly not want to scare the child more. 

"No daddy." Darby cried tears falling again. 

"Darby you have too. If Kody finds out you called us he will take you somewhere else and it will be longer until you're back with us." Mycroft cut in. 

"Okay." The girl whimpered knowing Myc was right. 

"Good girl baby doll, be brave like papa." Sherlock whispered feeling proud of his little girl. 

"Okay. I love you daddy and papa." 

"We love you too baby, we will see you tomorrow okay?" John sighed not wanting to hang up but they had pulled up to the helicopter. 

"Yeah tomorrow." Darby nodded feeling better knowing they would be there soon. "I love you." She said again before hanging up and putting the phone back in her bag. With a deep breath she thought of the scene papa and daddy had described before going back out and going to sleep. 

"Lets go get our Darby and beat the shit out of Kody!" John growled taking Sherlock's hand and pulling him out of the car. Sherlock was just as mad as John, he was going to kill that man and whoever else touched Darby. 

~~~ 

Darby woke screaming from a nightmare. Kody was by her side shaking her. "Shut up kid! We have clients you're scaring off!" He growled pulling her into a sitting position then shoving her back down. Darby just laid there and cried, papa and daddy would have held her wiping away her tears. "If you're gonna cry I'm going to give you something to cry about!" Kody yelled grabbing her by the hair and pulling her along. 

"No! No I'm sorry, no!" Darby yelled when she saw Kody was taking her back to the room. 

"Shut up!" The man hit her head into the wall before pushing her inside. Darby got on her knees and turned away from the door as the next man came in, Kody locked the door behind him. The man approached slowly before sitting behind her and putting a hand on her back. 

"Darby?" 

"Billy?" Darby cried turning around to see the head of daddy's homeless network. "Billy!" She cried again jumping into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where's daddy?" 

"He's on his way. He sent me here a few weeks ago to look into some stuff for him in the main part of town, he called me last night saying you were here and to check on you until he got here." He explained hugging her. "Sit up so I can look at ya' and give Mr. Holmes a full report." 

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up. 

"Just before three in the mornin. Your heads bleeding, what happened?" He asked, gently tilting her head so he could see the cut better. 

"Kody hit my head into the wall before pushing me in here." She whimpering at the pain when Billy touched closer to the cut. 

"Sorry, sorry. Let me see your eyes." He held her chin softly as he looked into each of eye. "It looks like you might have a concussion but Mr. Watson will have to make sure of it. Your eyes black as well and your lips swollen, what happened?" 

"One of the guys yesterday hit me a lot while he made me touch him." She explained before coughing violently. 

"Damn, you have a fever." Billy whispered feeling her forehead, he then tore off a bit of his shirt and pressing it to her head. 

"Owwy!" The girl hissed gritting her teeth. 

"Sorry, but we need to slow down the bleeding." Billy sighed as he pressed down on the wound making Darby cry out again. 

"Stop!" She finally yelled pushing his hand away as fat tears ran fast down her cheeks. 

"Okay, I have to go now before he finds out I'm not he for a child hand job." 

"A what?" She asked through tears. 

"Nothing, Mr. Holmes will be here soon. Go do what you usually do once the men are done." He hugged her one last time, she stood on wobbly legs and went to the corner tucking her shoulders up by her ears. Billy stood and went to the door knocking hard. "Oi." He shouted. 

"Done?" Kody asked opening the door as Billy fixed his trouser zipper. 

"Yeah, she was bleeding before I came. Next time no blood, I want a clean face." Billy hissed before handing Kody a roll of bills. Darby was still in the corner crying heavily from the pain of her head, she wanted to go with Billy. 

"Come on, go back to bed." Kody yelled at her. Darby went to stand but the world started to spin. "Fine you're gonna stay in there, I'm gonna make money." With a wave of his hand another man came into the room. 

\- 

When John and Sherlock finally landed they both ran out of the helicopter wanting to start the plan they had made on the flight over. They needed to find out about the building so Sherlock would be going undercover. He also would find Darby and tell her the plan so she knew to stay out of the way and not be scared. 

People were waiting for them and immediately took Sherlock and started working on him. By the time Billy showed up panting from running, Sherlock's hair looked like the sides were shaved and the top was straight. He also had makeup that made his eyes sink in and his skin look deathly white. 

"Mr. Holmes." Billy panted standing in front of him. 

"How is she?" John asked insistently. 

"Not good." He shook his head. "I think she has a concussion, just got it, said Kody hit her head into the wall, she's bleedin. She's coughing real bad, cut and bruised up and has a fever. I had to act like I was there for sex, and as I was leaving another man went into the room right after me." He reported. "She must have woken up from a nightmare or something, because when I got there Kody told me it would be a bit but then I heard yellin, more like screamin, then Kody said I didn't have to wait anymore." 

John balled his fist and hit the wall next to him, his hand went through it. How could anyone do that to a child, especially his daughter. He was going to kill Kody! Not with a gun, no to quick, he was going to take a knife and carve out every piece of the man that wouldn't kill him quickly then let him bleed out on the floor. 

"Are we done?" Sherlock asked. He need to get to Darby now! 

"Yes, you just need to change." Said one of the woman who had been working on him. Sherlock immediately stood and went over to change as quickly as he could, the clothes were big and dirty exactly what he needed. He need to get to Darby now, as soon as he told her the plan it would only be twenty three minutes until she was back in their arms. 

"Here." Mycroft handed him an ear piece. "This ones for Darby, I am sure she will want to talk to John." Mycroft explained handing him another earpiece in a small bag. 

"She needs a blanket, she said she was cold.” Sherlock stated thinking about all that Darby told him. "And water." 

"Take this." John sighed handing him a bag full of beef jerky, crackers, peanuts, and other thing that were high in protein. "And these." John then handed him two small water bottles. "Use your extra coat to keep her warm. Billy said she has a fever, if it's high don't put it on her. He also said she's bleeding so here's this." John handed him disinfectant and wrappings. 

"Okay." Sherlock nodded putting things in different pockets so it wouldn't make noise. 

"Go get our daughter." John said firmly before pecking his lips and pushing him out the door. Sherlock hurried down the street cutting through alleyways to get to the drug den faster. 

"The backup should be here in five minutes." Greg said into the headset as Sherlock slowed his pace and came up to the building. "So Sherlock do what you need, then we'll get her out of there." 

The detective didn't answer back but went into the building acting like he was having withdrawals. Ten steps in he was stopped by a bald headed man. 

"I need a fix, I have money." After a few minutes of flaunting off a roll of cash he was given the drugs and told where he could do them at. 

"Keep those, Sherlock, it can probably help us find more criminals." Mycroft informed in his ear as he climbed stairs leading to a room with mattresses and a few people laying amongst them, all of them were high. 

"Shes not here." He whispered scanning the room again. 

"Billy said a man went into the room right after him." John growled. "Give it a few minutes before you start poking around." 

"Fine." Sherlock sighed taking a bed in the corner by the door he entered and started watching and listening for any sign of the girl. 

\- 

It was the man who hit her again. She felt so dizzy by the time the warm sticky stuff went on her hand. The man let her wrist go and hit her in the face splitting her lip, Darby just whimpered with a cough and laid down her head hurting too much, blood was still oozing from the cut on her head. 

"Kody we're done." The man knocked on the door. "I like her, I'll be back in about two hours for another round." The man sighed placing cash in Kodys hand. 

"Good to do business with ya'." Kody grinned counting out the bills. "Come on, or do you want another go?" He asked Darby. The girl stood quickly and made herself stay up even when she felt like she was upside down. She followed him back out but she must have been walking funny because Kody grabbed her hair and pulled her along. "Go back to bed." He yelled throwing her back into the room with all the mattresses. She fell to the ground and hit her nose making it start to bleed. To room spun as Kody slammed the door, she couldn't hold her stomach any more and threw up. 

Sherlock watched the door swing open and Darby be pushed through. Anger filled him and he must have growled because John was asking what was going on as Darby got on her hands and knees and threw up nothing but bile, blood mix with it from her lip and nose. "Someone's coming out who hurt Darby." Sherlock whispered, he could hear Mycroft giving orders. 

Darby threw up again before coughing violently. Everything hurt! She just wanted to lay there and sleep but her hand was still covered in the sticky stuff and there was yellow throw up; so she stood with a sob and stumbled over to the closest bed falling face first onto it. She closed her eyes trying to make the world stop spinning and pulled her knees to her chest wiping her hand on the already filthy mattress. 

Sherlock had never seen anything as heart breaking as Darby trying to make it to the bed. Before she had even gotten there he was moving. Softly he lay behind her as she wiped hercum covered hand off. Darby tensed and stilled when she felt someone behind her, moretears falling in fear of being hurt. 

"Shh, it okay." Sherlock whispered reaching an arm out and pulling her close. "Its me, shh." 

"Daddy!" She sobbed quietly, turning in his hold and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Daddy." 

"Shh, baby doll, we can't wake anyone, shh. Its okay I'm here now." Sherlock whispered rubbing her back. 

"The rooms spinning, make it stop!" She cried hiding her face in his neck. 

"She needs to eat Sherlock, she probably has a concussion and blood loss, she needs to eat to help her body." John said in his ear. 

"Okay, you need to eat baby, I brought some food and water." Sherlock whispered as he dug in his pocket for the bag of food. "Here eat this slowly while I look at your head." Darby nodded taking the piece of beef jerky with a violent cough. 

"Ow ow ow!" She cried as Sherlock covered the wound in disinfectant. "Daddy stop it hurts."She whined quietly. 

"If it hurts it's infected Sherlock, be gentle." John said in his ear as Sherlock looked over thecut. 

"Its deep John." He whispered as Darby chewed on the jerky. "And won't stop bleeding." 

"We need to get her out of there." John sighed. "She probably needs stitches." 

"We have to do it this way John." Mycroft sighed. "If we were to just have Sherlock take her now Kody could slip away. If we ambush them with Darby inside Kody won't know anything's going on until too late." 

"I know." John sighed and Sherlock could particle see him rubbing a hand down his face. 

"Here baby, papa wants to talk to you." Sherlock whispered taking the extra earpiece out and placing it in her ear. 

"Papa?" Darby whispered coughing as Sherlock cleaned her nose and made it stop bleeding. 

"Darby." John, as well as everyone else who could hear, sighed. "Are you okay?" 

"No, I had to go back in the room with the guy who hit me lots." She cried tears falling sideways down her cheeks as she lay there. 

"We got him baby, daddy told us he was coming out and we caught him." John stated think about what he was going to do to the man. "He wont hurt you again." 

"Okay." She nodded as Sherlock started to look at her lip and she finished the jerky. "How much longer until you take me home?" 

"Just a few more minutes then your out of there, Darby." Greg sighed. 

"Okay." She nodded before taking small sips of water Sherlock held to her mouth. "Daddy I'm cold." She shivered moving closer to his body heat. 

"Your burning up baby." Sherlock sighed pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. 

"But its cold." She cried nuzzling closer into his warm arms. "Will you just hold me for a little while?" She asked softly before eating some peanuts. 

"Yes but I need to tell you the plan." He quickly explained how he would leave then twenty-three minutes later they would ambush and get her out while catch all the people who had hurt her. 

"Why cant you stay here, why do you have to leave?" She asked hugging him more. 

"Because I need to help everyone know where all the different exits and staircases are." It was a stupid reason but an important one if they wanted the plan to work. Mycroft couldn't find the blueprints and they didn't want anyone slipping out. 

"We also need you to hide baby." John said in their ears. "There will most likely be gunfire and I don't want you anywhere near it." 

"Okay, I can hide in the yucky loo again." She suggested with a nodded and hissed in pain because of how much it hurt. 

"Yes that would be a good place, show Sherlock where it is before he leaves." Mycroft told, Sherlock rubbed Darby's back and kissed her blood covered hair while she coughed. 

"Sherlock check her oxygen, see if its empty." John instructed as he watched men bring forward the man they had just grabbed from the drug den. 

"Take her earpiece out too." Greg growled following John to the man. Sherlock quickly took the device out of her ear and was just in time before the two men started swearing up a storm and beating the man. 

"Papas got the guy who hit you a lot." Sherlock smiled down at Darby before wincing at the sound of bone cracking. "I think he just broke his leg." Darby smiled and huddled closer to Sherlock knowing papa would never let anyone hurt her again. 

"It was his arm, but now John's going for the leg." Mycroft said smugly. 

"Good." Sherlock grinned hugging the girl more with one arm and checking her backpack with the other. "Her oxygen tank is empty." 

"We have one here for her as soon as she is out of there." Mycroft told as he watched Greg and John. "Our goldfish do like physical violence, don't they?" 

"Yes they do, they always have." Sherlock sighed wrapping both arms tight around the little girl. Darby balled her fist in his shirt moving impossibly closer as the detective kissed her forehead and listened to John takes his vengeance. 

"I wanna talk... to papa again." Darby coughed looking up. Sherlock nodded as he heard Mycroft get the doctor's attention and tell him the girls request. Sherlock softly put the earpiece back in the girls ear as John calmed his breathing. 

"Hey baby girl, that man is NEVER gonna touch you again." John whispered angrily in her ear. 

"You're gonna make it so no one hurts me again right?" She asked as tears filled her eyes. 

"Greg, Myc, daddy, and I will do whatever we can to make sure no one even looks at you in the wrong way." John told firmly meaning every word. Sherlock kissed her head again, taking one of her small hands in his to hold. He gritted his teeth when his saw the deep finger size bruises on her wrist. He held her hand softly trying to comfort her anyway he could without hurting or scaring her. 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." All four men said together as well as some of the others who were there helping, including Donovan. 

"Okay." She nodded. "We need a new safe word." 

"Yes we do. What should it be?" John asked with a small frown as she coughed. 

"Uhh... Rooster. We don't say rooster lots, so is that a good one?" She asked looking up at Sherlock before leaning back into him. 

"Yes, I thinks thats a great new safe word." Sherlock kissed her head to add even more agreements to her idea. 

"Rooster it is." John chuckled softly loving to hear his daughter's voice. 

"How's your head?" Sherlock asked softly pushing some of the dirty blood covered hair out ofher face. 

"Still hurts but better, not spinning so much." She sighed pressing her face hard to Sherlock's chest before looking up at him. "Lets start the plan I wanna get outta here and be with you and papa both." 

"Good girl, baby doll." John sighed as people started to move around them. 

"Alright Darby, you can keep the earpiece but you can't talk back to us once Sherlock leaves." Mycroft stated. "In twenty minutes you need to go to your hiding spot, we will tell you when that is. You can't leave the hiding spot until Sherlock, John, Gregory, or myself have come to collect you. Even if it is someone you know from Gregory's work do not leave with them. We will come to get you when it is completely safe and only when it is completely safe. If you get scared because of the gunfire just say 'scared' and one of us will talk to you to reassure you. If we happen to ask you a question, only answer yes or no quietly. If someone from Kodys team happens to find you or take you to him before we can come to you, go with them and do not talk to us. We will be able to hear what is going on around you and we have a tracker in the earpiece so we will find you. If they try to take you out of the building they won't get ten steps out of the doors before we have them. In less than thirty minutes you will be back in John and Sherlock's arms and Kody will be in my hands where he will not live happily. Do you understand what you must do Darby?" 

"Yes. Myc do I still need to show daddy the bathroom where I'm gonna hide?" Darby asked with a yawn while Sherlock rubbed her back. 

"Yes, you do. Take him to it now then he must leave." Mycroft sighed as Athena handed him papers to look over quickly. 

"Okay Darby you go first then I will follow you." Darby nodded sitting with a whimper of pain, everywhere hurt. Sherlock rubbed her back one last time before she stood and started to walk away. The detective followed quietly after, taking in everything around him as he went. Darby stopped next to the bathroom and looked back at Sherlock coughing. 

"I dont like you hair like that." She whispered hugging his legs. The father smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her head. 

"Alright I have to go. Papa and I will be back to get you in a few minutes." 

"Dont go." Darby cried. Sherlock sighed about to asked Mycroft if they had found the blueprints for the building yet. 

"No Sherlock we haven't." Mycroft sighed knowing what his brother was going to ask. "I wish you could stay but we need you back here to tell us where everything is." 

"Okay." Darby nodded after hearing why Sherlock had to go. "Be fast please, I just want you and papa to hold me." 

"We will baby." John promised. Sherlock kissed her head one last time as she hugged his legs, she then turned and went back the way they had come. The silence between everyone was a conversation loud enough. No one wanted to scare the child more with the murderous thoughts they were having, but the quiet told what they were thinking. Sherlock checked to make sure Darby was back in the large room before searching the building. Once Sherlock was back to where everyone was waiting he told what he knew. 

Darby listened to everyone chatter and discuss what would happen. She felt soothed by the voice she had known her whole life. "Okay baby girl were coming down there so be ready to go to your hiding spot." John whispered as everyone put on bulletproof vests. The sun was just starting to rise as Darby waiting listening to daddy and papa talk. 

"Okay Darby go to your hiding spot." Sherlock instructed. "Ten more minutes then you'll bewith papa and I." Darby stood quietly and walked in the way of the bathroom. She was almost there when Kody grabbed her hair making her yell. 

"Where are you going? You're supposed to be asleep." He growled in her ear. 

"I had to go potty." She lied as tears fell quickly from her eyes from the pain. 

"Darby do what he wants, we are already in the building." John whispered in her ear. 

"Why did you come to this one?" He asked with anger then there was the sound of gunshots and yelling. "What the hell?" Kodys head shot up when even more gunfire was heard. "Come on." He pulled at the girls hair making her move. 

"Owwy!" She yelled as the man pulled more at her hair making the cut start to bleed again. 

"Shut up!" He punched her hard in the face making her nose start to bleed again. Darby just sobbed grabbing his wrist and following. 

"We're almost to you Darby hold on." Greg said as Kody pulled her up a flight of stairs. 

"Shit!" The biological father yelled when they could hear footsteps close behind them. There was more gunfire and yelling as Kody turned a corner. 

"Stop." Darby sobbed as the man pulled more at her hair. 

"Shut up." He yelled right in her face making her scream in fear. 

"Kody!" Sherlock yelled as he turned the corner and saw the man yelling at his daughter. The man jumped but quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girls head. 

"I suggest you all BACK UP!" He yelled as Mycroft, Greg and many others caught up with Sherlock. Darby whimpered more as the cold metal pressed into her temple. Sherlock stared hard at the man as someone brought Leo to him. The dog instantly growled at Kody when he smelled Darby and could tell she was hurt. 

"Daddy." Darby cried looking around for papa. He wasn't there, did he get hurt? Tears poured heavily down the girls cheeks at the thought of John being hurt. 

The doctor and a group of men were really behind her. They had found a hall that circled back and now they were waiting for a moment to attack from behind. 

"Shut up." Kody yelled again pressing the gun harder to her head making her whine. "Shes mine! I own her, I never signed my rights away!" 

"You did when you left Sidney!" Mycroft stated matter of factly. Sherlock's chest was heaving with adrenaline and the need to have the little girl back in his arms. "You left the moment you heard she was pregnant!" 

"Only because I thought it wasn't mine! Sidney had been spending too much time with a boy who followed her around like a puppy! How was I supposed to know if she had cheated or not?!" Kody yelled back. 

"Like you didn't cheat on her!" Greg shouted. "You let any man have his way with Darby for money, I can't imagine what you did to Sidney!" 

"Shut up!" Kody yelled pointing the gun at Greg then back a Darby. She need to think, she need to be smart like daddy would and get herself out of this. She need to be brave and lie a little so daddy could get Kody away. 

"What about me?" She shouted with a sob. "I wanna decide where I go!" Everyone turned to look at her. 

"What?" Kody asked teeth gritted. 

"I wanna decide who I go with." She cried still holding onto the hand that was gripped in her hair. "Kodys my real dad, I wanna stay with him. Hes my real dad." Sherlock and John stared at their daughter. John felt like he was going to be sick! Moments ago Darby had been asking for him and Sherlock. 

"Darby?" Sherlock whispered face turning white. 

"He's my real dad I love him, Sherlock." Darby cried, she never wanted to see daddy look like that again. "He's nice, and looks like a rooster, and he got me a mummy." 

"Darby?" Sherlock asked again, why was that statement so important? Why wasn't his brain working! Darby was trying to tell him something. 'He's nice, and he looks like a rooster, and'...! OH! 'A rooster' the new safe work. Clever clever little girl! 

"See she wants me! She knows where she belongs." Kody shouted smugly snapping Sherlock out of his thoughts. The detective looked at the little girl to see what she would do next; he noticed her eyes darting from him to Leo then back again. He furrowed her brow at her in question and saw her let go of Kodys hand that still had a firm grip in her hair. Ahh clever. 

"Leo help!" Darby shouted with fear. The golden retriever started running to her as Sherlock let go of his leash with a smirk. Leo jumped teeth bared at Kodys throat. The man was so surprised he let go of Darby's hair pushing her away making her land hard on the ground. The dog hit the man so hard he fell flat onto his back. 

"Down Leo!" John yelled running forward and grabbed the man's arms pinning them down, then proceeded to sit on his chest and hit him over and over again. Darby was already up running to Sherlock. The tall man scooped her up as she sobbed clutching his shirt. 

"Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She cried hiding her face on his neck. 

"Shh, you're okay! You did so good, you were so clever!" He praised watching John be pulled away from Kody by Greg so he could get in a few hits then arrest the bloodied up man. 

"Papa, where's papa? Why is he not here, did he get hurt?" Darby cried into his neck before coughing violently. 

"John!" The detective yelled making the doctor stop trying to get back to Kody. The shorter man turned with fire in his eyes the quickly softened when he saw his daughter in the arms of his husband. He quickly ran over to them and pulled the child out of the detective's arms. 

"Papa!" Darby cried in relief wrapping her arms tight around John's neck. 

"Im right here baby." He whispered while Sherlock wrapped them in his arms. "Were all right here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Sorry for boo boos when uploading this it got messed up really really bad.


	18. Anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby's back with her fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to come up!! Life has been nuts but I'm going back to school next week so hopefully life will start to become normal again. 
> 
> Okay so I have a few ideas for different ways Darby could have been adopted, please let me know if you would like to hear them!!
> 
> Thank you to ThatWeirdFangirl for help on this chapter idea!! If you haven't read her "365 days of Johnlock" GO READ IT!!!
> 
> Sorry for boo boos I had a hard time getting this up!!

The fathers quickly took the child out of the drug den and to an ambulance so John could check her over. When John went to set her down, the girl tightened her legs around him with a whimper.

"Okay." John soothed hugging her tight for a moment becoming more concerned about her head. "Can daddy hold you so I can look at you?" Darby nodded softly and let herself be passed over.

"We have a plane that will take you back to London immediately when she is stable to leave." Mycroft told quietly from behind John. 

"Okay, thanks. We need to get to a hospital soon, so get us back the fastest way." John told while he changed the girls oxygen. Darby took a few deep breaths her head on Sherlock's chest before coughing harshly. "Alright baby this is gonna hurt a lot, but I need you to be really brave and let me do it. Once we get to the hospital I'll get you medicine to help with the pain." 

"Hold my hand and shirt, squeeze when it hurts." Sherlock whispered taking one of the small hands in his. "Tell papa when you're ready."

Darby looked at them both with sad eyes before hiding her face in Sherlock's chest. "Ready." John quickly went to work being as gentle as he could to clean and cover the cut.

"We'll have to do stitches when we get to the hospital, I'm not doing it here if she doesn't have something to dull the pain." John whispered to Sherlock as Darby gripped the detective's hand as hard as she could and whimpered in pain. "Okay baby all done with your head. I need you to sit forward and let me see your eyes." John said softly rubbing her leg, Sherlock helped Darby sit forward and she looked sadly up at John. "There's those big pretty eyes." John smiled lovingly.

"Papa." Darby cried but there was a hint of a giggle and her eyes brightened. 

"Okay watch the light." John sighed holder her chin softly before shining a light in her eyes a few times. The doctor went through the test for a concussion, which she did have. "Okay I'm gonna clean your lip it might sting a bit but don't lick your lips for a little bit when I'm done." The child nodded letting John clean her lip then her nose. 

"That tickles." Darby huffed with a small smile as John wiped her nose. Happy with the smile he got from the child John did it again making the girl wiggle and laugh. "Stop papa." Darby finally giggled softly, grabbing his wrist. 

"Sorry." John lied, he wasn't sorry at all. "One more wiped then we're all done." The girl nodded and let him finish before sneezing.

"Bless you." Sherlock smiled happy to see his daughter cheer up for a moment.

"Thats Josie." Darby whimpered making John and Sherlock looked up at the hardly dressed woman being taken away. "She was supposed to be my new mum." The woman was fighting the copper who had a hold of her, suddenly her eyes landed on Darby. The child let out a cry, covering her eyes and turning into Sherlock. John turned and glared at the woman shoulders set and fist balled, Sherlock gave the woman his coldest stare, wrapping his arms tight around the girl. Josie stopped for a second in shock before turning her head and letting herself be take away. 

"She's gone, no one, absolutely no one, is going to touch you again." John growled turning back to the little girl. "I will kill whoever tries to take you from us again." Darby looked up at him and nodded wrapping her arms tight around his neck. But when he tried to lift her she shook her head.

"I want you both to hold me and kiss all my owwy's away." She whispered. 

"Okay." Sherlock said softly rubbing her back but keeping his other arm firm around her. After a few long moments Darby let go of John.

"Can we leave yet? I just wanna go hom-e and go to sleep." Darby coughed. 

"Soon, but we need to stop by the hospital for a little before we can go home." John sighed kissing along her forehead. John was checking her wrist and body when Greg brought Leo over, the dog immediately went and sat by Darby's side putting his head on her leg.

"Hey boy, thanks for saving me." The girl whispered petting his head and leaned down to kiss his ear. The dog nosed at her leg and licked her hand. "Good boy." Darby chuckled sitting back up so John could keep looking at her.

-

Soon they were back in London. Sherlock and John had a hard time keeping the girl awake as they had nothing to keep her attention on the plane. 

"Come on Darby, you need to stay awake." Sherlock bounced his shoulder to keep her from sleep as they were taken to the hospital in Mycroft’s car. 

"Why can't I sleep, I'm so tired." Darby cried sitting up with a pouty lip. 

"Because your head, you could get even more sick if you slept." John sighed.

"But you're supposed to sleep when you're sick, it helps you get better. You told me that papa." She whined eyelids heavy.

"Yes but this is different kind of sick with your head. And we're at the hospital so no sleep." John kissed her head before helping Sherlock out of the car as the girl stayed in the detective's arms.

Smith, Madi, and Lloyd were waiting for them as they came into the building. They were quickly lead to a room where Smith started to take the girl out of Sherlock's arms.

"NO!" She yelled tightening her arms around Sherlock. "I just wanna go home! Papa can make me better there, I wanna go home!" She started to cry making Sherlock tighten his arms around her. "Daddy just take me home, please papa. I'm tired and just want my blanket and wolf, pleas-se." She cried into Sherlock's neck. 

"She's right John." Smith sighed after he thought for a moment. "You can take care of her. Take her home, get her cleaned and stitched up, then let her relax. You can bring her back here tomorrow if you think she needs checked more or want a second opinion on something. You can take what you need as well, if you need anything just call and either Lloyd or I will come help." John nodded as the other doctor patted his shoulder reassuringly. 

"Okay yeah, thanks." John scratched the back of his neck before looking at Darby and Sherlock. "I'll be right back baby then we'll go home." He kissed her head as he left to go get what he would need. 

"Hey Darb, Eli's been super worried about you." Smith told the little girl who was still huddled in the detective's chest. "He has been call me almost every hour to see if they had found you yet. He feels really bad that he let the man take you."

"Its okay he didn't know, I didn't know." Darby whispered missing her best friend. "Can he maybe come play tomorrow if I feel better, or if I don't could be come watch movies with me?" She asked both Sherlock and Kevin.

"We'll see how you feel tomorrow, baby." Sherlock whispered worrying more and more about the girl as every minute passed. 

"Okay, lets go home." John announced as he came back into the room. The two doctors and nurse said quiet goodbyes as the family left. "Leo's already home." John told the little girl who was in his lap on the cab ride home. "Mycroft just told me." 

"Okay, can I sleep when we get home?"

"No not yet." John brushed the blood covered hair away from her eyes as Sherlock kissed each of her knuckles over and over again. 

"When can I sleep, I'm so tired?" She whined.

"Not until late late tonight." Sherlock whispered lips brushing the back of her hand. "But papa and I will kiss all your owwy's away while we're awake." 

"Okay." The girl sniffed. "Can I take a bath though?" She asked looked up at her fathers with sad eyes. 

"Yes, we need to get all this blood out if your hair so I can make your head all better." John whispered as they came to 221B. 

"Boys is that you?" Mrs. Hudson asked hurrying out of her flat, tears formed and fell quickly when she saw Darby in Sherlock's arms. "Darby! You're okay, you're home, I was so worried about you!" She cried running to them and putting a hand on the girls back. 

"Hi granny." Darby sniffed holding onto Sherlock with one hand and the other holding the shoulder of John's shirt. Suddenly there was the sound of paws on wood then Leo was jumping up to sniff Darby's foot. "Hi Leo." She greeted looking down to see the dog that had help save her.

"Oh love." Mrs. Hudson cried when she saw the blood and dirt covering the child who coughed.

"Come on baby lets go get you cleaned up so we can start kissing all your owwy's away." John whispered worried. 

"I'll make you tea and hot chocolate and something for dinner, but only this once I'm not your housekeeper." The old woman whispered her motherly side coming out. The family went up the stairs and to the loo.

"Alright baby doll arms up." Sherlock whispered setting her on the toilet and lifting her shirt while John ran the bath. "John." The doctor turned to see dark bruises on the child's chest and stomach. They weren't as bad as when she was first kidnapped, only three of them instead of her whole stomach and chest one big bruise; but they were still dark and painful looking. 

"Okay." John knelt in front of her and pressed a kiss to each dark patch of skin before pecking the girls lips. "All better?"

"No." She shook her head tears falling. "But more kisses will make it better." 

"Then after your bath we'll do more kisses, but right now you need to get clean so I can look at your head." She nodded and let the two men finish undressing and place her in the almost hot water just how she liked it. John washed her hair making sure around the cut was clean as Sherlock poured water over her shoulders and chest keeping her warm. Once John was done Sherlock scrubbed down her body with a flannel making the soap bubble and Darby giggle as he complained of the bubbles getting on his shirt. He make sure he washed her hands thoroughly to get all the traces of the different men off her. 

"Okay baby girl, I'm gonna stitch your head, but I'm gonna have you stay in the bath because it might start bleeding again and we can wipe it away easier." John explained kissing her forehead while she played with her bath toys. 

"Okay papa, daddy you'll hold my hand right?" She asked softly letting her toys fall to the bottom of the tub. 

"Yes." Sherlock answered taking her tiny hand in his large one. 

"Kay baby doll, we gotta do a few shots then clean it, this is going to hurt. Squeeze daddy's hand when it does." The girl nodded putting her other hand up for Sherlock to take. 

"Ow ow ow ow ow, papa stop it hurts." She cried squeezing Sherlock's hands so tight her knuckles were white. "No more owwwy!"

"One more shot then were done, this is the worst part." He soothed proud of how still she was being even when it hurt. 

"Ooowwwwwyy!! Stop papa!" She sobbed turning her head away when John let her go. Sherlock let go of her hands and stood quickly pulling off his shirt and socks, then taking everything out of his trouser pockets. The detective stepped into the bath and sat behind the child pulling her into his lap. 

"Shh baby girl, I'll hold you through the rest." He whispered rocking her slightly. He got the cup and poured water over her shoulders so she wasn't cold.

"Daddy you're in-in your trousers still." Darby tried to giggle but it was cut off by a cry of pain. "Your-re going to get everything sopping-ing wet." 

"Its okay, I'll stand on a towel so I don't get everything wet." He soothed as John smiled at him kissing his hand.

"Okay baby let's finish this so daddy can get out of his wet clothes." John sighed. Sherlock moved closer to the side of the tub holding tight to the child as John started to clean the wound. 

"Owwy papa, stop it." She kept repeating while Sherlock rubbed her back and poured more water over her. John worked as fast as he could cleaning the cut.

"Okay baby doll, it's all clean. Now we just have to do four stitches and cover it and we're done." John updated squeezing her hand that was holding onto the detectives wrist. "You shouldn't feel this at all because of the shots I put in."

"Okay do it fast." She whimpered closing her eyes and turning her head slightly into Sherlock's chest. John quickly closed the cut as Darby whimpered. "Done?" She asked when he pulled away.

"Yep, now we just have to cover it." He whispered pulling bandages out if the bag. "Okay all done." He whispered while the detective poured more warm water over her body. 

"Now you and daddy will kiss all my owwy's away?" She asked still resting her head on the taller man chest. 

"Yes, but first let's get you dressed and daddy out of his wet trousers." John stood and got the fluffiest towel they owned. "I'll get her dressed and you changed." John instructed taking the girl out of Sherlock's arms holding her bridal style. 

Sherlock met them in the sitting room where they had just entered. "Got your wolf and blanket?" He asked kissing her head once they were sat on the sofa.

"Yeah." She whispered holding the comfort objects close. 

"Sit with daddy baby girl, I'm gonna go change." John told passing the child over. The doctor was surprised to see it was past five o'clock, where had the day gone. Sherlock stood with the girl going to the pile of books they hadn't read yet from Christmas.

"Which one?" He asked softly moving the girl so she could see. 

"Treasure Island." She picked the book up holding it to her chest, John came back out just as they sat back down. "Papa can I sleep yet?"

"No baby doll not yet." John said with a sorry smile. He took her small hand and kissed the bruises from where the different men had held her wrist. "Should we kiss owwy's away or read?"

"Owwys." Darby whispered letting Sherlock pull her head down and kiss her nose, eyes, and cheeks. The fathers spent a great deal of time kissing everywhere the girl told them it hurt. She would point to most spots many times wanting them kissed again and again. 

"More?" Sherlock asked softly kissing her wrist for the fifth time. 

"Yeah." She pointed to her head, John softly pulled her head down kissing her forehead.

"More?" John asked with a small smile.

"Not right now." She whispered before coughing and resting her head on John's chest. "How come those guys made me touch them, what was that sticky stuff?"

John and Sherlock both tensed. How do you explain sex to a five year old? Sherlock cleared his throat before starting to explain in the most simple way he could and without being graphic.

"So I'm gonna have a baby now?" Darby asked worried.

"No, for that to happen you have to be much much older, gone through puberty, and it would have been very different." John sighed looking down at her where her head was on his chest.

"Billy said 'child hand job', what's that?" 

"It is what those men we're making you do." Sherlock told, he knew they would be having this conversation early because of how mature Darby was, but he had hoped they wouldn't have it this early. 

"Oh." Was all she said before thinking about everything she just learned. "So do you and papa have sex?" Sherlock could only nod to that. "Then how come you guys didn't have me yourselves, why did you adopt me when one of you could have got pregnant?"

"Boys don't get pregnant baby girl, so boy and boy couples can't have kids themselves and girl and girl couples can't without help from the doctor, but most of the time a boy and girl couple can have a baby." John explained running a hand through her hair. 

"Oh." Darby nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Can I sleep now?" 

"No not yet. Baby don't go telling everyone about the stuff we told you okay?" John sighed remembering the kid from school who had told him and everyone thinking he was gross. "This is the kind of stuff you learn about when your older, we would have told you when you were older if it weren't for what happened."

"Okay." She yawned while Mrs. Hudson came in with their dinner. None of them realised how hungry they were until smelling the food. "Thanks granny." Darby hummed as she started to eat.

"Your welcome, love." The old woman smiled kissing her forehead. "Do you need anything else, if you do please just ask." She told the father.

"Okay thank you." John nodded tightening his arm that was around the girl where she sat in his lap. The family quickly ate Leo staying right beside the girl. 

"Do I get to sleep with you and daddy tonight?" Darby asked as John put her in Sherlock's lap so he could clean up the dishes.

"Yes you do, but baby you still can't sleep yet." John told giving her a sorry smile.

"Please, I'm so sleepy! When do I get to sleep?"

"Not until late tonight." Sherlock whispered kissing her ear. 

"Well what are we gonna do until then? I feel like I'm about to fall over I'm so sleepy." She whined dramatically.

"Should we pull mine and daddy's mattress out here again, maybe have a little party?" John asked with a smile liking to see his daughter act like herself a little bit more.

"Yay!" Darby agreed quickly. "Maybe we can play fish." 

"You just wanna see daddy get frustrated that you win." John chuckled while Sherlock huffed.

"Mayybbee." The child said as innocently as she could. "And you guys will kiss more of my owwy's away?" She asked with a cough.

"Yes we will." Sherlock smiled loving to see her happy.

"But first you need some medicine for your cough." John sighed turning to get what she needed.

"Not the yucky kind please." She called immediately. 

"Not the yucky kind." John smirked turning back to her with a cup of liquid. "Open." The doctor tipped her head back making her she drank it all, because no liquid medicine tasted good.

"Yuck!" She shouted glaring at him.

"Sorry it was the only one we had." He sighed taking her back in his arms and to the sofa as she yawned. "How's your head feeling?"

"It hurts a little but not to bad." She shrugged moving into Sherlock's lap because he had her blanket and wolf. "Can we watch a movie?"

"No a movie will make you fall asleep." Sherlock sighed kissing along her forehead. "We can read or play a game." 

"Can we play with legos?" She asked wiggling her toes that John held in his hand to warm them.

"Yes, should daddy and I pull out our bed really fast so we can play on there?" The child nodded and called Leo onto the sofa so she wouldn't be alone as the father went to get the bed. The family played with legos and different board games for another two hours before Darby finally pushed them away curling into herself to fall asleep.

"No baby wake up." Sherlock whispered shaking her. 

"No duddy zleep." She slurred pushing him away.

"Come on baby stay awake." John sighed. "If you wake up we'll have ice cream and watch Beauty and the Beast, how does that sound?"

"No Bruve, and do I get zprinkles?" She slurred again eyes still closed as Sherlock rubbed and shook her body keeping her awake.

"Yes if you would like." The child nodded before crawling into Sherlock's lap wanting held. 

"Owwy." She whispered to the detective holding up her wrist wanting it kissed, John smiled at them before going into the kitchen. The taller man kissed the five large bruises on her wrist gently.

"Anymore?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah, head." She closed her eyes as the father kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, eyes, and the crown of her head.

"More?" 

"Tummy." She sighed and let Sherlock pull her shirt up to kiss at the discolored skin. Sherlock kissed the horrible bruises before drawing a deep breath and blowing a raspberry right over her belly button. "Daddy!" She squealed eyes flying open as she giggled pushing at his head. Sherlock took another deep breath and did it again closer to her side which were ticklish. "Stop it!" She shouted giggling like crazy. "Daddy!" The detective did it again on her other side making her yell with laughter. "Dad-daddy!" She squealed wiggling in his arms. The father sat up chuckling and started kissing all over her face careful of her eye, lip, and nose which were bruised. 

"Was that fun?" He asked in his deep voice as the girl curled into him still giggling. 

"No!" She yelled making him bite at her neck.

"DADDY! S-stop it!" She cried kicking her feet at how tickly it was. "Papa-a help!" She hiccuped. John smiled as he came to the rescue softly pushing Sherlock's head back and taking her quickly.

"Your okay I gotcha." He laughed rocking her, before leaning over and blowing a raspberry on her side which was still showing. The girl screamed kicking her feet as she laughed.

"Stop it!" She laughed pushing at John's face. With a laugh John sat up and kissed her lips.

"That was fun."

"Uh-huh!" She shook her head eyes wide and panting with hiccups cutting in every few seconds. "That was torture!"

"Yes tickle torture." Sherlock chuckled kissing her head before standing to go start the movie.

"How much- much long until I can sleep?" She asked again with a hiccup.

"Let me see you pretty eyes." John sighed, Darby immediately looked up at him. "About another hour."

"Aahhhwwhh!" She whined dramatically this time with both a yawn and a hiccup. 

"But you get ice cream so don't be to sad." Sherlock told flopping back on the bed beside them. 

"Fine." She sighed frustrated and held out her wrist to Sherlock and pointed to her side for John. "Hurts." Both fathers immediately kissed the spot she had assigned them. 

"Alright." John sighed handing the girl to Sherlock before going to get the treat he had dished out for her. By the time Darby got halfway done she looked like a zombie eyes half open and hand moving slowly. "Stay awake and eat your ice cream baby doll."

"I cant papa, you eat the rest." She yawned handing the bowl over and falling sideways so her head rested on Sherlock's side. 

"Let her sleep John, she will be fine." Sherlock's sighed pushing the hair out of her face.

~~~

Lucky for the fathers and the girl, Darby was so tired she slept through the night. Both fathers would wake in the dark and check on her making sure she was okay, and they weren't surprised when she slept in until almost ten thirsty.

"Do you think we should get her into therapy?" John asked as they girl still slept in between them.

"I was going to ask you about that. I think it would help her now and with the first time she was kidnapped." Sherlock told playing with the long blond hair. "I dont think it would hurt to at least go see what they say."

"Yeah, who do we go to?" John propped himself up on his elbow looking down at the girl and over to Sherlock. 

"We could take her to mine, he's very good." The detective sighed. "I haven't seen him since a little after you married Mary, but I imagine Mycroft could get us in, he has a lot of clients." 

"Alright yeah, it might help as well that you know him just so she's not as scared." The doctor nodded running his thumb over the girls slightly bruised cheek. "Why does it always have to be her?"

"I wish I knew John, if I did I would do whatever I could to make it so it wasn't." Sherlock whispered. "I should have been able to figure it out where she was-" Sherlock started frustrated.

"Love don't be hard on yourself for this, it wasn't you fault. It would have taken the police ten times as long even if she would have called them and told them exactly where she was. Be proud that she learned from YOU and knew how to keep herself safe and give you the information you needed to find her. She didn't just know how to do that stuff with the safe word and such love, she learned it from watching and talking to you. You may not have been able to find her in five minutes but you gave her the tools she needed to keep herself safe until you found her. Don't be hard on yourself because you did everything right." John whispered moving his hand from the girls cheek to Sherlocks. "Your wonderful love don't be hard on yourself please." 

Sherlock merely sighed knowing John was right. "Fine." He tried to huff but it sounded more like a sigh of relief. The fathers chatted for a little longer about how to help the child, until the girl started showing signs of waking. 

"Hey baby doll." John whispered kissing across her forehead.

"Hi papa." Darby sighed sleepily rubbing her eyes and nose rolling onto her back making her bump into Sherlock. "Hi daddy."

"Morning baby girl." Sherlock whispered kissing her nose making the child smile.

"Do I have to get ready for school?" Darby asked sleep making her mind slow.

"Well you would be late if you were planning on going to school." John chuckled.

"I don't have to go to school?"

"Nope, your not going back to school until Monday and daddy and I aren't working until then too." John told pushing the hair out if her eyes.

"Cool." She said happily loving that she would be with her father's for four days. "But I'm gonna have a lot of work to do when I get back."

"Mycroft talk with Mr. Evans and you won't have to worry about any of the work you missed, he and Mrs. Potter just want you to get better and return as soon as possible." Sherlock explained, Mycroft had called early that morning updating them on the arrest of everyone in the building and what he had sorted for Darby with school and John with work. 

"Yes!" The girl cheer even more excited that she would get to spend time with her father's and not have to worry about school. She nuzzled closer to John with a cough before reaching back for Sherlock. The fathers immediately surrounded the girl in their arms holding her close. "Papa, daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Hurts." She whispered pointing to her side with on hand and she shoulder with the other. Smiling the fathers went to the assigned spot kissing a few times before going to the next she presented to them. 

"More?" Sherlock chuckled as he noticed Darby was having them kiss anywhere not just where she was hurt.

"Here." The girl giggled pointing to her feet. The men each took a foot kissing a few times before softly nibbling at her toes and tickling her arches making her squeal with laughter and squirm trying not to kick. "Stop it!" She finally shouted giggling so much her stomach hurt.

"Oh you made us kiss you feet I think we get to tickle you a little." John chuckled moving up to bite softly at her side with a playful growl and tickle under her armpits. Sherlock went to her thighs just below her hips where she was the most ticklish other than her sides. The girl screamed kicking her legs and pushing at their heads trying to get away.

"Im sorry! Stop it I'm sorry!" She shouted giggling as tears fell from her eyes from laughing so much. "Stop it I have to go POTTY!" She finally yelled, both fathers immediately let up not wanting an accident to happen. The girl was up and running to the bathroom as fast as she could. Sherlock fell onto John chuckling and sighed in contentment when his husband started playing with his hair. 

"I love you." John whispered kissing the dark hair. Sherlock hummed nuzzling closer making John smile in his way of saying 'I love you too'. 

"Papa." The girl came back coughed harshly making the doctor sit up in concern. He reached out a hand the girl ran to him while Sherlock sat up. John set the girl in his lap and started looking her over.

"Sherlock get her a glass of water. Darby you need to breath, you were probably laughing too much so it made your breathing off. You're okay just breath." The child nodded coughing and trying go to breath around it. "Wait for daddy to bring you a drink." John soothed rubbing her back. 

"Here baby." Sherlock handed the glass to the girl who drank it gratefully. She coughed once more before her breathing went back to normal.

"Thank you." She sighed hand Sherlock the cup and resting her head on John's shoulder. The doctor kissed her forehead softly making her look up with a grin and press a kiss to his jaw.

"Thank you." John laughed kissing her lips now. Sherlock watched the two with so much love he felt his soul start to ache with it. He had this, a family, something he never thought he would have and a huge part of it was almost taken away, he would never take these small moments for granted again. So he decided he would be making a new room in his mind palace just for moments like these. "Sherlock?" 

"Yes?" Sherlock shook his head coming out of his thoughts.

"Mind palace." John sighed looking at the girl with rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Darby asked if we could go to Speedy's for breakfast. I wouldn't mind, what do you think?"

"Yes, sure if that's what you both would like." Sherlock smiled.

"I wanna go in my pajamas!" Darby giggled wrapping her arms around Sherlock's neck wanting to be carried by him.

"Should we all go in our pajamas?" Sherlock asked making John arch an amused eyebrow. 

"Yeah! Let's stay in our pajamas all day! Please can we? We could watch movies all day because I still don't feel good. Maybe Eli could come over too?" She asked excitedly grinning hugely. 

"We'll have to see about Eli, but I think it would be fun to stay in our pajamas all day." John chuckled following Sherlock down the stairs.

-

Darby laid on Sherlock's chest as they watched a movie. When they had gotten back from Speedy's Darby had pulled the detective to the sofa wanting held, John had started the movie then rested Sherlock's head in his lap. 

"Papa?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"My heads itchy where the cut is." She announced looking up at the shorter father.

"Its just healing baby doll don't scratch it." He sighed pushing her hair out of her face. 

"Fine." She huffed resting her head again on the detective's chest who was in his mind palace. "Daddy?" Darby asked with a mischievous grin, when the man didn't answer she poked him hard in the nose. 

"Oh." Sherlock jumped making the girl fall into a fit of giggles before coughing. Sherlock just shook his head at her and wrapped his arms tight around her small body.

"Hurts." Darby pointed to her black eye where Sherlock softly pressed a kiss to, then more kisses along her forehead and cheeks. 

"Anymore?" 

"Uh-huh, you got 'em all." She closing her eyes resting her head back on the man's chest. John smiled down at them and rubbed her back making her fall asleep. 

"Mycroft got us in with my old therapist tomorrow morning." Sherlock sighed pulling out his mobile.

"Good." John nodded grabbing the girls wolf that was about to fall and set it back beside her. The doctor then made the detective look up and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sherlock sighed in content when John kept playing with his hair. They stayed there for a few moments before they heard people coming quickly up the stairs. Mummy and father Holmes came rushing into the flat Greg and Mycroft behind them looking like they were trying to get them to stop.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, when your mother calls you you answer." Violet Holmes scolded her youngest son in a louder them necessary voice. Darby jumped awake and started to cry at having been scared out of her sleep. 

"Daddy." She cried making Sherlock stand and glare at the woman before stomping off to his room, with the child, and slamming the door behind him. 

"Really mother was that necessary, couldn't you see Darby was asleep, which you could obviously tell she much needed." Mycroft bit out at his mother trying to sooth the protectiveness he was feeling rush through him. The mother had been gasping at the door her son had shut but now looked away knowing she had been the reason for the girls tear. 

"Its alright everyone, just sit and calm down." John sighed standing and rubbing his forehead. "Greg would you start some tea, I'm going to go check on Darby and Sherlock." The copper nodded following him into the kitchen but not the hallway leading to the bedroom. "Hey baby doll, you okay?" He asked gently softly shutting the door not wanting to scare her more.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just sad because I was having a good dream that we went to Paris and saw grandmama." She told finger looped in Sherlock's silky curls. Sherlock had his arms tight around her where they sat on the bed. 

"Yeah, I'd be sad if I was woken from that dream too." John said cheerfully but still gently. The girl smiled at him before reaching for him with her small arms, the doctor quickly took her out of Sherlock's lap. As John picked her up Darby grabbed Sherlock's shirt signing she wanted him to stand and hug her too. With a true happy smile the taller man stood and wrapped his arms around the most important people in his life. 

"Papa, daddy I'm cold." The girl coughed resting her head on John's good shoulder. 

"Okay let's go get one if the soft blankets from your room." Sherlock said taking the child out of John's arms. 

"Then nana and poppy are here to see you." John told rubbing her back.

"Okay, once they leave can I take a nap?" She yawned rubbing her eyes. Sherlock nodded, following John out and into the sitting room before heading up the stairs to get a blanket. 

"Which one?" He asked the girl once they were in her room. 

"The soft one." She whispered head on his shoulder. The father set her on the bed and wrapped the blanket tight around her making it so she couldn't move her arms.

"Now I'm like a caterpillar in a cocoon!" She giggled letting Sherlock lift her into his arm. 

"Yes you are." He chuckled kissing her forehead. Once they were back in the sitting room Sherlock took Darby by John so he could kiss her head before setting he in Mycroft’s lap.

"Hi Myc." The girl sighed working one of her arms out if the blanket. 

"Hello Darby." The uncle smiled then frowned when she coughed. 

"Hey hopper." Greg greeted kissing her head as he handed Mycroft his tea. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts when I cough." She sighed looking up at him. "But I'm okay, papa and daddy have been kissing all my owwy's away." 

"That's good." Greg smiled as John came over.

"Sorry baby but time for more yucky medicine." The doctor sighed pressing the cup to her lips, the child quickly tilted her head back. "Here some milk." He quickly passed the cup over so she could wash the taste away.

"Thank you papa." Darby whispered resting her head back on Myc's shoulder with a yawn. "Im tired."

"This medicine might make you more tired so go to sleep if you need to." John sighed looking at the bottle. 

"Hello love." The grandmother greeted coming to stand beside John's chair which Mycroft was sitting in. "I'm sorry I woke you so rudely."

"Its okay, you didn't mean to." Darby reasoned letting herself be passed to the old woman. 

-

Almost an hour later the uninvited guests left and Darby was able to take a proper nap. Once she woke she went to the fathers who were sitting in their chairs, and sat in John's lap. "Hey baby girl, did sleep help?"

"Yeah, can we watch a movie?" She asked resting her head on his firm chest. "Hurts." She declared holding up her wrist to the doctor.

"Yes we can watch a movie, anymore?" He asked after kissing the five bruises. 

"Head." John kissed her head softly. "Can we watch Cinderella?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want." He agreed resting his cheek on her head. He felt her nod, he stood taking her back to the sofa and starting the movie when the doorbell rang. The sound shook Sherlock out of his mind palace and he stood to answer it. 

"Papa." Darby whispered once the movie was started reaching for John. The father smiled sitting next to her and pulling her close, they could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Darby!" Eli yelled running to the little girl when he entered the flat. 

"Eli." Darby was pulled into a tight hug and either child let go for sometime.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked still hugging her. 

"Yeah."

"You got a bandage on your head and a black eye, you don't look okay. You don't have to lie its fine if you're not okay." Eli whispered, Darby wasn't the only one who acted much older than her age.

"I know." Darby's voice broke as she talked and tears started to fall. The little boy only hugged her tighter as John, Sherlock, and Cindy watched them tears coming to their own eyes. After sometime the children finally let go of each other. "Im okay I promise, papa and daddy are helping me get better."

"Okay." The boy nodded before running to his mom and taking the things out of her hands. "I got these for you." He whispered hand Darby a teddy bear and flowers. 

"Thank you." Darby sniffed the last of her tears away taking the expensive teddy bear and flowers from the boy. "They smell nice." She giggled smelling the flowers then hugging the teddy bear. "He's soft." 

"Here baby girl, let me take the flowers and put them in some water." John kissed her head taking the flowers.

"He wanted to get her the best of both of those, he spent an hour looking through the stuffed animals looking for the nicest one and half an hour looking through the flowers." Cindy told the fathers as John passed by on his way to the kitchen. 

"Daddy can Eli stay over and watch movies with me?" Darby asked once Eli was sitting next to her. 

"Yes thats fine." Sherlock said as the children looked at them hopefully.

"Are you sure, I don't want to make it harder for-" Cindy started.

"Its fine, Darby's been asking for him all day." John sighed coming to stand beside the two adults. "And Darby's not feeling good enough to do anything other than watch movies. Hes fine to stay for an hour or two, but I can bet Darby will want he to stay until late tonight."

"I don't wanna just leave him here and make you feel like-"

"Its fine, Darby is already happier since he arrived." Sherlock cut in watching his daughter lean against the little boy watching the movie. "We will call you when you need to come get him." 

"Alright." Cindy sighed in defeat. Eli ended up staying until bedtime, he and the girl had watched movies and played quietly with legos on the sofa. 

"Bye E, thanks for coming to play with me." Darby hugged the boy. "I'll take good care of Aiden." She whispered letting Eli go to hug the teddy bear instead. 

"I like Aiden for his name." Giggled the boy before waving goodbye and leaving with his mother. Sherlock picked the child up rocking her as she yawned. 

"Do I get to sleep with you and papa again." Darby asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, if you would like." Sherlock whispered rubbing her back. 

"I do." She sighed resting her head on the fathers shoulder. "Daddy, I love you." 

"I love you too, baby doll."

~~~

"Sh'rlock!" Said the round joyfully man in his thick Scottish accent. "Its good to see ya'." Sherlock smiled back at the man with glasses perched on his strawberry nose. 

"As you, McCard." Sherlock greeted to his old therapist.

"Mycroft told Nancy ya' need in urgently, ev'rything ok'y?" Mr. McCard asked with soft eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm afraid we're here for my daughter, Darby." Sherlock explained looking back at the girl who was hidden behind John's leg holding tight to his trousers. 

"Oh, ya' h've a daugh'er?" The jolly old man asked surprised. "Oh she's beautiful! Well h'llo there li'le flower, what would be your name?" The man's thick accent made him pull the 'O' of hello making Darby laugh. 

"Darby." She smiled coming a little more out from behind John.

"Like Darby O'gill and Li'le People?" He asked with a chuckle squatting down in front of the child his knees and ankles popping. "Ohh, my aching bones. Don't get old flower, it's a bunch of lies when they tell ya' it's great." 

"Okay." She giggled. "Whats Darby O'gill and the little people?"

"Its a movie, you and your dad will have to watch it." He laughed standing knees popping again. "So Sherlock when did ya' get a daugh'er? I h'ven't seen ya' in a while I don't really know what's been going on in your life."

"John and I got married seven years ago at the end of this month and we adopted Darby a little over a year after that." Sherlock explained, proudly looking back at his family. 

"This is John Watson?" The old man asked surprise and reached to shake the doctor's hand. "I've heard quite a bit what about ya'. Glad this fool got it tog'ther and told ya' his feelins." 

"Me too." John laughed as Sherlock blushed, the doctor liked this old Scottish man. "I can't say I heard too much about you aside from yesterday."

"W'll Mycroft didn't know about me m'ch either 'til he got the bill." The man laugh for a moment before becoming very professional instead of an old friend. "Now what can I do for ya'?"

"I think I might be best if I told you what was going on." Sherlock answered shortly gesturing to the man's office with a short nod and worried eyes on the child. The two men walked away while Darby and John stayed in the waiting room. Sherlock quickly explained of the first kidnapping then the second as well as her cancer and being bullied, and answering all of the questions McCard had.

"She does have flashbacks and bad nightmares." Sherlock sighed sadly thinking about his little girl.

"W'll, I'm not surprised." The old man sighed as well writing in the girls file. "I th'nk I'm ready to talk to her now." He added a few more notes before following Sherlock out into the waiting room. 

"Alright baby girl I need you to go with McCard." Sherlock whispered kneeling in front of the girl where she sat beside John. "He's just going to talk to you for a little bit." The detective added quickly when seeing the girls scared expression. "Papa and I will be right here when you're done. It's okay, you'll be okay."

"Come with me."

"We can't baby doll, you have to do this by yourself. When papa got from the military before we met he had to do the same thing but with someone else. And after I got all the spots on my arm I had to do this with McCard, you'll be okay." Sherlock kissed her head once before helping her to her feet. The child followed McCard looking back at her father's before the old man closed the door almost all the way only leaving a crack.

"Ya' can sit here if ya' like or on the sofa." The jolly old man said pointing to a fluffy arm chair. Darby climbed her way into the chair and sat against the tall back her feet hanging off the front. "Alright, before we star' I h've to ask one questi'n, what's it like with Sh'rlock Holmes for a dad?"

"Its fun." Darby giggled. "He teaches me all kinds a cool stuff." 

"Th'ts good." He smiled. He then asked her to tell him her life, and how she felt about things, then about her favorite subject in school. Then more questions about her life, by the end she noticed he was asking mostly about her cancer, when she was first kidnapped, being bullied and papa was gone, and when Kody had taken her. "Alright, I thi'k that's enough for t'day." He smiled standing. She didn't like talking about all that stuff, but McCard made her laugh when she was about to cry. 

"Daddy papa!" Darby sighed in relief running to her father's who were waiting anxiously. John lifted the child into his arms hugging her, he was so worried about her and was relieved to not see her eyes red rimmed with tears.

"Darby, Nancy has loll'pops at her desk, she'll give ya' one if ya' ask." McCard told the child who skipped to the woman at the front desk.

"How was she?" John asked standing.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sherlock asked standing as while.

"She's fine, she's go in to be m're than ok'y." The old man said with a confident smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think and if you would like to hear the different way Darby could have been adopted!!!
> 
> Love ya all


	19. Made my decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney's side of giving the baby up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Read before*** Okay so I changed how the boys got Darby, but this is just an idea I had. When I reference to the adoption process in the story it will be the chapter three story. I also added the "boy who followed Sidney around like a puppy" as Kody calls him. He will be used later in the story.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I've been having a hard time writing so any encouragement would be highly appreciated!!!

Sidney stared at the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. Positive. A shaking hand covered her mouth, positive. How was it positive? Well she knew 'how' but- but why was this happening to her? Kody was going to be so mad. They always used condoms and when Kody let other boys play with her he always made sure they were covered. But Kody had gotten them both high, dangerously high, the last time they had sex and now... she was pregnant. It explained a lot at least. 

The sixteen year old girl felt tears rush down her cheeks. What was she going to do? She couldn't take care of a baby, she could hardly take care of herself. She growled at herself mentally as she fell to the ground sodding, the stupid pregnancy test in her hand. Positive. Stupid positive. 

"Sid, are you okay?" Her mother's voice came with a soft knock on the door.

"Mummy." She cried feeling like she was six years old and had scraped her knee. 

"Sid?" Belle asked softly pushing into the small bathroom to see her youngest child on the floor crying. "Love, what's wrong?" The mother knelt in front of the girl worried.

"I-I'm-" She couldn't finish the sentence, so instead she held out the stupid stick that was curled in a fist against her chest. Belle slowly looked down and gasped. Sadness, joy, worry, anger, hurt, and most of all concerned flooded the woman's mind.

"Love." Belle sighed hugging the girl.

"I don't want-t a baby, mummy." She cried hiding her face in the woman's neck.

"Calm down, Sidney. You need to calm down so we can talk about this." The mother rubbed the teens back as the she tried to calm down. 

"What do we do muma? I'm scared, dad's gonna kill me. Kodys gonna kill me." Sidney sighed tears still falling. 

"First let's get off the bathroom floor." Belle whispered pulling her daughter up and to her room. Sidney crawled into her mother's arms once they were on the bed. "Is Kody the father?"

"I'm almost sure."

"We're you on anything when it was conceived?"

"Yeah." Sidney whispered not wanting to tell her mum exactly what she was on. They already had had too many fights about stuff like that. 

"Okay, I think we need to go to the doctor first before we talk about anything else." Belle sighed kissing the girls brown hair before getting off the bed. 

"No, not here, Madi's here." Sidney hissed when they pulled up to the hospital. 

"Sid, you got yourself into this." Belle scolded paying the cabbie. 

"Mum, Sid, what's going on?" Madi, the older sister, asked when she saw them.

"We need some test done." Belle told with a deep sigh putting a comforting hand on Sidney's shoulder. Yep, even more of a positive from the blood work. Sidney just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. 

"We'll need to do more test when you're further along to make sure you and the baby are okay." Kevin Smith told with a tight smile, Sidney just cried. "If you don't want to keep the baby you have a few options, abortion is one, but so is giving the baby up for adoption. I have seen many teens your age take the abortion, but my suggestion would highly be adoption, you can give someone the family they always wanted. There are other opinions as well, just my advice would be to not choose within the next few days. Take some time to think it over, if its what you really want. Good luck, and if you need anything let me know." The doctor smiled at her before leaving. 

"He's not married but he wants a family, that's why he pushes adoption so hard." Madi sighed leaning against the bed. Sidney just sniffed looking at the sheet of paper telling her she was pregnant. 

"I gotta tell Kody before I even think about what to do." The teen closed her eyes trying to push away the pain this news brought. 

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Madi asked suddenly worried about her little sisters safely.

"I don't know, probably say it's not his, which I don't know for a fact it is, it could be one of his stupid little gang members." The girl cried. In the past few weeks, since Kody had gotten her so high and now pregnant, she had started to see her parents we're right; Kody didn't love her like she loved him, he love money, sex, and causing pain. Max had been the one to make her start seeing that. 

Max, what would Max say? Max was someone she had met at a party a year ago, before she had met Kody. They had hung out a few times before Kody started controlling her life, but in the past two months he had been there more. Asking her to a dance on a rooftop, he had slow danced with her instead of taking her to a corner and making her give him a blow job to reminding her who she belonged too, Kody. Max had picked her up too many times after waking up at someone's flat, new cuts and bruises to tell what she didn't remember. Max had held her after Kody had hit her to many times, he had asked her why she stayed with him and when she said she loved Kody he hadn't fought her on it and didn't ask anymore, just did what she needed when he felt like it was right. That's what she loved about Max he gave but never to much.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Belle asked arm around her daughter protectively.

"Sooner is probably better." She sighed resting her head on her mum shoulder. "Lets go home so I can have him come over." The mother nodded and helped her pregnant child off the table. Sidney quickly texted Kody once they were home and found something to eat. Yep finding out she was pregnant did explain a lot, she never usually had an appetite. 

Sometime later there was a knock on the front door, Sidney's hand immediately went over her stomach worried for the baby inside her. Taking a deep breath she went to the door while Belle went to her room so if anything happen she could get there fast. 

"Hey baby, what's up." The skinny boy asked stepping inside. Sidney only gave a small smile when he kissed her before leading him to the main room. 

"Uhh, I-I..." She sighed in defeat letting her shoulders fall. "This." She whispered taking the positive blood work sheet out of her pocket. With a furrowed brow the boy took the paper reading it over.

"Your... you're pregnant?" He asked slightly out of breath. 

"Yeah, I think it happened when we got really high a few weeks ago." She whispered looking anywhere but at him.

Kody was silent for a moment before letting out a growl. "You cunt! How could you do this?"

"Kody I didn't just decided I-"

"Is it even mine?"

"Yes it's your unless you didn't put a condom on one of your boys before letting-" Tears burned in her eyes as she finally looked at the boy.

"Dont give me that shit! You slept with him didn't you? You dirty cheater! You fucked around with Max and didn't want me to find out so you're saying it's mine because he wasn't as careful with you and use protection!"

"What? Are you fucking mad!" 

"Stupid bitch! Don't play that shit with me, if you're going to lie to my face like this I'm done!" He growled before shoving past her. "Good thing I was about to leave your sorry ass anyways." He yelled before slamming the door behind him. 

Sidney let her head fall tears stinging her eyes. First she found out she was pregnant, then Kody left her, and now she had to tell her dad and Max. Her mother wrapped her arms tight around her kissing her head.

"Its going to be okay." The mother tried to soothe.

"How is it going to be okay? Kodys gone, which I'm not complaining about too much, dad's gonna be pissed and probably kick me out, I'm pregnant, and I'm gonna throw up!" The girl pushed her mother away running to the loo where she vomited several times. When she finally stopped Belle helped her clean up and took her back out to the sitting room holding the child close.

"Your father is not going to kick you out, yes he might be mad but he's not going to kick you out. You're pregnant but we have options that we need to think about." The mother rubbing the girls back more. "You don't need to make a decision today or even in the next few months but this isn't the end of the world. One thing is you can't smoke or drink or do anything that could hurt the baby."

"You know I smoke?" The girl asked surprised. 

"Yes I know, I found a pack in your shoe once." The woman sighed. "And I think I'm handling this well so your dad should do better than me. He's always been the calmer one of us."

"Not when it comes to me and my doings with Kody."

"True, but I won't let him do anything he will regret later." As if on cue the father walked in from work. 

"Hello my lovely ladies, how are- hey wants wrong?" His smile quickly left when he saw the two girls on the sofa and Sidney crying. After a moment the girl handed her father the blood work sheet, his jaw tightened when he saw the positive pregnancy and drug test. "Which one are we talking about?" He asked jaw working.

"Hank." Belle said in warning. "She thinks it's Kodys and when she told him he left." The man's eyes hardened for a moment before softening to what Sidney remembered they looked like when she was younger. 

"So what are we gonna do then?" He asked sitting down next to his daughter.

"Cry my eyes out until it all goes away and I can sleep the rest of my life and eat ice cream." Sidney answered only somewhat sarcastically.

"I dont think that will work, Knee." Hank sighed calling her by her five year old nickname.

"I wish it would." She mumbled leaning against her father now. "I think I want an abortion. I don't want it, I'm only sixteen I still wanna live my life, I don't wanna get up at one in the morning to feed the thing, I wanna go to bed at one in the morning after watching a movie." She sighed wiping at the tears.

"Sid don't make such a choice so fast." Belle whispered.

"Sid it's you chose, but I want you to think about something." Hank said seriously. "You know your aunt May is adopted, think about what she does in our family. She's the one who plans everything, helps me remember mine and your mother's anniversary, she does everything I can't do. Can you imagine if I was an only child, nothing would get done." He chuckled looking down at his daughter. "Think about what you could do for someone else. Think about the baby you could give someone who has been trying for years. You've always wanted a younger sibling, think about some little girl who finally got to hold her little brother or sister that you gave her. Think about the life you're making inside you, in your body right now you're making a human who will grow up and probably be just as stubborn as you. I'm not saying you have to give the baby up, you can have an abortion if you want, but don't just not think about adoption as well." 

"Okay." The girl sighed giggling when her father kissed her nose. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Once there was a little girl..." Hank started like he had always done when one of his children asked for a story.

~~~

Sidney was now two months pregnant. Some day were good, no throwing up, some were not so good, lots of throwing up. 

She still hadn't decided what to do with the baby yet, she wanted to talk to Max who got home from his summer trip next week. Lucky she wasn't showing yet so she could put off telling him until the right time. 

"Mum all I want is peanut butter, anything peanut butter!" She whined looking for anything peanut butter. "I need peanut butter now or I'm going to die!" She finally yelled slamming the cupboards shut.

"Your lucky I love you and saved this from yesterday." Taylor said from behind her. She turned to see him holding out a butterfinger candy bar. 

"Oh my go-" She couldn't finish her sentences as she stuffed a bite into her mouth. "I luve yeu so mucs." She said around a mouthful. 

"Yeah you better, those are my favorite candy." The older brother laughed turning back toward the way to his room. Sidney smiled, Taylor had always been the perfect older brother to her, always giving her what she asked. 

~~~

'I can't wait to see you! I've missed you so much!!! :D' Sidney sent the text even when she knew she would see Max in less than two minutes. She sat at 'their' table with a cup of hot chocolate. Hot chocolate was one of her main cravings and she had to have it like she used to need the drugs or Kody. Once she was away from both Kody and the drugs for a week she didn't feel any desire for them, she did miss getting drunk and smoking. 

'ME TOO!!! I'm almost there!!' Max sent back as he walk through the door. "Sidney!" He yelled running over to her as she stood and pulled her into a hug. 

"Can't breath!" She gasped making him finally let go so they could sit. "How was Paris and seeing your family?" She asked pushing over the tea she had ordered for him. 

"Thanks for getting me this." He smiled his french accent showing as he had spent three months in Paris. "It was good, they were good! You look good but worried, whats up?" Of course Max noticed everything.

"I.." She took a deep breath then let it out quickly. "Well I think you'll like to hear this, but Kody and I aren't together."

"What? What happened?"

"Uhh I well uhh... ahg this is horrible!" She finally sighed letting her shoulders drop more. "Im pregnant." She whispered not looking at the boy.

"Is it Kodys?" Max asked softly.

"Im pretty sure it is, when the baby's bigger we're gonna do DNA testing." She shrugged still not looking at him and forcing her hands to be still on her mug. She felt a warm hand gently pull her fingers off the mug and take her hand in his. 

"Are you okay?" Max asked softly when she finally looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She sighed giving him a small smile as she looked into his worried brown eyes.

"Are you gonna keep it?"

"No, I'm leaning towards giving it up for adoption. I still wanna do my own thing later and not have a baby to drag around. And I wanna help someone out, someone who can't have kids." 

"That's good, how far along are you?" 

"Nine weeks." 

"Okay, do you want my help?"

"Yes, please." Sidney now had tears in her eyes as she looked at the boy who she could so obviously see fancied her, maybe loved her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Will you take me on a date?" She asked placing her free hand on his wrist. "A real one."

"I would love to." He smiled eyes becoming bright with joy. "Guess what I got to do while I was away?" And the two carried on with their conversation hands still together on the table. Sidney smiled and laughed more than she had in months, Max smiling just as much.

~~~

"Alright Sidney if you just want to sit back and pull your shirt up." The nurse said smiling warmly. Letting out a nervous sigh she did as she was told, Max squeezed her hand while the nurse put gel on Sidney's stomach. The teen was ten weeks and at her first ultrasound. 

"You okay?" Belle asked rubbing her leg as the woman put the wand on her belly. Sidney only nodded and watched the screen. The nurse moved the wand around until she found the baby.  
"Here's the head." The nurse told circling it on the screen and taking a picture. "And the legs and bum." She circled another part of the grey and black picture. The nurse took a few measurements and more pictures before turning on the heart beat. Sidney felt tears come to her eyes a she listened to the study thud-thud-thud of the baby growing inside her. "Alright everything looks good, I'm gonna go get the doctor." With a smile the nurse left.

"Its okay." Max soothed helping her wipe the gel off her belly. He pecked her lips then pressed them firmly to her forehead, in the past week they had started dating. Max didn't push her for anything and did everything he need to before she even asked. Not to add both Belle and Hank thought the world of him; he had her home ten minutes before curfew and didn't stay the night. She was hoping he would start staying the night as it was the time she cried the most and just wanted someone to hold her. 

"I know it is." She whispered hiding her face in his inviting shoulder. "Its hard."

"Its know Sid." He sighed pulling away as the doctor came in. 

"Dr. Bassett, how are you?" He asked shaking Sidney then Max's hand. "You're crying I hope there tears of joy."

"There not." Sidney could only cry more.

"Oh." The doctor quickly looked over the file seeing nothing was wrong. "Can I ask what you're crying for?"

"I've made my decision." She sniffed taking a calming breath. "I'm only sixteen and the real father left me and won't be coming back, I wanna give the baby away." 

"Well if that's what you want to do, we have someone here who can talk to you about your options. But first let me do what I need." He said seriously before checking her. Once he was done a woman came in.

"Hello, I'm Misty." She smiled kindly with a sympathetic look. "I hear you want to give the baby away for adoption?"

"Yes." Sidney said holding back tears. She and the woman talked for a long while about what she wanted and what she felt was best until they had an appointment set with an adoption agency.

"I hope everything turns out okay." Misty smiled before taking her leave. Sidney got off the table and walked out to the waiting room where Max and her mother were, as she had sent them away when Misty came in. Max immediately pulled her into his long arms making her feel safe. He pressed her nose into her hair, she could feel his glasses pressing into her head.

"I wanna go home." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his black brown hair. "I wanna go to your flat." She wanted to be alone, but not completely alone, just alone and Max holding her that's what she wanted. And at Max's flat no one would bother them as he had the flat to himself his parents away with business.

"Okay, let's go." He whispered squeezing her one last time before taking her hand.

"Let me know if you're bring her home tonight." Belle said to Max making his gasp. "I trust you'll take care of her." Sidney tried to gasp but she was to tired to do much else then huddle closer to the boy. 

"Okay." Max sounded a little shell shocked but nodded and took Sidney to the car park slipping her into the passenger side of his car. The girl leaned against him as they drove to his large flat. "Come on, let's get you inside." He whispered wiping a few of her tears away once they were parked outside the building. Once inside Max started tea for himself and hot chocolate for the girl as she sat on the sofa watching him. 

"Thank you." She whispered when he handed her her cup. 

"You doing okay?" He asked pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm having such a hard time with this. I'm the one who decided to give the baby up, I shouldn't feel so sad."

"Sid, the thing is inside of you, and your instincts are telling you to guard it with your life, and your hormones are probably going wild. You're gonna feel sad about this, but just think about what you're giving someone else." Max whispered pulling her into his lap. The girl started crying harder until she was sobbing, Max finally had to put both their cups down and just hold her whispering soothingly. After sometime she calmed down and pulled herself together some.

"I have my appointment with the adoption agency tomorrow, will you come with me?" She asked when no more tears left her eyes.

"I'll do whatever you need me to." Max whispered playing with her hair. Sidney nodded letting herself relax in his loving hold.

Max held the girl through the night and well into the morning, kissing her and telling everything was okay. Finally they were forced to get up for the appointment with the adoption agency. 

"Hello." A kind woman greeted and gestured to the seats in front of her desk. "Im Mrs. Rose, from my understanding you're here to give your baby up for adoption?" 

"Yes." Sidney nodded holding painfully tight to Max's hand.

"And are you the father?" She asked Max, he shook his head. "Do we know who the father is or where he is?"

"He left when he heard I was pregnant." Sidney sighed.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." Mrs. Rose sighed shifting her paper work before getting started. The teen had to hold back tears more than once as they went. "Now I think that should be everything, unless there is something you would like to discuss?"

"Yes there is." The girl took a deep breath controlling her emotions. "I want the baby to go to someone who can't have kids, so like a lady who got her uterus removed or a gay couple. I also don't want to meet them or know their names. I don't want them to know mine until after the baby's born. I don't wanna know where the baby goes so I won't end up like those people who kidnap their biological kids. I just want you to do everything in your power to make sure it goes to a good home with people who will love the baby until it physically hurts. I just want the baby to be happy and safe." She sniffed a tear escaping her eye. "I want them to come to the hospital and take the baby once it's born, I don't wanna hold it or really even see it because if I do I know I'll want it and I can't do that after giving the parents hope that they'll have a baby. I can have a baby later when I'm ready and I'm not now so give it to someone who desires it." She sniffed again giving a copy of the ultrasound pictures to Mrs. Rose. "I just want my baby to be with someone who loves them." 

"Okay, I will do that for you." Mrs. Rose smiled tears in her eyes. 

•●•

John sighed pulling off his rubber gloves and tossing them in the garbage. "He has strep throat, give him these twice a day for the next ten days and he should be better." He handed the mother a paper with the medication written on it and smiled at the little boy. "Should be better soon, Chris." He patted the boys shoulder lightly before leaving the room. 

"Hey John, you're good to go home, there's only one more person left." Sarah called as he signed the boys file. 

"Thanks see ya'." He smiled ready to see his husband. 

"Happy birthday!" Sarah called before he made it out the door. John smiled waving towards the glass in thanks. The doctor relaxed in the cab thinking about being home with his husband and celebrating his birthday. It was his first birthday being married to Sherlock and he couldn't wait to see what the man had planned. Last year the detective hadn't let him out of bed and instead they had sex all day, the doctor would be more than happy if that's what they did again this year even if it was three in the afternoon. 

"Love?" John called as he walked into the flat.

"John!" Sherlock's voice was slightly muffled as he came into the sitting room out of the kitchen, he had frosting on his fingers and was licking it off. "Happy birthday!" He cheered after pulling his now clean thumb out of his mouth. 

"Thank you." The doctor laughed pulling him close and kissing his sugary lips. "Taste good." He smirked before pulling Sherlock frosting covered ring finger into his mouth.

"John." Sherlock moaned knees going weak. "Stop that I have plans and we have to stay to them."

"Alright sorry." The shorter man laughed smiling up at his husband. "Alright what's first?"

"This!" The detective grinned pulling him into the kitchen to see a messy little cake on the counter, frosting all over it in large globes. "Happy birthday, I made it myself." Sherlock said nervous about what John would say.

"Looks delicious darling." John grinned finding a fork and taking a bite. "Is this red velvet?" He asked mouth full and eyes wide with delight.

"Yes, I know it's your favorite." Sherlock smiled as John quickly shoved another bite into his mouth. 

"You're the best!" John grinned grabbing the man's wrist pulling him into a kiss. 

"Its your birthday John I had to give you what you like." Sherlock smiled taking the bite John presented him. They were a few more bites into the cake when John's mobile rang. 

"Hello?" He answered feeding another piece to Sherlock where he sat half in the doctor's lap on the high stool. "Yes." He quickly put the fork down becoming more alert. "We'll be right there." He grinned hanging up. "That was Mrs. Rose, they think they found a baby for us." Sherlock gasped taking John's hand and pulling him down the stairs. 

The two men had been married for a little over six months. Four months ago they had decided to adopt a baby as both soon realised after getting married and Mary's fake pregnancy they wanted a family. Mrs. Rose had been working with them to find them a child or someone to have the baby. They had already met with two pregnant girls who dropped out immediately after finding out they were gay. 

"This would be the best birthday present if this works out." John whispered as they were lead to Mrs. Rose's office even when they already knew where it was. Sherlock squeezed his hand in agreement as they entered the office and took the seats in front of the desk.

"Well, haven't we been here before." The woman half joked excitement in her eyes. "I have a feeling this is the one." She whispered and both men gasped. With the two other girls Mrs. Rose had said she 'didn't feel this was the one'. 

"So the girl won't mind that were gay?" John asked.

"Actually she kinda requested a gay couple. She wants someone who doesn't have any possible of having a child on their own." The woman grinned. "Now there's something we need to talk about before we start the paperwork."

"What is it?" Sherlock asked wanting the girls name so he could have Mycroft find everything about her.

"She wants to keep her identity hidden until after the baby's born, and she doesn't ever want to know where the baby goes." 

"What?" John asked surprised. "How do we know if the girls drinking or not, or doing something else that could hurt our baby?"

"Thats where I was concerned and she was willing to meet with someone here once a week to make sure she's okay and isn't doing anything she shouldn't be doing. She is also willing to let you see her medical records, her names is blacked out and they can't leave my office."

"Why, why does she want all this? This is more than just a closed adoption that she wants." Sherlock grouched mad that he wouldn't get to snoop on the girl. 

"She's only sixteen and was in an abusive relationship for almost a year before she became pregnant with the abusers child. She's not positive it's his, he let his friends have their way with her, so once the baby's bigger she's going to do a DNA test. She also doesn't want to be like those women who find their children when they are not supposed to, so she doesn't want to know anything about you two. But when she goes into labor she wants you at the hospital so she can have the baby and then they can take it right to you. She knows if she sees it she will change her mind and keep it." Mrs. Rose explained.

"Wow, that's a really adult thing to do for a sixteen year old." John was shocked. If the girl had that reasoning behind her wishes he would respect them.

"Yes it is, that's what I thought." Mrs. Rose smiled kindly as Sherlock nodded agreeing as well. "She gave me these to give to you." The woman pasted over the ultrasound pictures. "Those are from yesterday, she's ten weeks along." 

John tentatively picked the strip of pictures up, this was the first time they had ever gotten these. He immediately spotted the head, bum, feet, and arms in each as Sherlock looked at them confused.

"All I see is grey." Sherlock whispered to his husband. 

"Head." John explained pointing to the bigger part. "Bum." He point to the smaller part. "Feet." He showed. "Arms." 

"Ohh." Sherlock marveled, now seeing what the doctor saw. "Could you asked the girl in the next ultrasound if she could get a recording of the heartbeat?" He asked the woman across the desk.

"Yes if you would like." She smiled.

"Please." John grinned.

"Okay lets start on the paperwork." The three finished quickly as they knew what was needed. John and Sherlock looked over the medical file becoming concerned when they saw what the girl was on when the baby was conceived and what she had used until finding out she was pregnant. 

"I really do hope this works out for you both." Mrs. Rose smiled as they left. 

"As do we." Sherlock sighed taking John out of the building and into a cab. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." John laughed.

•●•

Sidney looked at the mirror her shirt hiked up to just under her breast. She was looking at her lower abdomen which was rounder than normal. It was showing, the baby was showing and she was about to go find out the gender of it. Well she wasn't, she had written a letter to the parents and was having the tech write the sex on a page then put a flash drive with the heartbeat in an envelope, then she was giving it to Mrs. Rose. 

With a sigh she turned sideways and looked at her belly, yep bigger. Sixteen weeks and she was showing. Max came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her from behind softly rubbing the bump.

"I noticed last week that you were showing." He whispered in her ear then placed a kiss just behind it. She sighed happily leaning back into him. It surprised her how much her relationship with Max was different from her one with Kody. With Max everything was soft and teasing with just enough push and pull from both of them, where Kody it was pain and fear with nothing but giving from her. 

"You notice everything." She giggled reaching up to run her fingers through his dark hair. "Do you think we could take a picture of my stomach so the parents can see the progress?"

"If you want, I don't really know." But Max was already pulling out his mobile. He snapped a photo close up then one a little farther away. "Which one?" He asked showing her the two photos.

"The second, you can see it better and how big it is but can't see me at all." She sighed leaning back into him as he pressed his chest to her back. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one more minute." He whispered tightening his arms around her and closing his eyes just enjoying having his girlfriend in his arms. He kissed across her neck before turning her and kissing her properly. "Now I'm ready." He laughed kissing her again.

-

Sidney watched as the tech turned to write the gender then put the flash drive and the papers back into the envelope that had the picture of her belly already in it. "Do you want the ultrasound pictures in here or with you?"

"Can we do one for in there then one for me?" She asked, the tech nodded and did as she was asked. 

"Alright have a nice day." The tech smiled handing her the envelope and photos. The two teens quickly dropped off the envelope at the front desk of Mrs. Rose's office so they wouldn't quickly look at the gender.

"Its a good thing we're both doing online school since all this stuff is in the middle of the day." Max sighed trying to make Sidney feel better as he held her in his car outside the building.

"Yeah." She whispered snuggling closer letting Max know she wanted held tighter.

•●•

Sherlock picked up the envelope on his way back to Bakers Street from the Yard. It took everything he had not to open it and read it without John, the doctor would be livid if he read it without him. He was starting to crumble and was about to open it when the taxi stopped, he was home!

"John!" He called once inside the flat, John was already making tea.

"Did you get it?" He asked quickly following Sherlock to the sofa tea forgotten. Sherlock waved the big envelope in answer before carefully opening it. He pulled the letter out first.

"To the future parents of the baby I'm carrying." He read aloud from the typed sheet. "First I want to thank you for respecting my decision in keeping both our identities hidden and having Mrs. Rose be our middle person.  
She has told me a little about you, and I figure she has told you about me. I'm sorry to hear that two other woman wouldn't let you have their babies as you are gay, you being gay does not bother me. For what she has told you about me and from my medical file, yes I was on drugs when the baby was conceived and yes I was in an abusive relationship. But I dont just want you to hear the bad things I did. Before I met the father I was top of my class, I played tennis, and was even helping kids with special needs. I got pulled into the wrong crowd quickly and didn't even notice until it was too late, I wish I could say that it was before I got pregnant but it's wasn't.  
I never wanted a baby at sixteen, probably after having it I still won't. But I do want the baby to go somewhere that they will be loved every moment of everyday for the rest of their lives. I hope they won't be like me and rebel against you like I did with my parents, but if they do love them through it. That's one thing I'm thankful my parents did. We had our fights don't get me wrong, but I still knew they loved me even when I didn't want them to.  
I am checking in with the 'middleman' Tyler every week so you know I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be. I do miss smoking but you guys deserve this baby and I want to do whatever I can to make sure it's healthy. Hot chocolate and peanut butter are keeping my mind off smoking most of the time as they are my main cravings.  
Thank you again for understanding my wishes. -The girl who's carrying your baby."

Sherlock softly set the letter down before pulling out the next item from the envelope, a picture of a belly. "Look she's showing." John gasped pointing to the lower abdomen that was poking out against her flat stomach. Sherlock studied the picture as John pulled a small paper along with ultrasound pictures.

"Gender of baby: female." John read aloud tears coming to his eyes. "Its a girl, Sherlock. We're getting a little girl." They both looked at the ultrasound tears leaving their eyes.

"Hello Darby." Sherlock whispered running his fingers over the small photo. John stared up at Sherlock, they hadn't decided on a name yet for a girl. It was between Darby -John's choice- and Adele -Sherlock's choice after his grandmother- so it shocked John when Sherlock said his name.

"Yes hello Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes." John kissed Sherlock's cheek.

•●•

Sidney had started spending most nights at Max's flat, both their parents were okay with it as long as Sidney told her parents they were home. She was surprised how fast the pregnancy was going, she was now twenty four weeks. They had found out the baby was Kodys two weeks ago.

She felt sad as she rubbed her small round belly, last week the nurse had accidentally said the sex of the baby when she didn't want to know. She had a little baby girl growing inside her and in sixteen weeks she wouldn't be able to see her grow anymore. 

Sidney shifted a little on Max's bed trying to get her back to stop aching as they watched a movie. She sighed in relief when Max slide his hand under her and put light pressure on her lower back, his other hand joining hers on her belly, they returned to the movie.

"Wow." Max gasped looking at her stomach mouth open.

"Did you feel that?" She asked shocked. The baby had kicked, she had been able to feel the baby move for a few weeks but no else had.

"It was small but yeah." Max grinned rubbing her belly. "Come on you, kick me again I deserve it." Sidney kick his leg. "Hey!"

"You said you deserved it." She giggled as he glared at her fondly. "But Maxi is right baby, give him a kick." She whispered softly rubbing the bump.

"Please don't call me Maxi." He groaned.

"Shut up Maxi, the baby and I like it, if anyone else tries to call you that you can get mad but not at us." She laughed pushing a little on her stomach to see if she could wake the baby. After pushing twice the baby kicked and turned. "See she agrees." 

"Fine only you and the baby can call me Maxi." The boy laughed kissing his girlfriend's lips.

•●•

Time seemed to fly for both parties after finding out the gender. After accidentally being told the teen had cried for a while about the gender, when Madi found out she said she would adopt the baby instead so Sidney could still see her, of course Sidney had said no. She didn't want that and she didn't want to take another baby away from the future parents.

Sidney hated walking through stores now where there were baby clothes, all the little pink dresses she could dress the child growing inside her in, it made Sidney feel sick. 

Now the teen was two weeks away from her due date, where had the time gone? Her back killed, Max tried rubbing it to help but nothing did. It was early in the morning and she couldn't sleep because her back and stomach hurt so much, she was laying in Max's bed trying not to wiggle so she didn't wake the boy. She gave up trying to sleep more and sat up, there was a small 'pop' then liquid running out onto the bed.

"Max!" She gasped shoving him. 

"What? What's wrong?" He asked groggily sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"My water just broke, get up! We gotta go to the hospital!" The boy was instantly out of bed and getting dressed, helping her up and into one of his hoodies. 

"Is everything okay?" Max's mother asked from the doorway having heard Max stomp around.

"My water broke." Sidney clinched her jaw as what she now knew was a contraction hit her. 

"Breath Sid." Max soothed rubbing her back. "Mum will you call Belle for us?"

"Yes, get her to the doctor Maximus hurry." The boy nodded helping Sidney stand and walk to the car. Luckily they were close to the hospital but it still took a while as it was rush hour. 

"Hold on Sid, we're almost there." He rubbed her leg as Sidney's eyes shut through a contraction. "Your doing good just breath."

"At least their not close together." She sighed when the pain had ended. "The last two have been four minutes apart." Max only nodded pulling into the car park. Max quickly pulled Sidney into his arms carrying her bridal style, he walked quickly to the labor and delivery part of the hospital.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." The girl mumbled into his neck, he could feel her muscles tighten with the contraction. Once a nurse saw them she immediately brought over a wheelchair and quickly took them to a room. Soon the girl was connected to an IV, and heart monitor, then around her belly a heart monitor for the baby and a monitor for her contractions. 

"Alright your dilated to a four." Dr. Bassett smiled pulling off his rubber gloves. "Looks like you'll be having a baby in the next few hours." Sidney smiled back weakly, in each hand she took Max's and her mother's feeling scared. "Do you want an Epidural?"

"Yeah but not yet." She mumbled leaning into her boyfriend. Dr. Bassett nodded before leaving to check on someone else. "Has someone called Mrs. Rose?"

"Yeah, I did on my way." Her mother's sighed rubbing her hand. Sidney nodded feeling tears sting her eyes.

•●•

John sighed happily pulling his sleeping husband closer. The detective had finished a hard case the day before and was now in a 'case crash'. John smiled into the dark curls as sun warmed his back, everything just felt right today and he let the moment sink in. Finally John was forced out of bed by his need to pee. 

"Jawn." Sherlock wined reaching out for him as he got up. 

"Go back to sleep." John whispered kissing his head before leaving the room. Sherlock stayed in bed for a few minutes waiting to see if John would come back. When he didn't Sherlock grumbled and got out of bed, it was no fun to stay in it without the warm teddy bear he called his husband. 

The detective smiled when he found a cuppa waiting for him on the table, when he didn't see John anywhere his smile grow. Sherlock turned to the stairs and went up them two at a time until he came to John's old room. The doctor was sitting in the rocking chair looking around the nursery they had decorated for Darby when finally came home.

"We have been spending a lot of time up here lately." Sherlock chuckled walking over to his husband. 

"We're both just ready for her to come home." John sighed taking Sherlock's hand when he was close enough. "This is the farthest we have gotten to getting a baby, I'm just so worried the girl will change her mind." 

"As am I." Sherlock whispered taking John's mug and sitting in his lap before giving it back. "I just wanna have a family that's ours, that no one can take away." 

"Me too love, but once we have her she will be ours." John sighed before blushing. "I kinda had Mycroft move our papers along so once Darby's in our arms there's not those couple of days the girl can change her mind." 

"I asked him to do the same thing, he told me no." Sherlock huffed before looking around the nursery. He thought about the night he and John had slept in here once they were done decorating, they had talk for hours about what they would do with the little girl once she was older and when she got home. 

"Im so happy you want a family." John whispered for the millionth time since finding out Darby was a girl. 

"Me too." Sherlock hummed kissing the doctor. Sherlock settled back into John's shoulder as they looked around the room together until Sherlock's phone rang.

"Who's calling you this earlier?" John complained as their moment was taken.

"Mrs. Rose." Sherlock gasped, so maybe it wasn't taken. "Hello?" John waited hearing Sherlock gasp then grin. "We're on our way." He quickly hung up before jumping out of the doctor's lap pulling him up with him. "The girls water broke she's going into labor!" Both soon to be fathers hurried down the stairs throwing on clothes grabbing the baby bag and car seat before leaving.

•●•

The kinda middle aged man, Tyler, who was the one Sidney reported to every week came into the room. "Hey Sid how's everything going?" He asked softly. They had been at the hospital for two hours, Madi and her father had shown up but nothing else had really happened. 

"Nothing, I haven't progressed anymore." She shrugged. "And my contractions have gotten farther apart." 

"Yeah, that's not un-normal." Tyler chuckled. "Well the parents are here, and we have a few things we need you to sign." He took the folder out from under his arm. He told her what each one was, I am in labor, I wont try to find the baby until it is eighteen or they find me, I know I'm giving my baby up, and so on. She cried as she signed the papers and felt the baby kick inside her softly. "Alright thank you, I'll be back in a little bit." Tyler smiled and left. He didn't go far but to the room a few doors down. "John, Sherlock." 

"Tyler." John sighed shaking his hand. "How she doing?"

"Good not in too much pain, she's at a four and hasn't progressed for a little while." Tyler told before having them sign different sheets. "Alright so how it's going to go, is she's going to have the baby then the doctor's are going to immediately bring it in here. The girl has requested to not see the baby at all so a sheet will be put up so she doesn't. None of her family will see the baby either."

"Is that really want she wants?" John asked shocked.

"Yes last week that's what she told me when we talked about it." The man told looking at his watch to see an hour had gone by. "Alright I'm gonna go check on her again." 

•●•

While Tyler was talking to the parents Sidney's contractions became closer together, and she felt the baby move a little. Something hit her when she felt the baby move, the parents would never get to feel that. Because she chose to not see them they would never get to feel the baby kick against their palm or hear the heartbeat for real. 

"Sid, you okay?" Max asked softly rubbing her shoulder. 

"Yeah Maxi." She smiled up at him teasingly.

"Your mad." He laughed kissing her forehead Tyler watching them.

"I've made a decision." She said softly looking at Tyler who nodded to her telling her to go on. "While you were talking to the parents I thought of something. They're never gonna get to feel the baby kick or move and they never really got to hear the heartbeat only a recording." She took a deep breath. "I would like them to come in so they can do that." 

"Are you sure?" Belle asked surprised. 

"Yeah, I want all of you to go out so it's just them, so they can feel the joy of her in the womb like we have." Sidney whispered holding tight to Max's hand. 

"Okay, this is her choice she gets it." Hank said taking his wife's hand and leading her out Madi behind them, but Max stayed.

"You too Maxi." She whispered squeezing his hand one last time before letting go. Max stopped at the door looking back with a question on his face, Sidney nodded to him. 

"You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Sidney. They respect your wish so dont feel like you have to do this." Tyler warned.

"I know, and I want to do this. I want them to have so much fun with her and love her, so why shouldn't they start now." She reasoned, Tyler gave her a small smile before going to collect the parents.

•●•

For some reason John had invited Mrs. Hudson to come wait with them, Sherlock had been annoyed but now that she was here he wasn't. She was like a mother to him and when she walked in she pulled him into a hug telling him how excited she was, but he felt calmer now that she was here. He could tell John felt the same about the woman being there, now they had a mother so if they were starting to mess up she could put them back in line. 

"Oh boys this is just so exciting, isn't it?" Martha almost squealed. "I can't wait so see what you do Sherlock when she's running around while you're trying to do an experiment." 

"He'll probably bring her to you." John laughed sitting next to the woman on a sofa they had in the room. 

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sherlock stopped pacing around the room and tilted his head back and forth thinking about what John had suggested. 

"Hey sorry." Tyler came in grinning slightly. 

"That was fast, is she okay?" Sherlock asked with a worried expression. 

"Yes she's fine, contractions are getting closer together." He told quickly before taking a deep breath. "But she wants you to see the baby before it's out, she feels bad you didn't get to experience this part of the baby so she wants you to come in and see her belly and maybe feel her kick before its gone, and hear the baby's heartbeat." John and Sherlock stared, they had become okay with the idea of not seeing this part of the baby, finally getting the opportunity to have it was shocking. 

"Okay yeah." John said breathless taking Sherlock's hand with a surprised smile. 

"Good luck boys." Mrs. Hudson giggled as they walked out the door, the two followed quickly to a room a few doors down. After passing through a curtain surrounding the door they saw a young girl with brown hair and her face scrunched up in pain. John immediately looked over at the monitor to see she was having a big contraction. 

"Have you gotten your Epidural yet?" He asked softly when the contraction was over, the girl shook her head still breathing through the after pain. "Once we leave you're going to need to get it, if you don't you'll be into much pain to stand sitting for that long." 

"Okay." She nodded finally looking up at them, she gasped. "No way!" She breathed. "You guys are adopting the baby, Sherlock and John are adopting this baby?" She stared at them. "My family reads all about you in the paper." 

"Well I don't think we'll be in it a lot now that we're getting a baby." John chuckled and he could tell Sherlock was deducting the girl. 

"Im sorry this is the first time you've seen me." She whispered tears coming to her eyes. "I just don't wanna be like those people who stalk their babies after closed adoptions. But I was thinking as I sat here how much fun my family has had feeling her kick and wiggle, you guys never got that." 

"Well you're brave for giving her up." Sherlock sighed softly. "Most girls your age try to keep the baby or have an abortion, it's kind of you to give it up." 

"I just wanna live my life, I wanna travel and go to school. It's hard to do that with a baby to take care of, I know my parents would help but I wanna have a baby when I'm ready and not with the guy I did." She huffed out a breath her eyes stinging as a contraction hit her. She scrunched up her face again holding her breath. 

"You need to breath." John whispered walking over and rubbing her hand. "We can't have you passing out from lack of oxygen." Sidney took a slow shaky breath as the contraction came down. "You do need the Epidural soon." 

"I know." She nodded looking up at him. "Thank you. You can feel my belly if you want." She told looking between the two men before lifting the hospital gown up under her breast leaving the blanket around her hips. John didn't hesitant putting his small hand over her lower belly, Darby kicked hard against his hand. "That's the most she's moved all day."

"Really?" John smiled moving his hand a little so Sherlock could put his large one next to the doctor's. The baby kicked twice this time pushing in between their two hands. 

"Holy crap that's the most she's moved in a long time." Sidney laughed feeling the baby stop moving and move farther down with a contraction. "I think she really wants to come out now." Sidney said through gritted teeth. 

"You'll do good, have the nurse get you your Epidural." John sighed once the contraction was over. "Thank you for letting us feel her." 

"Your welcome. Will you just make sure she knows I did this because I love her and want her to have a good life, not because I don't want her." 

"Yes of course." Sherlock smiled kindly placing his hand one last time on her belly and getting a soft kick. With smiles all around the two fathers left and went back to their room falling onto each other with tear of pure joy. Sidney promised herself the parents identities were something only she would know, it was the only thing she got to keep of the baby. 

Things seemed to move fast from there and the next thing Sidney knew she was pushing. It hurt, everything hurt but she pushed trying to make the pain go away. Sherlock and John could hear the girl let out a scream as she pushed. They quickly took each others hands waiting close to the door. They heard the cry of their baby taking her first breath. When Sidney heard the cry she turned her head away tears pouring down her face so she wouldn't see the baby. The baby cried once more before quieting down and being taken down the hall. 

Sherlock and John jumped when they saw the cart a little pink white thing lying inside. A nurse cleaned the baby up some before wrapping her in a blanket and handing her to John, Sherlock told John he wanted to see John hold the baby first. The doctor smiled down at the little girl who blinked open her eyes at him. Sherlock looked down in shock at the tiny thing in Johns arms, she was so small but yet she was breathing and blinking, she was a human. Without even thinking he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the bloody and waxy covered head. 

"Hey there Darby, are you ready to come home with daddy and I. We've been waiting for you for a long time." John whispered holding out his finger which she wrapped her hands around. "Your ours and we'll love you until the end of time, baby doll."

•●•

Sidney cried for the rest of the night and well into the next day. She wanted the baby, she wanted to name her and snuggle her and dress her up in pink pretty dresses. She wanted to wake to see Max rocking her to sleep and play with her as she got older. But instead she got the worst longest period of her life and sore boobs. 

•●•

One year later

There wasn't a day that went by that Sidney didn't think about the baby. Especially today, the baby was turning one. Max and Sidney had taken the day off of school and we're just laying in bed watching movies. The two had been dating all year and we're planning on going to university together. They were happy and we're voted '#1 couple to get married' for the year book.

The girl was just starting to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh Sidney got up to answer it, Max followed. 

"Sidney Littleton?" A man in a suit asked.

"Uhh yeah." She said nervously, instead of arresting her like she thought he was going to, he handed her an envelope. "Thanks." She shut the door and gave Max a confused eyebrow. 

"What is it?" Max asked coming to stand beside her as she ripped the envelope open. She pulled out a picture of a little girl with bright blond hair put in pigtails sitting in a high chair. She was covered in white frosting and chocolate cake, her big hazel eyes staring at the camera her hand halfway to her mouth with a globe of cake and frosting. Sidney blinked at the pictures tears bright in her eyes before turning it over. 

"Had her party last night, just thought you would like to see the little ball of joy you gave us. Hope everything's okay and this helps you feel not so disconnected. -J&S" She read aloud before turning it back over to look at the little girl again. Sidney held back a sob as she looked at the slight smile on the girls mouth and frosting in her hair. "She looks like my mum." 

"She does, she's adorable." Max whispered hugging her.

"I wanted her to be loved, and it looks like she is." Sidney sniffed holding the picture to her chest. 

That was the only picture she got but it was enough. She kept it in her phone and in her wallet as well as on her nightstand next to her and Max's bed until the day they got in the car accident and Sidney passed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Love ya all!!
> 
> Oh I'm thinking there are only going to be three more chapters in this part.


	20. Pretty Pretty Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter is just FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY!! I was in a very cuddly mood while writing this and it just sorta went fluffy! I love it!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading! We only have TWO MORE CHAPTERS!! in this part it makes me kinda sad. :(
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and comments! Let me know what you think!! Love ya all!

The rain pounded hard on the window, lighting brightened the sky and thunder rattled the flat. Sherlock nuzzled closer to John behind him watching the sky turn light then dark from their bedroom window. 

"I love when it rains and we just lay in bed watching it instead of sleeping." John mumbled breath hot on the detective's neck. Sherlock nodded drawing patterns on John's hand that was on his belly, hiking his shirt up a little. With a fond smile the doctor kissed behind his ear before watching the rain again. Thunder cracked loud and hard outside shaking the walls.

"That was a loud one." Sherlock whispered, hand moving up John's wrist to count his heartbeat. They stayed in silence for a few moments until their door opened a little. "Baby doll?" Sherlock called when he heard a sniff. The little girl stepped into the room clutching her wolf and blanket.

"Its scary." She whispered and to confirm what she thought thunder rumbled again. Darby diving for the bed with a cry. Sherlock wrapped her in his arms as she hid her face, John leaned over to rub her back. "Make it stop!" She cried as thunder rolled again.

"Shh, its okay." John whispered leaning over Sherlock more to kiss her head. 

"Its scary, papa make it just rain so it sounds nice on the window." She whispered covering her ears.

"Baby it's just thunder, it will go away with the storm." Sherlock soothed.

"Well how longs that gonna take?" 

"I dont know." John sighed pulling her closer to Sherlock and trying to think of a way to calm her down. "Baby can I tell you something?" She nodded. "You can't tell anyone else, only a few people are allowed to know this."

"What is it?" She asked big eyes now looking up at her father.

"Thunder is just the sound of the sun and moon fighting the rain and cold." The girl gasped at his story. "The sun and moon don't like when they don't get to look down at the world, when it's cloudy that's when they need rest. But when it rains they think the rain has tricked them so they get angry and try to fight the cold and rain."

"Wow." She gasped.

"So thunder is just the sound of them fighting. The longer the thunder last the more the sun and moon are winning." John smiled looking down at the girls hazel eyes. 

"What about lighting?" She asked.

"Thats when the sun hits and breaks up the clouds a little." Sherlock adding to his husband's story. Lighting brightened the room thunder loud and long close behind. Darby jumped covering her ears before looking up.

"Did the sun just hit the cold?" She asked voice small.

"It did." John nodded. The girl wiped her eyes on the back of her hand listening to the rain hit the window. When thunder rolled again, the girl still jumped but didn't cover her ears.

"Was that the moon?" 

"Yes, he wants to see you so now he and the sun are fighting harder." Sherlock whispered pushing the hair out of her face. 

"What about the stars?" She asked turning in the detective's arms so she could look out the window.

"There like the cheerleaders. They clap and motivate the moon and sun to keep fighting." John told rubbing her arm and kissing Sherlock's neck. 

"Oh, hopefully the sun and moon will win so it will be sunny on my birthday next week." She whispered moving closer to her father's body when the noise filled the air. 

"Yes hopefully." John smiled looking down at the girl. It had been just over a month since Kody had taken the little girl. She was doing a lot better as she met with Mr. McCard and worked with her father's. 

She didn't have nearly as may flashbacks or nightmare as of late, but still the fathers had canceled their plans for their anniversary and Sherlock's birthday. They had instead spent it with the girl knowing she still wasn't doing very good, but Darby and Mrs. Hudson had made plans of their own and made them dinner. 

"Papa?" Darby asked quietly drawing the doctor out of his memory of the anniversary dinner.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Can I lay in between you and daddy?" She asked softly looking at him with sleepy eyes. Sherlock smiled down at her wrapping his arms around her and rolling over so she was between them. They listened to the sound of thunder and rain until the girl fell asleep, the father's arms tight around her. 

~~~

Sherlock quietly went down the stairs and let in the three waiting outside the door at six in the morning on Darby's birthday. 

"Hey Sherlock." Taylor grinned coming inside Molly and Madi following him in. "Hope you don't mind that were kidnapping Darby and taking her to breakfast so early."

"Its hardly kidnapping when John and I both know she's going with you three. " Sherlock said in his obvious tone. "And we don't like the word 'kidnapping'." He added leading them up the stairs to Darby's room, John joining them on the way. Leo's head lifted from the bed looking at them all as they quietly came into her room.

"Happy birthday..." John started them off as they sung to the girl waking her with the song. Darby slowly blinked at them before sitting up with an excited grin. 

"...to you!" They finished together before John lifted her out from under the blankets and into his arms.

"Happy birthday baby girl, you're six years old!" He cheered kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She giggled wrapping her arms around her father's neck. "Madi, Molly, Taylor? What are you guys doing here?" She asked with a yawn. 

"We taking you to get a special birthday breakfast!" Molly said cheerfully.

"Yeah get your shoes on, we gotta hurry so we can have you back to get ready for school." Madi laughed. "You're going in you pajamas with bedhead and all." Darby wiggled out of Johns arms and ran to Sherlock who had her shoes. 

"Bye daddy, bye papa love you!" Darby giggled hugging Sherlock and John before running to Taylor wanting carried. 

"See ya later." The three called waving as they left the small room and went down stairs. 

"Where are we going?" Darby asked looking out the window of the cab, at that moment the cab stopped in front of the little french cafe that sold crepes. "Really?" Darby asked excitedly, she and Madi had passed the cafe and Darby had wanted to come back ever since. 

"Yes really, come on." Madi laughed helping the girl out of the cab, Taylor and Molly following behind hand and hand. The four were seated quickly as they were the only ones. 

"Bonjour." A young french woman greeted at their table.

"Bonjour." Darby greeted back quickly.

"Eh bien, vous ne coûtent pas un adorable petit." {Well arent you adorable little one.} The woman teased thinking the girl would not know what she said.

"Je vous remercie , petit est ce que grandmama me appelle." {Thank you, little one is what grandmama calls me.} Darby giggled swinging her legs. The woman gasped staring at the girl shocked.

"I didnt expect you to answer back, I just thought you were copying me." The woman laughed shaking her head.

"Daddy taught me french, my grandmama lives in France." Darby explained still smiling. The woman smiled talking to Darby a little bit more before going to the back.

"Darby what does that say?" Taylor would ask pointing to something in french, Darby would read it quickly and translate for them.

~~~

"Daddy?" Darby asked standing beside her father where he worked in the kitchen.

"Yes, baby doll?"

"Do you know how to dance?" She asked rocking on her feet.

"I know how to slow dance, yes." He smiled looking down at her. 

"Will you teach me please?" The girl pleaded.

"Sure." Sherlock chuckled standing taking her hand and leading her to the middle of the sitting room. "How about you learn the Waltz?"

"Okay!" She grinned looking up at him with love. The father softly took her hands in his and started to show her the steps. Once Sherlock tried having the girl do the steps she kept messing up and giggling, Sherlock couldn't help but laugh too. "I not very good daddy." Darby finally giggled after sometime for trying.

"Here stand on my feet." The father chuckled still holding the little hands in his. Darby stepped onto Sherlock's nice shoes with her bare feet and soon they were off Sherlock moving them effortlessly around the room. The girl squealed blonde hair flying out behind her in a beautiful fan.

-

John sighed as he walked home from work, it had been the worst day. He'd been thrown up on, peed on, and a kid sneezed right in his face just to be a brat. John was done, he wanted to go home, have a cup of tea, and read for the rest of the night, and maybe cuddle with his lanky detective and joyful daughter. But with the way the day was already going he would probably get home to find the flat a mess, Sherlock in a sulk or a snappy mood, and Darby having a hard time breathing or just a mess herself. He knew he was setting himself up to get mad but he really couldn't help it, it was just one of those days.

When he walked into the building he could hear thumping above him, his anger raised and he didn't even know what was going on. He really should have calmed down up instead he hurried up the steps. Halfway up he heard Darby and Sherlock laughing. When he got to the landing and saw inside all his anger rushed out of him and a warm fuzzy feeling was left. 

Darby stood on Sherlock's feet as Sherlock danced them around the room. In one of the turns Sherlock lifted the girl to his chest and moved them quicker. Darby squealed with laughter one arm around her father's neck the other still in his hand. Sherlock spun them around once more before stopping breathing hard and laughing, back to the door. John felt his heart melt as he watched Darby giggle eyes closed hugging Sherlock with all her might. When she opened her eyes she saw John leaning against the doorframe smiling like a fool.

"Hi papa!" She grinned. "Guess what, daddy taught me to dance!"

"I can see that." John chuckled stepping into the fairly clean flat. 

"Hello John." Sherlock greeted turning to kiss his husband before looking a Darby. "Was that fun?"

"Yeah!" She squealed moving into John's arms. "Do you know how to dance, papa?"

"Not as good as daddy, but I know a little." 

"Only because I taught you." Sherlock stated with a smirk.

"You guys dance!" Darby announced wiggling out of Johns arms to sit on the sofa. "Dance dance dance!" She cheered, the father's smiled at her before Sherlock took John's hand putting his arm around the doctor. John settled into the familiar chest looking up at the man with love as Sherlock started to move them. 

"Im sorry you had a bad day." Sherlock whispered into John's ear. 

"Umm better now." John chuckled letting himself he pulled tighter into Sherlock's arms. Darby smiled at them before picking up her violin and playing the song she had heard daddy play on his and papas anniversary. Sherlock and John both grinned when they heard their wedding song flow through the air. By the end of the song John had his head resting on Sherlock's chest as they moved in slow circles hips swaying. John sighed all his anger and tiredness gone, replaced with love for the two he cared most for.

~~~

Sherlock and Cindy waited for their children after school at the beginning of March. The girl and Eli ran to their parents grins on their faces, Darby immediately lifted her arms wanting Sherlock to carry her.

"Ready?" Sherlock asked pushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah." Darby nodded nervously resting her head on Sherlock's shoulder. 

"Good luck Darb." Eli waved. The father and daughter quickly stopped a cab. Once at the hospital they hurried to find John.

"Hey baby girl, hey love." John sighed feeling just as nervous as the other two. "You ready for the test?" He asked the girl taking her out of Sherlock's arms. 

"Yeah, but I'm scared I still won't get off oxygen." She whispered hugging her father tight. 

"Yeah, but if you don't remember it's better to be on oxygen then you having a hard time breathing."

"I know." She whispered sitting in his lap as they went into a room Smith and Lloyd following behind them.

"Alright Darb, you ready for this test to be the one." Smith said full of hope.

"Yeah." Darby whispered still nervous. 

"Okay, then let's get started." Lloyd announced. Darby was quickly taken for X-rays then to a machine that she had to breath into different times after different activities. Once she was finished she and her two fathers waited in the small room. Darby played with the cord she hoped soon she would only need one bad days. The fathers watched her nervous for what the other doctors would say. 

After a few minutes Lloyd came into the room with a bag that looked like a new cord. He set it down before going to Darby and turning off the tank, the girls heart fell thinking she hadn't made it and the doctor was just giving her a new clean cord. She watched sadly as he took the tube off her face, but instead of getting the new tube he walked over to the garbage. She gasped as he grinned at her and put the cord in the trash.

"You did it!" He cheered making the two fathers and the girl gasp happily.

"I did it!" She yelled happily reaching up to be hugged by both her father's. Darby sat back and bounced happily taking a deep breath without the oxygens help. "I did it, I did it, I did it!" She squealed hugging John who had tears in his eyes the Sherlock who was grinning. "You were just tricking me with the bag." She giggled pointing to Lloyd who nodded with a teasing grin.

~~~

"Baby doll." Sherlock called as he came into the flat looking at the game box in his hands. He had been on a case looking through pawn shops and seen the old Disney game. 

"Yeah daddy?" Darby asked from the corner where she was playing with her toys. 

"I got you this game, should we play it?" He told handing her the box.

"Pretty Pretty Princess Cinderella." She read smiling down at the box with a picture of Cinderella on the front. "Yeah lets play! Papa come play with us." She squealed sitting on the floor and pulling away the plastic wrapping. 

"Alright, what do we have to do?" John chuckled laying on the ground beside Sherlock, Darby handed the paper booklet to the detective before opening the small container. She pulled out a bag full of pieces of plastic jewelry. "Oh no I feel like I know where this is going to go." John sighed letting his head fell into his hands. 

"I believe your correct John." Sherlock sighed as well. "First one to get all the different pieces of jewelry on wins." The fathers help put the board down and open the ear rings, necklaces, bracelets, rings, a small crown, and tiny high heel shoes for placemakers. 

"I wanna be blue!" Darby giggle taking the small high heel.

"Purple." Sherlock snatched the game piece.

"I'll be yellow." John chuckled shaking his head. They let Darby start where she landed on the necklace. Soon the game was in full swing, John had the ear rings clipped onto his ears and a necklace around his neck, Sherlock had the necklace, ring, and bracelet, Darby had all four pieces and was just trying for the crown now. Before she could get it John snuck in and got it.

"Papa!" Darby giggled looking at John with the ring, bracelet, necklace, earrings, and crown in place. "You look silly."

"No I'm a pretty pretty princess." He corrected in his most posh voice. Both Darby and Sherlock burst into a fit of laughter as John looked at the roof and fluttered his eyes. 

"Lets play again!" Darby squealed once the laughter had died down. 

"Alright, I wanna win this time." Sherlock laughed taking off the jewelry. 

"Papa?" Darby asked as she looked over the earring in her hand, the other still on her ear. "How come I don't have my ears pierced? Riley and Emma and April all have there ears pierced and lots of other girls in my class too. Why not me?"

"Well do you want them pierced?" John asked, the girl nodded. "Then we can get them pierced. Daddy and I just didn't know if we should have them done when you were little." 

"Oh." She nodded in understanding. "Can we do it soon?"

"If you would like. I know I place that is highly recommended." Sherlock smirked. "I once had to get a fake one for a case, so I have looked into the different shops around the city." The father explained when John looked at him funny.

~~~

A week later they were at the piercing shop. It was cleaner than John had expected and the woman doing the piercings was sweet with his daughter. 

"Alright, it's gonna pinch for a second but squeeze you dad's hand, kay." She stated cleaning Darby's earlobe. 

"Okay." Darby answered in almost a robotic voice. Sherlock and John each took one of her hands feeling them shake with nerves and excitement. 

"Alright here we go." The woman lined the gun up, Darby held her breath and squeezed the men's hands. "One ear done, one to go. That wasn't to bad was it?"

"No, but hurts a little." Darby let out the breath but quickly took another when the woman lined up again.

"There all done, how do they look?" She held up a mirror for the girl to see. Darby looked at the small gold balls now in her ears.

"I like it, the backs just kinda pocky." Darby grinned. 

"You'll get used to it." The woman laughed. "Well you're all set, just don't take those out for two weeks and clean them every night." The woman smiled.

"Daddy?" Darby asked looking at her father while he carried her home. "How do I look?"

"Like a pretty pretty princess." Sherlock smiled kissing her lips, John chuckling fondly beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARBY'S OFF OXYGEN!!! YAY!!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short! The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise!!! 
> 
> Pretty Pretty Princess is a real game! Real Darby and I played it a lot when we were younger! And I really had my dad play with me!! Look up the game it's now a collectors item, but it is on amazon. If you have played it too let me know!
> 
> Love you all! Please let me know what you think, I love feedback!! :D


	21. Visits part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little family goes to surprise grandmama
> 
> P.S. Fluffy fluffy fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long, longish chapter to make up for it! Real life is kicking my butt and I don't have a lot of time to write. But stay with me a lot of Fluffy and love to come!
> 
> I will do doing some Halloween work so watch for that, it most likely will be with Darby.

John rocked back on his heels breathing in the fresh April air, spring was his favorite season. He smiled at Cindy as she walked up beside him outside their children's school.

"Afternoon." John smiled at her.

"Afternoon?" She snickered. "That sounds awfully cheerful for a Monday." 

"Yeah well, we're leaving today." He shrugged still smiling.

"Oh yeah, you guys are going on your big trip, I forgot." 

"Yeah, going to France for Sherlock's grandmother's birthday for a week, then to his parents house for another week." He grinned. "It's nice that next week is spring break so Darby won't miss too much school." 

"That did work out nicely." She agreed. "Darby said something about surprising Sherlock's grandmother?"

"Yeah, we're staying with one of his aunts tonight then surprising her for her tomorrow on her birthday." The doctor nodded looking up when the bell rang and spotting his daughter immediately. 

"Papa!" Darby giggled running to John who lifted her easily into his arms. "Lets go so we can go to France!"

"Id say you're a little excited." John laughed kissing her cheek.

"Well yeah papa!" She said in the same tone Sherlock would say 'obviously'. Shaking his head John turned taking them to stop a cab. "Bye E!"

"Bye Darb have fun!" The little boy waved to the little girl. 

~~~

"Sherlock!" A woman with graying brown hair called as the little family come into the airport. 

"Hello aunt Madelina." Sherlock greeted giving the woman a quick mandatory hug. "It's been a while." He said holding back a sigh as he moved back beside John. Sherlock had never like the Holmes side of the family, or his mother's side either, grandmama was the only one he like and now John and Darby as they were Holmes now.

"Yes you never did come see me when we lived in London." She scolded giving the Holmes glare.

"Yes, I was... busy." He smiled shortly. He could have stopped by anytime, he just didn't feel like getting teased by his horrid cousins who put it upon themselves to make his life at living hell when they saw him. He was quite looking forward for what would happen when they tried to say something in front of John. 

Madelina was about to say something but Darby saved him by pulling at his trousers. "Daddy! I have to go potty!" She hopped from foot to foot keeping her knees together face strained.

"I'll take care of the bags, you take her." John reasoned knowing Sherlock wanted away from his aunt. The detective smiled truly at him picking up the child and carrying her away. 

"She wasn't very nice like grandmama." Darby huffed as Sherlock walked quickly. 

"I'm afraid only grandmama and papa are that nice." Sherlock explained kissing her forehead. 

"So your Sherlock's partner." Madelina stated leading John out to the waiting car. 

"Yes, happily so." John gave a short smile. Sherlock had warned him about how his family could be, John was not planning on letting anyone hurt his husband on this trip. They were here for Adele but that was it until they got to the detectives childhood home. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me." The woman eyed him questioningly before smiling happily.

"Good I'm happy he found you." The doctor knew he had just been read like a book, not as thoroughly as Sherlock would have but still. He had nothing to hide, he loved Sherlock with everything he had. "You and Sherlock are all my mother ever talks about, and your daughter." 

"Good." John chuckled loading the bags into the boot of the car. Sherlock and Darby returned shortly after and they all slide into the car.

"I'm afraid it's only me at our house right now, the children are at Adele's already helping her get ready for the small party tomorrow." Madelina explained as they pulled into the driveway of a large house an hour away from Paris. 

"That's fine, I'm sure we can find a book to read in the study or something of the sort." Sherlock dismissed.

"Alright if you need anything just let me know. We have a car you can use tomorrow to get to grandmothers." Madelina smiled once more before leaving to go inside. The small family carried in their bags before Sherlock took them to a huge study the walls covered in books. 

"Wow!" Darby gasped. "Daddy are there any adventure books? Or pirate stories? Or picture books?" Darby asked eyes full of glee.

"There's all of those, baby doll." Sherlock laughed remembering how he had spent hours in here hiding from his cousins when they would visit. "John, mystery is over there." Sherlock pointed to a corner, John quickly went to look through the titles. "Come on baby girl." Sherlock smiled taking her hand and leading her to his favorite books when he was a child. 

~~~

"Wake up Darby, it's time to go surprise grandmama." Sherlock shook the child awake and pulled her out of the big bed. 

"Bur daddy." Darby whined shuffling along behind Sherlock to get ready. The girls mood changed quickly once she was fully awake. "Come on papa! Let's go let's go let's go!" She giggled handing the doctor things to put into the car. 

"Alright baby come get in." Sherlock chuckled buckling the child into the car. John shook his head smiling at the two knowing they would do most anything to get going faster, they were so excited. Luckily for John's mentality they left, all of them smiling with excitement.

When they pulled into the long drive a few expensive cars were lined in front of the house. "How rich is your family?" John asked shocked.

"At our wedding you only met the ones who are the poor of us." Sherlock sighed parking the equally expensive car.

"And where do you bloody stand in this mad lineup." John asked with an amused tone.

"Fairly high, in grandmama's will I get most of it. That along with other things is why my cousins don't like me very much, I get more than my father." Sherlock explained with a shrug. "Although I do think it has changed now. She is having this party so she can read her new rewritten will." 

"Really, what do you think she changed?"

"My family is getting less, so am I, and you and Darby are getting a fair chunk." Sherlock smirked at John's shocked face. "Don't try to fight it, she's fat more stubborn than I am." 

"Daddy papa are we here?" Darby asked from the back trying to see up front as to why the car had stopped moving. 

"Yes we're here." Sherlock sighed before leaning over to kiss John's still shocked lips. "We're married John and I'm pleased to say my grandmother loves you and Darby more than she loves me, let her have her way today and try and fight her later." 

"Fine." John sighed kissing Sherlock again before getting out of the car. The family made their way into the grand house, staff was moving quickly around as other adults talked quietly. John took Sherlock's hand when he saw his husband stiffen at seeing his family. 

"Nana!" Darby squealed running to Violet Holmes. 

"Hello bug, how are you?" The grandmother asked kindly hugging her.

"Good guess what, we're here to surprise grandmama, do you know where she is?" Darby asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I know you are, she's in the garden with poppy." The woman laughed kissing her head. 

"Okay." Darby squealed running back to Sherlock, the eyes of aunts, uncles, and cousins almost popping out of their heads to see the freak nephew holding hands and now carrying the little girl. Sherlock smiled inwardly at the shocked faces. All the family knew he was married and had a child, most of them thought it was a lie, but for those who thought it was true didn't think he was married to such a handsome man and had such an adorable child.

"Baby doll you wanna be the one who surprises her?" Sherlock asked as they spotted the woman looking over the flowers with her son. 

"Yeah!" Darby wiggled out of his arms before running across the grass to the old woman, taking her hand. "What kinda flowers are those, grandmama?" Darby asked a sneaky grin on her face. The old woman jumped putting her free hand on her chest and looked down at the child.

"Oh cher!" She gasped. "Darby what are you doing here?" She asked with a shocked smile.

"Surprise!" Darby giggled lifting her free hand in a cheer. 

"Surprise grandmama." Sherlock chuckled walking but beside his daughter.

"Lockie! John!" The woman gasped. "What are you three doing here?" 

"We came for your birthday." Sherlock explained hugging the old woman. "Happy birthday."

"Merci." She laughed hugging John now. "This is the best surprise." Tears were in her eyes as she hugged Darby. "I have missed you three so much." She dabbed at her eye while Sherlock lifted the little girl into his arms. 

"I have to say I've missed you the most as I didn't get to see you in December." John laughed teasingly putting his arm around the woman comfortingly. 

"I do have to say." Adele whispered leaning close. "You three will make this party at least bearable. Some of these people can be... annoying." She chuckled nudging Sherlock because this is what he always used to say as a child and teen. "Even if they are family." John and Sherlock chuckled along with the woman as Darby ran to her grandfather.

"Poppy!" She squealed.

"Hello there love bug." The man laughed lifting her into his arms. "How have you been?"

"Good! Guess what, uncle Myc and Greg are coming here too, but they have to leave tomorrow so they can go see Greg's mum and dad." Darby laughed as the man carried her inside.

"Yes, Mycroft told me." Sierger Holmes laughed kissing her cheek as he set out to find his wife in the large house.

"Darby seems happier." Adele observed walking slowly inside with her grandson and his husband. 

"Yes, John's home and she's off oxygen." Sherlock smiled. "She's quite happy." 

"And she's here." John added. "As soon as she heard about the party she started begging us to come." John let go of Sherlock's hand wrapping his arm around his waist instead. The doctor could tell Sherlock was happy to be with his grandmother just not with his extended family. 

"Well I'm glad she did." Adele laughed smiling, much happier now that her favorite grandchild was here with his husband and her favorite great grandchild. The fathers went back to the main sitting room while the woman found Darby taking her to a toy chest. The old woman showed her the old toys she had kept from her children's childhood.

"Daddy papa look, look!" Darby squealed running to her father's arms full of old toys. 

"What d'you got there baby girl?" John chuckled breaking out of the conversation he had been in with one of Sherlock's uncles. 

"Grandmama showed me this old toy chest she has. Look at all the cool toys!" Darby giggled sitting on the floor next the sofa her parents we're sitting at. Sherlock smiled down at her moving to the floor and looking at the toys. "How does this work?" The little girl asked handing him the big toy.

"It's a top, you push this down and it spins." He explained. John smiled down at them placing a hand at the base of Sherlock's neck before going back to his conversation. John knew Sherlock was happier playing with their daughter then he was talking with the family he didn't like. John was the more outgoing of them and would happily talk with person after person as long as no one said anything about his husband. 

A few more people arrived as time wore on. They were all dressed extremely nice and had cool calm faces. They wandered slowly around the room speaking to relatives they hadn't seen in years, and trying to 'catch up' on years they didn't care about, until they saw their lonely snappy nephew smiling and sitting with a child on the floor another man's hand in his dark silk curly hair. Once they saw that they seemed to become very interested in the past few years, they asked the boys parents about his new happiness then it seemed almost painful not to talk to the one and only John Watson.

One of Sherlock's cousins put it upon himself to test the waters for the family. The man's name was Wyatt, he wasn't the best looking of the Holmes, Sherlock had him beat by a long shot, but he was the most experienced in the art of flirting and a charming smile, the smile alone had gotten many people into his bed. The late twenty year old plopped down on the sofa next to John, curling his leg under himself so his knee rested on top of John's thigh. Sherlock quickly squeezed John's ankle like he had been doing every time John talk to someone who he should be careful with or who had made Sherlock's life a living hell. 

"So you're the man of the hour." The man said almost breathlessly.

"Am I?" John asked with a lifted eyebrow turning his body some and slipping a foot under his husband's folded leg.

"Yes, everyone's been talking about you." He smiled kindly. "The doctor who married the sociopath. How could anyone not talk about you even if you weren't married to Sherly." The doctor felt his teeth go on edge at the nickname. 

"Well, I think Sherlock is the one who desired to be talked about, he saves lives everyday and somehow settled for a boring bloke like me." John smiled easily twisting his fingers into the soft curls on his husband's head. 

"Well with looks like yours it's easy to see why everyone overlooked our family freak." The man moved his leg a little high on John's thigh. When short strong fingers grabbed his knee he thought he won, that was until John shoved his leg away. 

"Excuse me?" John asked lowly eyes turned dark and hard. Sherlock felt a shiver run up his spine as John's hand gripped reassuringly in his hair. 

"Oh please." Wyatt tried to play off. "We all know everything about each other in this family, I'm the sex god and Sherlock's the annoying know it all." He laughed happily, clearly used to making fun of his cousin and never having someone get mad. Suddenly there were hands in his experience shirt pulling him forward. 

"Listen here you prick." John started dangerously low in the man ear. "I suggest you stop calling my husband those things before I take you outside and beat the life out of you. I have more than a few friends who owe me a favor and wouldn't ask questions when I needed them to hide your bloody body. I know your family's watching and sent you over to see what I did when you made fun of my Sherlock then later asked me to cheat on him with you. Go back and tell them if anyone says anything about Sherlock again they will have to deal with me and I spent years killing and hurting people I'm not afraid to do it again, do you understand?" The man nodded quickly swallowing. "Good now go away." John pushed him back, immediately putting his hand back in Sherlock's hair. Wyatt scrambled to his feet and went to the group of cousins all older than him. 

"Thank you." Sherlock whispered leaning into one of the shorter man's knees. John smiled down at him as Darby climbed into the detectives lap.

"Formidable!" Adele grinned coming to sit where Wyatt had been. "That was beautiful John, I have been wanting to scare the pants off those children for years and you just did it." She whispered hugging him to speak into his ear. "That was perfect! Did you see his face?" She giggled patting John's shoulder. John chuckled and shook his head still petting Sherlock's curls.

"Papa look!" Darby squealed holding up a toy metal plane. "This is so cool!" She giggled before making sounds and flying it around her head. Adele stayed by the family as more of her friends and family came to her home. She didn't want to have this big party, she only wanted her children and their families but of course when Madelina was in charge everything became a lot bigger. The old woman would be happy to send everyone away and just have a small cake with Sherlock, John, and Darby. She couldn't so she stood every so often to hug someone she couldn't remember the name of before sitting down and talking to John again. 

"Baby doll, the party's about to start go put the toys away." John whispered to the little girl when Madelina told her mother everyone was here and they would be having dinner soon. 

"Papa can I keep one toy to play with?" The girl asked as she gathered the toys. Sherlock nodded in answer helping her pick up the toys, Darby grinned and put the plane on John's lap before taking all the toys to be put away with Sherlock's help. "Daddy?" Darby asked when they were alone next to the big chest.

"Yes?"

"How come people kept looking at you and me funny while we played? And why did that guy say all those not nice things about you? I thought they were your family, Myc and granny and nana and poppy never say those things about you or me or papa and they're our family. How come he did?" She asked looking up at Sherlock brow furrowed. 

"Well first, why they looked at us funny is because I was playing with you. Before I met papa I wasn't always very nice and I didn't like to play with toys like you do when I was little. I liked to read and be by myself. Most of them never thought I would play with toys especially not with a child of my own." Sherlock explained kneeling in front of her and taking her hands. "As for not saying the nice things about me, that's just how they are sometimes. When I was little I didn't always say nice things too, so they teased me calling me those names-"

"And that's why you ran away to here to see grandmama?"

"That's part of why. But like I said I wasn't always nice so they weren't nice either.-"

"But two wrongs don't make a right."

"No they don't but with how we were growing up we didn't think about that. You know how I have wizard powers? They have them too just not as good as mine so they were jealous. They didn't like that I was better so they called me freak and made fun of me. They told me I was going to be alone for the rest of my life so they're surprised to see that I married papa and I have you." He explained with a sad smile.

"I don't like that they say that about you. You're the best and they shouldn't get to be mean to you, papa and me won't let them say anything. We love you." She whispered hugging her father. "And you're not mean anymore, you're nice and fun."

"Thanks baby doll, and I think papas already has it covered." He whispered hugging her back. "You and papa made me nice, baby girl. But if anyone's mean to you I won't be nice anymore." He chuckled lifting her into his arms as he stood.

"Like how papa wasn't nice to that nurse the first time we had to go to the hospital?" Darby giggled.

"Yes like that." He chuckled kissing her forehead then biting at her neck to make her squeal with laughter. She wiggled out of his arms running for John.

"Papa! Papa save me!" John put his hands out ready to grab her but Sherlock got her first wiggling his fingers at her sides making her yell at the tickle torture. "Daddy! Stop I'm sorry!" She giggled pushing at his face as she giggled wildly. 

"Be nice Sherlock." John laughed pulling her out of the man's arms and into his lap. She flopped onto him breathing hard. "To many tickles?" He asked hugging her as she giggled.

"Yeah." She turned to stick her tongue out at Sherlock teasingly before curling into John's chest. Shaking his head Sherlock grabbed the girls foot tickling the bottom. 

"Daddy!" She yelled pulling her foot away. "No more tickles I'm sorry." 

"Alright no more tickles." The detective chuckled sitting beside John. Adele laughed beside them shaking her head. 

"You three can never have too much fun together, can you." She chuckled.

"Nope." Darby sighed nuzzling closer to John's warm chest. 

"So grandmama are you reading your new will tonight?" Sherlock asked sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"No, there are too many people, and I only want to read it with family not friends I don't remember the name of." She rolled her eyes and opened her arms as Darby started to climb into her lap. "I'm just going to write everyone a letter later telling them what they get. Most people don't tell their family what they get until they're dead! But no, our family is greedy and has to know!" She huffed rocking Darby softly as the girl looked at her necklace. 

"This is pretty! Are those real?" She asked pointing to the three red stones.

"Yes, your great grandfather got this for me before he died." Adele smiled looking down at the simple gold chain that connected the three ruby's together. 

"Cool." Darby gasped running her small fingers over the stones. Sherlock and John smiled at the little girl as she studied the jewelry before looking up at them with a happy smile. The three adults carried on their conversation until Mycroft and Greg arrived making them stop for welcomes before they joined in on the conversation too. Soon it became too built upon and high class for John or Greg, so they went to find something to drink.

"Mate!" John said suddenly with a surprised gasp as he looked at the ring on Greg's finger. "Did you finally ask him?"

"Yeah, last week." Greg grinned widely looking at the gold band then over at Mycroft who was wearing a matching gold band. 

"Well what happened? What finally made you get the balls to ask?" John questioned. 

"Well ya' know how Eli and Darby did that performs thing for ya'?" John nodded. "Well Sherlock had Myc help Eli with his part and I don't know much he just said when Eli then Darby hugged him he just knew he wanted a kid, but he doesn't want to have one without being married. We had talked about getting married a few times before that then a few times after. I would have asked him sooner but he kept having to leave the country for meetings so last week was the first real time I could where he didn't have to leave in the next day or two." Greg explained a grin huge on his face. 

"So you guys are adopting a kid?" John asked grinning just as much. 

"No, my cousin is willing to have the baby for us. That way the baby has both our genes. I mean I wouldn't mind adopting at all, but Myc wants something that's his." He shrugged smiling like mad. 

"Well that's good! I would have loved to do what you guys are doing but I wouldn't trade Darby for the world." John smiled softly looking over at the little girl who sat in his husband's lap. "I don't know there's just something about adopting to that I like. We didn't have to worry about the real mum trying to take thing over from us and that, not saying that will happen to you." He sighed before shrugging. "Just a fear I had when we talked about a surrogate mum." 

"Yeah, that's why we're having my cousin do it instead of my sister." Greg nodded. "I think Sherlock knows, he heard him congratulate Mycroft when they sat down." 

"That doesn't surprise me." John chuckled smiling fondly at his family. "But if you're planning on announcing it yourselfs, might wanna do it before Darby sees." The doctor joked.

"I wouldn't mind." Greg shrugged. "I mean it would take off everyone looking at us as I try to choke out that I asked. She's a big part of both our life's anyways, why the hell should it not be her?" 

"I dont know, just don't wanna ruin your fun." 

"I think it would be better if she did it. It would actually be lots of fun." He grinned wickedly. "Everyone would flip to see if she was telling the truth or not." 

"Might wanna talk to Mycroft first."

"Oh please, we talk in facial expressions more than you and Sherlock do at a case." He snickered before walking over to his soon to be husband. "Here Myc." He smiled handing him a drink. 

"Thank you, Gregory." Mycroft smiled up at him. Greg cocked his head towards Darby before slightly wiggling his ring finger. Mycroft scanned the room raising an eyebrow, the DI smirked. "Sure, why not? It will be interesting to see what happens." Mycroft whispered taking Greg's hand and kissing his knuckle just above the gold ring. 

"Darby go show Gavin the plane grandmama is letting you play with." Sherlock whispered having seen the whole silent conversation. 

"Greg daddy!" Darby scolded. "Okay!" She hopped off his lap as John sat beside the detective. Lestrade sat on the floor taking her into his lap. "Look look, it's all old and cool!"

"Better than your lion toys?" He asked teasing.

"No!" She gasped offended that he would say such a thing. "But maybe close." She shrugged turning to press her back to his chest. "Brrurrrr." She drug the toy plane across his arm and down to his hand, the tire got stuck on the ring. She stopped short looking down at his hand before running her thumb softly over the cool metal. "Uncle Greg?"

"Huh?" 

"How come you have a ring on your married finger?" She asked looking up at him with a face that was close to pouty.

"Its called ring finger, and because Myc and I are going to get married." Greg smiled looking down at her. The girl's eyebrows came together as she looked back at his hand. 

"But... I thought you and Myc were already married you just didn't have rings like papa and daddy." She explained looking back up at him.

"No, Myc and I were just dating." He chuckled shaking his head. "But now Myc and I are getting married."

"So we're gonna have a big party?" Greg nodded. "And I maybe get to be the flower girl?" Her eyes brightened with hope and excitement. 

"Probably." The Inspector grinned. "And then I will really be part of your family." He added smiling so much his cheeks hurt. 

"Yay!" She squealed turning so fast and with so much force Greg fell back. "You're getting married." She shouted arms tight around the man's neck. Everyone's chatter stopped and all eyes went to the girl and the man. "Your gonna marry uncle Myc and I'm gonna be the flower girl!" She squealed jumping off of Greg to jump into Mycroft’s arms instead. "You're getting married." She threw her hands up in the air. 

"Yes we are." Mycroft chuckled kissing her cheek. Soon people were around them like bees. Darby couldn't see a face she knew and her hands gripped tight into the politicians waistcoat. People talked loudly around them pushing others out of the way so they could ask their questions of 'when will it be?' 'How did he ask?' 'Who asked who' 'I better be invited or so help me' and so on. Darby felt her head swim with different faces and questions until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Papa?" She squeaked loudly gripping tighter to Mycroft. When people had started to attack, John and Sherlock had moved away quickly watching as the two man got question after questions shoved in their faces. They stood against a far wall snickering as they watched the men try to make sense of the world and watched to see if their daughter came out anywhere. When they heard the small squeak they moved quickly to the crowd. John tried being nice asking people to move then he shoved people out of the way, but someone else only took their place. He could hear Darby whimpering and Mycroft trying to sooth her only for her to let out a cry for him again. 

"Move!" He commanded in his captain voice, anger and worry high. The questions stopped and people parted like the Red Sea looking around to see a small man with his fist balled. John marched forward glaring at different people as he went until he got to his daughter. He lifted her to his chest before marching back out of the group. "Resume!" He ordered and the non stop questions started again. Sherlock was by his side immediately rubbing the girl's back as she breathed in Johns soothing scent.

"There were too many people, too may questions." She explained sitting up and looking at her father's.

"It was overwhelmed?" Sherlock splayed softly.

"Yeah." She nodded wrapping her arms around John's neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "But Prince Papa saved me." She mumbled into his neck as he rubbed her back. 

Madelina soon saved the two men by announcing it was time for dinner. Extended family slugged away tired from yelling questions over each other. Mycroft and Greg were left looking like they had just gotten out of a hurricane, they eyes big and brows furrowed. 

"Serves you right, not telling me so I could tell everyone throughout the day." Violet Holmes scolded as they walked to the dining area. "I could have saved you all that terror. Then you let Darby be trapped in that mess." She started on a new rant about how Mycroft should have been a better uncle and so forth.

"Violet, he could hardly breath. There was no way he could get Darby out of that." John soothed as Sherlock snickered. "Oh hush you." He shushed his husband slapping his arse for good measure. Sherlock tried to glare over his blush, he failed miserably making John giggle. The two victims seated themselves at the far end of the table having their immediate family sit around them like a shield. 

The sky turned dark as the family ate and talked with Adele, Sherlock's brother and parents. John watched as many guests slammed back glass after glass of expensive red wine, woman giggling fakely at men's stupid jokes and stories. Sherlock watched as his second or third aunts and uncles flirted with each other, some planning an affair to have together. He sighed looking at his brother who saw the same thing, they both took their other half's hand smiling at them fondly.

Once they had moved back into the main room aunts and uncles come up to Mycroft and Greg in a much calmer manner. Darby sat in between her father's reading one of the books grandmama had in her large library. 

"Papa I don't wanna read anymore, can I get some toys to play with?" She asked putting a bookmark in then setting it in Sherlock's lap.

"Yeah sure, but not to many so we don't make a mess." John smiled kissing her head, pulling Sherlock closer once she had moved off the sofa. Darby skipped to the big chest but she stopped when she saw a young man sitting in an armchair looking at his phone with his headphones in the music loud. He had glasses and dark hair almost like daddys. She slowly walked up to him just looking at him until his eyes flicked up to hers. He looked at her expectedly. 

"Hi." She said with a soft smile. He sighed and pulled out his headphones. 

"Hey. Do you need something?" He asked with an annoyed voice. 

"How come you're listening to loud music and not talking to people?" She asked rocking back on her heels.

"Because people are stupid." He sighed making Darby giggle.

"That's what daddy says!" She cried smiling broadly, the boys cool mask broke and he smirked.

"And who's that?" 

"Sherlock." She said proudly.

"Sherlock?" The man asked shocked. "He has a kid." 

"Well yeah." She sighed still smiling. 

"And let me guess now you're going to tell me he's married to a supermodel?" The boy sighed with a chuckle.

"No, he's married to papa." Darby told.

"Oh yeah, I always knew he was gay." The boy nodded. "So what's your name?"

"Darby, what's yours? How do you know grandmama?"

"Max. Madelina is my mum." He explained starting to like this little girl. 

"Oh." She nodded thinking for a moment. "Do you wanna come play with some toys with me?" 

"Uhh sure." Max stammered standing and following her the rest of the way to the toys. 

"Hello Maximus." Sherlock greeted his younger cousin as he and Darby came back and sat on the floor in front of the fathers. 

"Its Max, why do you always call me by my full name? I don't call you William." Max sighed shaking his head. 

"Your real names Maximus? I like that name better than Max, it's cool!" Darby giggled, shaking his head Max smiled down at her. "Can I call you Maxi?" 

"No." He huffed swallowing thickly. He stayed still for a minute before sniffing and looking down at the girl. "What are we going to play?" 

Darby watched as the boy held back tears. "You be the big plane, I'll be the little one." She whispered softly handed him the toy. 

The two played for sometime before Max starting to laugh and smile again. Darby soon jumped into his lap walking little figure into his hair and across his shoulders calling him different names that made the boy laugh so much his stomach hurt. Adele and Madelina watched from a ways away as Max played with Darby. They hadnt seen the boy smile so much and so genuine since the accident where his girlfriend was killed. 

"Daddy I'm tired." Darby yawned climbing up into the detectives lap. 

"Alright go clean up your toys and say thank you to Maximus for playing with you." He whispered setting her back on the ground. 

"Thanks Maxi." She sighed hugging the man. Max only smiled hugging her back, the nickname didn't hurt so much when Darby said it, it felt like it did when Sidney used to say it.

~~~

"Sh'rlock what're ya' doing?" John asked blinking his eyes slowly open. 

"Getting up, can't sleep." The detective mumbled leaning down to kiss the doctor's head.

"It's six thirty no one's going to be awake." John yawned.

"John were with the Holmes', they're all gonna be awake." Sherlock chuckled pecking his husbands lips now. "I'll check on Darby." Sherlock whispered moving out of the bed. Most of his extended family were to drunk to go home safely so many had stayed in the large home, so Sherlock wasn't surprised when he he saw most of them wondering around rubbing their aching heads. The detective found his father, brother, and grandmother in the dining room drinking tea, he quietly joined the conversation about Mycroft's wedding. 

John tried going back to sleep again but the bed was to big and to cold without his husband, and to different from home to feel comfortable. With a put out sigh he stumbled out of bed going to find his husband and hopefully drag his arse back into bed so he could get the rest of his sleep. 

"Can't sleep without your one of the brothers either." Greg sighed when they bumped into each other in the hall.

"Nope." John chuckled shaking his head. "But I'm hoping to drag his arse back to bed." 

"Me too." The Inspector laughed following John to the dining room. 

"Sherlock." John sighed flopping down beside his husband and nuzzling his nose into the long neck. "Come back to bed, can't sleep you not there." He mumbled making Sherlock laugh as his breath tickled his neck. 

"Oh but we're talking about wedding plans." Sherlock hummed bring his hand up to play with the doctor's hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Wedding plans?" Greg asked head shooting up from where it had been nuzzled in Mycroft’s neck.

"Yes, grandmother was a wedding planner for a few years." Mycroft smiled pushing the bed head hair off his new fiancee forehead. 

"It was only a hobby, and it was for a few friends nothing more." She waved away blushing softly. 

"Oh please, we have seen your sketches they are beautiful." Sherlock praised with a hum John still rubbing his nose softly along his jaw. "Stop that." Sherlock giggled when John started pressing butterfly soft kisses to his neck.

"Hmm, is it working?" The blonde smirked.

"A little." Sherlock chuckled kissing his forehead before leaning down to his ear. "Im being nice to my brother like you always tell me to, stop distracting me."

"Me? Distracting? Never!" John giggled wrapping his arms around the man and kissing at his neck again. Sherlock chuckled unconsciously tipping his neck to give John more room. 

"Would you two get a room?" Greg barked making Sherlock go red while John just grinned at the grey haired man before diving back and biting softly at his husband's neck. Sherlock gasped that soon turned into a groan. "Really, are you five?"

"Yeah, just because you said something." John shrugged kissing the red stop soothingly. He then pulled back just keeping his arm around the tall man. The family went back to talking about the wedding, Violet soon joining them. Max came down to sit beside John headphones back in place but music not so loud. 

"Maximus." Sherlock greeted, the young boy only rolled his eyes. 

"Are you being a mean older cousin?" John asked with a laugh elbowing Sherlock softly.

"I would never." The man said sarcastically putting a hand on his chest. The doctor fell into a fit of giggles at how silly his lover was this morning, he had to admit he loved it. 

They had been up for a little over an hour when both Greg and John felt their tiredness come back hard. John's head bobbed eyes half closed as he tried to stay awake. Sherlock smiled fondly at him before pulling him close, placing the doctor's head on his shoulder. John closed his eyes smirking when he felt long fingers sneak up the back of his night shirt. 

John was just starting to relax when there was a cry from the main room. Both fathers straightened up ears listening intently to see if the cry was from their daughter. The sound came again closer to the dining area, it was Darby with her nightmare cry. Both men were up immediately as everyone's heads turned to the sound. 

"Shh." Sherlock soothed as he lifted her into his arms. "It's okay, papa and I are right here." He whispered rocking her softly as John rubbed her back. 

"Leo." She cried clutching at the taller man's shirt.

"Leo's with granny at home." John muttered moving to the side so he could see her puffy eyes and red nose. 

"I know." She whined settling into Sherlock as he rocked her swaying his hips. 

"You okay?" John asked softly, after Sherlock had been rocking her for sometime in the little hallway they had stepped into. 

"Yeah." She sniffed reaching to grab the baby blanket that was smashed in between hers and Sherlock's bodies. 

"Good girl." Sherlock mumbled kissing her forehead. The small family went back into the dining room taking their seats as eyes followed them. Darby moved into John's arms sitting in his lap, she smiled sheepishly at Max.

"Had a bad dream." He stated giving back the small smile. "I have them too." He added quickly when the girls eyes became sad.

"Really?" She whispered now looking at him with big eyes. 

"Yeah. I think most adults have them but say they don't." He chuckled reaching for his tea. Darby thought about it, most of the adults she spent her time with said they had nightmares; Greg of different crime scenes, Myc of when he had to do leg work, aka getting Sherlock after his death, then grandma, grandpa, Madi, and Taylor when Sidney died, and of course papa and daddy. 

"What do you have nightmares about?" She asked innocently. John was about to scold her saying it wasn't very kind to ask that but Max answered before he could.

"Of a car accident I was in, of the person I lost who I loved a lot." Max's eyes went all dreamy as he thought back to the memory. 

"Oh." Darby breathed. "I have bad dreams about when I was kidnapped and bullied." Darby mumbled head still of John's shoulder.

"You were kidnapped?"

"Yeah twice, once by a guy who didn't like daddy then by my real dad." Darby explained grabbing tighter to John. The father kissed her head and started to rub her back again. "But daddy found me both times." She finished a hint of pride in her voice.

"Huh." Was all Max could think to say, he wanted to know more but could tell from the way she was holding onto John, how he was rubbing her back, and how Sherlock had a hand on her arm it wasn't a good idea to keep bring stuff up after the nightmare. 

"I'm okay I promise." Darby mumbled when she saw the man look at her with worried eyes. "I go to Mr. McCard who has me talk about it, he's really nice... He kinda looks like how I think Santa would look during the summer with no beard." She thought out loud. Everyone within earshot started to laugh loving the girl's imagination. 

"Well that's good." Max laughed smiling again, he was starting to like this little girl and how much it felt good to laugh again. He felt like he was talking to Sidney again in a strange way. 

-

"Papa look look." Darby squealed pulling at the doctor's hand. "Its the Eiffel Tower!" 

"Slow down baby doll." Sherlock chuckled lifting her into his arms so she wouldn't run away. "We have lots of places to see, calm down or you're gonna be tired." 

"Fine." She huffed eyebrows drawn low in frustration before softening out in a thoughtful look. "Papa daddy?"

"Yeah baby doll?" John smiled taking Sherlock's free hand. 

"Aunt Madelina said there's a Disneyland here, can we go?" She asked looking between them hopefully. Sherlock wanted to blurt out yes spin around and take her there. He knew she would have so much fun, and he just wanted to make her happy after her nightmare. But luckily he and John had already talked about it. 

"No baby." John sighed watching her eyes fill with disappointment. "We're going once your cleared remember? And daddy and I decided were gonna take you to the first Disneyland in America."

"Really? We're gonna go to that one?" She asked with an excited grin.

"Yep." Sherlock chuckled kissing her cheek.

"When do I get cleared?"

"To get cleared your gonna have to do all the test you had to do before your surgery again. I'm gonna need to talk to Smith to see when he and Lloyd wanna do it." John explained squeezing her ankle with his free hand. 

"But those test hurt." She whimpered gripping Sherlock's shirt. 

"Yeah, but papa and I will be there with you." Sherlock promised hugging her more. 

"And those took a lot of days." She mumbled turning so she could wrap both her arms around Sherlock's neck. 

"Yeah but we can probably do them in a day or two because you're older now." The doctor reassured. 

"What if I don't make it?" Darby asked eyes scared.

"Then we'll do what we need and you'll fight, and all of us will be there to help you." Sherlock whispered lips pressed firmly to her head. 

"I dont wanna have surgery again." She cried tears starting to fall as she remembered the pain.

"Your not gonna need surgery again baby." John soothed rubbing her leg. "You haven't had any problems and your off oxygen. Nothing's gonna happen." 

"Darby you're gonna be okay, papa and I will be there with you if something does happen. But like papa said nothing is." Sherlock soothed in his deep voice. Darby sniffed hiding her face even more in his neck.

"Promise?" She mumbled.

"Yes, promise." Sherlock smirked.

"Pinky promise?" She asked again holding out her hand Pinky up. John and Sherlock both wrapped their pinkies around hers. 

"Pinky promise." John chuckled. "Now come on let's go see the Eiffel Tower."

~~~

"Maxi will you play with me today? Papa and daddy are helping grandmama and we're gonna be here all day and I won't have anyone to play with." Darby stood in front of the young man who was looking at his phone. Max looked up with a sigh trying to make it seem like he didn't want to play with the girl when he did. 

"Fine, sure what are we gonna do?" He asked putting down his headphones and mobile. 

"We're gonna play pirate in the back?" Darby giggled taking his hand. Max soon got into the game just as much as Darby. The little girl giggled and squealed as the boy lifted her onto his shoulders. Max chuckled proudly as the girl hit his wooden sword with hers. "I win!" Darby cheered as she stood over the boy her sword stick in his armpit. 

"Good girl, baby doll." Sherlock chuckled from where he and John had been watching the two play. Darby turned and grinned at her father's before taking her sword and Max's running to them. 

"Daddy you're turned!" Darby squealed handing him the toy. Sherlock grinned before starting to play fight her, John chuckled watching them. 

"So..." Max said walking up beside the doctor. "How did you guys get Darby?" 

"She's adopted." John answered still watching his family. 

"Oh." Max nodded before saying hesitantly. "I know I'm younger than Sherlock, but we all never thought he would be married let alone have a kid. I'm happy he got you guys, I never really liked how my cousins and siblings made fun of him. Maybe it's cause I'm ten years younger than everyone else but still, it never seemed right how horrible they were to him." 

"Your ten years younger than everyone else?" John asked surprised.

"Yeah, my sister was the youngest cousin then my mum got pregnant with me by surprise." He shrugged. 

"Huh." Was all John could think to say as he nodded slowly. 

"Darby's a cute little girl." Max filled in the silences. "She's like Sherlock, can read people."

"That's all the Holmes." John pointed out with a small laugh. 

"Yeah, but we're all facts. She notices those but also emotions too." Max explained. "She can tell when someone's hiding their pain." 

"Yeah, when you've been through what she has it's no surprise she can."

"What do you mean?" Max asked surprised.

"She had cancer, she was kidnapped twice, she was bullied, and I had to leave for a few months, that's hard for anyone but especially a little girl." John sighed watching said little girl giggle away with her father. "I hate how much pain she has gone through I wanna take it all away, but she's so strong because of it. She knows what it's like to be sad so she knows what to look for when someone tries to hide it." 

"Yeah." Max sighed watching as the girl ran over to them.

"Papa help! Daddy's winning and I'm not big enough to beat him!" She squealed taking the short man's hand. 

-

"Papa?"

"Yeah baby girl?" John asked looking down at Darby where she was sitting in his husband's lap much later that day. 

"Can I go get some toys?" She asked with the smile she knew got her anything. John nodded before going back to his conversation with Adele, Madelina, and Sherlock. 

"Hi Maxi." Darby greeted as she passed him arms full of toys. "Wanna come play with me some more?" 

"Yeah, sure." Max smiled following her to the middle of the room. Almost everyone had left from the party a few days before. Only Madelina and her children and their spouses were there along with the little family.

"Aunt Madi and I play fish, will you play fish with me?" Darby asked sweetly holding out the cards, Max gave her a confused look.

"Go fish." Sherlock explained. "She always wins." 

"Not always daddy, sometimes I let aunt Madi win." Darby giggled watching Max shuffle the cards. 

"Is Madi John's sister?" Max asked to no one in particular.

"No Madi is my biological aunt." Darby explained. "When I was in the hospital we met her and found out she was my real mum's sister." Max just nodded his understanding handing the girl her cards. 

"You've won five times in a row! I quit!" Max growled frustrated tossing his cards down. Darby smiled innocently scooping up all the cards and turning to all the other toys. John and Sherlock chuckled softly as Max looked back at them with a roll of his eyes. The young man let out a low sigh lifting his mobile into his hands. 

"Is that Facebook?" Darby asked kneeling beside Max to see what was on the screen. 

"Yeah it is." The boy kept scowling skipping the post from his friends talking about how hard their lives were. 'If you all got off your arses it would be a lot easier.' Max thought as he looked at the screen. 

"Aunt Madi has Facebook she post pictures of us together, so does uncle Taylor." Darby added looking at the screen. "What are they doing? Are they your friends?" Darby asked looking at a picture of three girls making funny faces and holding up their hands to show off their rings.

"I think they just got engaged." He answered slowly reading the text. "Yeah, they are my friends or at least they were when I was in high school. The middle one, I dated her for a little while." 

"Oh." Darby nodded leaning against him to see the screen better. "Do you have a girlfriend now?" 

"No. Not since-" He cut himself off swallowing hard. Darby looked up at the young man and could see the pain he was trying to push away.

"It's okay." She whispered snuggling closer trying to comfort him. "Can I show you my aunt Madi and me?" She asked changing the subject. Madelina smiled down at the two happy to see her son happy.

"Yeah sure, do you need me to type?" He asked tapping the search.

"No I can do it." Darby giggled taking the mobile. She quickly searched the name then scrolled until she found a picture of her, Madi and Belle. "This is my biological grandma too." Darby said proudly turning the phone back to Max. The boy froze in horror. Darby turned the phone back scrolling a little more. "And this is my real mum, she died when I was two I never got to met her." She turned the phone back.

"No." Max breathed seeing the picture of the girl he still loved. He had killed her, they had been too busy singing to the radio that Max hadn't notice the cab pull out in front of them. Sidney had been killed instantly. "No!" Max now yelled seeing the scene play out again in his mind's eye. He quickly stood tears hot in his eyes and ran to his room, Darby left lying on the ground from his sudden movements. 

Darby let out a shout of fear dropping the mobile as she was pushed to her back, tears of fear hot on her cheeks. All the adults gasped, the father's were immediately up Sherlock taking the girl into his arms. Darby gripped tight to him not knowing what was going on or why Max had yelled at her. Madelina had followed her son, as her daughter Emily picked up the mobile trying to find out what had made her brother react so out of hand. 

"Shh baby doll, you're okay." Sherlock whispered rocking her softly as anger built inside him. 

"Why he yelled at me?" Darby asked gripping tight to Sherlock's curls. 

"I don't know love, but I'll find out." John soothed hand on her back. He was mad but he knew there had to be more to the boy's sudden out burst. Emily gasped when she saw the screen and quickly showed her mother who was back in the room having no luck with her son. 

"Darby?" Madelina asked in slight shock having looked quickly through the pictures. "How do you know the Littletons, how do you know Madi?" 

"She's my biological aunt, their my real mum's family so they're my family." Darby explained face still hidden in Sherlock's neck. "Why did Max yell at me? That wasn't very nice." 

"No it wasn't." Madelina choked out tears burning her eyes. "Have any of the Littletons ever told you about the boy who took care of Sidney after she got pregnant?"

"Yeah, that was the boy she loved and who loved her." Darby told sitting up slightly. "And Kody, my biological dad, told me when he kidnapped me he followed her around like a puppy. But Taylor said Sidney was happy with him and that he was nice and wasn't mean like Kody." 

"Yeah." The older woman nodded. "Guess who that boy was, Max." Madelina explained, Darby's brow furrowed. 

"Why did he yell at me? When Madi and grandma and grandpa's found out they were happy. Why was Max mad?" Darby asked still holding tight to Sherlock as her tears dried and her understanding grow. 

"You know that Sidney died in a car accident?" Darby nodded. "Max was driving and he feels like it's his fault when it was the cabbie who pulled out in front of them. He feels like he shouldn't get to be happy anymore because he thinks he killed her."

"That's silly." Darby mumbled.

"Yeah, it is." The mother nodded. "So I don't know exactly but I can beat he feels bad about seeing you."

"Oh, that's still silly." Darby stated hugging close to Sherlock. "Can I go talk to him?" 

"I don't know if he'll let you but you can try." Madelina smiled. The bedroom door was lock but the detective made quick work of opening it. Darby slowly stepped into the dark room and looked at the shaking lump on the bed. She looked back at John who tilted his head with a soft smile encouraging her forward. The little girl quietly walked to the high bed and pulled herself up. The boy sniffed loudly before letting out a choked cry. Darby slowly scooted forward until her knees were pressed to his back and she could put her folded arms over his arm. Max tensed.

"Will you tell me about Sidney?" Darby asked softly resting her head on her arms. "I wanna know what she's like. Everyone says you knew her the best, so will you tell me?" The man sniffed again trying to calm himself before nodding. "Thank you." Darby whispered.

"She- she wanted you." Max started voice breaking. "She thought it was her best and worst decision that she gave you away."

"Why?" 

"Best because she knew she couldn't take care of you or give you the life you deserved. Worst because she wanted to see you grow up, she wanted you to be her baby not someone else's." Max explained voice steadier.

"What else?" Darby asked.

"She was so much fun." Max sighed. "She could make your worst fear something fun." The boy kept talking telling the little girl everything he had ever loved about her birth mother. John and Sherlock sat outside the door listening to Max explained about the woman who had given them the best gift of all. Darby listened as hard as she could wanting to know everything about her real mother. 

"So did she want me?" Darby asked again after an hour of Max talking. The little girl knew papa and daddy loved her and that they always would but she still didn't like to think that maybe Sidney didn't love her and that's why she gave her away.

"She didn't just want you she loved you. She would cry saying all she wanted was to hold you and kiss you and dress you up in pretty dresses. She wanted you more than anything but she knew she couldn't give you the life you deserved. She couldn't give you a real home, we both still lived with our parents. After you were born she went back to smoking and drinking and she knew it wouldn't be good for you to live in a home with her drunk all the time. She wanted to give you the best life she could so she gave you away but there wasn't a day she didn't think of you."

"I wish I could have met her." Darby sighed still leaning against the boy. "She sounds like fun."

"Me too, and she was." Max whispered turning so he could pull the girl into a hug.

***

Things were different after that night. Instead of looking at his phone and waiting for Darby to ask him to play, Max found her, a game already in mind. The next two day the two were practically inseparable, they would play outside then Max would tell the girl even more about her biological mother, he knew all the little things about Sidney as they has spent most of her last year's together. Darby loved to ask him questions and secretly loved to hear about how Sidney wanted her and loved her even when they had never had the opportunity to meet. 

"Come on baby doll?" John called their last day in France.

"Where we goin'?" Darby asked taking his warm hand. 

"We're going on a picnic with grandmama." Sherlock explained. "She's taking us to her favorite spot." The father took the girls other hand swinging her with John's help. Adele met them just outside the back door, picnic basket and blanket in her arms. The old woman lead them past her gardens and up a small grassy hill where a few trees stood. 

"Right here grandmama?" Darby questioned standing in the middle of the trees. 

"Yes that is perfect." Adele agreed breathing a little hard as Sherlock held her arm helping her up the hill. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"No but still as beautiful." John chuckled kissing her cheek and taking the blanket and basket from her. "Here baby help me." 

"Grandmama I wanna live here with you! It's so pretty!" Darby giggled as the four ate lunch and looked over the property the old woman owned. 

"Well that's good love!" Adele chuckled. "That's also why I brought you all up here, I need to talk about my will with you."

"I thought you hadn't changed much." Sherlock pointed out.

"No just moved things around." The woman counted. "You had the biggest share out of everyone, now John's name is beside yours and you have lease and more of other things." Sherlock nodded for her to continue. "I have taken a part from everyone and have created a education fund for Darby, it's one of those ones that will get bigger as it sits and by the time she goes to university it will pay for everything and then some. Most of that money came from your share."

"Good." John nodded pleased most of the money had come from the part Sherlock and him would receive when the woman passed away. 

"I also am giving you the deed to the Sussex house." Sherlock gasped, it was a small cottage he had always loved. "I figured you and John could retire there, but still have room for Darby and her family to visit." Adele chuckled, knowing her grandson was bursting with joy. She patted his knee lovingly. "I changed other things too, but I just wanted to tell you about the Sussex home as I know you loved it."

"I do grandmama." Sherlock grinned leaning forward to hug the old woman. 

"Good Lockie, I expect you to take care of it and not have body parts around." She teased kissing his cheek. 

"Good luck with that." John laughed sarcastically knowing his husband would always have body parts or experiments about no matter where they were. 

"Papa are we gonna move away from Bakers Street and granny and Eli now?" Darby asked worried.

"No, not yet. Someday daddy and I will but it will be when you're big and moved out." John explained watching with love as Sherlock took the child into his lap hugging her lovingly. 

"Good I don't wanna move away." The girl said firmly nuzzling closer to Sherlock with a content sigh. The detective smiled down at her, he loved when he got to hold his little girl, it brought him so much joy just to have her in his arms. It still surprised him how much he loved John and Darby as he thought he was unlovable for so long. "Tighter daddy." Darby whispered wiggling against his chest, with a soft smile Sherlock tightened his arms. 

"Darby?" Adele asked after her and the fathers had been talking for awhile. "Do you want to come with me and I'll show you all my flowers?" 

"Yeah!" The child said excitesly following the old woman. The two fathers watched them go small smiles on their lips before John pulled Sherlock close.

"I love you." John whispered into the man's hair holding him tight to his chest. Sherlock hummed closing his eyes and following John as the doctor fell onto his back, Sherlock's head on his shoulder. "It's been fun here, I understand why you would love it as a kid." 

"Yes, I glad Darby likes it so much." Sherlock added pressing his whole body into John's side one leg thrown over the blondes so their feet were tangled together. "Grandmama was talking to me yesterday about Max. Apparently he hasn't been doing very well since Sidney died but while Darby has been here he's been happier."

"I think that goes for both parties. Darby's been happier as well." John added softly. "You can tell she likes know how much Sidney did want her, I feel bad there's nothing we can do to make her see we want and need her more than Sidney ever could." 

"We keep loving her John. When she gets older and starts to understand more we tell her that." Sherlock whispered. "I can tell you're thinking about when she's a teenager, that is the hardest years they always say and her feeling like she's not wanted will not do, so we will do what we can to tell her and show her she's loved." The detective whispered firmly.

"Have I ever told you how brilliant and wonderful you are, and how much I love you?" John asked jokingly. His heart swelled with so much love for this amazing man beside him who was so worried about their daughter.

"Maybe once or twice." Sherlock joked back.

"Oh well once or twice will never do. I love you more than anything and your brilliant and fantastic and extraordinary and a wonderful wonderful father to our little girl." John said seriously kissing across the man's dark hair. Sherlock blushed softly but nuzzled closer. John just chuckled and lay back happy to be beside his husband. 

Sherlock looked up at John's simple happy smile and smiled himself. He loved doing these boring things with John and teasing each other because he knew John would never hurt him. John didn't tease like his cousins did, when John joked it was with so much love. If he was calling Sherlock an idiot or annoying it was while he pulled the detective close and kissed him softly. If John yelled, usually it was because he was worried about the detective. It John hit him it would be a soft slap on the bum or because Sherlock told him to for a case. If John shoved or pulled at him it was usually so John could get on top of him and could snog him senseless. John was kind and always did things with purpose but never the purpose to hurt Sherlock in anyway. 

"Daddy papa look." Darby giggled running to them and falling so she was half on top of them both. "I found some ladybugs!" She opened her cupped hands to show two small ladybugs. "This one's.... uhh Martha and this one's.... Susan!" She giggled.

"Fantastic baby girl." John laughed pulling at her hands to see the creatures better. 

"Yeah, grandmama showed me all her flowers they were really pretty then I found a lot of ladybugs and got these two." The child explained. "Oh grandmama went inside because she said it was getting hot." Darby moved so she was mainly on top of John but pressed into Sherlock. She held out her small sweaty hand to the detective. "What do you think daddy?" 

"Good job, I happy you had fun." Sherlock smiled kissing her head. "And I think you're a bit of a dork like papa says." He grinned.

"Hey! You're both dorks too." She giggled trying to push out her lip in a pout.

"Yes we are, we're just the dork family." John laughed kissing her head and accidently bumping her hand, making the ladybugs fly away.

"Oh no!" Darby whined watching them fly away. "Dang it." 

"It's okay, you need to let them go anyways so they wouldn't die." Sherlock reassured with a soft smile. "And you need to let them go so I could do this." He began to tickle her side making her squeal and wiggle and laugh kicking her feet and begging him to stop. John chuckled softly making sure Darby didn't fall off his chest or start breathing to hard.

"Dad-daddy please stop." Darby squealed breathless and tired, the detective didn't stop. "Daddy!" She finally yelled having been worn out.

"Alright alright." Sherlock laughed, Darby was breathing hard.

"You okay? Too much?" John asked worried about the girl's breathing. 

"I'm.. okay." Darby answered slowly even as she lay worn out on her father's chest. Sherlock leaned forward and kissed her head feeling terrible. After the little girl's breathing became normal again the doctor softly pushed her to his other side before leaping for Sherlock.

"John?" Sherlock asked confused until he was pinned on the ground with the doctor tickling his sides. "John! John stop it!" He pleaded in between his laughter. "John!"

"Go papa go!" Darby giggled beside them until John felt like Sherlock had had enough. Sherlock gasped for air and glared at his husband even when he knew he desired that. John just chuckled and lay on top of the man wrapping his arms tight around his neck. "Doggy pile!" Darby squealed climbing to sit on top of John's back. 

"Baby doll, you should tell us a story." Sherlock stated as they stayed how they were.

"Okay!" Darby thought for a moment before beginning another tale about Prince Papa and Wizard Daddy. Sherlock and John listened to their daughter's imagination and how many different things she came up with. "All done." Darby announced at the end of her story.

"Good job baby girl! Alright I think it's time to go." John sighed helping her off his back. 

"I don't wanna leave." Darby whined. "I wanna stay here with grandmama for forever and ever."

"I know baby so do I but we gotta go see nana and poppy." Sherlock sighed lifting her into his arms as John gathered up the blanket and basket. 

"Fine, but we can come back again soon right?"

"Of course." Sherlock kissed her nose taking Johns hand. 

"Bye Maxi. You promise to come see me right?" Darby asked as he hugged the young man goodbye.

"Yes I promise." Max hugged the girl tight. 

"Good then we can go to the park and play more pirate games together." Darby giggled hugging him one last time before hugging Adele. "Are you gonna come stay with us again?"

"Probably. Will you keep Lockie in line for me?" Adele asked with a laugh. 

"Of course." Darby giggled. The little girl stepped back and Sherlock took her place, long arms wrapped tight around his grandmother.

"Be good, I will see you soon for Mycroft’s wedding." She whispered in his ear holding her beloved grandson tight. 

"I don't want you to come for Fatcroft, I want you to come so you can see Darby, John, and I." Adele hit the back of his head swiftly.

"Don't call your brother that." She scolded. "And we both know I will come just to see you and your family." 

"Ow and I know." Sherlock sighed breathing in the woman's soothing scent. 

"Go have fun with your John and Darby." The woman whispered arms still tight around the man. They hugged for a minute more before Sherlock stepped back and let John take his place. "Take care of him."

"I will, he's my everything." John whispered in her ear rubbing her back.

"I know that's why I trust you." She chuckled hugging the doctor tight. She let him go and kiss Sherlock and Darby's cheeks. "Au revoir."

"No." Darby shook her head not liking goodbye. "A plus tard, see you later." 

"A plus tard." Adele corrected with a soft smile. She and Max waved from the doorway as John lifted Darby and took her to the car Sherlock close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya all, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and for kudos and for comments!! :D
> 
> Sorry for boo boos!


	22. Visits part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to see nana and poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO BE POSTED!!! I have been working on this and my Halloween fiction 'soul bonding' (it's posted go read it). But good news is two new things to read from me in one day!!! 
> 
> This chapter did get a little... left out as my Halloween story kept building as more ideas came to me. But next chapter with be cute and hopefully longer. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, love ya' all!!!!

"Nana poppy!" Darby squealed running to her grandparents who was waiting for them. 

"Hey bug." Sierger Holmes scooped the child into his arms placing a kiss on her cheek. Sherlock took in a deep breath looking around his childhood home. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years!" The grandfather teased.

"Poppy it's been less than a week." Darby giggled kissing her grandmother's cheek. "Hi nana."

"Hello Darby, did you have fun at grandmama's?" Violet asked now hugging her son and son-in-law. 

"Yeah! Guess what, Maxi was Sidney's boyfriend before she died." Darby said, easily moving into John's arms. "I have to go potty."

"What?" Violet asked her mouth open in shock. 

"We'll explain later." Sherlock sighed tired from traveling and having to leave grandmama. The group went inside and started talking, Darby played with Sherlock's old toys, mainly the train set he never used. 

Sherlock found that he loved being in his childhood home rather than hating it like he used to when he would come to visit. He found that he liked being here with John mainly. He knew John loved to follow him around listening to all the story's Sherlock would share with him. John also seemed to take all the hurt Sherlock remembered about his home and filled it in with love and new happy memories. 

The detective was pulled out of his thoughts of John when the doctor put an arm around him pulling him closer where they sat on the sofa. Sherlock settled into his side with a small happy smile letting the blonde kiss his forehead. 

~~~

"Darby?" Sherlock got the girls attention as they ate breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah daddy?" She asked her spoon full of cereal halfway to her mouth.

"What do you wanna do today?"

"I wanna climb trees with you. Last time we came you said I was to small but I'm six now so I can." She grinned happily bring the spoon the rest of the way up. 

"You did promise her that." John chuckled squeezing his thigh. 

"I know." Sherlock sighed watching the little girl. To the detective the girl had grown up a lot in the past year, she was bigger and didn't need him to do as much for her. It surprised him how much he missed having to get her toys and helping her with her homework. 

-

"Come on daddy I'm done, let's go play." Darby pulled at his sleeve. "We gotta go climb trees and play... like the grounds lava!" She squealed pulling at him more. "Papa's the lava monster!" Darby announced as she and Sherlock left the room. John chuckled watching his family leave, he may be old and have a bum shoulder but he could still climb a tree and catch them if he wanted. 

"Which tree first?" Sherlock asked looking at the grove of trees that stood around them. 

"This one." The detective looked over to see Darby already pulling herself up to a high branch towards the top. 

"How did you get up there?"

"There's a low branch in the back." Darby explained testing a branch to see if it would hold her. With a shake of his head Sherlock pulled himself up, his long arms and legs making it easy to reach the little girl. 

"Its pretty up here." Darby stated looking over the grounds. 

"It is." Sherlock agreed. "When I was your age I spent most of my time in these trees. I actually carved my name into one somewhere."

"Really, can we find it?" Darby asked with a grin. 

"I'm sure we can, I just don't remember which tree it was in." Sherlock said kissing her head. The two moved down the tree again until they found a place where they could climb to another tree without going all the way down. They skipped from tree to tree going deeper into the grove.

"Daddy!" Darby suddenly yelled stopping where she was in front of him.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked worried looking around her.

"There's a birds nest." Darby whispered staying still. "There's eggs in it." She let go of the branch she was holding squatting down. Sherlock now looked at the branch below them to see the nest Darby was talking about. "The eggs are blue, what kinda bird is that?"

"A Robin." Sherlock answered immediately. He had studied birds as a child after finding a nest much like this. "We better move, if the mother comes back to see us here she won't be too happy." Sherlock helped the little girl stand again and jump to another tree away from the nest.

John slowly walked out of the house and down the path to where the trees stood. He watched as Sherlock and Darby went from tree to tree, sometimes climbing up to look over the yard. The doctor walked under them as they looked at the bird's nest, he noticed they still hadn't seen him. With a chuckled he found a big tree with low branches. He quickly climbed up to a thick branch where he took a seat, his legs on either side his back against the trunk. He ended up making a lot of noise and Sherlock spotted him.

"This way baby doll." Sherlock whispered having Darby go towards John, with a smile the doctor watched them quietly.

"Don't fall, baby." John said nervously as the girl went to jump to a different tree. 

"Shh papa I'll be fine." Darby shushed making it to the next tree with Sherlock right behind her. The girl stepped over to the tree John was on them climbed down to where he was at. "Hi papa!" She giggled wrapping her sappy hands around his neck. Sherlock made it to them with no sound and as softly as a mouse moved. 

"Hey baby girl, having fun?" John asked kissing her head. 

"Yeah! We found a birds nest!" Darby giggled sitting and swinging her legs. Sherlock smiled at his husband and daughter sitting in front of them. "Am I doing good daddy?"

"You are baby, you're a natural at it." Sherlock smiled taking John's offered hand. The detective looked at their joined hands, smiling more at the way John's tanned skin hand looked perfect with Sherlock's pale white one. 

"What else did you and daddy do baby doll?" John asked warmly, he ran his thumb over Sherlock's hand lovingly watching his husband's smile glow.

~~~

Sherlock lifted his chin towards the warm sun, his eyes closed in happiness. The breeze was just right as he swayed back and forth in the hammock in the back yard, the shadow of the trees making it just perfect. He had been reading but had soon grown to relaxed to pay attention to the story line. 

There was footsteps coming towards him and he opened his eyes to see John. "Hey there gorgeous, having fun?" The doctor asked with a happy smile.

"Yes, join me?" Sherlock hummed holding out an arm. 

"Don't think this is a two person hammock gorgeous, but thanks for the offer." John smiled leaning over to kiss his head.

"We can make it be a two person one." Sherlock frowned holding onto the doctor. "Please John?"

"Fine, but if it flips over it's your fault." John sighed taking Sherlock's book and placing it next to his shoes. More skillfully than John would have thought he climbed onto the hammock laying on top of Sherlock so they were belly to belly. 

"See John we didn't flip." Sherlock hummed again wrapping his arms around the doctor as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck. 

"True, this is nice." John sighed resting his head against his husband's chest. The two swayed for a while both becoming drowsy. "I could fall asleep." John half hummed half slurred. 

"Me too." Sherlock yawned looking up at his husband. If they were going to sleep then he needed a kiss, he just had to have it. He tapped on the back of John's head until the doctor looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked blinking until he felt soft lips on his slightly chapped ones. 

"Can't sleep without a kiss." Sherlock sighed falling asleep. John woke enough to smile and kiss Sherlock's sleeping lips again before settling down. 

Violet Holmes looked out her kitchen window a while later to see the two asleep. She smiled greatly and if her eyes were a little wet, there was nothing she could do about it. She watched them for a moment happy that her lonely little boy found someone who loved him more than anything. 

"Darby, will you go get papa and daddy and tell them it's time to wash up for dinner." She asked her granddaughter and watched as the little girl raced out to see her parents.

"Papa daddy, wake up." Darby whispered shaking John's shoulder. John blinked his eyes open but still there was blur to the world. The doctor stretched and rolled off of Sherlock going to get up and forgetting he was in a hammock. Before he could stand the hammock spin making him and Sherlock land on the ground with a thud.

"What the...?" Sherlock asked looking around as he was woken so rudely. Darby burst into giggles as the two fathers lay on the ground looking lost. John caught his bearings first and started to laugh as well, Sherlock soon after. 

"Are...are you okay?" John asked in between laughs to Sherlock. "I hit my head."

"I'm okay." Sherlock laughed checking himself over. "What happened?"

"Im woke papa up and he forgot where he was. He tried to get out of a normal bed and the hammock flipped over!" Darby squealed falling into John's lap. "It was funny!"

"I bet it was." John chuckled kissing her head. "What did you need us for?" He asked hugging her close.

"Oh! Nana said it's time to get washed up for dinner." Darby said after thinking about it for a moment. The fathers smiled at her before both of them started tickling her, when they finally made it inside they were all laughing and had a few grass stains on them.

~~~

“Ready watch.” Sierger said sitting out on the lawn with Darby. He took a piece of grass between his thumbs and blow creating a loud high pitched whistle. 

“Do it again!” Darby squealed eye wide with excitement. The grandfather chuckled and cupped his hands this time making different pitches as he pressed his lips to his thumbs. “Can I do it, poppy?” The girl asked excitedly.

“Sure.” The old man smiled. After a while and many piece of grass picked from the ground Darby could whistle with the grass. “Good job bug, you can do it.”

“Eli's gonna be so jealous when I show him.” The child giggled blowing between her thumbs again. “Can we go show papa and daddy?” She asked finding another blade of grass. 

“Of course.” Darby was immediately up and running to the back door of the large house. As she crossed onto the porch her toes caught making her fall. She tried to catch herself, her hands and knees scraping and her face hit the cement. “Darby!” Sierger shouted hurrying off the ground. 

The girl laid there for a moment in shock until the pain started to set in. She let out a shrill cry that could be heard inside the house before standing quickly and finishing her way inside tears quickly stinging her cheeks. The fathers had heard the cry and were already standing when the child came running to them her face, hands, and knees bloody.

“Darby!” John gasped in surprise before going instinctively into doctor mode. He quickly took the child into his arms and to the kitchen. 

“Daddy.” The child cried reaching for the detective as she was placed on the counter. 

“I'm right here baby doll.” Sherlock soothed as John wet a flannel and started to wipe her bleeding nose. “What happened? Calm down.”

“I was coming-ing to show you and papa how I could w-whistle grass, I tripped on the porch. Owwy papa stop!” She cried trying to pull her hand away from the doctor. 

“I can't baby, there's little rocks stuck in your hand, we gotta get ‘em out.” John told taking a pair of tweezers out of the first aid kit Violet had brought him. 

“I want you to hold me!” She cried trying to lean closer to Sherlock. “I want my wolf and blanket!” The detective immediately put his arms around the girl holding the flannel to her nose that was still bleeding. John picked at both her hands until he was sure there was no more gravel left. Sherlock held tighter to the girl with each whimper she let out from the pain. Violet brought the child her comfort objects and watched as the fathers worked together to take care of the girl. Once her knees were clean and cover the detective picked the child up holding her close. 

“You okay baby girl?” John asked rubbing her back as Sherlock slowly rocked her, calming her more. The child nodded into Sherlock's neck snuggling closer to him. “Yeah is daddy helping the most?” The girl nodded again but reached a hand back saying she wanted John too. The fathers hugged the girl for a moment until John went to clean up the mess. Sherlock held the girl still, rocking her slowly like he used to when he would put her to sleep as a baby. 

“I want Leo, I miss him.” Darby mumbled into the father's neck.

“I know baby, I miss him too. But he's at home with granny and we will see him in a few days.” Sherlock whispered slowly walking from room to room. 

Violet watched as her son held his daughter. She never thought she would see her baby boy love someone or something like he loved this little girl and John, except for redbeard. When Sherlock had finally reached teen years and had started using she wasn't sure if he would live over the age of twenty. When he had made it over twenty she thought he would never find someone to love or to at least try with. She was sure her darling little boy would live alone and disconcerted from the world for the rest of his life, relapsing every few years until he died of overdose one day. It was horrid to think, she knew it was, but she couldn't get her hopes up again only to have them crushed. 

But now. Now he was a detective saving lives everyday. He was married to a charming kind man who loved him deeply and didn't think he was just a piece of meat to toy around with. Violet had known her sons were gay probably before they did, she was fine with it at the time of discovery, even knowing she probably wouldn't have grandchildren. But her little baby boy had fixed that by adopting a beautiful little girl he loved with his whole soul. Sherlock had beaten everyone's thoughts and expectations of him by finding one of the best men to marry and together they found the cutest little girl to call their own. Violet had to admit she was sad it had taken so long and so much heart ache for Sherlock to finally find his family, but she was also happy because she knew he would never take it for grant.

So now she watched as her youngest son walked slowly across the room swaying his hips and adding an extra bounce to his step as he held his daughter close his head tucked down next to hers. She watched as he turned and caught her eye seeing her watch him. Instead of glaring, he gave her a small smile as he kept bounce step swaying his way across the room the little girl fast asleep in the comfort of his warm arms and chest.

~~~

‘Of course we would get a case when on vacation.’ John thought bitterly as he stood in the rain at six in the morning while Sherlock looked at a body. ‘And it had to be raining and at the butt crack of dawn.’ The rain and time of day weren't the only reasons John was mad. They were in Sherlock's childhood hometown, so there were people from his childhood who were here. Most of the officers around them kept to their work not paying any mind to the curly head spouting of deductions. But a group of seven or so was not paying anything other than attention to Sherlock. 

Three of them John could deal with easier than the others as they were talking about how attractive his husband was. The other four he wanted to rip there heads off and shove it up there arses. They had started with talking about Sherlock in high school, what they remembered about him and what a ‘freak’ he was. Then they moved on to the topic of how he was probably still all alone and selling his body to get money for drugs. Sherlock hadn't even said a word to them when they arrived, he just went straight to the body which John was fine with until now. Now he wished Sherlock would have said something so John could beat the shit out of them with them knowing he was Sherlock's husband. 

Now the four idiots were on the topic of how Sherlock was moving carefully with his backside like he was in pain. The four imbeciles ‘connected’ it to him getting drugs again but really it was John's own fault. He may have gone a little harder than he meant to when he and his HUSBAND were having a little fun a few hours before, he'd have to remember to rub his lower back later to make up for it. 

‘Oh great!’ The doctor growled in his mind. The four buffoons were now starting to yell things.

“Hey Sherly, have fun last night?” The bravest yelled. Sherlock looked up from the body at them with a furrowed brow, then over to John to see what was going on. The detective took in his husband's physical state, clenched hands and jaw, frown, standing straight and rigid, breathing harshly. ‘John's angry, what have the idiots been saying this time.’ Sherlock thought rolling his eyes and going back to the work. 

“You act more normal- well Sherlock normal- when your high now, that must come with years of practice.” The shortest of the four yelled, the other men laughing with him. John let out a low growl taking a step forward. Sherlock looked up again knowing that sound from his husband wasn't good. “How often do you get high now, every time you can get some drunk bastard to sleep with you?” 

“John.” Sherlock said stopping the doctor from his action. “It isn't worth it.” The last statement had hurt a little more than it should have, he never slept with anyone to get drugs when he was using, but that hadn't been believed by the school. 

“Oh but it so so so would be.” John hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Ohh and are you the one the rich family has hired to make sure Sherly here doesn't get his hands on any good boys.” The leader laughed looking at John with pity. “I bet you're in love with Sherly but he won't let you touch him because you're not one of his sugar daddy.” John went to jump for them but a voice stopped him.

“I suggest you stop talking about Sherlock that way.” Came the voice rough from behind John. “John here doesn't like when people make fun of his husband.” Greg slowly walked his way up next to John. “And ya’ know what, I don't like when people talk about my brother in law that way too. And Mycroft…” Greg let out a low whistle. “I've seen what Mycroft does when someone hurts Sherlock.” 

John was now grinning devilishly as he looked at the men's shocked faces. Leave it to Greg Lestrade to come right before John could beat the shit out of someone.

“Sorry John but I'll have to arrest you if you tear these men's heads off and shove ‘em so far up their arses they have to fart to breath out, I'm on duty right now.” He slapped the doctor's shoulder before turning to Sherlock who was smirking. “So I guess this body has to do with the killer back in London I tried calling you in on but you kept ignoring me.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes muttering an ‘obviously’ before spouting for deductions at the speed of light. John glared at the four men who were now staring at the detective in shock. 

“Brilliant darling.” John praised when Sherlock was done. “So the killers still in town?”

“Yes I believe he is, from what I've found he when to London two weeks ago for ‘vacation’, really to kill someone who wasn't staying quiet about their human trafficking business. Of course others knew, that kinda business is messy, and that's why we had three more dead back home. But when he got back here and Mr…” Sherlock looked at the dead man's ID. “Parkers said he was going to go to the police, which would be extra bad as our killer is an officer himself.” The detective turned to look at the group and stared at the leader. “So you killed him, Derek. But then the ‘freak’ was in town and ruined your hope of not being caught.” Fear, anger, and disgusted crossed the leaders, Derek's, face before he started running. “John!” Sherlock called as he started to race after the killer, John right behind him.

The two chased after him for a short distance before the doctor found an ally and cut Derek off tackling him to the ground. The doctor pinned the struggling man down punching him hard in the face.

“I've wanted to do that all day.” John growled looking up at his husband. Sherlock smiled handing him a pair of handcuffs. “Got them off Greg?” The blonde asked with a small laugh handcuffing the man. 

“Of course.” Sherlock helped John up and together they got the half unconscious man standing and half walking half falling. Greg met them as they came back to the main crime scene, the husband's gladly handed Derek off to other officers. 

“Were those my handcuffs?” Lestrade asked as he watched the man be taken away, Sherlock only shrugged.

“Wait.” John held up a finger as he reached into the detectives pocket and pulled out Greg's badge. “Here's this too.”

“Sherlock!” Greg fumed making both Sherlock and John burst into giggles. 

“Do you know how many of those he has stolen?” John asked. “We have a drawer halfway full.”

“Really!” Greg glared. “Now you're both have to stay and do paperwork instead of putting it all on me.” Greg demanded as punishment. The two groaned but followed him to the police cars.

\- 

“So you really ended up married?” Asked one of the officers after a while of the fathers doing their punishments. John turned with a glare, but was happy to see it was one of the ones who thought his husband's was attractive. 

“Yes I did, go away.” Sherlock hissed turning back around. John noticed that his husband was standing closer to him, the doctor easily put an arm around him still working on the paperwork. 

“Damn it, I was gonna ask for you number.” The young officer sighed still trying to flirt. Sherlock turned back around with a horrified and disgusted look.

“Go away!” Sherlock half yelled in the man's face. “I'm more than happily married, and I would never deal with someone like you. I hope your wife and kids are doing well back at home, but probably not since your wife found out about your multiple affairs and is now going to take your children and leave.” Sherlock quickly turned back to his paperwork leaning heavily into John. The doctor happily took his weight wrapping his arm tighter around him. John knew Sherlock had a hard time with cheaters since his first boyfriend Victor had cheated on him many many times. That was one of the main reasons Sherlock didn't like relationships, friend or romantic, and why he had such a hard time when he deducted someone was cheating or being cheated on. It was also why John tried to make it clear every moment he could that he loved Sherlock and would never do that to him, and why he got so mad when someone flirted with him. 

“You still are the same freak!” The young officer growled turning away with his shoulder hunched up to his ears, fist balled. Both men could hear the whispers that came around them from the group of now five, they still paid Sherlock too much mind instead of their jobs. 

The doctor held tighter to his husband lifting onto his toes so his mouth was next to the detective ear. “Don't listen to them, you're brilliant and amazing… And if you were a freak it would be a freak in bed because fuck! I still can't get that lap dance out of my head. And the sounds you were making while your parents were just a few doors down, made me feel like a teenager again you naughty thing.” John whispered hotly into Sherlock's ear before nipping at his earlobe. 

“John.” Sherlock whined face going red, he still wasn't used to Johns even slight dirty talk. 

“Oh you think that was bad, I'm just getting started.” John chuckled kissing softly on his neck. 

“Not now John.” The detective whined again moving closer to his husband's mouth. “The work.”

“Fine later, and that's a promise I intend to keep.” John fully laughed now going back to his paperwork. Sherlock glared at the man only making John laugh harder. When the two finally finished Greg only brought them more. 

“This is from your last case, it needs done.” He smiled devilishly walking away. Luckily the rain had stopped and they moved their clip boards to the top of a car removing their umbrellas. 

“This is ridiculous, I hate paperwork.” Sherlock hissed writing quickly. The group of five was still watching them and whispering loudly, John finally flipped them off having had enough. They still didn't leave or stop whispering. A sleek black car pulled up across the street, the father's and DI didn't notice having been used to seeing it so much, but the group did. They watched as a ginger haired man and blonde headed girl climbed out, the man carrying a holder full of coffee cups and the girl holding a pastry bag. The two crossed the street and came under the police tape no one stopping them. 

“Papa daddy.” Darby squealed running to her father's. The men looked over at the sound both grinning when they saw the little girl.

“Hey baby girl.” John greeted scooping her up and placing her on the roof of the car in between their clipboards. “What are ya’ doin’ here?” 

“I came to see you and daddy.” She smiled at them both. “I woke up and you weren't there but Myc was. He told me where you were and I said we should get you some tea because it's raining so we did!” Darby cheered looking over at Mycroft who was giving Greg his drink. “Myc!” Darby whined reaching for the carrier. 

“Here you go.” The uncle smiled giving her the drinks before going back to Greg. 

“This one's your papa. I had to call granny to see what you guys liked I didn't trust Myc, but guess what I got to talk to Leo! I miss him, I'm ready to go home just to see him.” Darby mumbled sadly, but the fathers were still so touched that their daughter would call just to see what they liked. “Here's your daddy.” She brightened back up. “Myc let me get hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin!” She announced happily holding up the pastry bag. 

“Thank you baby doll, this is exactly what we needed.” Sherlock hummed taking a slip of the perfect tea before kissing her head. “It's made perfectly.” 

“Your welcome!” 

“This really is perfect baby.” John smiled kissing her cheek. 

“Thanks papa!” She giggled again taking a sip of her own hot chocolate. “How long until you guys are done?” She asked noticing the group. 

“Just a few more minutes.” Sherlock smiled letting her lean against him as he worked. Darby nuzzled closer to him watching the group whisper and shoot them glances. The girl furrowed her brow as fingers were pointed their way, along with nasty whispered words. 

“Hey.” She finally yelled at them, the father's looked to see who she was talking to. “You're not being very nice.” The group grow quiet while Darby crossed her arms glaring at them. Sherlock and John smiled before going back to their work finishing as quickly as they could. The group didn't talk again but instead went back to their work. 

“Amazing how children change things.” John hummed to Sherlock as they handed in their paperwork. Sherlock scooped the child into his arms kissing her cheek in thanks. 

“How about we go to the bookstore and get some fun books to read today since it's a rainy day.” Sherlock suggest taking John's hand. 

“Yeah! Can we get a new chapter book and a picture book?” The girl asked wrapping both her arms around his neck. 

“We can get a new chapter book and two new picture books since you brought daddy and I such good tea.” John improved flipping some of the members of the group off just for good measure. 

“Yeah! Let's do that!” Darby squealed.

~~~

Violet looked through her bookcases looking for the certain book. She smiled taking out the big black leather book and going to the sofa where John was sitting drinking tea. 

“I have something I want to show you.” She whispered scooting closer next to him. “This is the first time I've caught you that I've remembered and Sherlock hasn't been here.” She smiled.

“Okay, if Sherlock can't be here it's gotta be something I wanna see.” John smiled back looking down at the book. Violet opened the cover showing a picture of a baby bundled in a blanket. 

“When Mycie was little we didn't take pictures as much, but with Sherlock it seemed like the camera was always in our hands.” John smiled down at the big silver eyes that were caught blinking open in a picture. There was every picture you could think of; the boy wrapped up, the child naked, only in his diaper with a blanket shoved in his mouth. His hair was thick and curly even back then and it fell in his eyes making him hold his chin up to be able to see. Turning a few more pages they got to his toddler years. 

His legs and arms and cheeks were thick with baby fat and John wanted to pinch them. His smile was big and real with his lop sided front teeth. The doctor had to admit his favorite picture was from Halloween when he was wearing a bee custom. In most of the pictures there was a bear in his hands or close to him in the background. 

“What's this?” He asked pointing to the bear.

“Oh that was his teddy bear.” Violet grinned. “Grandmama gave it to him on his first birthday, it went everywhere with him. Its funny to think now but it's name was John. I don't think he knows but I still have it, it's up in the attic. It has holes and mud in it from all the places he took it but I still kept it.” She smiled down at the pictures lost in thought. John kept turning the page, he sadly noticed the big smile shrinking until it wasn't there at all, a fake forced smile covering it. He also noticed as he looked at the high school photos that he had a black eye or a split lip in almost all of them. 

“Is this Victor?” John asked as he saw his husband with another boy, the smile somewhat back. 

“Yes, that was right before he started cheating on him.” She sighed.

“He looks like a dick even here.” John spat glaring at the photo and quickly turning the page.

“Yes well he always was.” The mother spat as well. The doctor noticed quite a few years were missing between Victor and the next picture, he didn't ask, he knew it was when Sherlock was fighting with drugs. John smiled as they started to come into news clippings of him and the detective together. “I was so worried for him when you started living with him, heaven knows it was the best thing that could have happened for him.” 

“Not just him, but for me too.” John whispered remembering the time before he lived with Sherlock. The news clippings went on until they came to their wedding photos. The blonde noticed with glee that the big happy smile was back on his husband's face just without the lopsided teeth. 

“Oh no.” The two heard whispered from behind them. “Really mummy you had to show John that.” 

“Of course I did, it's the first time I have so shush.” She scolded glaring at her son as Sherlock flopped into a chair across from them. 

“Obviously, or he would have said something.” Sherlock looked worried like he was waiting for his husband to make some hurtful comment. 

“I wish I could have seen you with all your baby fat and adorable looking instead of as skinny as a bone and sexy as hell.” John muttered in a annoyed voice. There was a beat of silence before Sherlock bursted out laughing, the happy smile bigger than in the first picture of him as a toddler. 

“It's not my fault that as much as you feed me up I can't put on any weight.” Sherlock giggled smiling at his husband. Sherlock really couldn't comprehended sometimes how amazing John was. When he thought he was going to be hurt by his husband it never happened, John was always kind and used anytime to remind Sherlock how much he loved him. 

“It is your fault because no matter how much I try to feed you up you won't eat.” John grinned in full teasing mood. Sherlock shook his head smiling so much his cheeks were beginning to hurt. 

“I would say something else but my mother's in the room.” The detective mumbled moving to sit beside the doctor. John's eyes darkened slightly some of his mischief gone. The blonde wrapped his arm around Sherlock pulling him in for a warm kiss. 

“Point taken.” He giggled looking back at the book. “So where's your John bear, I wanna see him.”

“Mummy!” Sherlock exclaimed at his mother. “Why did you tell him about that?”

“Oh please Sherlock, he asked.” Violet rolled her eyes. “Don't be so dramatic.” She smiled at the two boys standing up and leaving them. John immediately lifted Sherlock's shirt blowing a raspberry on his stomach. Violet smiled more as her baby boy's laughter followed her out of the room.

~~~

“I don't wanna leave!” Darby crossed her arms and sat on the floor just inside the front door.

“Darby, we have too. Papa has to work tomorrow and you have school.” Sherlock sighed squatting in front of her. 

“But I wanna stay here and play with poppy and nana.” She huffed glaring at him. 

“Darby.” He sighed rubbing a hand down his face.

“No!”

“Please.”

“No!”

“Darby!

“No! No! No! No! Noooo!” 

“Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes you get in that car right now.” Sherlock said with a stern voice pointing to the car. Darby looked a little surprised he had gotten mad so fast but still glared.

“No, never!” She scooted herself around so her back was to him. 

“Joohnn!” Sherlock finally yelled going out to get his husband. Darby cringed, daddy was getting the big guns, papa would carry her to the car whether she liked it or not and wouldn't be happy to see she was throwing a fit. “Come here and help me now.” 

“Alright what's wrong.” John said calmly walking over to his husband to see their little girl's back.

“Darby doesn't want to come home and is throwing a fit.” Sherlock huffed annoyed.

“Baby girl you gotta-”

“No! I'm staying here!” She had already started this fight might as well finish it, winning or losing. 

“Okay then stay.” John sighed, Sherlock and Darby were both surprised.

“John?” Sherlock asked.

“If she wants to stay she can.” He shrugged with a smirk. “She just won't be able to see Leo, or Eli. She won't be able to play with her toy, hey if she stays here can can sell them all and get your new lab set. I will miss cuddling though but she wants to stay here, we'll just have to live with it.” He sighed in fake sadness watching the girl's shoulders tense. “Well, I guess we better go love, bye-”

“No!” Darby squeaked, she was up and running to John. “I wanna go with you guys!” The girl practically climbed up John's body wrapping her arms around his neck. “Don't take all my toys away, I'm coming home with you. And I wanna cuddle and laugh, I'm sorry papa and daddy don't leave me I'm sorry, I wanna go with you!” She cried holding as tight as she could to John before throwing herself at Sherlock. “I'm sorry daddy, don't leave me!” 

“We won't baby, come on let's go home.” Sherlock whispered smiling at his husband's brilliance. They quickly hugged the grandparents before loading into the car. 

“Papa sit back here with me.” She pulled at his hand when he was done buckling her in. “I want you to hold me.” 

“Baby-”

“Just for a little bit then you can sit by daddy again?” She asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Alright.” He chuckled moving to the other side so he could sit beside her. Sherlock smiled back at them before turning the wheel going back down the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, let me know what you think!!


	23. End of The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, long chapter like promised!!

John hummed as he walked around the kitchen cleaning things up. It as a nice day, it had rain yesterday, but today the sun was shining and birds were chirping. John scoffed at himself, if Sherlock we're home he would make fun of him for even thinking such a cheesy thing. But Sherlock was at the yard helping Greg with cold cases. So John was home alone on his day off waiting for Darby to get out of school so they could go do the shopping. 

The doctor spun on his socked feet and picked up his ringing mobile. “Hello?”

“Hello John, this is Mrs. Potter I'm calling about Darby.” 

“What's wrong?” John asked now panicked. 

“Everything's fine, she's fine.” The woman sooth noticing her mistake. “She just might need some different clothes. She and Eli found a mud patch at lunch and… they had some fun to say the least.” John could now hear his little girl squealing in the background. 

“Okay, I'll be there in a minute.” The doctor sighed chuckling softly. Of course his little girl would be the one to get dirty. John hurried to find something for her to wear and left. Even in the cab his mood still wasn't dampened, he was just happy today. Happy to have to take clothes to his daughter because that meant she was having fun and wasn't sick like she had been for so long. He was happy to know his husband was doing what he loved and he was happy to have the day off and to spend time with his family. 

As John walked onto the school grounds he saw Cindy coming from the other way. “Bring Eli new clothes too?” John asked with a laugh holding up his daughter's clothes.

“Yes, our two kids, they get into so much together, it's adorable.” She laughed with him. 

“Hey at least they're not hitting other kids and that, and I would rather have Darby do this with Eli than anyone else.” John smiled holding the door for her. His smile brightened when he saw her left hand. “He did it! He finally asked!”

“Yes.” Cindy blushed looking at her ring finger that was now wrapped in a beautiful ring. “Friday night.”

“Good because he's been talking about if for weeks. Hopefully he'll shut up about it now.” John teased happy that Kevin finally got the balls to ask. 

“Probably but now all Kevin will talk about is the wedding.” Cindy laughed. 

“What does Eli think?”

“He's so excited, I think he's more excited then Kevin and I. He just wants a dad and Kevin wants a son so it works.” She shrugged still smiling. “I think Kevin might try to adopt him in a few years, but Sam will never sign the papers.” The woman's smile faltered some but John quickly made her laugh.

“Well he's a dick and Eli gonna end up marrying Darby so he can just take the Watson-Holmes name and get rid of the Hanson one.” John said in an obvious tone making Cindy laugh. 

“I'd be okay with that.” The woman nodded still giggling some before becoming serious. “Do you really think they will end up married?”

“I don't know, I could see it happening and I'd be fine with it, Eli's probably gonna grow up to be a good man so.” He shrugged, he really wouldn't mind if they did end up married. 

“Darby's gonna be a sweet girl so I wouldn't care in the slightest either.” Cindy agreed. They came upon the classroom where the two children were sitting together giggling and holding hands. They were covered from head to toe in a thick layer of mud. The boy's hair was sticking to his head and Darby's blonde locks were brown with drying dirt.  
The two faces cracked every time they moved making dust fall. 

“Papa!” Darby yelled running to them leaving muddy foot prints, Eli was close behind her. “Guess what, we found a mud puddle-”

“-And we started playing with sticks in it but Darby slipped.-” Eli continued.

“-I got my knees all dirty and Eli laughed so I picked up mud and slapped it on his face.-”

“-So I picked up mud and put it on her head.-” 

“-So I got more mud and put it on his shirt and he put it on mine so I pushed him into the mud puddle an-”

“-And I pulled her in. We started wrestling and then we laughed for a long time-

“-The Eli got mud in his mouth and I laughed so hard my belly hurt. And then we started throwing mud at a tree-”

“-I got the farthest throw and Darby actually hit the tree first-”

“-And last-”

“-But I hit it the most.-”

“-Then Mrs. Potter found us and she wasn't very happy, but it's okay bec-”

“-Because we had so much fun!-”

“-But now the muds drying and it's starting to hurt and itch. Papa can we go home and take a bath?” Darby asked scratching at the mud on her arms. 

“I think we need to baby girl, you're covered.” John chuckled loving his daughter's story and adventure with her best friend. 

“Can we do that too mum, it really hurts when it pulls the hair on my arms.” Eli scrunched up his nose as he pulled a chunk of mud away. 

“Yes, we better.” Cindy sighed smiling fondly at the two children. Mrs. Potter walked up behind the two kids. 

“We're gonna take them home for the day, thanks for calling us.” John told taking his little girl's hand. 

“Your welcome, no more playing in the mud, right guys?” Mrs. Potter asked sternly.

“Right!” The two said together big smile on their faces. The parents walked the children out of the building listening to their stories of the day. 

“Guess what, Eli and I don't get to sit by each other anymore we talk to much.” Darby whined crossing her arms which were growing stiff as the mud dried.

“Yeah!” Eli huffed. “But we still sit kinda close, just different tables. Oh Darby, Dylan said he'd help us pass notes, he told me during lunch.” The boy grinned triumphantly making Darby smile and giggle.

“Good we gonna have to bring him candy for pay-”

“Hey, you two masterminds, no passing notes.” John scolded. “Mrs. Potter split you up because you were talking too much, so that means you were interrupting everyone's learning. I know you two are the smartest in the class but that doesn't mean you can make it harder for everyone else, that isn't very fair is it?” 

“No.” Darby said after thinking for a minute. 

“But how come we can't sit by each other so when we're done can we talk?” Eli asked.

“Just because your done doesn't mean everyone else is done.” Cindy explained. “You want others to be quiet when you're working right?”

“Yeah.” The children said together.

“So don't you think they want it quiet too.” The children thought then agreed. 

“So what if we're quiet while we're separated, then will Mrs. Potter put us by each other again?” The boy asked looking up at the adults. 

“I'm sure if you showed her you could be mature enough then yes, but that's gonna take time and once she does you still have to be good and not talk until it's the right time to do so.” John explained. 

“Okay.” Darby nodded happily. “E let's be good for a long time so we can sit together again, then when we are sitting together let's be extra good!” 

“Okay Darb, let's do it.” The boy agreed as they parted ways. “Bye Darby!”

“Bye E!” Darby waved. John smiled down at his little girl happy to see her so open to learning. Darby talked the whole way home and up the stairs, telling John this thing then that. John smiled and laughed listening to her fantastic imagination. 

“Kay baby girl I think we're gonna have to change the water a lot.” John helped the girl undress, he would have to ask Mrs. Hudson if she could get all the mud out of the clothes. The father scrubbed at her body and hair until she was clean then let her play in the new clean water. 

“Ready to get out papa.” Darby announced taking the warm towel he gave her. Once she was dry and dressed Darby pulled John to the middle of the sitting room and dumped out her legos. “Play with me papa?”

“Sure.” John smiled laying next to her. The two played laughing and teasing until they heard the downstairs door close. 

“Hi daddy!” Darby greeted waving to the other father. 

“Hey baby doll, what are you doing home from school?” He asked sitting next to John on the floor. 

“Eli and I played in the mud so I had to come home and take a bath.” Darby smiled across from them. 

“Sounds like you had fun.” Sherlock chuckled starting to build with the blocks in front of him.

“It was! But I'm happy I get to come be with you and papa instead.” 

~~~

“Daddy!” Darby yelled Saturday morning a few weeks later. “Papa wake up!” She jumped on their bed bouncing at their legs. “Let's build a fort! I was thinking it could be our castle, and we have to save Leo the dog from the quicksand!” Darby giggled flopping down in between them. 

“And what happens when we save him?” John asked pulling the girl close. 

“Uhh… you get stuck in quicksand!” She smiled wiggling away to pull at his hand. “Come on, come on daddy.” She yelled pulling at them more. Both fathers smiled at the girl before hurrying out of bed chasing her. 

-

The castle had been built and saved multiple times and now the three lay in the fort reading after putting most of the fort away. John smiled moving Sherlock's hair out of the way so he could see the book and rest his cheek against the detectives forehead. Darby snuggled closer to Sherlock's chest listening to his deep voice bring the book to life, Sherlock rubbed the girl's back as he read. They had left the blanket that went across the space between their chairs, now only the family's heads were covered so their body's stuck out towards the sofa.

Sherlock turned the page and let out a slight grumble when he heard Mycroft come in the downstairs door. The brother came up the stairs someone following behind him, probably Lestrade. The detective only read louder when Mycroft cleared his throat trying to get the family's addition, Darby was too interested in the book to notice, John chuckled pressing his body against his husband side. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brothers immaturity and tapped his umbrella against the floor. Darby's brow come together and she looked down to she Mycs shoes and umbrella. 

“Myc!” She squealed quickly pushing off her father, she hugged her uncle. “Myc guess what, papa got stuck in quicksand twice and daddy three times!”

“Sherlock was always clumsy.” The posh man smile.

“Mycroft!” Sherlock growled as John giggled pulling his husband closer. 

“Myc be nice!” Darby scolded finally looking at who Mycroft had brought with him. It was an older woman and she looked familiar, the girl turned her head looking at the woman with a puzzled face. When the child finally realised who she was she let out a cry of panic and dived for her father's. 

“Darby?” John asked as the girl curled tight to his body and let out a whimper, much like she did after a flash back. “Hey baby girl what's the matter?” He asked holding her close as she cried. 

“Baby doll?” Sherlock asked rubbing her back, she hid her face more in John's chest. 

“Baby talk to me.” John whispered starting to sit up.

“Make her go away papa!” Darby cried trying to pull John's jumper around her head.

“Make who baby?” John asked now sitting up, he quickly looked around and spotted who had made Darby so scared. His mother. His mother had been the one to trigger Darby's first flashback, the first of many upon many. Sherlock glared at his brother for having brought this horrible woman into his home. 

“Her.” Darby sobbed closing her eyes as tight as possible. She started shaking and John quickly stood taking her out of the sitting room and into the kitchen. He was furious! How dare Mycroft bring that woman here. He knew what happened last time she saw Darby.

“Darby don't go into a flashback.” John soothed once he was in the kitchen away from the woman. “Look you're here with me.” He soothed rocking her. 

Sherlock glared at Mycroft, how dare he bring this woman into his home without warning or asking! Sherlock was going to kill him! The woman stood behind Mycroft hands on her chest and tears in her eyes. Sherlock wanted to snarl in her face, she had no right, none at all, to feel sad or sorry at the moment. She shouldn't even be here. 

“Papa.” Darby cried again holding tighter to him. John moved them further into the flat taking the little girl to his room. 

“It's okay baby, nothing's gonna happen I won't let anything hurt you.” He soothed rocking her softly. 

“Mycroft!” Sherlock hissed his hands balled and his shoulders drawn up. 

“Calm down Sherlock, I won't have brought her if it wasn't for good reason.” Mycroft said matter of factly, it made Sherlock want to hit his face in. 

“Good reason?” He growled, he didn't even care that the woman was right there. “I have plenty of good reasons for her not to come, Mycroft! How stupid are you! You know what she did to John and to Darby.”

“I know, brother mine. And do you really think that lowly of me-”

“-Yes-”

“If it wasn't for a very important reason.” Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brother impute.

John rocked the child until she had calm down. She still held on to him tightly, John held on just as much. “Do you think we can go out there? Think daddy's gotten rid of her?”

“No, can't you hear him yelling at Myc.” Darby sniffed into his neck. “I want daddy to hold me too!”

“You and me both baby girl.” John sighed closing his eyes and trying to push away the horrible memories his mother brought back. He didn't want to see her for whatever reason she was here. “We better go out there before daddy yells at Mycroft too much huh?” 

“Do we have too?” Darby whined with a huff of air. 

“Yeah, we can't leave daddy out there alone.” John said more to himself, he took a deep breath then went back down the hall. 

“Sherlock calm down.” Mycroft rolled his eyes at his little brother, he could see how angry Sherlock was. He hadn't wanted to bring this woman here but John needed to know what had happened. 

“Shut up Mycroft.” Sherlock growled through clenched teeth as John walked up beside him again. “How bloody dare you-” 

“Sherlock.” John soothed putting a soft hand on his back. “My turn. What the hell were you thinking?!” He asked angrily to Mycroft. 

“I was thinking your mother has some news she would like to share with you.” Mycroft sighed rubbing at his forehead. “I realise it was a mistake to bring her here, but the damage is already done. So may we work with what is before us? You and Sherlock may yell at me later.” He looked up at the two men and little girl who was still huddled close to her father's chest. “I will leave you for the time being but know there is a guard downstairs and others are on the street watching your home. When you are done call and the guard downstairs will come to collect Mrs. Watson.” With that the older brother quickly left. 

The two fathers glared at the woman who looked nervously at her son and the girl in his arms. 

“I-I wanted to tell you that your father died.” She finally whispered meekly hands still by her chest.

“Good to know, get out.” Sherlock growled and took a step forward holding a hand out to the door. 

“Wait, please Johnny, I just wanna get to know you again. I'm sorry for everything I did and how much pain I caused you. But your brother in law I said I had two hours before he pulled me out, please John, I know it's a lot to ask. But I have a grandchild I never got to meet and I want to see her before I get locked in a cell again.” Mrs. Watson looked between the two men with sad hopeful eyes. John let his shoulder fall a little, Sherlock became more tense. 

“John?” Sherlock asked looking back at his husband trying to see what he decided. 

“Fine, but an hour then you're never in our lives again understand?” John said so firmly even Sherlock felt the power in his words. 

“Okay.” She nodded with a small smile. John glared at her before turning to the still half up fort. After setting Darby in his chair he folded the blanket as Sherlock started tea. Isabel Watson stood awkwardly by the door until John took the ‘client’ chair and set it halfway between their two chairs. Darby looked nervously at the woman as her father's gathered tea and cleaned, the nerves got to Darby and she started biting the skin on her lip while watching the woman carefully. 

“Darby.” Sherlock scolded putting his thumb over her lip when he came back into the sitting room. “Stop doing that.”

“Sorry, I just started without noticing.” Darby confessed climbing out of John's chair as he came back. The fathers sat across from each other and looked at the woman expectedly. 

“So what happened?” John finally asked. He really didn't have any desire to know anything about his father but it seemed like the polite thing to do at the moment. 

Isabel cleared her throat before telling an overly detailed and dramatic story of how her husband had had a heart ache. Darby grow bored after the first minute and wandered away to her toys. She came to sit beside Sherlock's legs with her legos and started to build. She placed small things she had built in Sherlock's lap until she had half a dozen. Isabel still went on, Sherlock had tuned her out by now and was watching Darby, John was half listening instead concentrating on rubbing circles with his toes around Sherlock's sharp ankle bone. 

Darby took three of the small built blocks and set them in John's lap. Sherlock watched and noticed they looked like small cannons. Darby then picked up a small block and came back beside Sherlock. With sound effects she ‘loaded’ the cannon before going back to the ground and standing the Lego people in a line between the two fathers. 

“Bombs away.” She whispered once she was back beside Sherlock. She tossed the block missing the Lego people by inches. “Dang it.” She huffed, but quickly she went back over to John and ‘loaded’ the next cannon. She missed again. John chuckled as he watched her complete ignoring his mother now. She tried again from Sherlock's side, miss. 

“Here my turn.” John whispered when she was back beside him. Darby smiled as she handed over the block and watched as John hit one of the men perfectly. 

“YEAH!” The whole little family cheered. Isabel jumped when the family let out the loud cry.

“Papa do it again!” Darby squealed handing him the block. John chuckled still ignoring his mother and hit the next toy. “Daddy your turn!” The detective aimed and barely missed. 

“Oh Sher, you should have gotten that.” John chuckled shaking his head. Sherlock glared at him before taking another block and trying again, he hit it perfectly. 

“Daddy did it!” Darby squealed climbing into the detectives lap. 

“Yes and now it's your turn.” Sherlock helped the child, she hit the side of the toy but it still fell over. 

“I did it!” Darby cheered running to John.

“You did, good job.” John praised lifting the child into his lap. John hugged the girl and remembered his mother was still there. “Oh sorry.” John said slightly smug that he had ignored his mother like she had him so many times. 

“Are you really this happy? Or is this just a show you're putting on because of me?” She asked slowly. 

“What do you mean?” Darby asked before John could answer, she sat up from where she was leaning against John. “No one can fake being this happy. Well maybe they can, papa daddy and I all faked being happy when I was sick but it was never this happy. Can they fake it papa?” She turned back to John.

“Sometimes, but not us.” He smiled softly at her before blowing a raspberry on her cheek. The mother watched the son she hadn't seen in years. He was happy, she wanted him to be torn apart because she hadn't been there, but she had done too much to him as a child for that to happen. 

“I'm sorry John, for everything.” Isabel whispered. “I'll leave you with your family, but will you tell Harry about your father.” 

“Yes.” John's anger dulled some as he watched this woman. She had changed some, not enough for John to trust her with his family but enough he felt bad for her lose. “I'm sorry as well.” He stood and placed Darby in Sherlock's lap, then hesitantly he hug the woman and walked her to the door. 

“Are you okay John?” Sherlock asked as John stood by the door for a moment after his mother had disappeared. 

“Yeah, my dad's been dead to me for years, but that doesn't mean I don't feel bad for my mum.” He sighed walking back to this two favorite people. With a sigh he picked Darby up and sat heavily in Sherlock's lap. 

“It'll be okay papa, Myc will take care of her.” The girl whispered kissing his nose. John smiled at her, he wasn't sad and didn't really feel anything towards his father's death, he was just finally not feeling worry that his father would came and hurt him or his family. 

“Yeah, baby girl.” The doctor agreed resting his head on his husband's shoulder. The detective tightened his arms around the short man and his daughter pulling them close.

~~~

“Alright baby let's go, come on Sherlock.” John called lifting the little girl into his arms. 

“Do we have to go?” Sherlock huffed. 

“It's your brother's wedding! Yes we have to go-”

“-But Jawn!”

“Don't even start with me. Your Mycroft’s best man and I'm Greg's and Darby's the flower girl, we have to go! So stop whining and go get a cab for us.” John said strictly as he fixed Darby's dress zipper. With a put upon sigh Sherlock stomped his way out of flat. John shook his head setting the little girl on the coffee table so he could tie a bow in her hair. “Aunt Madi's probably gonna have to fix this when we get there.” 

“You can do it papa, Madi just saying to make sure the loops are the same size.” Darby instructed rubbing her nose. 

“Alright, let's go.” John smiled once he had fixed the bow. 

-

“What took you so long?” Mycroft huffed when Sherlock finally walked into his dressing room. The man was pacing back and forth typing at his mobile frantically.

“Mycroft calm down, everything's going to be fine-”

“No it's not! The flowers were late this morning, you're late, Gregory's parents are stuck in traffic, and-”

“Mycroft!” Sherlock cut in sharply. “It is going to be fine, all that matters is that you and Gavin are here and the whatever one of your high class friends to sign the document saying you're married. This day is about you two getting married not who's here to see it happen or what flowers are around the room.” Sherlock gave his speech in the most obvious tone he could. “Stop worrying.”

Mycroft let the tension in his shoulder go and let his head fall to his chest rubbing his forehead. “Is that the same speech I gave you on your wedding day?”

“No, I was worried John would back out, you yelled at me he wouldn't.” 

“I'm sure I didn't yell.” Mycroft chuckled.

“No at first, but when I still wouldn't listen you did a bit.” Sherlock giggled. “But really Myc everything's going to be fine. You and Greg are here and that's all that matters.” 

“Thank you Lockie.” Mycroft smiled softly at his baby brother. 

-

When John went to Greg's room he had his head in his hands. “Hey mate, you ready?”

“No, John I'm gonna mess this up.”

“What your vows, you can take a paper up there ya’know?”

“No not vows.” Greg sighed looking at the doctor with scared eyes. “Our whole marriage, that's what I did last time with my wife. I get to busy with work and I'm never home. I don't even see my girls, and now Myc wants another kid and then it's all just gonna fall apart.” 

“Greg shut up and listen to me.” John sighed sitting beside him. “That's not gonna happen, you and Mycroft both work horrid hours so if a divorce happens it's because of both of you. And this relationship isn't gonna work if you go in thinking it's not. You and Mycroft work better than anyone I've seen, other than Sherlock and I.” Greg giggled at that. “I said shut up and you know it's true. And when your kid comes I'll make Sherlock help you so you can go home and be with them. So soldier up and go out there and fight for the one you love.”

“Alright, you're right.” Greg stood with a new fire and marched to the door.

After the two had their pep talks the wedding went wonderful. Darby was perfect in her job, John's speech was beautiful that he did for both he and Sherlock. Mycroft and Greg were grinning all day sharing soft kisses. They were completely happy and now ready for the rest of their lives together.

~~~

There was only about a month left of school, but today Darby had stayed home. It was The Day, today Darby was going to do the tests to see if she was cancer free. The whole family was nervous, from grandmama to Madi and Taylor. Of course they wouldn't get the results back for about a month.

“Come on, baby girl.” John whispered pulling her to his chest where they lay in his bed. Sherlock had taken an easy case with Lestrade so he wouldn't have to worry all morning and he could just meet them at the hospital instead. 

“I'm scared papa.” Darby whimpered gripping tight to his shirt. 

“I know baby, I am too.” He sighed kissing her forehead. “But let's be brave and get it over with, yeah?”

“Yeah.” The two rolled of the bed going to get ready. Soon they pulled up to the hospital and stepped out of the cab. “Where's daddy?” 

“He should be here waiting for us.” John sighed looking around for his husband. 

Sherlock ran as fast as he could pushing people out of his way. The criminal was right in front of him and Lestrade right behind. Sherlock pumped his legs faster. ‘At least he going towards the hospital.’ Sherlock thought turning the corner after the man, he was stopped for a moment by a group of people. He pushed through them spotting the criminal again. 

He ran faster as the man got farther ahead. He cursed to himself trying to take longer stride and looking for a way to cut the man off. They turned down the street of the hospital and Sherlock spotted his husband. 

“John!” He yelled. The doctor looked up when he heard his name. He saw Sherlock then the man running towards him. John set their daughter down and jumped at the man right as he passed tackling him to the ground. He struggled for a moment until John got him pinned. 

“Yay papa!” Darby squealed watching as Sherlock came to cuff the man. Lestrade caught up with them huffing out a breath as he took the man. 

“Well he ran right to where you needed to be.” John laughed brushing off his trousers and taking their daughter back into his arms. 

“Yes he did.” Sherlock agreed pecking John then Darby's lips. “That was a fantastic tackle.” 

“Thank you.” The doctor giggled. 

“Stop taking my handcuffs Sherlock.” Greg scolded as he pushed the man into a car that pulled up. The detective rolled his eyes taking his daughter from John.

“We need to get inside.” John sighed looking at his watch. 

“Good luck Darby.” Greg called as they walked inside. Darby waved over Sherlock's shoulder giving him a nervous smile. The family went to their usual room where Smith, Lloyd, Madi, and Katie were waiting for them. The team that had been here through the whole thing was here so they could see this end.

“Alright Darb, ready to start so we can see if this ends?” Lloyd asked looking at everyone instead of just the girl. Everyone nodded. “Okay, X-rays first.” 

The day was spent taking blood and scans and pictures and test after test after test. Darby felt like they were making her do this thing and that from breathing in a tube to running. She wouldn't be surprised if they had her stand on one foot for as long as she could. 

“This is taking forever.” She finally whined at seven o'clock that night. 

“One more test them were done.” Smith smiled. “At least you won't have to come back tomorrow.” 

“That's good.” Darby smiled taking Sherlock's hand as they took more blood. Finally they finished, Sherlock took his little girl into his arms worried sick about what they would find out in a month. He didn't know how his nerves were going to last that long. 

“Alright we're done, the test results should be mailed straight to your flat in the next four to six weeks.” Lloyd told before giving Darby a high five. “You did good today, I think your gonna be cleared.”

“Then I get to go to Disneyland!” Darby giggled hugging Sherlock. 

“Yes we do baby girl.” John smiled watching his happy little girl, she had to make it.

~~~

“Daddy papa look look.” Darby yelled running into the flat the next week after Mrs. Hudson had picked her up from school. “We're having the summer Olympics at school!” She hurried into John's lap crushing his newspaper and shoving a new one into his face. “We were learning about Greece so all the third grades competing. I get to run and do the three leg race with Eli!” She announced proudly.

“That sounds like fun baby doll, when is it?” Sherlock smiled across from them. 

“Next week!” She told running over to him now.

“Sounds like it will be a lot of fun baby, daddy and I will be there.” John smiled when he was done reading about the event. 

“The winners get blue ribbons, everyone gets green ones for trying.” Darby added then brought her voice down to a whisper. “I'm gonna try my hardest to get a blue one.” 

“Good girl.” Sherlock chuckled kissing her head. “I'll be there to watch you win it.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Sherlock nodded hugging her close again. 

“You too papa?” Darby asked turning to look at him.

“Yep, now you better practice running from the tickle monster.” John chuckled before standing and going towards her. Darby squealed hurrying out of the detectives lap John chasing after her. 

~~~

Darby watch as daddy looked at the wall papers hanging all over it. Daddy had been working this case for two days now, and tomorrow was her Olympics at school, she was worried he wouldn't be done. 

“Darby, time to get ready for bed.” John called from the kitchen. Darby looked back at Sherlock where he was staring at the wall. “Darby come on, bedtime.” John called again coming out into the sitting room. 

“Okay.” Darby mumbled before going over to Sherlock and pulling at his trousers. “Good night daddy.”

“‘Night baby.” Sherlock muttered bringing his hands up to tent under his nose. Darby huffed and grabbed his elbow pulling his arm harder. “What?” He snapped finally looking down out her. Darby jumped at his harsh tone before looking at him with a pouty face. Sherlock softened and squatted down in front of her pulling her into his arms. “Good night baby doll, sleep good okay?” 

“Will you tuck me in?” She mumbled into his neck wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I can't baby, I have to work.” Sherlock sighed kissing her head.

“Please?”

“Darby.”

“Okay.” She sighed still hugging him. “You'll be done with the case so you can watch me win tomorrow right?”

“I'll try baby, but I will be there even if I'm not finished.” Sherlock promised hugging her one last time. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Darby grinned up at him before running to John. Once the girl was tucked into bed and was starting to fall asleep John came back to where his husband was still standing. John looked at him for a moment before stepping in front of him. “What?”

“You know better then to make promises you can't keep, especially our little girl.” John said firmly, Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes.

“John I'll be there stop worrying.”

“Sherlock-”

“I will, I won't do that to her, I'll be there I promise.” Sherlock whispered leaning down to kiss his head. He noticed something, gasped, then bolted for the door. John chuckled fondly shaking his head. 

~~~

“Papa!” Darby yelled running over to where John was standing with the Littletons and Mrs. Hudson. John quickly picked her up kissing her cheek. “Look I'm all ready! I got my number on too.” She giggled pointing to the piece of paper on her chest. “I'm number 26!” 

“Amazing baby girl.” John chuckled looking up at her with a big smile. 

“Where's daddy? Is he on his way?” Darby asked looking around for the detective. 

“He should be on his way.” John watched as Darby's face fell. “He'll be here he promised, don't worry.” 

“Okay.” Darby nodded sadly. “I gotta go see where I'm supposed to be, I'm gonna win.” Her smile was back but it wasn't as big as normal. John set her down and watch her run off, as soon as she was out of sight he pulled out his mobile calling his husband. 

“Sherlock Holmes don't be-” John was sent straight to voicemail. He waited until the recording stopped. 

“Sherlock bloody Watson-Holmes I swear on our marriage that if you are not here Darby and I will never forgive you. Get here now! A case is not anywhere near as important as your daughter's feelings!” He ended the call there his anger about to boil over. 

Some time passed as teachers and extra parent helpers got the children where they were meant to be. John and the others moved to the grass patch where Darby would be running. The little girl and fourteen others stood down at the starting line looking around for their family's. Darby grinned and waved when she saw them and looked around a little more. Her face fell and she looked at John in question. The doctor shook his head giving her a sad sorry smile. Darby looked down at her feet her shoulders shaking slightly. ‘I'm gonna kill him.’ John thought as he pushed his way towards his daughter. 

“Baby doll.” John sighed when he was next to her. 

“He promised!” She cried looking up at John. “He said he'd be here!”

“I know baby I know.” John sighed pulling her close. 

“I wanna go home I don't wanna run.” She cried hugging John. 

“No baby, you gotta run.” John sighed watching as a teacher started lining the children up. “Prove daddy wrong, you can run and win.” She shook her head. “Please, come on I know you're gonna win.”

“Okay.” She finally sighed letting John push her tears away. 

Across the finish line Sherlock pushed his way past people breathing hard having ran here. He pushed his way to the front and watched as John stood pushing the last of the girl's tears away. ‘Oh no!’ He had made her think he wasn't going to be here, he could see it in the way she stood and the way John's jaw clinched. The teacher pushed Darby closer to the starting line and all the parents started shouting as the race was about to start. Darby just stood there as the other children got down and ready. 

“Come on Darby!” Sherlock shouted over the crowd. The little girl looked up a grin spreading across her face when she saw him. “Come on!” Sherlock grinned reaching out for her as the race began. Darby sprinted as fast as she could to Sherlock. She didn't worry about the race she ran to Sherlock with everything she had. “You got it Darby.” Darby jumped into Sherlock's arms hugging him as tight as she could. 

“You made it!” She giggled hold on with all her power. Sherlock looked up to see John grinning at him. “You came!”

“Of course.” Sherlock laughed kissing her head. “Darby you won!” Sherlock gasped looking down to see the finish line tape around the girl's waist. 

“I did?” Darby asked looking down. “I did! I won daddy!” She giggled face full of glee. “Papa I won!” She announced when her other father came up beside them. 

“You did!” John cheered catching her when she leaned towards him. “And daddy was here to watch.” 

“I promised didn't I?” Sherlock shifted awkwardly knowing he had been late. 

“Yeah but you made it by the skin of your teeth.” John scolded as the Littletons came to congratulate Darby. John and Sherlock stood off to the side watching them until John took Sherlock's hand. He was very happy Sherlock had made it. “Did you solve the case yet?”

“No I'm close but Darby is much more important than a case.” Sherlock sighed looking down at John and giving his hand a squeeze. “I'm afraid as soon as her next race is over I'm must go through.”

“Okay, maybe you'll be home by the time we are, the Littletons said they wanted to the take her out for ice cream if she won.” John said leaning into Sherlock some. The detective nodded smiling down at the doctor. 

“Come on it's time for the next race with Eli.” Darby announced grabbing their hands and pulling them along. The two children got tied together and waited giggling together until it was time to start. They come in at a close second place but they were the only ones not to fall other than the winning team. 

“Good job you two.” Cindy congratulated helping them untie their legs. 

“Thank you!” They giggled together.

“Eli wanna come get ice cream with us?” Darby asked before Sherlock took her into his arms. 

“Sorry baby but I must go, good job I'll see you at home.” Sherlock sighed sadly holding tight to her. “You did amazing today.”

“Thank you, love you.” Darby mumbled hugging him again. “See ya’ at home.” 

“My mom said we can come with you!” Eli announced as Darby watched Sherlock leave. 

“Okay.” Darby smiled turning back to John and everyone else. 

“You two gotta get your ribbons then we can go.” Cindy told them, the two grinned and ran to the front waiting for their names to be called. 

-

“Papa I cant eat anymore, you eat it.” Darby mumbled passing over the rest of her ice cream cone. 

“I can't eat it baby, have Taylor.” John sighed wiping her face. Once he was done cleaning her hands and face he felt his mobile buzz.

‘I have a surprised for Darby at the flat, be home by 5 on the dot, no earlier no later. SH’ 

John sighed happily looking at his watch. 4:15. A walk in the park would take up the time then the walk home. “Baby girl how does a walk sound?” 

“Yeah!” Darby squealed looking back at him from where she was playing with Eli. The two said good bye to everyone and made their leave going to walk towards a park. “How come we’re not going home?” Darby asked as John took her around to look through shops. 

“Daddy said not to be home til 5.” John explained leading her into a different shop. 

“How come?” Darby asked looking at the toys on the shelves. 

“I don't know he didn't tell me.” John shrugged. “He just said not to be home til then.” They wandered around the shop then went to the park. They walked from here to there until it was time to start heading home. They arrived at Bakers Street a little too early so John took them around the block again. 

“Papa come on I can't wait anymore.” Darby sighed pulling him up to the door. 

“Alright alright.” John chuckled opening the door with his keys. The two quickly climbed the stairs, Darby pushed her way into the flat. Sitting on the coffee table was a trophy with a note sitting in front of it. Darby gasped and went to look it over. 

‘Darby Watson-Holmes first place’ it said on a shiny piece of metal. “Look papa it says that I was first place.” Darby squealed. 

“What does the note say?” John asked squatting down beside her. 

“‘Congratulations baby doll, I'm so proud of you. -Daddy.’ Then it gives an address.” Darby handed the note to John still looking over her gift.

“Well if daddy gave us somewhere to go we better go.” John smiled taking the girl's hand. “Come on.” When they came to the address they found themselves outside a shop that only had one suit showing in the window. The shop was clean and mainly bare other than a few sofas and chairs. A short darker skinned man was talking with a skinny redheaded woman.

“And don't let anyone else in, we're closed, we have a private party. -” The man was saying when he spotted them. “Oh hello sorry but we are closed for the night, please come back tomorrow.” 

“Oh sorry, we were just sent here-” John started. 

“Sent here by whom?” The man asked looking suddenly excited. 

“Sherlock Watson-Holmes.” John answered and the man let out a squeal coming around the counter. 

“Hello hello hello! It's so good to meet you!” He grinned brightly coming to stand in front of them. “I'm Tommie, welcome to my store.” 

“Thank you.” John smiled politely but tightly, he pushed Darby behind him a bit. “Can you tell us what we're doing here, Sherlock didn't really explain.”

“Oh well of course not, that's not part of the plan.” He waved off before turning and walking down a hall. “Follow me.” Hand firmly around Darby's John followed the man until they came to a large room that had a small platform in the middle and fabrics and clothes spread around. 

“Alright if we could have the little one stand on the platform.” Tommie smiled at Darby before turning to the racks of clothes. Darby slowly walked to the platform and watched Tommie, John had to take a calming breath Sherlock wouldn't have sent them to danger. The man came back to the girl with three dresses in his hand. “Which one do you like the best?” He asked. 

“Uhh.” Darby looked over the three dresses. “This one.” The girl pointed to a silver dress with a ice blue sash around the middle. 

“Perfect, Sherlock said you'd like this one.” Tommie smiled. “I'm going to need you to change into it so we can take it in, it's a little big.” He turned to John. “That suit right there go change into it, your husband picked it.” Tommie winked before turning back to Darby. “Britney will help you change if you need it.” He smiled pointing to the woman from the front. 

John took the suit to a changing room and quickly put it one. The button up shirt was the same ice blue as Darby's dress and the jacket and trousers a navy blue. As he looked in the mirror he noticed the suit made his blue eyes stand out brightly. John went back out to see Tommie pinning Darby dress, other people had gathered in the room and a woman pulled him to the side and started pinning his suit as well. After about fifteen minutes of that Tommie clapped his hands making everyone stop. 

“Alright go take off the clothing carefully, I have a note for you when your done.” He smiled. The two changed back to their normal clothes and took the note from Tommie.

“It's just another address papa.” Darby sighed. 

“Then we better go.” John chuckled. The two only had to go a few shops down before they came to the shop. When they walked inside they were hit by the smell of shampoos and hair products. 

“Names?” A man asked from the front desk.

“John and Darby.” 

“Right this way.” He lead them back to a brightly lit room where chair after chair sat. Many important looking people were getting their hair cut but the man lead them back farther. Finally they came to the last two chairs where a man and a woman were waiting. Woman nodded for Darby to take her chair as the man took John. It seem like in the matter of minutes they were washed, cut, and styled. John's hair was smoothed to the side making him look very different from his usual neat bedhead, his face was shaven cleanly. Darby had half her hair pinned up the rest curly down her back. 

The woman handed Darby a note. “Back to Tommies.” Darby sighed. “What's daddy doing with all this stuff?”

“I don't know baby.” John took her hand leading her back to Tommies. The two were ushered back to the large room again and into their clothes. John's suit fit perfectly showing off his shoulders, chest, and arse, Sherlock's favorite things. Darby's dress fit nicely around her chest and went out into a soft puff from just below her ribcage, it nearly touched the ground but stayed off the found so she wouldn't trip. Darby was given bracelets and earrings to wear. John was given a new watch and cufflinks. 

“Baby girl you look beautiful.” John smiled as he looked over his daughter. A woman was putting subtle makeup on her that made her eyes shine. 

“Thank you.” She giggled. “You look… very dapper.” She grinned at him.

“Dapper huh?” John chuckled taking the shoe box someone handed him. The shoes were brown made of soft leather. Once he put them on Darby came over to him, someone had put a ice blue headband on her head.

“I can't see around my dress.” She huffed handing him her own shoebox. John kissed her head, moved her to his seat and knelt in front of her on one knee.

“It's like I'm Cinderella!” She giggled as John slipped a silver shoe on. 

“Well you are my princess.” John smiled. “And you always will be.” 

“Thank you Prince Papa.” Darby giggled giving him a kiss. The two stood and looked at Tommie.

“Oh you two just look wonderful! Sherlock's going to love it.” He smiled at them for a moment before pulling out a note. 

“Out front.” John read looking down at Darby. The little girl shrugged and together they made their way to the front. A black car was waiting for them a man holding the door open. The father and daughter hurried into the back. They both were not surprised when a while later they pulled up to Angelo's. 

“Have a good evening.” The driver smiled letting them out. Unlike usual a waiter opened the restaurant door for them. The place was mostly dark other than candles that were surrounding a table in the middle of the room where Sherlock was smiling at them. 

“Daddy.” Darby yelled running to him and jumping into his open arms. 

“You look beautiful baby girl.” Sherlock smiled kissing her then John. “You look quite handsome John.” Sherlock squeezed his hand looking at his family. 

“Did you plan all this?” John asked looking around at the empty restaurant.

“Mycroft helped a bit but yes. I had finished my case this morning and started to plan. The reason I was late to your race was because Tommie would not stop talking!” Sherlock said dramatically. 

“He does seem like the chatter box if he doesn't have something keeping him busy.” John chuckled kissing Sherlock again. 

“I really like this dress daddy, thank you, oh and my trophy.” She smiled hugging him again.

“Your welcome baby doll.” Sherlock said softly kissing her ear. He set her down and pulled out her chair then John's before seating himself. 

“So what's all this for, just because I won my race?” Darby asked smiling up at Sherlock. Sherlock's smile faded and he took John's hand quickly. 

“No, there is this.” He pulled reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a white envelope. “Mycroft had your test fast tracked.” Sherlock swallowed again handing the envelope to John. “Mycroft knows and he wouldn't tell me and I didn't look.” Darby looked nervously at the envelope.

“Hold on, before we open it let's get a few things straight.” John said looking at his family. “Baby if you're cleared or not you're still better. Daddy and I will help you through anything. You're gonna have bad days and good days, but no matter what happens we love you, okay.”

“Okay.” Darby nodded. “You promise you won't be mad that I'm not better?”

“Of course, this isn't your fault Darby.” Sherlock whispered pulling her out of her chair and into his lap. “You didn't choose to be sick, and you're trying to get better, none of this is your fault.” She nodded again and both father and daughter looked at John.

“Alright here we go.” He took a deep breath tearing the envelope open. He quickly skimmed through the crap about what she had when it was diagnosed and what treatments they used. “Clear.” He whispered not believing what he was seeing on the paper. “Clear, cancer free.” He looked up with teary eyes to see Darby with her mouth open and Sherlock looking like a deer in headlights. “Baby you're cleared!” 

Sherlock seemed to shake himself out of his daze and started to cry, John started close behind him. The detective wrapped his arms tight around his little girl as she cry herself. They could hear Angelo celebrating in the kitchen, they didn't pay him any mind all hugging together.

“I'm all better!” Darby sobbed holding as tight as she could to both her father's. “No more test!” 

“For right now no more test.” John nodded sniffing. “You're so good baby girl, you did it.” He pressed his lips to her forehead as Sherlock held her as tight as possible. He was crying openly his nose pressed into her blond hair. She was alive and healthy and at a school with friends, and he wanted to take all her future heartache away and let her be as happy as she was now. 

“You did it.” Sherlock murmured into her hair sniffing himself. “I am so proud of you, Darby.” 

“We get to go to Disneyland!” Darby squealed through her tears making both fathers chuckle. 

“Yes, we do.” John sighed smiling down at her happy face. She was cleared, no more worry that at any moment the cancer would be back and worse. His little ball of joy was healthy and happy and he loved her and Sherlock with his whole soul. 

“So is this why you did all the fancy stuff daddy?” Darby asked after they had stopped crying and were just sitting together. 

“Yes, I figured you were cleared since Mycroft seemed to be smiling.” Sherlock kissed her forehead just happy to have her close. “He suggested I do something nice so he helped me plan it. And I have to say you two look very nice.” 

“Thank you.” Darby giggled snuggling closer to them. They sat there for a little longer until Angelo came out if the kitchen to congratulate Darby himself. They laughed and teased as they ate so much joy in all of them. “Papa daddy how are we gonna tell everyone that I'm cleared.” 

“I don't know, should we just call them and that?” John asked looking at Sherlock and Darby.

“No that's lame let's do something fun.” Darby through for a moment then grinned. “Let's do like a surprise party, just they're all there but don't know what the party's for.” 

“Alright, if that's what you wanna do.” Sherlock smiled, he was ready to give her anything at this moment just to see her joy stay a while longer. Darby and John grinned up at him with so much love Sherlock thought his heart was going to burst.

~~~

Two days later almost everyone was in 221B. The little family had had the hardest time not telling anyone but they had made it. The Littletons, Molly, Lestrade and Mycroft, the Holmes parents, Harry, Mrs. Hudson, Smith and Lloyd, and Eli and Cindy were all talking and laughing waiting to see why the family had gathered them. 

Sherlock listened closely for the doorbell waiting for the last person to come, grandmama. He watched as Darby ran from person to person talking with them all and making them laugh. John stood beside him talking with Lloyd about their army days, Sherlock leaned into him smiling softly when John's arm wrapped firmly around his waist. He stayed there happily until he heard the doorbell, he quickly ran down stairs softer feet following behind him. 

“Grandmama.” Sherlock sighed opening the door. 

“Grandmama!” Darby squealed right behind him. 

“Lockie! Bug!” She greeted warmly back looking at them both. 

“Max!” Darby gasped seeing the boy behind Adele. She ran to hug him as Sherlock hugged his grandmother. “You didn't tell daddy or papa you were coming.”

“No I wanted to surprise you.” He laughed squatting down to hug her properly. “Hello Sherlock.”

“Hello Maximus.” Sherlock nodded as Darby hugged Adele. 

“Come on Max, you gotta come see Leo and Eli and all my toys we can play with!” Darby grabbed the boy's hand pulling him quickly up the stairs. She burst into the room dragging him along not leaving him anytime to say hello to John or his other family. She pulled him to the corner where her toys were and made him sit on the floor. 

“Darby slow down you're gonna rip Max's arm off.” John chuckled as Darby whistled for Leo. 

“No I'm not papa.” Darby rolled her eyes. “This is Leo he's the best! And this is you toy box, I got lots of legos and lots of lion toys and planes and animal and a fake cooking set!” She squealed pulling each item out of the box. Madi, Taylor, Belle, and Hank stared as Max smiled away watching Darby, the last time they had seen the boy he had been a mess and from what they heard from his mother he still was. But this Max was smiling away watching the girl give him toy after toy until his arms were full. “And I have lots a play dough but papa won't let me play with it a lot cause it's mess. But I have colouring books and crayons and markers and all that.” She finished pointing to the art supplies. “So what do you wanna do?” 

Before Max could answer Sherlock came in see the mess she had just created. “Darby put the toys away for now-”

“But daddy-”

“No we have people here, you and Maximus can play after everyone's gone.” Sherlock scolded taking Adele to go talk to John. 

“Come on I'll help you.” Max laughed putting toys back into the box. 

“Fine.” Darby huffed quickly putting the toys away. Once she and Max were done Darby plopped herself into Molly's lap where she sat next to Taylor.

“Darby.” Taylor whispered leaning over to the little girl. “How do you know Max?”

“Max is daddy's cousin, Aunt Madelina is poppy's sister and they're mum is grandmama.” Darby explained. The Littletons looked between the two Holmes cousins and noticed how much they looked alike; dark curly hair and high cheek bones. Taylor nodded watching as Max talked with Mycroft the usual sad look back in his face.

“Alright so everyone's here.” John started getting everyone's attention. Darby ran to stand by her father's. “So we got some news, but I think other people do too.” John smirked looking between Smith and Cindy, and Mycroft and Greg. 

“Alright fine.” Smith sighed after an awkward silence. “Cindy and I are getting married next month, and I'm trying to adopt Eli. We'll see if Sam quits being a jerk.” Kevin smiled down at the little down who grinned back at him. 

“Yeah I want you to be my dad.” He grinned making both Cindy and the doctor smile. Everyone ‘awh’ed.

“Well I guess it's us.” Greg sighed leaning into Mycroft. “We got a baby coming to add to the Holmes bunch.” Everyone gasped and grinned. 

“We found out last week that it's a boy and Oliver Thomas should be here in November.” Mycroft smiled holding his husband close. 

“Why that name?” Violet asked. 

“Oliver is my father's name, and Thomas for Mycroft’s first name.” Greg smiled looking at his husband affectionately. 

“That's just lovely.” Adele cooed smiling at the boys. 

“Alright so what's your big news then?” Lloyd asked. “Moving to Australia or something like that?”

“No!” Sherlock and John said in disgust, they would not be leaving 221B anytime soon. 

“We actually want to ask you all to come to Disneyland with us.” John smiled as everyone looked confused except for Mycroft. 

“Why, couldn't you have asked us that over the phone?” Madi asked lost. “Why did you have some big party?”

“Yeah seems like a weird reason for Sherlock to let people into the flat for.” Mrs. Hudson laughing knowing how Sherlock hated crowds.

“Well actually.” Darby cut in. “When I first got sick papa daddy and I made a plan to help me get better. Like when I was healed from my surgery I got to go to the beach and when I was cleared I get to go to Disneyland. So do you guys wanna come?” She grinned out at the crowed of still confused faces as they thought about what she said. 

“What?” Adele gasped. “Your cleared, your cancer free?” She asked with large eyes, everyone's heads turned to see Darby's answer. 

“Yep, I'm all better!” She grinned. “Now I get to go to Disneyland.” Everyone let out surprised gasps most of them with tears in their eyes. It was over the worry and the stress that any phone call could be saying she was in the hospital again. She had grown so much and had been through enough pain for a lifetime but it was over for now. She was finally done fighting the odds that were against her. She was healthy and strong and ready for the rest of her life. She had finally made it past all the shit she had been through and everyone was so proud of her. 

Sherlock and John watched their little girl as she was passed from person to person hugged and kissed and congratulated. Their little girl had made it, their baby doll was okay and was going to grow up to be just fine. There would be times when she would have to use oxygen because her lungs still weren't strong, and their would be nightmares and flashbacks from the shit she had been through. But she was at the end of a long road and was ready to start a new one. Sherlock and John and everyone else in the room would be their to help her through everything she had to face. 

~~~

“Come on, baby doll.” John smiled swinging her forward with Sherlock's help on her other side. Madi watched the fathers swung the girl forward as they walked towards Sleeping Beauty's castle their first day at Disneyland. Darby had Minnie Mouse ears on her head as Sherlock had a Goofy hat and John had Donald Ducks hat. After 32 months of cancer, kidnapping, fights, bullying, fear of losing Darby, John leaving, and everything else they were finally at their goal, the place where dreams come true. 

+++

A YEAR AGO TODAY I STARTED THIS FIC!! I had pneumonia and I started this with 'It's Okay Baby Doll, Papa and Daddy Got You'. That story was only supposed to be a few chapters but look how far we have come! Thank you everyone who stayed with me. Love you all and thank you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER!!! Well this part at least. Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> I probably won't start the next part until after the holidays (probably will start) but I will work on Home Coming so watch for that. Love ya all!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on pinterest (Lion_62) and tumblr (lion-62)!!


End file.
